Of Magic and Dances
by XxChocolateXxLoveXx
Summary: Zurui Yukiko,your every day "average" girl,except for the fact she hates the mafia and anything related to it.So imagine her surprise when her childhood friend is the next mafia boss and his tutor wants her to join his family. TsunaXOC under construction
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I'm XxChocolateXxLoveXx and I am new to fanfiction. This is my first story and I hope you enjoy it.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR but I do own Yukiko**

* * *

_Yuuzukiyo kaodasu kieteku kodomo no koeer_  
_Tooku tooku kono sora no dokoka ni kimi wa irundarou_  
_Natsu no owari ni futari de nuke dashita kono kouen de mitsuketa_  
_Ano seiza nandaka oboeteru?_

_The Moonlight Evening Shows It's Face, And The Voices Of The Children Disappear_  
_Somewhere Far Far Off In The Sky, You're Probably Out There_  
_We Snuck Away Into The End Of The Summer, And We Found This Park_  
_Do Remember What That Constellation Was?_

A small shiver ran down my back as I stared out the caged window. The moon gleamed down at the barren ground outside. Guards stood every where in sight with guns ready to attack.

_"A-Ano Yukiko is it really okay?" _A soft voice asked within the wind that blew. A gentle laugh followed after it.

_"Don't you trust me? As long as _he_ doesn't find out it's okay."_ The sweet voice faded along the wind.

Tears cascaded down my face as I looked away from the night sky. It seemed too have made my mood even worse.

I leaned against the hard brick wall and slowly fell down to my knees. The cemented flowers glowed in the moon light as if to mock my current predicament.

"I wonder if you still there." I mumble silently laying my head onto my knees.

A scoff was made into the dark cell.

"Forget about him Kai-baka!" A harsh voice inclined.

I bit my lips and buried my head into my knees. I wanted to escape this stupid reality and go somewhere I know I can finally be safe. Somewhere I know I won't be hurt.

"Lady Kaichou, the boss wants to see you."

I looked up quickly towards the voice. The dimmed lighting and bars didn't help me determine who the person it was.

The person opened the cells and walked towards me. They roughly pulled me up and dragged me out of the cell making sure to lock it as well.

I looked up at the person and realized it was Ryo, _his _personal bodyguard.

Ryo looked down at me making me quickly look away.

He dragged me up the stairs and through a hall where the light became brighter. After a while he stopped in front of a door which was also heavily guarded. He then exchanged a few words with them and then the door was open to which he threw me in there.

I landed with an oomph and laid on the floor not wanting to move.

"Tell me Kaichou, will you finally let me know the location?" A deep voice mused.

I lifted up my head and glared at the man with all my might.

"No." I hissed glaring at him.

He stood up and walked slowly towards me. A small chuckle came out of his mouth.

"Is that so?" He questioned squatting down to my height.

In response I spat in his face. The grin he had on immediately fell and he glared at me.

"Do you honestly think I would tell you there whereabouts Taizo?" I smirked up at him. Abruptly he stood up. In a second his foot collided with my stomach. Blood gushed out of my mouth and my breaths became shorter and faster.

"Take her back Ryo," He turned and walked back to his desk. "But first stop at the torture room. Pretty soon enough she'll tell us." He let out a laugh fool of malice and turned his head. His eyes were full of hatred and malice.

"Hai."

A sharp pain went through my head as Ryo started to drag me by my hair. I bit my lip as to not cry out loud because that would only satisfy that bastard.

I wonder if he's there. The thought passed through my mind as I let myself go back into the past so I wouldn't feel whatever Ryo does to me.

* * *

_I grinned as I threw a few more rocks at his window. After a few more my target finally opened their window._

_A pair of big sleepy brown eyes stared at me. His brown hair was tussled around as he rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes._

_"What are you doing Yukiko?" The eight-year old boy groaned out tired. He let out a small yawn afterwards. I couldn't help but smile at the cute state he was in._

_"Come on, we're going to the park." I grinned at him and held out my hand to him._

_That seemed to snap the sleepiness out of him as his eyes widen in shock._

_"W-What are talking you about?" He practically screamed at me. I winced at how loud he was and held a finger to my lips._

_"This is the best time to see the stars!" I stated like it was nothing. He sighed and__ looked away._

_"No." He mumbled lightly. My grin faltered for a moment before it completely fell._

_"Why?" I asked lightly._

_"It's scary at night! What if there are monsters?"_

_"I'll protect you."_

_"What if my parents wake up?"_

_"I'll take the blame."_

_"What if something happens?"_

_"I'll do whatever I can. Please you promised you would come see the stars with me."_

_"Not at 3 in the morning!"_

_"You promised." Tears began to prick my eyes. His eyes widen and he waved his arms in panic._

_"I'll go! Just don't cry Yu-chan!" _

_I smiled at him. "Great! I'll meet at the door!" I began my descent to the grou__nd. Once my feet touched the ground a made a run for the front door._

_There he was in a small blue jacket and brown shorts. I grinned at him and grabbed his hand._

_"Let's go!" I laughed lightly and dragged the boy towards the park despite his protests to stop._

_In a matter of moments we finally reached the park._

_"We're here!" I turned back to him only to see him lying on the floor with swirls on each eye._

_I frowned at him before dropping next to him on the ground. I glanced up and in some sort of luck a shooting star passed by._

_"Look Tsuna a shooting star!" I exclaimed pointing it out. Quickly I closed my eyes and made a small wish. A moment later I opened my eyes and turned to Tsuna. His eyes locked with mine and he quickly looked away. I smiled slightly and looked back up._

_"Ne Yu-chan…what did you wish for?" He asked lightly._

_I turned to him and grabbed his hand. It wasn't unusual for me to do so since when we were little I always done this._

_"It won't come true if I told you!" I grinned at him even though he was still looking up at the sky._

_I wished that in the future things would still be the same and we would stil__l be great friends. I replied in my mind and turned my attention back to the night sky.

* * *

_

"Get in there!" Ryo growled out and threw me back into my cell. I laid on the floor unable to feel my body.

My cell partner sighed and the bed squeaked as she got up.

"I don't get why you don't tell them." She muttered picking me up.

I stared at her through blurry eyes.

"Because….I can't….l-let….them get…hurt." I gasped out. My wounds were making it harder for me to breath.

"Baka don't talk." I stared at her as she started to bandage my body.

"Organization Orphan is known for its vow of silence, but I didn't know it was this deep. Or is it that you are completely loyal to the organization you helped create?"

Darkness began to cover my consciousness.

"They'll come." I whispered before the darkness finally took over. But I don't know if it was hope I wished for, or something I knew that would happen.

* * *

that was wow 0.0 it was a little dark

also you know why she is known as yukiko and lady kaichou later on

please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back! If you're reading this, then I'm guessing it was good XD**

**Thank you angelxgirlx21for reviewing! **

**Hopefully I'll get more reviews on this one as well =)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR but I do own Yukiko**

* * *

_Aenakutemo kioku wo tadotte onaji shiawase wo mitainda_  
_ Ano kaori to tomoni hanabi ga patto hiraku_

_Even If We Can't Be Together, I Will Remember My Memories_  
_ I Want To See The Same Hapiness_  
_ The Fireworks Burst In A Flush, Together With That Scent_

The sun slowly creeped it's way into the cell making the cemented floors show the filth that was hidden from the light. Beds creaked as others tried to keep away from the sunlight. Silent padded footsteps made their way through the now bright hall to come wake up the prisoners.

"Lady Kaichou, the boss requests for you to come meet him for breakfast." I glanced up from my corner and stared blankly at Ryo.

"Madam Sofia will take you to her chambers to give you something appropriate to wear." He gestured to the girl hiding behind him. I turned my gaze to her to which she quickly looked down.

Sofia took a step forward and kept her head bowed down. Her bright blond locks covered her face making it hard for me to see. She kept her hands locked together infront of her knee length white skirt. Her light blue blouse lightly skimmed the tip of her skirt.

Ryo opened the cell and came at me. He held his hand out to me. I could feel the eyes of everyone in cell burning through Ryo. Gently I took his hand and made little effort to pull myself up.

"If you harm Madam Sofia in any way, know that there will be hell to pay." Ryo hissed into my ear as he dragged me out by the arm. I smirked to myself and and glanced up at him.

"Heh and to think I already thought I was in hell." I mumbled making sure that both of them heard.

Sofia's head snapped up and her eyes were glistening in the sunlight. Her bright forest green eyes held fear in them as she stared at me. Quickly she looked away.

Ryo tightened his grip on my arm as to signal me to stop. I scoffed and yanked my arm from him. It's been a few days since my last beating so some of my wounds should have healed by then.

"Please lead the way Miss Sofia." I smiled at her. She nodded lightly and grabbed the rope that Ryo managed to tie around my hands without me noticing.

I stared at the floor as we walked to wherever she was leading me to. Did you know that the stairs had specks of gold in them? Psh Taizo is so full of himself. I snickered lightly and glanced around. I had never been in these halls when the sun was out.

"E-Excuse me but we're here." Sofia whispered softly that I almost missed it. I turned my gaze back at her making her flinch. I was too caught up in looking at everything else I almost forgot that I was prisoner here.

I nodded at her and she turned back to the door. There were two big guards stand on each side of the door. I snorted and stuck my tongue at them when I went into the room. They both ignored me and stared straight at the wall.

"One day they're gonna end up burning a hole there." I mused thinking of how pissed off Taizo would look. A soft giggle broke me away from my little daydream. I glanced at Sofia and she looked away. I couldn't help but smile at her. To think nasty Taizo raised this sweet girl.

"This way please." She said quietly. She lead me to the bathroom. The floor was a glossy white and the bathtub was huge! In fact gold and silver engraved vines all over the bathtub.

"Your daddy sure spoils you huh." I whistled and turned back to her but she wasn't there. My smile fell but I shrugged it off.

I glanced at the ropes and brought it up to my mouth. "Now to get rid of these." I mumbled. A bright idea hit me and I let out a small chuckle. I bit the rope and tried yanking it off.

"E-Excuse me, but what are you doing?" I looked back with the rope still in my mouth. There stood Sofia in all her glory and in her hands was a pair of scissors. I let out a nervous laugh and let the rope out of my mouth. She giggled and cut the ropes for me. I smiled at her in gratitude.

"I'll get the dress ready. Please go ahead and wash yourself." She gestured to the bathtub that was already filled with water and had bubbles pouring out of it. She walked out of the room and closed the door on the way.

Taizo why do you trust me with your own daughter? I wondered taking off my filthy capris that was already covered in blood. I sighed and carefully took off the bandages that were soaked in blood. Deep wounds cover my whole upper thighs and shallow cuts covered around my knee area. I folded the bandages and capris and laid them somewhere where the blood wouldn't stain the pureness of the room.

My torso began to ache as I lifted my arms above my head to take off the dark blue tank that almost looks black because of the blood stains.

Dark red bandages mocked me as I carefully pealed them off one by one. I glanced at the cut that I received a long time ago, by Ryo, on my hip. It was in a rhombus shape but crooked. It became a scar thanks to the fact that I didn't have any more medicine cream that loverboy made for me.

A loud gasp made me jump and fall into the tub. I resurfaced and looked at the door. Sofia laid on the floor with her hand covering her mouth. She was trembling and tears began to pour out of her eyes.

"D-D-Did Ryo do that to you." Her voice shaked as the tears were never ending. My back began to sting bad from the water and bubbles. I looked away from her and began to ignore the pain.

"Will you hate him if I said yes?" I wondered staring up at the ceiling. The chandelier glared down at me. I turned my head back at her. She was looking down at her knees and tears fell onto her skirt.

"I always hated what my father did." She spoke shakily. I rose an eyebrow at her.

"I never did like it. In fact, I tried multiple times to get away from him. Yet somehow he always found me. I didn't think I could take it any longer especially since my mom left. So I thought why not be a hero and destroy daddy's business." Okay where is this sudden confession come from?

"It didn't work out the way I thought it would. Instead it became complete chaos. Then Ryo came and everything became just a little bit more bearable. But now this! I don't know what to do." Her hands flew to her face and she bawled.

I glanced back up the ceiling feeling bad for the girl. It's not right to take innocents and place them where they should be. I leaned that from someone.

"Do you like fireworks?" I asked out of the blue. Sofia's crying slowed down to hiccups and shorts gasps. I glanced at her and she nodded slowly at me. I grinned at her.

"You see there's this boy," I started smiling at her. "The best person you'll ever meet. Sure he might be a coward and scaredy-cat but he is the greatest person you'll ever meet." I turned my body and crossed my arms over the edge of the bathtub. I laid my head on them.

"I made him a promise that we'll meet again! So even though I'm like halfway across the world, the memories we made together is what keeps me going. Then one day we'll meet again and I'll show him what happiness I saw. One will be you." Her eyes widen in shock. "I've seen you sometimes on the nights I get taken to your dad's study. I see you smiling happily and it was with him. I envy you Miss Sofia. That man really loves you, and I can tell he regrets what he does to me. So it's okay, I just want you to promise me one thing." She tilted her head in slight confusion. "Show me the same happiness again when I see you next time. Maybe one day we'll meet again and I'll show you my greatest memory. The last memory of us under the beautiful fireworks."

I stood up and grabbed the towel near by. I stepped out of the tub and dried my body off then wrapped it around me. I walked out of the bathroom and paused by Sofia.

"Life is a mystery, you'll never know what'll happen next. But know this, your suffering shall end today. I suggest you get Ryo and leave far away from this place. I'll cover your tracks." I stated. I walked to her bed and grabbed the dress that was on it.

It had blue corset like top with a white small pattern going up to the top. The bottom poofed out and in the middle were white and blue ribbons going across. A small white flower was placed at the top right side of the dress.

Carefully as to not hurt my wounds I put on the dress with great care.

"Ciao." I chuckled lightly and waved goodbye to Sofia. I opened the door and nodded my head at the guards. I walked down various halls until I made sure there were no guards. Lightly I touched the earing on my ear.

"KAICHOU!" A voice screamed as a hologram popped up in front of me. I winced and placed a small finger to my hand. The brunette payed no attention to it and continued to yell at me. I sighed and rubbed my temples.

"Cy be quiet I'm still in the enemy's hide out!" I hissed softly. She quickly shut up and pushed her glasses up.

"Prepare to infiltrate." I grinned at her. She smirked back at me. "But first, the daughter and her lover goes free." I stated before cutting off the transmition. The hologram disappeared leaving me alone in this empty hall.

"I'll show the bastard not to mess with Organization Orphan." I growled out before making my way to the dining room. I stopped quickly and hit my forehead. I don't even know where the dining room is! That's just perfect I only have a few minutes.

* * *

I groaned out as I finally made it into the dining room. The fat ass Taizo grinned at me from his seat.

"My my Kaichou you actually look pretty. Come sit down and have something to eat." He stood up and gestured to the seat in front of me. I frowned at him.

"Sorry but I rather not." I hissed crossing my arms. His smile fell and he hit the table. The plates clattered at the sudden hit. Suddenly he chuckled and snapped his fingers. To tell you the truth I was surprised he could even do that!

A pair of hands grabbed me on each side and dragged me to the table.

"Let's get straight to the point," He began once I was forced to sit. "Tell me or die."

I chuckled and stood up straight. His eyes widen as the person that was holding fell on the ground. I held the needle that was my partner and knocking the guy out. Multiple guards jumped up and covered Taizo.

"I choose choice C. I'll destroy this place." I grinned and snapped my fingers. My most trusted baton appeared in my hands. I chuckled at him. "What a fool you are Taizo. You left me with your daughter with no body guard. I could have done anything to her." I mused twirling my baton. I dropped to floor and began to swing the baton around. Guards hit either side of the wall.

"Tell me Taizo do you feel lucky today?" A dark velvet voice wondered. I snickered and took a step back. Taizo began to panic and looked around everywhere. In a second there stood Mister Lucky in his completely black tuxedo. He held a bright silver coin in his hands.

"Tell you what, choose heads or tails and whichever one you get right we'll let you live." He chuckled at him. I grinned and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"You have nothing to lose." A voice inquired. Everyone turned their heads and stared at the door. There stood Cyber in her glory holding a small robotic ladybug in her hand. "All except for you life that is." She let out a hysterical laugh.

Some guards fell down to the floor.

"I-I-It's the creators!" One of them exclaimed.

A loud bang filled the air as pieces of the ceiling fell down. I glared at Taizo and grabbed a few cards from my deck.

"I'm no idiot Kaichou! I planned for this! That's why I had you be with my daughter by yourself." He let out a laugh. "It was a trap. There's a bomb set to go off in 3 minutes."

All three of us gasped in fake horror..

"Oh no what ever can we do guys!" I cried out and pressed my hand to my head dramatically. Taizo's grin fell.

"The only thing we can do, escape!" Lucky pressed his hands to his face in mock horror.

"Oh no that will mean we lost!" Cyber held her hands over eyes as if to cry.

"Is that what you really thought what we would do?" Lucky mused smirking at the man.

"Baka, my lady already took care of that idiotic bomb." Cyber hissed. I grinned at him.

"You made a mistake in keeping me alive Taizo. Now repent for it!" I hissed running towards him. I threw the cards and cut about seven of the body guards neck.

"Show off." Lucky growled and jumped up. Suddenly a bunch of guards were tied up. A colorful rope appeared and shined on them. When he landed, Lucky smirked at them and snapped his fingers. Sharp knives stabbed the guards.

"Am the only non-violent person here?" Cyber wondered. She ducked before doing a butterfly kick into the guards stomach. "Okay let me rephrase that. Non-killing person." She laughed and jabbed her elbow into another guard's face.

"Cy get the safe." I ordered as I swung my baton around. She nodded and snapped her fingers. A stamped of robotic bugs charged in and cleared the way for her by stabbing the guard's neck with poison.

"You killed people." Lucky taunted before disappearing.

"Shut it!" She hissed. I smiled and kicked the guard into the wall. I glanced out the window and saw a blond running away. A man was with her holding her hand. I smiled lightly and looked up. This was one of the few times we attacked during the day.

"Kaichou the police are coming." I turned and saw loverboy staring at me in despair. I nodded at him and turned to where Taizo was.

"I'll do anything! Please don't kill me!" He begged me. I stared at him disgusted. Sure when someone is weaker than them they'll show no mercy but when it's the other way around they ask for mercy. They don't care what happens to anyone as long as they get what they want. This was a reason as to why the Mafia disgusts me.

I bent down and grabbed him by the face.

"Repent for your sins." I whispered before twisting his neck. It made a satisfying crack.

"Got it!" Cy yelled happily. I glanced up at her and nodded.

"Take whatever is in there." I ordered at her.

Sirens could be heard from the distant.

"Go I'll cover our tracks." I stated and stood in the middle of the bloody room .

I closed my eyes and inhaled then slowly exhaled.

I wasn't going to miss this life at all. No not the fights or screams. I just want to go back to the peaceful life I had. The one where he is there and after this one I'm going to make my dream into a reality. That is if I live this of course.

Maybe in my afterlife, I would live my dream.

"Forgive me everyone. I feel like being selfish." I whispered and crossed my arms against my chest and made an X sign. I opened my eyes and grinned at my predicament.

"Ja Ne."

In that moment time seemed to freeze as explosions began to happen in every part of the hideout.

* * *

The last great act of Lady Kaichou: The Disappearance of the Russel Family and It's Hideout

No survivors what so ever. Only thing remaining are frozen pieces of the building.

* * *

Well that was chapter 2 everyone!I hope I did good at the action part.

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back! **

**Thank you Omigodpink, ****Angelxgirlx21, ArcobalenoxRainbowxVaria for reviewing**

**Hopefully this will be better than chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR but I do own Yukiko**

* * *

_Ikitaiyo kimi no tokoro e imasugu kakedashite ikitai yo_  
_ Makkura de nanimo mienai kowakutemo daijoubu_  
_ Kazoe kirenai hoshizora ga imamo zutto kokoni arundayo_  
_ Nakanaiyo mukashi kimi to mita kireina sora datta kara_

_ I Want To Go To Where You Are, I Want To Run Off Right Now_  
_ I Can't See Anything In The Pitch Darkness, Even If I'm Afraid, I'll Be Alright_  
_ The Countless Stars In The Sky Is Always Going To Be Right Here, Even Now_  
_ I Won't Cry Because This Is The Same Beautiful Sky That We Saw Together So Long Ago

* * *

_

_"Give it up kid!" The old bat called out. She took another swig of her drink._

_My breathing was shallow and my body ached with every move I made. I was at my limit, but I had to push on. I couldn't lose to this old bat. If I did the whole organization would be at stake._

_"Over my dead body." I growled out. I gasped for a breath and leaned against a tree. _

_"With the way your going, you'll be there pretty soon." She crackled. She began to walk drunkenly towards me._

_I pushed myself off the tree and held my baton in a defense position. She grinned at me and stopped a few feet away._

_"I just asked a simple question and it turned out into a pitiful fight." She laughed and took another swig. She sighed in content. I scoffed at her._

_"A pitiful fight? What the hell are you talking about you stupid drunk!" I hissed._

_"Do you seriously think you would be alive if I went all out on you?" She questioned. She plopped down onto the floor and looked up at the sky._

_I glared at her. What the hell is this old bat thinking?_

_"You're lucky you're still even conscious. That poison should've knocked you out the minute it entered you're blood stream. But it seems it only numbed you."_

_My eyes widen. When could she have poisoned me? The only thing she ever did was dodge and drink. Except for when she punched me that one time._

_"Don't bother trying to think about when I did it." She laughed out loud and poured the rest of her drink into her mouth. Her face was flushed._

_"I injected it into you the moment you first attacked me. That's why you're body slowed down. Then I injected another when I punched you. Face it kid it's over."_

_It was becoming harder to breathe now. My body felt like it was shutting down one at a time._

_"Tell me, why did you make the organization?" I scoffed before I fell down on my back. My legs already gave up on me._

_"What's it to you?" I wondered. I stared up at the bright night sky. There seemed to be a lot bright stars tonight._

_"You killed innocents to achieve your goal. To put it simply I think it's inhuman."_

_"How is it inhuman? They weren't innocent! They were involved with the mafia."_

_"Killing a four year old girl is not inhuman? It's like your putting yourself on the same level as the people you hate." My eyes widen. It couldn't be that way. There was no way I was the same level as those monsters._

_"What are you saying you old bat? I think you're already going senile." I mumbled. By now I already lost the feeling in my arms._

_"Mafioso do a lot a cruel things, that I can't deny. But you and your damn organization are the same way. Torturing people to find out what family killed someone you knew, or killing to get rid of a rat. Heh, it's the same damn thing no matter way you look at it." _

_My vision was already beginning to blur. I closed my eyes. The day had finally come._

_"Before you pass out kid, listen to what I have to say and considerate. You still have a chance to st__art over. This life isn't good for a youngster like you. Stop the inhuman things. You always got a second chance." A distant sound of rustling made it's way to my ears. _

_I wanted to talk but I couldn't. My mouth felt like something had glued them shut. But if I could, I don't think I could have anything to say anyways._

_Silence followed after and truth be told it scared me. It scared me because I could hear the distant cries and screams from everyone that I've, or the organization, have done in. All just for one goal; the destruction of the family that killed Reina._

_ It impacted me. It impacted me so much that I wanted to die. That I wished the old bat had just killed me.  
_

_

* * *

_Bright lights blinded me as I opened my eyes. In reaction I quickly shut them before slowly opening them again.

There was nothing but white every. There was also a distant beeping sound that was annoying.

"Finally awake kid." A drunken voice slurred. I turned my head quickly to the source making my neck pop.

"Heh, slow down there." I glared at the person sitting in the guest chair. It was the old bat from before.

Her black hair had grown to shoulder length and her green eyes were as bright as ever. Oh and her face was flushed like usual.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed. Fate must really hate me.

"Now that's no way to talk to your savior." She gave me a smug grin and leaned against her palm.

"Savior?" I echoed confused.

"Did you really want to change your life so much, that you called the cops? You should be aware that the Vendice showed up after the explosion. If you had survived it they would have took you."

My eyes widen. I've heard stories of what had happened to those taken by the Vendice. Let me tell you, it was not pretty.

"Why?" I asked. I had to know why she let me live twice. There were many people who would kill me if they had the slightest chance.

"If you could go anywhere, where would you go?" She wondered out loud. I grinned at the thought.

"Namimori. It's the best place ever!" I boasted grinning at her. "Hey don't change the subject!" I exclaimed annoyed. It made me feel stupid because I answered her.

She laughed at me and stood up. I stared at her while she walked to the door.

"We'll head there when you get out then." She stopped by the door and turned her head slightly towards me. "Don't ask why, be grateful you little punk!"

I rose an eyebrow at her. This old woman was weird and what did she mean 'we'll head there when I get out'? Like hell I'm going anywhere with that woman!

I sighed and stared up at the ceiling. I was so close to getting what I wanted. What I wanted to happen since I met that old woman. I wanted to die. Lady Kaichou had to die and I would have accomplished it if it wasn't for her.

"Alright, the doctor said you'll be ready to go in a few days." She exclaimed happily slamming the door open. I screamed and almost and fell of the bed. She laughed at me.

"What's you're name kid." I scoffed at her. She should know my name.

"You're actual name." She mused and came to my bedside. I stared at her for a little bit before looking away.

"Zurui Yukiko." I mumbled lightly. She grinned and grabbed my hand.

"Live Yukiko. Forget Lady Kaichou. In fact let's just say she died in that explosion, eh?" She chuckled at me.I turned away from her.

"Don't be sad kid. It was meant to be. Here's your second chance."

"I wanted to run away plenty of times." I started. I stared out towards the window. "I wanted to go where I used to be happy. I wanted to go be with an old friend of mine, but I was to scared. I was scared because I knew if he knew about the things I did he wouldn't ever forgive me. But that didn't stop me from dreaming about what would happen if I did run away. If I abandon them for my own selfish desires." I licked my lips. "I wanted to leave so bad, but the thought of getting revenge for Reina stopped me. So I kept telling myself that I couldn't run away now, I had to get revenge so she could rest in peace. But then I met you. It was like you opened my eyes for the first time. You made me see what I was doing and I realized that what I was doing would never let her rest in peace."

"So you decided to commit suicide." She cut in. I turned to her and nodded.

"If I died then everything would have been better."

"Let me tell you something kid, there's better things out there. Things that you can do to repent for yourself. Also, do you think she is proud of what you tried to do? The only thing for you to do, I believe, is live. That's the best thing you can do for her now." She sighed and let go of my hand. She smiled at me. "Get some rest kid."

I stared at her back as she walked away.

"What's you name?" I called out. I wanted to know who my savior was. I wanted to know who this odd person that let me live. She kept on walking but stopped when she was completely at the door.

"Momoko." With those last words she disappeared into the hall.

"Thank you Momoko." I whispered lightly. Because of her I had another chance to live my life the way I wanted. I owed her, even if I didn't deserve this life.

* * *

It was dark in the room and it was scary. Hospitals are very scary when it's at night. People died here and they could haunt this place. In fact someone must have died in this very room!

I jumped up in a jolt and looked around. Nothing was there to my relief. I shook my head at myself and slowly pushed my legs until they were hanging off the edge. With all my strength, I slowly slid off the bed. I leaned against the wall for support and slowly made my way to the window.

A smile spread across as I stared at the endless sea of stars. They were my light when I felt so scared or alone. They were what gave me strength to go on, other than my revenge that is. It was because no matter where I went those stars would still be there the next night. They would remind that I wasn't alone because somewhere out there he was looking at them.

The last time I stared out into the stars I cried, but not this time. Because this time my old life is gone. This time, Zurui Yukiko would liver her _normal_ life.

My past life would be like a horror play that was never ending and the only thing I had looked foward to was the stars, my light. But this time, there's a new production playing. Zurui Yukiko would take the stage and surpass Lady Kaichou.

I chuckled lightly. It was all because of the old bat that I thought fate sent to me to show me that I was near ends meet. Turns out to be the complete opposite.

I sighed and leaned my head against the window. I smiled and closed my eyes.

This may be a different place and Lady Kaichou maybe gone, but there is one thing we all have in common. The sky and stars. It was because of those two things did we end up surviving, but it's different now. True I may be somewhere else at the moment, but it's still the same starry night sky we saw long ago. It'll still be the starry night sky that we'll see again together.

* * *

Well I hoped you guys liked it =)

It took me a while and I kept rewriting because I didn't think it was okay...but I'm sticking with this one! I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as well! =)

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back! **

**Thank you**Tenshin-no-Tsubasa

**Oh and this takes place between the Kokuyo Land Arc and the Varia Arc  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR but I do own Yukiko**

**

* * *

**_Ano michi made hibiku kutsu no oto ga mimi ni nokoru_  
_ Ookina jibun no kage wo mitsumete omounodeshou_  
_ Chittomo kawaranai hazu nanoni setsunai kimochi fukurande ku_  
_ Donnani omottatte kimi wa mou inai_

_ The Sound Of Shoes Echoing Out On That Road Is Still Left In My Ears_  
_ Staring At My Large Shadow, I Wonder If You Still Think About Me_

_ Even Though They Shouldn't Have Changed At All, Sad Feelings Swell In Me_  
_ No Matter How Much I Think Of You, You're Not Here Anymore_

_

* * *

_

My heart clenched as I stared at the old house in front of me. The same old house I haven't seen in six years.

Gingerly I placed my hand on the gate and leaned my head against it. A memory of me running away from Tsuna made it's way as I chuckled at myself.

Light padded footsteps echoed in my ears as memories from long ago flashed before my eyes.

"How did you know?" I wondered out loud pushing myself away form the gate. The old bat laughed as she grinned at me.

"You told me this was the best place ever. That you always wanted to run away to here and be with him. Here's your chance kid." She pushed past me and opened the gate.

I stared past her and into the front yard where everything was overgrown. A grin made its way on my face as I walked in. It was the same as before, well except for the overgrown grass that is.

"Go see him." She stated. I turned to her in surprise.

"Go, your always talking about him, so go." She grinned at me and grabbed the luggage.

"I don't know." I mumbled shyly looking away from her. "What if he doesn't remember me." I kicked a stray rock that was on the sidewalk.

"Then what's the point of this?" My head snapped up to her. "We came all this way only to have you chicken out! Besides that is a chance you're going to have to take kid. Now go!" She grabbed me by the arms and pushed me out.

I stumbled and barely managed to regain my balance. I turned back to give her a piece of my mind but she was already gone. I scoffed and stuffed my hands in my pocket.

First the old bat get's rid of my tattoo, cuts my hair, dyes it back to black, and now she has the nerves to push me around! I glared at door and stuck out my tongue.

"Stupid old bat." I muttered to myself and walked away from the old house.

Nothing hasn't changed much. It's still the same town I remember. Well from what I see. But, it doesn't matter if the town is the same. The people could have change though.

I ran my hands through my hair and stared at the shadow in front of me.

"I really do wonder if he remembers." I whispered wrapping my arms around myself. I felt so scared to meet him. What if he doesn't remember me or changed a lot? I sighed and looked up at the sky.

The colors were red and orange and a faded light pink. Birds flew to nearby trees to get ready for night. Kids were already coming back home from friend's houses or playing around.

A grin spread onto my face. Excitement began to bubble up in my stomach. My heart started to race faster and happiness started to overwhelm me. It's been so long since I felt like this. I laughed out loud ignoring the looks I got from some of the people that were outside.

Suddenly I bumped into something or someone and fell on the floor. Sounds from the other person falling followed as well.

"Ow." I mumbled rubbing my but. I looked up to apologize to the person but I froze with my mouth gaping like a fish.

"Yu-chan?" The brunette questioned staring at me in surprise.

"Nana-san?" I mumbled staring at Tsuna's mother. She smiled at me to which I smiled back.

"Ah, sorry! I wasn't watching were I was going!" I exclaimed and began to pick up the groceries that she dropped. She laughed lightly and helped me pick them up.

"It's okay." I smiled at her and stood up. I held out my hand to her and she took it. I pulled her up and then grabbed the groceries.

"Oh you don-" She started but I cut her off. "It's okay Nana-san. It was my fault you dropped them anyways." She smiled at me gratefully.

* * *

"So you came back with your grandmother?" Nana questioned as she rinsed the lettuce.

"Hai." I replied my left eye twitching. I made a mental note to remind the old bat that she is my grandmother.

"I'm glad. I bet Tsuna'll be happy once he sees you." She stated turning to me with a smile. I blushed lightly and grabbed the lettuce from her.

"Where is he by the way?" I questioned chopping the lettuce.

"He's in his room. Why don't you go up to meet him." She suggested and took the knife from my hand. I smiled at her.

"It's okay, I'll help you make dinner before I meet him." I stated a little nervous.

"So sweet. I wish Tsuna was more like you." She mumbled to herself. I chuckled to myself and started to rinse the carrots. I really wasn't ready to meet him, so this is a great chance to pass some time.

"Mom I'm going to go see-" I turned towards the voice. At the kitchen door there stood Tsuna in his school uniform. We stared at eachother for what have must seem forever.

"Y-Yukiko!" He exclaimed in surprise. I smiled and dropped the vegetable I was rinsing in the sink.

"What are you doing here?" His eyes were as big as dinner plates. I laughed lightly.

"I came back!" My heart was filled with happiness. He seemed like the old Tsuna I knew. It was like he didn't change.

"You can go, but take Yu-chan with you." Nana cut in. Tsuna turned to her and nodded.

I turned off the sink and told Nana-san goodbye as I followed Tsuna.

"You know this wasn't the kind of reunion I expected when I saw you." I stated lightly with a chuckle once we were outside. Tsuna jumped at my voice.

"Gomen. It was a surprise." He mumbled. I sighed and grabbed him by the arm. I pulled him into a hug. He tensed automatically.

"It's been so long." I mumbled into his shoulder. I pulled away and rubbed the back of my head. "Sorry, I just missed you so much, I couldn't help it." I grinned at him sheepishly. His face was beet red.

"So where were you going?" I questioned to break the awkward silence. I was curious to know. Maybe he had a girlfriend?

"I was going to meet Gokudera and Yamamato about what we're going to do about the bill." He looked away from me.

"Bill?" I repeated softly. He froze and began to sweat.

"W-We ran up the bill at a...uh a sushi restaurant!" He exclaimed waving his hands in a panic. I rose an eyebrow. Tsuna was such a bad liar.

I opened my mouth to say something, but I sensed a killing intent.

"Duck!" I cried out and pushed Tsuna down. A few seconds later there was an explosion. I frowned and began to scan the area. Tsuna was freaking out.

"Stupid cow get back here!" A voice screamed followed with laughter.

"What the hell?"

"It was...fireworks!" Tsuna screamed panicky. I turned to him. That was no firework.

"Jyudaime?" We both turned to a see a guy with silver hair and a cigarette in his mouth.

"Gokudera!" I stared at the guy Tsuna was going to meet. My eye twitched as he inhaled and exhaled from the cancer stick. This must be a mistake. There is no way that Tsuna knows this...this..hoodlum!

"Who are you? What are you doing with Jyudaime?" He glared at me and got into a defensive position. Tsuna began to panic.

"First why do you keep calling him Jyudaime? Second I'm Yukiko an old friend of his." I glared back and placed my right hand on my hip.

"You better not be trying to seduce your way into being Jyudaime's right-hand man!" He glared and started to take something out of his pocket. I glared at him and started to feel tense. Tsuna kept looking back and forth between us.

"Seduce? Right-hand man? What the hell are you smoking other than that cancer stick?" I screamed ready to slap the hell out of this guy.

"Ciassou." A voice stated before anything can happen. Tsuna began to freak out even more. I looked up at the wall to see a baby in a black suit with a fedora hat and a chameleon on it. The baby jumped off the wall and onto Tsuna's shoulder.

"Tsuna who's the kid? Don't tell me Nana had another one!" I frowned and turned all the way to Tsuna. Before the baby could say anything Tsuna covered his mouth.

"He's a cousin!" He cried out. Suddenly he was on the floor with the baby strangling him. Gokudera began to freak out as I stared wide eyed and started to check on Tsuna once the baby let go of him.

"I'm Reborn. Tsuna's home tutor." He squeaked.

"Home tutor?" I echoed before snickering. I knew Tsuna was bad at school, but not enough to have a kid teach him.

"Zurui Yukiko, would you like to join our family?" He questioned. That seemed to snap Tsuna out of his state as he began to freak out. I tilted my head staring at Reborn confused. How did he know my name?

"You can't be serious Reborn!" Gokudera exclaimed pointing at me. I frowned at him. If he holds his finger in front of my face any longer I'll break it off. But what Reborn said caught my atention, so I guess cancer boy could wait. I turned my attention back to Reborn.

"Family?"

"Even though he doesn't seem like it, this useless Sawada Tsunayoshi is going to be the mafia boss for the Vongola family." I froze at the words he just said. This had to be a lie. I turned to Tsuna who had his hands on his head.

"Is this true?" I mumbled lightly.

"Of course it's true you stupid woman! Jyudaime is going to be a great boss!" Gokudera stated proudly.

"G-Gokudera!" Tsuna wailed.

I looked down clenching my hands. I spent six years in my life going after mafia families and always wanted to know what it would be like if I came back, only to find out the one person I hoped to see is in the mafia. Fate must really hate me.

"No." I hissed glaring at the baby.

"You don't have to! He's just a baby he doesn't know - Huh?"

"Sorry Tsuna, but I have others thing I forgot I had to do." I forced out giving him a fake smile. He only nodded at me surprise. I pushed past Gokudera and headed back home.

My heart began to feel like it was going to explode. My body started to feel heavy and my eyes started to itch. Anger and sadness began to overwhelm me leaving no trace of the happiness I felt before.

When I knew I was far away from them I leaned against the wall. A bitter chuckled echoed in my ear as I started to pound the wall.

"He remembered me, but he's different now." I mumbled lightly. No wonder why cancer boy kept calling Tsuna 'Jyudaime'.

"He's not the same." I mumbled turning towards the wall and punched it with all I had.

I left Italy to get away from the mafia only to find my way back into it. And it's my childhood friend no less! I punched the wall again before screaming out in anger.

"He's not the same." I repeated lightly before screaming out again. Breathless I leaned my head against the wall closing my eyes tightly. I felt like crying so bad, but I wasn't going to. I was going to be strong.

* * *

**Hoped you guys liked it!**

**I'm a little worried that I didn't keep them in character though :/**

**Does my character seem a little mary-sueish? I kind of think so.**

**Please review!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome back! **

**Thank you Tenshin-no-Tsubasa, and JJ for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR but I do own Yukiko**

**

* * *

**

_Ikitai yo kimi no soba ni chiisakutemo chiisakutemo _  
_Ichiban ni kimi ga suki da yo tsuyoku irareru _  
_Negai wo nagare boshi ni sotto tonaetemitakeredo _  
_Nakanai yo todoku darou kirei na sora ni_

_I Want To Go To Your Side, Even If Just For A Little While_  
_I Love You The Most, This Strong Feeling Never Left_  
_I Tried Silently Wishing On A Shooting Star_  
_But I Won't Cry, My Wish Will Reach That Beautiful Sky_

_

* * *

_I spent six years killing mafioso and the people connected to them. Six years of tainting my hands with their blood. Coming back to Namimori to finally have peaceful life and not be near any mafioso was a dream that I wished for.

To have my childhood friend, the one I couldn't wait to see, become the one thing I hated sucks. I can't even describe how much it sucks. And you know what the worst part is? I still want to be with him. I still want to go out and talk to him like nothing happened. Catch up on the six years we haven't seen each other. Even if it's for a moment I wouldn't care. As long as I talked to him.

A bitter chuckle came out from my mouth as I stared at the light night sky. Here I am wanting to go be friends with the one thing I hate a mafioso. I'm one messed up girl .I believe this is karma at its' best. Either that or I did something to piss off fate.

"Stop your moping! You still have your whole life ahead of you kid. Why waste your time on this?" Momoko stated. I turned back and gave her my scariest glare before turning back to the sky.

"Just face this head on. What you think is anger is actually fear. You're afraid that you'll lose more than you actually have. That's why you thought revenge and killing was the best option there was, but it isn't. Maybe it's best this way kid. Maybe now you can finally face your fear head on without making your way around it."

"You don't understand." I hissed my hands clenching my teddy bear even harder. She doesn't even know what I feel! So how can she think my anger is fear? She doesn't know what I went through!

"What I don't understand is why a girl who has killed hundreds of people, is holding a stuffed animal." She joked before coming to where I was. I glared at her again to which she put her hands up in mock defeat.

"Okay, well make me understand." She stated taking a seat by me on the bed. I sighed and buried my head into the teddy and mumbled something about old hags being nosy before looking back at her.

"I hated the mafia because they ruined my life. They took away the things I loved. Prime example Reina." My grip became tighter and I became angrier as I went on. "They destroyed my childhood and stole my innocence! I hate them to my very core!" A hand covered mine snapping me out of my anger. I looked at Momoko who smiled at me. My grip relaxed and I took a deep breath.

"Coming back was a dream that I thought would have never come true and voila you come. I was excited and nervous to see him and I was happy when we met. Then this hoodlum comes, to tell you the truth I think he was the one who corrupted my clumsy Tsuna," I rambled getting off topic. Then the old bat smacked me on the head and gave me a look to continue. I stuck my tongue out at her and rubbed my head.

"Anyways, he was all like 'You better not be seducing Jyudaime to become his right-hand man' or something like that." I mimicked making my voice all deep. "Oh and he was smoking too! I hate smoking." I cried out throwing my hands up in exasperation. Momoko gave me another look that said 'either-get-on-with-the-story-or-I-will-hurt-you'.I gulped and scooted closer to window ready to jump out.

"Then this baby comes and he says he's Tsuna's home-tutor and he asks me if I wanted to join the family. After I ask about it he tells me that Tsuna is going to be the next Vongola boss." I sighed and hugged the teddy closer to me.

"I know he's not lying because I've heard about the Vongola family. They're one of the main families in the mafia world." I said softly.

"What was the baby's name?" The old bat demanded giving me a stern look. I looked at her surprise. She never talked to me like that whenever we would talk. She also seemed more sober now than usual.

"Reborn?" It sounded more like a question as I watched her face become dark. Abruptly she stood up and walked quickly to the door. She paused for a second at the door before quickly going out. I stared after her confused. There's no way she knows that baby, right?

"Go to bed! It's four in the morning!" She yelled from down the hallway. I shook my head and laughed at myself. I'm just being a little paranoid now. There is no way that old hag is connected to the mafia.

* * *

_"Why do you always stare at the stars?" Cy asked me . I sighed and laid down._

_"Because I just want to." I stated not really wanting to tell her. She scoffed and laid down next to me.  
_

_"That's not a good answer." She muttered lightly hitting me. I chuckled and playfully pushed her. I took a deep breath and sat up. A gentle breeze blew causing my dark brown hair to tickle my face._

_"Well it's an answer." I mumbled. I could feel the glare she was giving me. I sighed and looked up. No harm in telling her right?  
_

_"I like to think that he looks up at them as well." I answered smiling a little. Cy placed her hand on my back and lifted herself up._

_"Do you love him?" She asked. My jaw dropped as I turned to her a little surprise._

_"W-What?" I cried out, my facing turning red. She smirked and ruffled my hair._

_"There's my answer." She chuckled before getting up. She stretched and looked down at me. _

_"Just don't let it get away on our missions." Her face became stern. "You have to know that something as small as that would get away in our goal. Don't let you're feelings for someone make you weak. That is what makes it easy for someone to target you. From now on forget your past and what happened at least until we get our revenge." She took a deep breath and stared at me. Her eyes were so emotionless that is actually scared me. It made me wonder what happened to the old Akane whose eyes always shined._

_"Remember what they did to us! Don't forget it. The mafia needs to pay. And do you think they'll go easy on you just because you have something to want to go back to? No they'll use that to their advantage. Forget what you feel, forget everything. Don't let nothing get in the way of our goal. This is the only way Reina can finally rest in piece. Please don't let something so small and insignificant get in the way of that." She sighed and started to walk back to the hotel._

_"We may be young but we can use that to our advantage. No one would expect a few kids to be assassins. It'll make our job easier and it'll help if you comply with becoming a stone cold killer for that as well. We need to make the mafia feel what we had felt. For that we need no emotions because they are useless to us and will get in the way." She called out.  
_

_"Love him?" I scoffed and laid back down. "She's a bigger idiot than I thought." I mumbled lightly glaring at the sky. My glare softened as I thought about the rest of the things she said._

_"Emotions are not useless. It's what makes us human. But for me to help reach out goal, I have to become inhuman. I can't do that. I may be able to hide my emotions, but I wouldn't be able to completely forget what it feels like to have them. I guess I fail as an assassin, but I'll do my best for our goal. I'll just use my memories as an escape like I did from my first kill." I mumbled closing my eyes._

_"It's time say goodbye to the old me. To Zurui Yukiko, the girl he knew. I need to become someone even he wouldn't recognize. Someone who is willing to do anything to get what they want. But the thing is, can I become that?" I whispered to myself.  
_

_

* * *

_The wind blew causing my hair to fly on the sides of my face. It wasn't long enough to cover my face, which I actually do miss. I sighed and pushed myself a little more on the swing. I stared at the bare playground a little sad. It's been a long time since I've been here and it brings back so many memories.

I looked a little away from the park to where a lot of trees where. I slowed to a stop before getting up. I walked towards the patch of trees and sat down under a big oak tree. A smile grew on my face as I lightly touched the tree. I looked back up at the bright sky and leaned against the tree.

It was here that we snuck out to see the stars. It was here that we made great memory, one that I would use to get away from this world.

I sighed and closed my eyes. Six years ago I made a silent wish on a shooting star. A wish that everything would be the same and we'll still be great friends. Six years later it wasn't the same. IT changed a lot. But, even though one part of my wish didn't come true doesn't mean the other wouldn't as well.

Even though he's the one thing I hate, I'll bear that just to be friends with him. I want my life to go back to normal. Even if normal means that I'll be friends with the one thing I hate. But if I'm not, I'm afraid that my life wouldn't be normal. No not without him.

I'll make one part of my wish to come true. Even if it means I betray myself and them. I'll betray those years of silence and hatred to find something better.

I opened my eyes and stood up. I wasn't going to cry about this no more. Because I now know it's better for me to face my hatred dead on than finding excuses as to why I couldn't. My revenge and hatred only prevented me from actually dealing with it, but not this time. I'll prove to that old hag and Reina that I can deal with what I hate. And then one day my wish will reach the stars and come true.

I smiled to myself. I wasn't going to runaway anymore. I wasn't going to hide anymore. Maybe if I do this, Reina my be able to rest better.

Hiro and Akane will most likely hate me for this, but I too need to show them the cruel things we've been doing like Momoko had showed me. I want them to see that even in the darkest place there is a light and it is our salvation. They must know that there is someone who is willing to help us if we let them.

I found mine and he doesn't even know it. Tsuna may be understanding but what I done might make him hate me, but I'll take that risk because how can I live my life knowing that he didn't know what I did for six years. He'll pull me out of this pit of darkness, well I at least I hope he will.

It has been so long that I've been able to be myself without having to watch out and wonder about if someone is watching. It's been so long since I could be my old self. I guess for those many years I did become a true assassin or could I just have been hiding? Maybe that's why it's so easy for me to act the way I used to. But why does it also feel so suffocating?

* * *

**Well I hoped you guys liked this even though I feel like this wasn't the best I could do -.-**

**Please give me reviews. I like to read what people think of this so far.**

**A person can go so far on inspiration alone you know ^.^  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome back! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR but I do own Yukiko**

**

* * *

**

_Aenakutemo kioku wo tadotte onaji shiawase wo mitai nda _  
_Ano kaori to tomo ni hanabi ga patto hiraku_

_Even If We Can't Be Together, I Will Remember My Memories_  
_ I Want To See The Same Happiness_  
_ The Fireworks Burst In A Flush, Together With That Scent_

_

* * *

_

_ The gleaming moon seemed to cast a spell on the land as every little thing began to look lively. The grass glowed as if they were jewels. The trees became darker and their shadows played in the light. Crickets played their part with their melody as well._

_"A penny for your thoughts?" A soft velvet voice asked. I turned to see Hiro behind the trees. I sighed and looked away from him and back towards the beautiful sight._

_"Silly Hiro, my thoughts are worth a little more than that." I mused bringing my knees up to my chest and leaned my head against them ignoring the slight shaking in them. Light footsteps made its way to my ears. A hand gently grabbed my shoulder and squeezed it. _

_I buried my face into my knees trying to get the images out of mind. The screams out of my ears. I wanted silence and peace. It was already hard enough for me not break down right there.  
_

_"How are you not affected?" I mumbled my eyes tearing up. I didn't want to cry, especially in front of him. _

_"I'm better and controlling my emotions than you are. Akane and I both are. We don't let it get to us. But you, Yukiko, you're the one who always was carefree. The type that wore their heart on their sleeve." He grabbed me and pulled me into a hug._

_"If it helps, just replace it with a good memory for now. You'll get used to it soon." He whispered softly into my hair. I pushed myself closer to him and bit my lip. My body began to tremble as the images kept repeating itself._

_"Become strong Yukiko. For us please." My arms wrapped around him and I buried my head into his shirt. I couldn't hold it in any longer. I cried into his shirt. I cried for that little girl who witnessed her father die in front of her. I cried for the little boy who tried to protect his sister. I cried for killing them both, for staining my hands with their blood._

_"T-They..didn't have to die." I whimpered into his shirt my hands clutching it like it was my lifeline. Hiro hugged me tighter and buried his head in my hair._

_"If we didn't, they could have grown up to be like _them_! It was a safety precaution." I pushed him away and stared at him horrified._

_"S-Safety precaution? How can they end up like them? They were so young!" I screamed with tears flowing down rapidly. Hiro shook his head and ran his fingers through his dark violet hair._

_"Yukiko think about it, they could have became us. Killing for revenge." He stated softly. I looked down at my shaking hands. A soft hand wiped away the tears that seemed never ending. I looked back up at Hiro who gave me a soft smile._

_"Think of a good memory, one that will always make you smile." He advised rubbing my cheek. I looked away from him thinking back to the times I actually lived a _normal _life._

_"Fireworks." I mumbled lightly. Hiro made a sound of confusion._

_"It's one of my best memories. The last time I was with him we saw the fireworks." I sighed wiping away the rest of the tears. Hiro grunted and shifted to sit down next to me._

_"The first kill is always the hardest, you'll get used to it soon." He put a comforting hand on my shoulder again. I bit my lip and wrapped my arms around myself._

_"Will I?" I scoffed lightly. It's not easy to become something you're not. It takes a long time. _

_Hiro sighed and let go of my shoulder. He stood up and ruffled my hair affectionately. I glanced up at him._

_"Remember Yukiko, if you ever want to cry or scared come to me or think of a memory. I may not always be there but your memories will." He grinned making smile a little._

_'Thank you Hiro." I whispered getting up quickly pulling him into a hug. He wrapped his arms around me._

_"What are brothers for?" He chuckled lightly._

_

* * *

_"You need to stop being so tense and relax for once kid." Momoko advised rubbing sun tan lotion on her legs. I turned to her and glared.

How can I relax when it's so hot? Also with all these noisy people all around?

"Why did we come to the beach in the first place?" I mumbled crossing my arms. I felt so bare and exposed wearing this one piece bathing suit.

"Stop your whining. Plus you'll get the guys faster this way." She winked at me causing me to blush. What the hell is that supposed to mean?

"I'll come back later so we can change for the festival later tonight. Good luck!" I stared after her in disbelief. Who the hell did this old bat think she was talking to?

I glared at the people at the beach and leaned more into the chair crossing my arms. There was no reason to come to the beach! This is just a waste of time.

"Lambo give it!" A high voice screamed. I turned my attention to see two kids. One had an afro and two ice cream cones in his hand and the other was a girl with a small ponytail on her head.

The boy with the afro laughed and ran faster only to trip and drop both of the ice creams. I sighed and got up.

"Must...tolerate." He whimpered when I got there. The girl looked up at me. I bent down to get a better look at the boy.

"Well this isn't good now is it." I stated pointing to the ice cream cones. They both looked at me.

"Here is this better?" I smiled at them reaching behind the boy's afro with both hands and pulled out two new ice cream cones. Their eyes widened and they both grinned.

"Ne, kid it's not nice to take other people's stuff." I smiled at them giving them the ice cream. The boy laughed and stood up.

"I'm the great Lambo! I guess I'll take you as my subordinate." He stood proudly smirking. I laughed lightly and shook my head.

"I'm I-Pin." The girl said with a Chinese accent.

"Nice to meet you both. I'm Yukiko."

"Ne show us another trick!" Lambo exclaimed happily pulling at my hand. I-Pin nodded in agreement.

"Okay look closely at this." I picked up a small grain of sand. The both stared at it with big eyes. I smiled at how cute they both were. I closed the sand with both my hands and blew into it.

"1..2..3." I opened my hands and a butterfly flew out. Lambo and I-Pin gasped and clapped. I laughed lightly at them. It made me glad to know that my tricks could make someone happy.

"Huh, what's that?" I mumbled lightly looking behind Lambo and I-Pin. There was a big crowd staring out towards the ocean and some of the people were cheering.

I stood up and took a few steps towards the crowd. It was no use since there was somebody in the way. I sighed and looked back at the kids but they weren't there.

What the hell? I thought looking around for them but I couldn't find them. I grunted and crossed my arms. I looked back at the crowd a bit more curious than a second ago. Well a look won't be that bad.

I walked towards the crows and stood by two girls. One with brown hair in a ponytail and another with short orange hair.

"Wow Tsuna-kun!" "You're really fast!" They cheered.

"Tsuna?" I echoed looking out to the ocean. A patch of brown hair was out there with another guy. I stared at the brown hair for a little bit before a smile came onto my face.

"Good luck Tsuna." I whispered a little louder than I thought. Maybe because it shocked me that he knew how to swim since he's been scared of deep waters.

"Hahii! You know Tsuna-kun?" The brunette asked. I looked at her from the corner of my eye and nodded.

"Hey kid, time to go!" All three of us turned and saw the old bat waving towards me. I glared and mumbled some words before looking back at the ocean.

"Ne, tell Tsuna I said good job." I told the two girls. They both gave me a smile and nodded. I sighed and jogged back to the old bat wondering why we were leaving so early.

"Don't worry you'll get time to flirt with him later." She gave me an all knowing smirk. I scoffed and crossed my arms. This old hag was going senile.

"Whatever...Obaa-chan." I taunted smirking.

While I was still in the hospital, I learned that she didn't like being referred to something older than she looks. I still feel sorry for the doctor who mistakenly called her my mother.

She turned and glared at me. My smirk got bigger but was wiped off when she hit me in the back of my head.

"Stupid old bat." I mumbled rubbing the bump now forming on my head. She gave me a look shutting me up real quick.

I stopped and turned back to the crowd. It seems the race was over and Tsuna was talking to some little girl. I sighed and turned away. Maybe it was a mistake coming back. It doesn't seem there's a place for me here now.

* * *

It was bright pink and had hearts and flowers all over it. The bow was a darker pink with white stripes in it. My eye twitched at the abnormal brightness it gave off.

"What the hell is..._that?_" I exclaimed in horror not able to think of what else I could call the pink glob. The old hag chuckled and picked it up.

"Why it's the yukata you're going to wear tonight! Isn't it just beautiful?" She smirked at me holding the thing up to her face.

I glared at her and snatched the yukata holding it far from me. I looked back at her before dropping it onto my bed.

I walked out of the room and walked all the way down to the hall. I looked up and saw a string hanging down from the ceiling. I pulled it hard making stairs. A sigh came down from my mouth as I walked up them into the attic.

"Didn't think I would be doing this so soon." I mumbled to myself searching the wall fro the light. Once the lights were on it showed the many boxes it had covered.

A chest with a dust red cover caught my eye. It was all the way in the back next to something that was covered by a cloth. I walked over to it and bent down.

"A-Achoo!" I sneezed from all the dust, but when I did that more dust came up making me sneeze even more. I rubbed my nose and opened the chest. In it were all sorts of folded cloths with designs on them.

"Which one is it?" I asked lightly pulling out all of the cloths in it. On the bottom of the chest there was a black one with pink sakura petals as a design. I pulled it out and unfolded it.

It was yukata that seemed about my size. The same one she wanted to see on me when I grew up.

_"That's a pretty yukata kaa-san!_" A squeaky voice exclaimed.

_"Of course it is, I picked it out of course._" A sweet voice replied.

_"Ne, when you grow up, how about I let you where it? I want to see how beautiful my daughter looks in it when she grows up."_

_"Can I really?"_

_"Of course silly."_

I shook my head closing the chest once I put all the yukatas and kimonos back in. I laid the black one on top and grabbed the handles taking careful steps on my way back down.

It's been so long since I had a memory about her. In fact I can hardly remember what she looks like. The only thing I can really remember was her sweet voice. The one that always sang away my troubles.

I sighed dropping the chest at the corner of my room. I walked towards my dresser and opened the bottom drawer. Pictures laid there untouched with dust covering them.

I grabbed the one that had a flower design on the frame. It was the only one that had less dust on it. The one that was just a picture a two of us.

My mom was wearing just a red shirt button up shirt and had her light brown hair up in a ponytail. Her bright violet eyes sparkled and her lips where up in a loving smile. Next to her was a four-year old me. I was wearing a yellow dress and had my black hair back with a flower pinned to the side of it. My gray eyes were big and shined. My arms were around her neck and huge grin was on my face. In the background was our house.

It was the first day that we had moved to Namimori. The day we were able to start over.

'This is a new beginning for us Yukiko. Let's give it our all and don't ever give up!' Was what she told me after the picture. Those words were something I always took to the heart, that is until she abandoned me.

I closed the drawer and placed the picture on top of the night stand next to my bed.

"Watch over me okay mom. It's the least you can do." I smiled wiping away the dust away from the picture.

* * *

Every stand was open and many of them had paper lanterns in front of their stand. People were scattered everywhere and enjoyed the festival.

I sighed and walked aimlessly around the crowd. There was no reason to stay here, yet the old bat always found me when I tried to sneak away.

"Come one, come all!" A voice called out catching my attention. It was an old man who was holding a paper fan.

"Come challenge the great Heiji, the archery star!" I smirked and made my way towards the stand.

"Ne what do I have to do?" I asked crossing my arms. The old man turned to me surprised but grinned.

"All you have to do is pop the balloons in one minute."

"No, against the supposed great Heiji."

The old man started to protest but a guy with dark green hair cut him off.

"It's okay otou-san, let her play." He placed his hand on the old man's shoulder. He nodded and went behind the stand and brought out two slingshots.

"You have to pop the balloons in one minute. Certain balloons contain some prizes and if you beat Heiji before the timer is up, you get a remarkable prize." He explained bringing out two boards with balloons on each.

I smirked to myself and grabbed the slingshot along with the rocks that were there.

"Ready...set..go!"

I squinted my eye and shot at two balloons in the top right corner. Two small prizes came out. Then I shot at the three in the center. I grabbed some more rocks and shot at four in the bottom right corner. There was still eleven left and only twenty seconds remained. I grabbed the rest of the rocks and shot at random. I smirked as each balloon popped two seconds before the timer went off.

"So what's this remarkable prize?" I asked enjoying their expressions.

Heiji sighed and went around the booth. He bent down and grabbed a small bag. He grabbed a black box from inside and handed it towards me. Took it and stared at it a few seconds before opening it.

It was a ring. In the middle was a small amethyst gem with tiny sapphires surrounding it. I closed the box and looked at them

"This looks like it costs a fortune."

The old man sighed and looked out towards the crowd of people.

"My jewelry shop was recently closed down. All the jewelry I made seems useless to me now."

That's no reason to see your jewelry, there must be another reason as to why he was selling them in festival.

I sighed and grabbed the prizes I won and stuffed them into my obi ,next to my fans, since I had nowhere else to put them. I opened the box again and gave a loud gasp.

"So you're saying I'll get this handmade jewelry with these real gems if I win against your son?" I exclaimed loudly getting many of the crowd's attention. They looked up at me in shock.

"Ne, I wish my boyfriend will get me something like this. Plus it's only for ten yen per game." The crowd began to murmur to themselves.

"Ne, ojii-san just because your shop is closed down, doesn't mean your jewelry is useless to you. With your marksmanship these could have been a fortune." I waved goodbye to them and wandered off into the crowd.

Once away I stopped by another booth and looked at all the masks they had. A particular animal mask caught my eye. It was a fox. The whiskers where a dark red along the eyes strokes. The nose was black and the rest was white.

I payed for the mask and rubbed it. It was made of wood and not plastic. It was beautiful.

"It's the magic lady!" A squeaky voice exclaimed. A second later I felt tugging on the bottom of my yukata. I glanced down and saw Lambo and I-Pin. I smiled and bent to their height.

"Shouldn't you guys be with your parents?" I questioned.

"Show us a trick!" Lambo demanded ignoring my question. My eye twitched but I said nothing. I don't do well with people who ignore me.

"Now you seem me..." I whispered waving my hand in front of my face. The next second I appeared somewhere around trees. "Now you don't." I continued smirking.

Stupid kid making go somewhere else! All he had to do was answer the question, but no he wanted to see a trick! Didn't his mother ever teach him some manners?

I grumbled some incoherent things under my breath and made my way through the trees. There was a crowd circling two people. I took a few more cautious steps and saw that it was a guy wearing a black jacket with tonfas and Tsuna. Wait Tsuna? Why is he in his underwear and is that a flame on his head? Did he become a...a...a nudist?

A loud explosion happened nearby. Once the smoke cleared there stood two guys. one had a baseball bat and the other was the idiot from that time with Tsuna, and he had dynamites in his hand. What the hell?

I sighed and looked at the mask that was in my hands. It wouldn't be bad for me to help. I put on the mask and appeared behind two guys.

I grabbed my fans and elbowed them both in the neck knocking them out.

"Ma, I'm sure this can be settled without violence." I stated gaining their attention. "But, I guess it can't be helped can it." I smirked even though they couldn't see it.

"Who the hell are you?" Gokudera growled out holding out his dynamite.

"I'm not an enemy, but I'm not ally either." I whispered in his ear. He turned around quickly a look of surprise on his face.

"An allied combat with Hibari and a mystery fighter." Reborn stated. I looked up at the baby who was standing on top of the pole.

"Don't kid around. I'm just here for the stolen money." I'm guessing Hibari stated.

"No way!" Tsuna cried out and the other two agreed with him.

"Heh, this just seemed like fun." Cutting off the guy that looked like their boss. He glared at me and yelled at the people to get us.

I chuckled lightly and ducked under the guy and hit him with the but of my fan. I did a 360 spin around him and threw up one fan in the air. While their attentions were on the fan I elbowed one guy in the stomach and did a half spin and kicked the other guy. I lifted up my hand and caught the fan.

I gave sad sigh. It seems my fun was over already. I walked towards the guy that held the box. He looked up at me and smirked.

"I won't be fooled like the others." He stated pulling out a knife. I scoffed at him.

"Then why is it that I have the money?" I asked holding the box in my left hand. His eyes widen as he looked to where he held it. I took that time and hit the back of his neck.

The box was snatched out my hands. Tsuna held the box protectively.

"I won't let you take this." His eyes seemed so determined. The flame on his head disappeared and he looked scared.

"W-we worked hard for this." He stated his voice shaking lightly.

"That's right! We won't let you take it!" Gokudera agreed.

"That's the way it is!" The other put in.

"Ma, I was going to give it to you in the first place." I stated shrugging. Hibari smirked and turned his head. I turned towards where he was looking and saw I-Pin and Lambo. My eyes widen. They were the only ones who would know who I am from earlier.

"In that case you owe me one." He stated walking away. I walked towards Lambo and I-Pin.

"Ne, don't tell anyone who I am okay." I whispered holding a finger to the mask. Lambo smirked up at me.

"Show us another trick then!" My eye began to twitch again. This kid is blackmailing me.

"Ask Tsuna to look in money box. There will be two gifts for you." I whispered looking back to see that they were preoccupied with the two girls from the beach and a small boy.

Quickly I went into the cover of the trees and and ran around to where the stair was.

The explosion of fireworks caught my interest. I glanced up and saw all sorts of firework colors. I smiled to myself. It was ironic how my last memory ended us with fireworks and it begins with fireworks.

True we're not together right now, but he has others with him. He seems so happy with his life right now. It's time for me to start being happy with my life as well.

I inhaled the scent that I missed for so many years.

"Okaa-san I wish you were here." I whispered lightly looking back at the mask.

I turned back and glanced at all their faces. I might not be welcomed, but that doesn't mean I can't still protect him and his friends. I want to see him smile like that every time and the friends he has now are most likely the cause of that. For that, I'll protect them so they can have that happiness that was stolen from me.

* * *

**well there you go!**

**I hoped you guys liked this chapter!**

**Please review!I'll update faster =D**

**Also check out my poll please. And check my profile every now and then, for pictures of Yukiko!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome back! **

**Thank you everyone for the reviews! They made my day =)  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR but I do own Yukiko**

**

* * *

**

_Ikitai yo kimi no tokoro he chiisana te wo nigirishimete _  
_Nakitai yo soreha soreha kireina sora datta _  
_Negai wo nagare boshi ni sotto tonaete mitakeredo _  
_Nakitai yo todokanai omoi wo kono sora ni..._

_I Want To Go To Where You Are_  
_ I Want You To Grasp My Small Hands_  
_ I Want To Cry, It Was Such A Beautiful Sky_  
_ I Tried Silently Wishing On A Shooting Star_  
_ But I Won't Cry, My Wish Will Reach That Beautiful Sky ..._

_

* * *

_You want to know what's the most annoying thing you can wake up to? Birds? Children? Momoko's singing? Why yes it is choice C! Good job!

"Is there cat dying in there?" I screamed horrified pounding on the bathroom. The screeching voice didn't even pause. My ears began to hurt as it became louder.

I ran down the stairs and out the door shutting it loudly. A loud sigh escaped my mouth as I leaned against the door. I thought I was going to die!

The neighbors gave me odd stares before retreating quickly back into their houses. I rubbed my head and let it drop. This was embarrassing, but ti's worth it if I don't have to hear someone dying in the house.

I yawned and walked towards the mailbox. It's not like we have mail or anything but the old bat would kill me if I didn't give her the newspaper.

My hand touched something that felt like metal. I frowned and pulled it out along with the newspaper.

It was a ring with half of a shield on it. The ring itself was black and had silver. I stared at it confused. Maybe it was for the old bat?

I rubbed my head again and walked back inside. Luckily the singing had stop.

"Good morning!" She exclaimed coming down the stairs drying her hair with the towel. She was wearing a bright yellow robe.

"Here this came for you." I stated tossing her the ring when I passed her going up stairs. I sighed and went to my room and opened my closet.

There it hanged in all it's glory. The Namimori uniform. Today was going to be my first day.

I put it on and went to the bathroom and did the necessary things before going downstairs.

"Not for me, it's yours." She stated tossing me the ring back. I caught it and glared at her. Why the hell would someone send me a ring?

A groan came out of mouth as I walked into the kitchen and sat down. I watched the old bat take some wine out of the cabinet and pour her some.

"Ne aren't you going to make breakfast?"

"I need my wine first."

I shook my head and laid it on the table. I really didn't want to go today. Please let something come up so I won't have to go today! I pleaded lifting up my head to stare at the ceiling.

In the next second the bell rang. My eyes widen. Did my prayer go through? Hope began to wash over me.

"Hey, troublesome kid go get the door." The old bat demanded from across. I glared at her.

"Why don't you, it's not like you're doing anything anyways." I hissed. Something flew by my face and crashed with the wall. Slowly I turned and saw pieces of glass on the floor and wine on the wall. My eyes widen. She's going to kill me!

I stood up quickly and ran to the door. I didn't want to die so soon. Why must I have this psycho old lady?

"Ah, Yukiko-chan!" A voice exclaimed. I blinked and stared at the person in front. I tilted my head staring at them for a little while. Their smile started to fall.

"Iemitsu-san?" I wondered staring at him. His grin came back.

"Nana told me you came back, so I came. Is your mother home?" He asked looking in. I opened the door a little more and moved aside for him to come in. My grip on the door knob tightened.

"Iie she's not, so I'm taking care of this troublesome child for her."

I looked back to the stairs and saw the old bat in beige pants and a light green shirt. When did she change?

"I'm Sawada Iemetsu." He offered her his hand. She gladly took it.

"Taiga Momoko."

"Ano, Iemetsu-san why are you here?" I cut in. A glare was sent my way.

"Are you aware of the mafia, Yukiko-chan?" He asked catching me off guard. The old bat's face became solemn.

"Let's go into the kitchen." She offered walking in there. We followed her and sat down.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I lied putting my hands underneath.

"The ring you received this morning isn't no ordinary ring." She stated pointing to the ring I placed down on the table. I picked it up and examined it.

"It doesn't really look like it." I mumbled to myself.

"It's the Vongola's Guardian ring." Iemetsu cut in. The ring fell out of my hand. My eyes widen as I turned to stare at him.

"V-Vongola?" I echoed not sure if I heard right. Momoko sighed and picked up the ring.

"You were chosen to be one of the guardians."

I slammed my hands on the table and stood up.

"I refuse." I hissed glaring at them both. It hurt to know that Iemetsu was apart of this, but it hurt even more that Momoko was as well.

"Yukiko listen!" She hissed. I slowly sat down. She never called me by name. It was just usually kid, child, sometimes youngster (it's very very rare).

"You've proven to have what it takes to be the guardian." Iemetsu continued. "What made it even more likely is your past."

My head shot up. There's no way he could know!

"Lady Kaichou; one of the creators of Organization Orphan."

* * *

My breathing was becoming rapid and harsher. My heart beat was going wild. But it didn't matter. As long as they knew, I wasn't safe here. I have to leave this place and don't come back.

I leaned my head against the tree and shut my eyes tightly. This wasn't supposed to happen. It was just supposed to be normal for me! I was just supposed to have a normal life after this!

I punched the tree in anger. They know of my past and yet they still ask me! It's like rubbing salt on the wound.

"ARGHH!" I screamed out in anger pounding the tree nonstop.

Don't they understand how I feel? Do they even know what I went through? Have they even tried relating to what I felt?

It started to become harder to breath now. But at least my heart isn't as fast as before.

"Have you calmed down now?" A voice asked. I tensed up and turned immediately.

Momoko stood there with her hand on her hip and her other hand had a bottle.

"Calmed down? Is that all you can ask? You betrayed me! I thought you understood what I felt!" I screamed. I haven't felt like this since Reina died. I haven't felt so many emotions in such a long time.

"I do kid. Just for once shut up and listen. Don't do anything irrational."

I scoffed and got into a defensive position. Momoko smirked at me and shook her head.

"Guess I'm going to have to beat some sense into you."

The next moment she disappeared. I blinked staring at the spot. Quickly I ducked down and kicked upwards. It hit nothing but air.

"Too slow." She taunted in ear. I turned around but she wasn't there. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

My eyes snapped open and my hand reached out. The bottle she was drinking was in my hand.

Something hit my back causing me to lose grip of the bottle. Momoko appeared and caught the bottle.

"Tch, taking my drink isn't a smart thing to do."

I glared at her and held out my left hand. My baton appeared. I twirled it reaching into the back of my skirt.

"Pissing me off isn't either." I growled out crouching. She sighed and sat down. I rose my eyebrow but didn't let my guard down.

"The mafia hurt me to kid." She declared staring up to the trees. My eyes widen and my grip loosened.

"My son joined a family, but he wanted out to marry this girl. But the boss didn't like it. Katsu was his best fighter. So in order for him to leave he had to fight all the members in that family. When it was done, the boss pulled a nasty trick. He threatened to hurt his fiance if he leaved. Katsu had no other choice but to stay. A few days later they leave him half-dead in a pit." She sighed and took a long swig from her drink.

"What did you do?" I asked softly. By now I was fully standing up and my baton laid lifeless by my side.

"I wanted revenge. I was doctor and it was pretty easy for me to get all sorts of medicine. I trained myself hard and made all sorts of poison. Within time I killed the whole family, earning the nickname Black Widow. But, it didn't matter. Slaughtering that whole family didn't save Kastu's life."

I fell to the ground and just stared at her. Tears were falling from her face. But she peaceful smile on her face.

"His fiance was pregnant but she couldn't believe what I had done. She disappeared without a trace with my grandchild. I haven't seen them since then. That's why when I met you, I saw myself. I couldn't bare the fact that someone, just like me, would end up hurt in the end. So I saved you and gave you another chance. But still hating the mafia isn't going to bring Reina back."

"Oh and joining them is!" I screamed. Momoko gave a bitter chuckle.

"No, but repent for your sins. Isn't that what you always told the people you killed? It's time for you, Yukiko, to repent for your past self sins."

"I'm not joining them!"

"Ten days is all you have. Probably not even that. Make your choice by then." She disappeared leaving me alone in the forest.

I glanced at my baton and stood up.

It was so confusing. I truly don't know what to do. What can I even do?

I felt lifeless once again. Like my life wasn't even worth the trouble anymore. There isn't anything to for me to stay anyways.

_"I just want to go back! I don't want to be here. I don't want to kill. Please let me go back home."_

_"And do what? Be with someone, while wondering what your life could have been if you stayed with us?"_

Memories flashed through my eyes while the words stayed in my mind.

_I just wanted someone to hug me. To tell me it was going to be okay. That I wasn't alone. I wanted him to hold my hands and smile at me like he always did, so I know everything was alright._

I didn't care where I was going. It didn't matter to me no more. I have no where else to go to anyways.

_"It's okay if you cry."_

_"No it's not Reina."_

_"Oh and why not?"_

_"If I cry then I'll ruin the sky."_

_"How so?"_

_"The sky was so beautiful when we left and it was beautiful when we last saw it together. They'll be sad if cried."_

My eyes blinked and I looked up. The sky was already becoming dark. I sighed and looked around. Somehow my wandering caused me to go into Namimori district.

I passed through the people like I was ghost. Just fading within everything else with no hope.

"Hey watch it!" A voice called out. I kept walking on not bothering to tell them anything.

Music from somewhere close by made it's way into my ears. I lifted my head slowly and began to follow the melody. It lead me to a small studio.

'Starlit Melody' was painted onto the window by the door. I leaned my head towards more and looked inside. There were little kids dancing around and a young lady teaching them. She looked back towards the window causing me to back up.

I sighed and started to walk away from the shop. There was no reason for me to be here.

"Excuse me!" A soft voice called out. I turned back and saw it was the lady. Her light brown hair was tied into a ponytail and her light blue eyes sparkled. She wore a light purple yukata that had stars on them.

"Are you interested in joining?" She asked. I tilted my head a little confused.

"Joining the dancing program I'm holding." I shook my head and started to turn away but she grabbed my arm. I looked back at her. She was smiling.

"By the way you were looking inside it didn't look like it. Your eyes held longing in them."

I sighed and removed her hand from my arm.

"I'm not interested in joining." I mumbled.

"Then why are you still here? Why did you even look in the window?" She asked her smiling getting bigger. My eyes widen. Why did I look? Why am I here?

"Come in and don't be shy. I'm just teaching the younger ones the steps." She grabbed me by the arm and dragged me inside.

All the little girls inside stared at me with big eyes. I gave a shy wave and quickly sat on one of the chairs.

"Everyone let's show here what you know!" She encouraged. The girls grinned and nodded. The lady went to the stereo and turned it on.

The melody was soft and came out slow. The girls followed the rhythm and started to spin around. Then the music stopped. They all bowed their heads down. The melody started loudly and faster. The girls started to dance faster and more erratic than before.

The melody softened but the beat stayed fast. Their movements became more graceful but still kept up with the temple. All of a sudden the melody got louder and slower. All movements they made lost their gracefulness. It ended with a soft flute going slow and the girls fell down.

I clapped alongside the lady and smiled at the girls as the stood up.

"Did you understand the storyline?" The all exclaimed. The lady began to shush them.

"Actually yeah I did. It's the tale of the Fated Lovers, or also known as the Doomed Lovers." I stated. All their eyes widen before the began to ask more questions.

"Tell us the story then!"

"It begins with young girl, who was beginning to bloom. Which is why you started to spin around. But, one day while she was out her mother had died and so she blamed herself. That's why the music got louder because of her anger at herself. It was slow because of the sorrow and regret she also felt. Then she met a man. He took away her sorrow and replaced it with love. Yet her father didn't approve of them. Yet she still saw him. The beat becomes soft to represent the feelings she felt and faster because of the secret she was hiding. However, her father killed her lover. The louder the music gets symbolizes the anger she feels. The slower the beat gets shows that she has already given up. It ends with her killing herself to be with her lover and the flute is the only one left to show what sadness and happiness she felt." I explained to them.

"How did you know that?" The lady exclaimed. I chuckled lightly at her.

"I'm surprised that use such a song for children though." I stated ignoring her question. She sighed and sat down next to me.

"Why don't you guys go home? Practice is over." She smiled at them. They all nodded and ran to get their bags.

"To tell you the truth, I'm not getting much attention lately. I thought maybe if I do dramatic dances like that it'll attract attention and save this studio. But if I don't find a good lead role for the older girls, I'll have to close this shop down."

"Is that why you were so determined to make me join?"

"Actually yeah it is." She turned to me. "Please join us!" Her eyes were so sad. I sighed and looked away.

"How bad do you want a lead role?" I asked. She blinked and put on a thoughtful position.

"I want one so bad I wished on a shooting star every time I saw one. Why?"

I closed my eyes. When I still lived here I joined a dancing program, but I was only interested in the traditional dances. I only learned those and practiced so much, my mother started to wonder if I wanted to become a geisha.

"A shooting star, huh." I whispered lightly standing up.

I had to put away my dancing skills and focus more on my magic tricks. What good would dancing do in a fight?

"When do I start?" I questioned turning to her. She looked up surprised and smiled up at me.

"Right now if you want!" Her eyes shined more than before. She went to the backroom to get the CD.

"I too wished on a star." I whispered lightly. "But it didn't come true, but the least I could do is help you."

"Ne, I didn't get your name. I'm Ko Aya." She stated holding a box. I grabbed it for her.

"Zurui Yukiko." I mumbled. She smiled and walked towards the stereo and put the music in.

"The storyline for this one is that a young girl is lost. As she travels to find her way home she meets all sorts of people. The first is the scary old couple who try to kill her but she manages to get away. The next is a sweet couple but with a troubling so they try to get her to do their dirty work. But a young man saves her and leaves her his handkerchief that has his initials. Now have something else to look forward to she grows up into a beautiful young lady. One day her and the man meet and they fall in love. Yet his fia-"

"Fiance gets in the way. She tries to kill the girl but the man saves her. Together they run away to finally be in peace." I finished for her. She nodded and played the melody. I sighed and stood up.

"Aya-sensei can we do the steps tomorrow? I'm getting pretty tired." I mumbled staring into the now dark district. Her eyes widen but she nodded.

"Sure just come after school! If we start training right away, you'll be ready in no time. Plus the older girls will be relieved in now having to do extra than they're used to." She gave me a soft smile and handed me the disk. I stared up at her confused.

"Learn the melody. Know it by heart. But most of all, don't forget you're the instrument, not the melody. You're it's instrument showing its story."

I nodded and said goodbye to her.

I sighed and looked up at the night sky.

"Okaa-san it seems like I'll be your little geisha again." I whispered with a bitter smile on face. But I thanked her for giving me something to live for now.

When it felt like everything was falling apart she gave me something to hold onto.

"I won't cry. Even though my wish didn't reach that star, I can make someone else wish reach it." I rubbed my head and stared at the CD.

"Reina, even if this doesn't really qualify, my start at repenting is this."

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**Oh and thanks for all the reviews! It made me do a happy dance and my mom look at me like I was weird but oh well.**

**After this chapter it's gonna get intense. Are you ready for it? **

**Can anyone tell me what the lyrics are called in the opening of the chapters 1-7?**

**Please vote on the poll!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome back! **

**Thank you ****RebornsToast, Tenshin-no-Tsubasa, xPeaceful Blissx**

**Tenshin-no-Tsubasa it is Planetarium by Ai Otsuka!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR but I do own Yukiko**

**

* * *

**

_Gokudera Hayato - Storm Guardian_

_Current Location: Namimori Mountain_

_Yamamoto Takeshi - Rain Guardian_

_Current Location: Takesushi_

_Sasagawa Ryohei - Sun Guardain_

_Current Location: Namimori Moutain  
_

_HIbari Kyoya - Cloud Guardian_

_Current Location: Namimori Middle_

_Lambo - Thunder Guardian_

_Current Location: Sawada Residence_

_N/A - Mist Guardian_

_Current Location:N/A_

_Sawada Tsunayoshi - Sky Guardian_

_Current Location: Namimori Mountain._

My eye began to twitch as I stared at the note. How the hell did this get in my bag in the first place?

Stupid old bat doesn't know when to give up. It's been four days already. _Four_ days!

I sighed and placed it back in the bag and began to look what I was looking for. My notes for math.

A triumphant made it's way to my mouth as I pulled it out. However a blue sticky note was on it.

_Kid follow that order and meet the guardians. Find out why they joined and then reconsider what Iemetsu told you. Don't even try crumpling this and throwing it away or the other note as well. Or else..._

I groaned out loud and smacked my forehead. She really doesn't know when to give up! I glared at the note and tore it up. Hey she didn't say I couldn't tear it up. But even so, I'm not going to listen to her.

"Yukiko-san!"

I turned around and saw Kyoko and Hana. They were two girls that I met a few days ago, when I a_ctually _showed up for school.

"Ohayo Sasagawa-san, Kurokawa-san." I smiled at them. They smiled back.

"Ano...did you guys get the answers for the math?" I questioned embarrassed. Kyoko nodded and reached into her backpack.

"Can you show me how to do it before class starts?" Hana gave me a suspicious look.

"Where did you use to live Yukiko." She questioned as Kyoko gave me her notes. I bit my lip before laughing a little.

"I guess you can say everywhere. My mom and I traveled a lot so I couldn't get the necessary studies I needed." I stated a little nervously rubbing the back of my head.

"Eh really? Where all did you travel?" Kyoko asked happily.

"Umm...we mostly traveled around Italy, but we did go to Europe once." It wasn't a lie. The organization was always on the move so no one could find us. There was a mission in Europe that required just Hiro, Akane, and I. It was probably one of the hardest missions we had.

"Sugoi!" Kyoko exclaimed. I nodded with her, but Hana didn't seem to like my answer that much.

"Ma, Kurokawa-san do you know who Hibari Kyoya is?" I questioned. I never heard about this guy before, but his name seemed familiar.

Hana froze and stared at me. Actually everything seemed to get quiet. I looked around and saw that we were in the school, but everyone stared at me horrified. Did I say something wrong?

"Why?" She whispered lowly. Is it me or did the atmosphere become darker?

"No reason, just curious." I replied a little nervous. Was this guy a taboo for these people or what?

"Your curiosity is going to get you bitten to death." A voice put in. We turned and saw Ai. Her black hair was put in a ponytail and her glasses glinted in the sun covering her eyes.

"Bitten to death?" I echoed confused. Is this guy like a vampire or something? Or does he have some kind of weird biting fetish?

Students began to murmur to themselves. I looked around and saw them all staring at me. This was actually getting kind of creepy.

"Sasagawa-san let's hurry up so I can find out what I'm doing wrong." I changed the subject. Life was brought back to the students at the change of subject as well.

This makes me more interested in meeting this Hibari person. I thought smirking. The way they act just by hearing his name makes me more curious.

"Yukiko?" A voice called out. I turned around and saw Tsuna with Gokudera and another guy. All three of us stopped.

"Ohayo Tsuna." I called out a little surprised he wasn't late. All three caught up with us and we continued walking.

"Who's this?" I questioned Tsuna nodding my head towards the other guys.

"A-Ah that's Yamamoto." I nodded and turned my head towards him.

"I'm Zurui Yukiko. Nice to meet you."

"Yo." He grinned at me.

I sighed and placed my bag on my desk which was by the window.

"Yukiko you're in this class as well?" Tsuna exclaimed. I smiled a little bit.

"You make it sound like you don't won't me here." I teased. Tsuna began to shake his head back and forth with his hands in front. Gokudera got defensive and stood in front of Tsuna.

"Stupid woman, only Jyudaime is gracious enough to have you in his presence." He glowered at me. I narrowed my eyes.

"Says the walking cancer." I hissed. Both Tsuna and Gokudera went wide eyed.

"Walking cancer?"

"With the way you were sucking on that cancer stick the last time we met makes it possible!"

"Ma ma, she is right Gokudera." Yamamoto cut in laughing. I smirked at him.

"Shut up baseball freak!" Yamamoto laughed again putting his hands up in front of him.

They seemed lively. They're complete opposites as well, but they get along so well. I turned back to Tsuna who was talking with Kyoko and Hana. It was because of them he changed. But it's also because of them that he's finally managed to get noticed. Even if it's only by a few people.

"Daijobu?" Tsuna asked worriedly. I nodded and smiled at him. He was still the same Tsuna I knew, just more confident.

"Don't worry to much Tsuna, you'll get wrinkles." I teased lightly poking his forehead. He smiled at me and laughed a little.

* * *

_"Have you found her yet?" A velvet voice echoed into the room._

_Computer screens glowed everywhere and shadowed the person talking. A lone figure was sitting at the center where the biggest computer was._

_The person chuckled and turned their chair around._

_"Calm down. It's going to take a while. Who knew that someone could disable the tracker we put in her. Not only that, but make it look like she died in that explosion." They mused a dark smile on their face._

_"Even so, she was the weakest one out of us three. There's a chance she'll talk about us." They reasoned placing a hand on the figure._

_"I highly doubt it. She always keeps her word. The silenzio patto* was something she she wouldn't even dare break." The person turned back to the computer. Their dark blue eyes shined from the screen._

_"Unless it's _him_. She never could erase him from her mind. That's what made her weak. Hopefully they haven't came in contact yet."_

_Sounds came from the keyboard as the person typed away. A screen popped up on the computer and a picture of a boy with brown hair and eyes popped up. The information came next._

_"Sawada Tsunayoshi. Seems like he is a candidate for the position of the tenth boss in the Vongola Family." They frowned and typed some more. "That could be a problem."_

_"Vongola Decimo, huh. Well we can always just exterminate him."  
_

_"No, we can't. If she is still alive, she'll never come to us if we do that."_

_"Then we'll kidnap him and threaten to kill him if she doesn't come back." The person chuckled and let go of the other person's shoulder.  
_

_"I'll hack into their cameras but it'll take a while."_

_"Oh the great computer geek can't hack into Japan's security? I never thought there would come a day that would happen." They teased lightly.  
_

_"Don't disgrace my skills. There's a firewall keeping me from hacking into it. Someone doesn't want us to know." The computer person started to type furiously.  
_

_"Destroy it."  
_

_

* * *

_Tsuna sneezed and rubbed his nose.

"Daijobu Jyudaime?" Gokudera questioned forgetting his fight with Yamamoto. I sweat dropped as I literally saw that he had dog ears and a dog tail.

This guy wasn't just human cancer, he was bi-polar too. I looked at Yamamoto who was smiling after being yet again insulted by Gokudera.

He's normal, but either he is really dense or nothing gets him mad. Because that had to be the sixth time Gokudera insulted him.

"You play baseball Yamamoto-san?" I asked staring at the baseball bag he had on. Yamamoto's smile became even bigger.

"It's the only thing I'm good at!" He stated cheerily. A smile came to my face.

"Yamamoto is really good at baseball." Tsuna claimed smiling as well. Gokudera frowned at this.

"The only thing he _is _good at. I heard you might not play in the next tournament if you don't pass." Gokudera smirked at him. Yamamoto laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well I just need to pass math." He laughed brushing it off. Gokudera's head dropped since his attempt didn't work.

"We can do it together. I don't really get it either." I put in. They all looked at me. "Ne, Tsuna want to join?"

Tsuna smiled and opened his mouth but Gokudera caught him off.

"Jyudaime isn't as stupid as you and baseball freak!"

Tsuna paled as Yamamoto and I laughed. Last time I remembered I helped Tsuna with math when we were younger and we failed miserably.

"Then how about you help them Gokudera." A squeaky voice suggested. Tsuna freaked and jumped up. Reborn popped up out of nowhere in a book suit.

My eye twitched at the sight of him. I really didn't want to get near this baby. I inched a little away from him.

"That's a good idea, kid." Yamamoto grinned at him. Does his mouth ever hurt from smiling so much?

"Ne, how about tonight?" I asked. After practice it would be a good time for me to relax and not go home and be attack for not joining.

"No Dame-Tsuna has to train." Reborn stated. All three of their faces became serious.

I raised an eyebrow and leaned against my desk. What was this all about? Just a second ago they were all lively but now at Reborn's words they became serious. What is going on?

"It's okay, we'll do it another time then." I cut in breaking them from their trance. Tsuna freaked out for a second staring at me scared before relaxing just a little bit, but still a little tense

Yamamoto laughed and rubbed the back of his head. Gokudera glared at him before smiling at Tsuna. Tsuna stared off distracted and Reborn was nowhere to be found.

I sighed and turned to get my bento out of my bag, which was why we were still in the classroom. I kind of forgot about it until now at my stomach growling angrily at me.

A small note came out of the bag and fell to the ground.

"Here." Yamamoto grabbed the note and handed it to me. I smiled at him and opened the note.

_Be careful of your movements kid. Don't forget to ask the Guardians onto why they joined._

My smile fell and I crumbled the note. I looked up and saw Tsuna staring at me oddly. It was like he was trying to figure something out.

"Tsuna did you forget your bento?" I questioned. Tsuna snapped out of his daze and freaked out. He started to frantically look through his stuff to find his bento. I giggled lightly at him. Same old Tsuna.

"It's okay Tsuna/Jyudaime you can have some of mine." All three of us stated in unison. It was a little creepy. Gokudera glared at us and Yamamoto laughed. Tsuna gave us a grateful smile.

"Stupid woman why are you here?" Gokudera hissed. Is he just barely noticing this now?

"Because I want to." I brushed past him. I caught his eye and static started to form between us. Tsuna looked between us scared. Yamamoto laughed and grabbed us by the shoulders breaking our glaring contest.

I could actually get used to this. Having someone to laugh and kid around with. Not having to worry if someone was going to attack from behind. Just being able to relax and not worry is one of the best feelings I had. Thanks to Tsuna and his friends.

True this may be the first time I actually hung out with them, but I feel like I belong. Before when I watched them I didn't feel like I could. But, they make me feel like it's okay to let myself go. Maybe that's why they're such good friends with each other. I'm a little jealous that they could laugh like this. It seems like they make anyone feel welcome. For that I'm grateful. I'll enjoy it while it lasts.

Because like all bad things come to an end, so do the good.

* * *

"No it goes this way!" Aya stated doing the step. I stared at her through my bangs.

For some reason I couldn't get the steps down. Ever since she wanted me to learn without the music playing, I've been a mess. I couldn't get one single step right. Maybe I'm not cut out for this after all.

Aya sighed and pushed her bags back. She stared at me determined.

"You are going to get this." She stated to herself more than me. She held up her hand and stared up at the ceiling. I sweat dropped as I stared at her.

"Okay we'll start over." She sighed.

"1.." She took two steps forward. I mimicked her movement. "..2.." She brought her left foot back. I looked at her confused. I didn't know that was a part. " ..3.." Her right foot made a half circle clockwise and stopped behind her left foot. She bowed her head down. Okay for sure that was not part of the dance.

"..4.." She snapped her head up and reached out her left hand. "..5.." She threw the fan up and did a 360 spin. Her left hand caught the fan. "..6.." She grabbed another fan from the back of her obi and threw that one up. "..7.." She moved two steps sideways and spun the fan in her left hand. "..8.." She caught the other fan and spun both of them. "..9.." While she did that she took a few steps back and did a half spin. "..10.." She outstretched both her arms and bowed her head down.

"Okay you got that?" She looked up and turned to me. I stared at her wide eyed.

"What part is that?" I exclaimed surprised. That was the first time I saw that.

"Oh I decided to change the beginning of the dance." She grinned at me. My mouth dropped a little. How did she come up with that so fast? She looked away from me a little flustered.

I sighed and got into position. She gave me the two fans she used and took the others ones I had.

"1.." She began. I took a deep breath took the two steps forward. My left foot moved back and my right did the half circle clockwise. At the same time I bowed my head too quickly and ended moving my left foot foward causing me to lose balance. I fell on my knees.

I looked up through my bangs and saw Aya shaking her head. I looked down and stood up.

I repeated the process making sure to bow down my head slowly. I snapped up my head and reached out my left hand. I threw up one of the fans and did the 360 spin but tripped over my foot yet again. I covered my face before I crashed on the floor.

"That's it!" Aya screeched. I peeked up through my arms as she stomped to her office.

"I'm such an idiot I can't even get this simple part of the dance." I muttered to myself. Slowly I picked myself up and at the same time Aya appeared with the stereo. She plugged it in and placed a CD in.

"Now try it." She ordered blowing the bangs out of her face. I nodded a little afraid. She was just as bad as the old bat when she is angry.

A lone clarinet began and gave out a sorrowful tune. I did the first few steps. Soft beats of the drum began and it started to crescendo. I threw up the fan and took the two steps sideways then spun the other fan. By now the drum was loud and the beats were short. I caught the fan and spun both. Flutes began to play dance with the drums and were playing fast. I took the few steps back and did the half spin, finishing it off with bowing my head. The drum started to decrescendo and the flutes slowed down.

Aya turned off the stereo and started to laugh. I looked at her from the mirror. She had her left hand on her forehead and the other pushing her bangs back.

"Well it seems your like that type." She stated laughing to herself. I titled my head confused.

"The type that can only dance with music playing. Without it you're pretty much screwed." I bowed my head down a little embarrassed. A hand grabbed my shoulder making me look up. Aya stared at me with a soft smile on her face.

"It's nothing bad, but I didn't expect you to be that type. But here's some advice for you. If you ever want to dance and there is no music, you have another alternative."

"Like what?"

"Your heartbeat."

"My...heartbeat?"

"Yeah it has its own rhythm. It can go any tempo it wants. It goes fast or slow, sometimes in between. It's a random rhythm though, but it helps since you have something to go by."

I laughed a little. Who knew the heartbeat could be used like that.

"Thanks Aya-sensei." I smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Now go home before your grandma comes and yells at me for keeping you too late." I nodded at her and handed her the fans back. I grabbed my bag and started to head towards the changing room.

"Oh and Yukiko, tell that person I owe them." She called out to me. I turned to her but she already went into her office.

I stared at her office confused. What did she mean by that?

* * *

My legs were sore and my arms ached. It has been so long since I danced and my body still hasn't gotten used to being moved like that.

I rubbed my neck ignoring the pain my arms sent and opened the door. Cautiously I looked in and stared hard through the dark.

Every time I came home from practice the old bat would bombard me with so many attacks. So everyday I would purposely extend practice to not meet her. But the trouble is that I get more sore from the extra time and when she attacks me, it's harder for me to defend myself.

There was nothing from my view, but I couldn't let my guard down. She could be anywhere.

Slowly I stepped inside and pressed my back close to the wall. I inched my way to the stairs and made it in one piece.

A sigh of relief came from my mouth. Nothing attacked me yet. Perhaps the old hag decided to finally leave me alone.

I took the first step on the stairs and nothing happened. Yeah she possible did leave me alone.

I grinned lightly. I won this battle.

In the next second glass shattered on next step. I looked up surprised and saw her figure sitting down.

"Kid you're ninja skills suck." She mused standing up. I glared at her.

"I heard you the moment you opened your door. Now let's go train." She walked down to me.

"Yeah and so do your tracking skills." I shot back a little annoyed.

"The note I found wasn't even right. They were all at school today."

"Kid that note was from two days ago." She deadpanned. I scoffed and tried to push past her. She pushed me back and I landed on my back.

"Your physical strength isn't that good either. We'll work on that first." She knocked on the wall left of her and a small door popped out. She began to type something on the inside of the door and the next thing the floor underneath disappeared.

"Holy sh-" My landing cut me off. My hand started to feel the floor and to my surprise it was soft, but a little cold. I looked down and saw grass but it had some frost on it.

"This is where we'll be training for now on." The old hag stated. I looked back and saw her standing by stairs.

"You could have just showed me the way." I mumbled to myself getting up.

"There is no way I'm training!" I exclaimed glaring at her. The old hag smirked back at me an walked until she was a few meters away.

"Trust me, you need this."

I scoffed and crossed my arms. I needed no training for anything, except maybe dancing without music, but that is all!

Momoko ran towards me and punched me in the stomach. She jumped back as I doubled over holding my stomach.

"W-What the hell..you old hag?" I coughed out.

"Fight me." She demanded.

"No."

"Oh the great Lady Kaichou giving up on a fight. How remarkable." I glared up at her.

"I'm not Lady Kaichou." I growled out angrily. She's the one who told me to forget her. To become the the old me and she still calls me that name?

"It's hard becoming something you are not. Showing magic tricks to little kids and fighting alongside someone you're supposed to hate shows that. You can't give up on Lady Kaichou but you can't also give up on Yukiko as well."

She threw a punch at me and I barely dodged in time. Anger began to surge through my veins. If fighting shuts her up then I'll do it. I did spin kick but missed her by an inch.

"Tell me who are you exactly? Are you Yukiko or Lady Kaichou?"

I ran at her throwing a punch. She moved her head to the side and elbowed me in the face. Blood spurted out of my mouth from the impact.

"I'm just Yukiko!" I screamed wiping the blood from my mouth.

"Are you sure about that? Are you _just_ an average girl who doesn't have a single care in the world?" Momoko asked trying to throw another punch. I caught her hand and glared at her.

"Then what am I, huh? If I'm not a normal girl and I'm not an assassin, tell me who I am!" I cried out flipping her over my shoulder. Momoko landed on her back and began to chuckle.

When she stood up I punched her and managed to get a hit. From there I kicked her in the side. My movements were becoming faster now.

"You're both kid. But don't let your anger get a hold of you, because then it'll be your downfall." She advised holding her side. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Give my your all kid." I snapped my eyes opened and charged at her.

I aimed a punch at her stomach but she dodged. She then tried to knee me but I did a back flip. I swung a kick at her barely missing her face. She smirked up at and disappeared.

My arm began to feel numb and so was my left leg. I put most of my weight onto my right.

I swung my right arm back and connected with something hard. I looked down and saw pieces of wood on the floor along with the log. Blood ran down my arm and dripped on the grass staining it.

"Your numb now. Next sign is your vision is going to get blurry. Can you defeat the poison I gave you and me at the same time?" Her voice echoed into the room. I looked around for her, but she wasn't in sight.

"Like hell I will!" I hissed blinking my eyes. Just like she had said, my vision was going blurry.

Something connected with my back flinging me into the air. I landed hard on my face. I laid there breathing a little hard. I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate.

"Already done?" She taunted.

Slowly I started to lift myself up but my arm collapsed on me. I could barely see anything now.

"Senses can always become useless at times. Sight, hearing, taste, touch, smell. They can become your downfall as well. Emotions, senses, mentality, physicality can be your worst enemy. Your weak in some of these factors. Yet you managed to survive this whole time. It makes me curious as to how."

My breathing was becoming distant and my vision was already gone. By now my whole body was numb. There wasn't much I could do.

_"When everything gets tough, don't run away or give up." Mom stated to me sewing the button back onto the dress._

_I looked up at her holding the ice pack closer to my cheek._

_"Prove to them that you can survive it. That you're a fighter." She smiled at me and held up the lavender dress._

_"But that doesn't you can go punch someone just for littering." She laughed lightly and removed the ice pack from my face and kissed my swollen bruised cheek._

"Heh would this count?" I mumbled to myself closing my eyes. I couldn't feel anything.

Slowly I made myself get up or at least I think I did. I could feel the air slightly hit my face from swaying or was it my imagination?

Momoko chuckled lightly.

"Nice job kid. Next night we'll work on your mentality and emotions."

* * *

Stupid old bat poisoning me! Stupid old bat forgetting to wake me up! Stupid old hag forgetting to tell me it would take a while until the numbness went away! Stupid old hag making me late for school! I cursed in my mind running hard.

I stopped running and bent over trying to catch my breath. I woke up with fresh bruises on my body. Especially on my face, which I had to use a crap load of make up to cover.

"You're late." A smooth baritone voice stated. I glanced up and saw a raven haired guy. His jacket hung on his shoulders and swayed with the breeze. On his sleeve there was a red cloth with words etched onto it, but I couldn't read what it said.

"Umm I'm sorry?" I questioned lightly standing up straighter. His eyes narrowed at me.

"You need to be punished." He stated casually. I frowned lightly. Great I really didn't need detention.

"For being late, I'll bite you to death." Two tonfas slipped from his sleeves and he walked towards me casually.

I couldn't but help but laugh. I mean he just said he'll bite me to death! But that sounds really familiar. Where have I heard this?

"Okay, I'm just going to go class now. See you later _Vampire-san_." I stated lightly walking past him.

One of the tonfas whizzed past my face. I stared at it unamused and looked back at the guy. He stared at me the same way I stared at him.

I looked down towards the red band and read the yellow words etched onto it. Disciplinary Committee.

He swung another tonfa at me but I did back bend narrowly missing being hit. I glared at him and tried to do a spin kick but for some reason I slipped. However thanks to my little clumsy act I missed a swing from him.

I tried getting up but my right arm wasn't complying with me. My eyes widen in dismay. My right arm and left leg was still numb.

I managed to get up somehow and kept dodging his attacks. I couldn't fight back this way.

Damn that old bat! She'll be the death of me one of these days. I just hope someone can save me from this crazy tonfa happy vampire guy first.

* * *

**Well here was my attempt. Not much intensity ( if there was any at all) but it's barely getting started.  
**

**hoped you guys liked it =)**

**Please review!**

**The pictures are up and so is the poll (finally. I barely noticed it wasn't showing on my profile) so please look at them and vote or tell me what you think about the characters. Momoko, Akane, and Hiro should be up along with their counterparts.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Welcome back! **

**Thank you ****RebornsToast, xPeaceful Blissx for reviewing!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR but I do own Yukiko**

**

* * *

**

This guy really doesn't know when to give up. We been at this for an hour at the most and he still is determined to 'bite me to death'. I'm not going to let this guys anywhere near my neck.

"Woa you're good. But can you fight?" He questioned smirking at me. I glared at him breathing a little hard.

"I'm sorry that I was late, but what you're doing is making me more late!" I exclaimed angry. First I'm late, then this guys attacks me, and I can't even attack back! What else is fate going to throw at me?

"You need to be punished." His eyes narrowed at me and he held up his tonfas. I rolled my eyes.

"Look I'm sorry Vampire-san for being late, but it's not my fault!" I cried out in defense. It really wasn't my fault.

"Don't ever call me that." He growled out giving a dark glare. I shrunk back from the intense gaze. It basically screamed murder.

"I'm..sorry?" It came out more as question than anything. He ran at me and swung the tonfa fast. I bent back and heard it make a sharp swoosh sound. My eyes widen as the other tonfa neared my face.

I dropped down and swung my good leg under him. Lucky for him he jumped up in time, but unlucky for me. He swung down hard, but I was too slow and the tip of the tonfa skimmed my right arm.

I smirked lightly. It was a good thing my right arm was numb. Yet my right arm was beginning to hurt a little. That's it probably wearing off, but it came at a good time.

I grasped my right arm and looked down making my bangs shadow my eyes. A small chuckle escaped from my mouth. If the numbness is wearing off then that means I can fight.

Vampire guy stopped and stared at me unamused. I glanced at him through my bangs and smirked. He frowned at me and got his tonfas ready for another attack.

He ran at me in full speed. I let go of my right arm and clasped my hands together. He was getting closer. I blew into my hands and began to spread them. Something black began to appear the farther my hands went. But, I was still having a little trouble with my arm.

Vampire guy stopped and stared at me emotionlessly. But deep down I knew he was awe, I mean who wouldn't be awed my magic trick? Okay maybe he wasn't just surprised but hey, I can dream.

Once my arms were spread opened and I let go of the right side and spun my baton.

"Now we can fight evenly." I mused smirking at him. He smirked right back and charged at me again.

I swung the baton at him. He blocked it with his tonfa and I used this to switch the baton from left hand to my right hand. My left went straight to the ground and I used it for support as I kicked him with my right leg. He used his other tonfa to block the attack. I pushed myself away from him and while I was in the air, I struck the baton into the ground to help me land.

"Ma, I thought you were going to bite me to death." I taunted. Yeah I was screwed when my body was numb, but since it's back to normal I can be cocky.

He glared at me and charged again. I bent a little back making the tip of his tonfa nick my nose.

Pain seared through my side when he hit me with his other one. I jumped back and held my stomach.

It fucking hurt like hell! Pardon my french, but try getting hit by this crazy person!

I closed my eyes tight and began to concentrate a little. My eyes opened slowly and I held out my right arm. My hat, erm I mean Lady Kaichou's, appeared in my hand. I put it on and lightly tipped it down making it shadow my face.

"Didn't think I was going have to use this to fight in such a short time." I mused lightly. I snapped my fingers and a deck of cards appeared. I shuffled the deck like a pro and once I was finished blew onto it. I threw up the cards making them scatter everywhere.

In the next second I appeared behind him and held one card next to his neck. His breathing held no sign of surprise. He swung back not missing a beat. I disappeared and reappeared a few meters away from him.

He turned around and glared at me. I glanced down and saw I was standing on the Ace of Spades. The card of death. He caught my eye and looked down as well.

He charged at me again and like last time I disappeared and reappeared away from him. This time I was on the six of clovers.

He repeated his movement and I did the same landing on different cards.

Vampire-san stopped and smirked lightly.

"So that's you're trick. How petty." He stated his gray eyes piercing mine. I gave a small smirk and began to chuckle.

"Oh is that so."

"Making a show about the cards to make it seem likes it's important, to fool your opponent. Then start jumping around your way around quickly so as to not let your opponent see you and only land on the cards, making it seem like they are making you disappear. By distracting your opponent with this you take the time to attack them. It's a very petty trick."

I chuckled lightly hiding my surprise. He had gotten it, but I wasn't going to let him know that.

"Then do tell me about this trick." I taunted snapping my fingers making the cards disappear. However, three clones of me began to replaced them. He showed no sign of recognition.

I threw up my hat high into the air and as it descended down it became bigger. Three more appeared and each landed on me and the clones.

"Which one is the real one?" I questioned loudly for him to hear. The hats began to shuffle and I held onto one of the stitches so as to not fall. The hats started to gain speed and then just stopped.

Light flooded in as the hat began to turn back to normal. I smirked lightly and placed it on my head. My clones copied my movement.

"Make your choice." One to my right stated. The one that was at the far end corner chuckled lightly.

'It might just be your last." The one on my left stated.

Vampire-san made no move and stared at us with the same gaze. His eyes turned to me and he smirked. Casually he walked towards me. I made no sign to prove him right.

He stopped when he was just a few meters away. His gray eyes captured my own into a intense gaze. I gave him a small smirk looking down lightly.

He ran closing the small gap and jabbed his tonfa into my stomach. Much to his surprise confetti and balloons appeared.

I appeared behind him holding up the Ace of Clubs. My thumb rubbed the card as neither of us made a move.

"Right." I whispered lightly. To avoid being hit I switched places with one of my clones.

To put it simply, I was surprised. No one could ever figure out my tricks. This was the first time it happened and to be honest it scared me a bit and yet it was a little relieving.

The wind blew causing the card, which I held loosely in my hand, to fly away. I stared after it before smiling a little. Now I have something else to look forward to. If he could see through my tricks then I just have to get better.

"Ja Ne." I mused lightly snapping my fingers.

* * *

I opened the doors to the studio and dropped my bag on the floor before walking to the office. I knocked on it and heard a faint come in.

I sighed and opened the doors before closing it gently.

Papers where all over the floor and the trash can was filled with crumpled pieces. There were some trophies in the far end of the corner and in the middle the chair's back was turned to me with the desk in front. It too had papers all over it. The chair turned around and Aya was in the same clothes she was in yesterday with her hair messy and bags under eyes.

"What are you doing here Yukiko?" She asked yawning. I sweat dropped and cleaned one of the guest chairs before sitting down.

"I skipped school." I stated bluntly organizing some of the papers on her desk.

"You did what?" She screeched hit the desk with both hands. One of the pictures fell from the impact, but luckily I caught it.

"Some guy was at the gate saying I had to be punished because I was late. Then he said he was going to bite me to death." I put a stack of papers on one side and another next to it. I glanced up and saw that Aya's face was pale.

"B-Bite you to death?" She echoed lightly and began to sweat.

"Yeah and I laughed because it was funny and called him Vampire-san." I mused lightly. The next thing I knew, Aya had her hands on my shirt and her face was close to my mine.

"Please tell me his name wasn't Hibari Kyoya." She pleaded lightly. My eyes widen in realization. He was the guy that everyone was scared of! No wonder the whole biting thing sounded familiar.

"Ah so he's _that _Hibari Kyoya." I stated to myself pulling her hands off my shirt. Aya fell onto the desk and began to sob.

"I already found a dancer and now she is going to die." She wailed. I stared at her like she was an idiot.

"Aya-sensei.." I stated lightly slowly backing away. She was acting a little out of character and it was scaring me.

"Maybe you should get some sleep." No sooner did I say that did she stop sobbing. Slowly I walked back to her and nudged her lightly. She groaned but made no move.

I bent down and pushed her hair out of her face. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was normal. I sighed and ran my hands through my hair.

My eyes peered over to the computer was. I looked back at her and then back to the computer before getting closer to it.

"Cursiosity killed the cat." I mumbled lightly wanting to look at what she spent the whole night up doing. I shook my head and turned off the computer before I could change my mind and grabbed Aya. Gently I put her on my shoulder before exiting out of the office.

The good thing was that the studio had an upstairs room, where she stayed.

I carried her up to the room and tried the doorknob. Thankfully it was unlocked and I opened the door.

The room itself was a little plain. There was a twin bed off into the right corner and across from it was a dresser. Next to the door was a desk that had pictures on it.

Carefully I placed her on the bed and began to walk out except something on her desk caught my eye. Gently I picked it up and stared at the picture.

There was a young man with black hair and bright brown eyes. He had his arm on Aya's shoulder whose hair was down and in her arms was a small girl. The little girl had bright blue eyes and black hair. All three were smiling in the picture.

A tape was by the picture. I picked it up before looking back at Aya who was sleeping soundly. I walked out of the room and went back to her office. Once I was there I turned on the TV and placed the tape in the VCR.

"Okay it's going." A deep voice stated. A room showed and the girl in the picture jumped into view. She was wearing a light lilac dress and had one white bow on for her ponytail.

"Heibon dakara koso kokchiyo sa ga sonzai suru

Arikitari no naka no hontou shiawase ga aru

Donna seikatsu demo nichijou ni oitsumerarete

Onaji nichijou kara matta kiseki ga okoru hazu

Katachi kaete ai wa iki nokeru ka nante

Muda na toi wa ii kagen yame ni shite

Kimi no soba de kimi to sugosu

Kyou wa nante subarashiinda

Kimi to naite kimi to warau

Kyou wo shukufuku shitainda

Today" She sang in a little high pitch voice. A smile was on her face the whole time. Suddenly Aya appeared behind and picked up the little girl. The little girl giggled lightly.

"Kono aida guuzen mikashi no tomodachi ni deatte

Tagai no henbou ni tomadoi nagara waratta

Wakaregi ni "Mata ne"

To te wo furu futari wa

"Mata"ga nido to ko nai

Koto wo shitte iru

Toki wa nagtare hana wa chitte

Subete no mono was kawaru kara

Kimi to ayumi kimi to ikiru

Kyou wo shukufuku shitainda

Today" Aya sang in a sweet soprano voice. My eyes widen lightly as the camera was put down and the guy in the picture went into the camera's view giving Aya a sweet kiss. The girl made a disgusted face. They both laughed together.

"Saigo no hi ni subete "Kyou"

Wo nabete mita toki

Sono uchi ikutsu hontou ni ikutsu

"Ima" wo ikirareta no ka

Kimi no soba de kimi to sugosu

Kyou wa nante subarashiinda

Kimi to naite kimi to warau

Kyou wo shukufuku shitainda

Toki wa nagare hana wa chitte

Subete no mono wa kawart kara

Kimi to ayum kimi to ikiru

Kyou wo shukufuku shitainda

Today" The both sang together. His baritone voice matched her own soprano and made a perfect harmony. Their eyes never left each other as they sang. The little girl frowned and pushed herself in between them.

"I'm living this day like it's no other day" She sang in English with a heavy accent.

"Kimi no soba de kimi to sugosu

Kimi to naite kimi to warau

Kimi to ayumi to ikiru

Kyou wo shukufuku shitainda

Today." She sang the last piece of the song grinning up at the two. Aya smiled at her and rubbed her cheek.

The video ended right there. I stared at it in some shock. Aya never mentioned having a family. Maybe it was something personal.

I let the tape rewind as the curiosity from earlier began to grow. My eyes kept glancing to the computer.

Once the tape was down I grabbed it along with the picture and hurried out of the office and back into Aya's room. Cautiously I peeked in and let out a relieved sigh that she was still asleep. I placed the picture and tape back where I found it and left the studio.

* * *

"Relax kid, I'm not going to kill you." The old hag mused wrapping the cloth around my eyes. I sighed and mumbled something about how I was going to kill her.

See school has yet to be let out and you would think the old bat would be gone doing her job, so I thought 'hey why not go home', only to fall into that damn hole again with the old bat grinning at me with a drink in her hand like always.

Something pieced in my arm and cold fluid was injected in my blood stream. My head began to hurt a little.

"W-What did..you do?" I mumbled feeling like my body was going in circles.

"I like to eat dangos on rainy days!" I giggled hysterically.

"Did you know that I am afraid of clowns and dolls? Oh and I used to wet my bed until I was five!" I kept giggling and started to resist the restraints on my arms

"Last time I'm injecting you with this." Momoko stated patting my shoulder.

I felt something being placed onto my head. The dizziness finally went away. I stopped giggling and leaned back into the chair. It was nothing but black now.

A scenery began to appear. There was a small meadow with butterflies everywhere and flowers. The sun was bright making the scenery even more pretty.

_"Mommy I got the prettiest flower for you!" A young girl with black hair exclaimed holding a white lily _

_"Oh is that so sweetie?" A young lady appeared and bent down to the girl. The girl turned around facing me. _

It was me when I was younger. Then that must mean the woman is..

_"Miyako! It's so good to see you again!" Another young woman exclaimed in Italian. She had bright short blue hair and vivid green eyes. Two younger kids followed after her shyly._

_"Oh Reina I'm so glad you could come." Miyako stated in Italian. Reina grinned and told her anytime. She looked back at the other two kids._

_One was a girl wearing a bright blue dress that matched her eyes and the other was a boy who wore beige shorts with a white shirt._

_"Miyako, these are my kids Akane and Hiro." Reina smiled and pushed them forward. Miyako bent down and smiled at them._

_"Nice to meet you! I'm Miyako, one of your mom's old friend and this my daughter Yukiko." She pushed me forward to them. I grinned at them and held out my hand. Shyly Akane took it and Hiro frowned and stuck out his tongue._

_"I'm not touching you! Girls have cooties, except for Akane." He cried childishly. My smile left and the two adults laughed a little._

_"It's okay I gave her a shot to cure her from the cooties." Miyako said ruffling my hair. Hiro then grinned and grabbed my hand shaking it excitedly._

_"Good to know that I can play with someone else than crybaby over here." He nodded his head towards her making her shout in protest._

_"Honey why don't you go play with them? I need to talk to Reina okay." She pushed all three of us out of the way. I looked back at her a little bit unsure. I didn't know much Italian._

The memory faded away with my mom and Reina talking. Another memory began to show.

It was dark and the only light came from a candle. It was a cold night and the only person in view was me. I was sobbing and staring out into the vacant space. Reina appeared and hugged me closer to her.

_"Shh don't cry." She whispered to me running her hands through my black hair. I turned and sobbed into her chest. _

_My cries echoed out into place and overpowered any other noise that was made._

_"S-She promised!" I cried out clutching onto Reina's shirt. "T-That she'll come back! But she hasn't! Why?"_

_Reina hugged me tighter and a small tear fell. She buried her head into my hair._

I took some steps closer. Tears pricked my eyes but I refused to cry. When I was close enough I sat down on the porch with them. By now the sobs had quieted down.

_"She'll come don't worry and until she comes I'll take care of you." Reina mumbled into my hair. My body shook as I started to sob again._

"Don't forget your mother loves you very much. She'll come back for you." I whispered in sync with Reina.

_I looked back up sniffling and wiped away my tears. Reina smiled and helped me stand up._

_"Welcome to the family." She whispered rubbing my cheek. I nodded sadly and let her lead me back into the house._

I stared after them and closed my eyes. Small whimpers began to fill my ears making my eyes snap open. I was sitting on one of the couches and in the center Reina was tied to a chair. Her whole body was bloody and her hair made a curtain around her face.

A few men appeared wearing suits and another came in. He was slim and tall with dark red hair that was spiked. His eyes were onyx and held no emotion. One of the men gave him a glove to which he put on. He picked up Reina's head and examined her.

"No don't touch her you bastard!" I screamed running at him. But my body went through him. My eyes widen. I turned back at him and my eyes widen even more.

"H-He couldn't be..." I whispered horrified.

_"Tell me where is she?" He growled out. Reina chuckled and spit in his face._

_"Over my dead body." _

_The man slapped her hard. He turned back to the men and mumbled something to them._

_"Let me rephrase this then. Either you tell me or this kid dies." _

_One of the men came back and held Hiro by his arms. Hiro was kicking and screaming but his efforts were useless._

_"Don't touch him!" Reina hissed trying to get up but the restraints held her back._

_"Tell us!" The man growled getting in front of her to block her sight of Hiro._

My body began to shake. My eyes traveled to the cabinets that was right in front of where Reina was. The cabinets where Akane and I hid.

_"Let him go and I'll tell you." She whispered hanging her head in defeat. He smirked and turned back to the man the held Hiro. The man let go of Hiro, but no before knocking him out and just throwing him onto the couch like he was nothing but trash._

_Reina began to scream and yell in a different language and tried to get up again._

_"Tell us."_

_"She left abroad with her. They're not coming back." She whispered angrily glaring at him. The man smirked and left, but not before telling his men something.  
_

_The man that held Hiro stepped up and took out his gun. He shot Reina twice. Her chair fell and landed to where she was facing right into the small space where you could see Akane and I._

I fell to the floor staring at her with emotionless eyes. After this happened, in my dreams I would re-watch this memory like it was broken record, that I began to think myself it was just a nightmare. But know even I can't think that. I can't think that this was nothing but a nightmare.

_All the men disappeared. Akane slowly exited out of the cabinet and ran straight to Reina._

_"Reina wake up. Please wake up!" She cried shaking her. I stared not making a sound._

_She let go of Reina and ran to Hiro. She started to shake him as well. Luckily he woke up._

_Smoked began to fill the house. Akane started cry uncontrollably as Hiro stared at Reina. He said something to Akane making her stop crying._

_Akane began to pull on my arm, but I stayed rooted to my spot. Hiro turned to me and slapped me hard._

_"Hiro.." Akane whispered staring at him in surprised. Tears started to fall from my face._

_Akane began to pull me again and this time I followed. Hiro grabbed something from Reina's neck and then followed us._

Light blinded me as the cloth was ripped off. Momoko was in front of me breathing hard. She took off the restraints and hugged me. I made no move and stared in front of me.

"I'm sorry kid." She whispered softly.

Momoko let go of me and stared at me. I stared back.

"I didn't think that those memories would show. I'm so sorry." She hugged me again. Slowly my arms wrapped around her.

We stayed like that for the longest time until she pulled away.

"I'm sorry you went through that for two days." She whispered.

That seemed to snap me out of my state.

I was like that for two days?

"H-How?" My voice croaked out. My throat hurt a little.

"It takes a day for the serum to finally settle down in your body. At first you only experience nausea and then finally it will knock you out. It takes another day for the rest of it to take effect." She explained picking me up. I leaned against her and let her lead me out of the room.

"I-It's okay." I whispered looking down.

"You made me notice something. I know who the man is. The one who killed her." I whispered giving a bitter chuckle.

Momoko sat me down on the couch.

"We killed him a two years ago." I continued staring at my hands that were shaking.

"But they told me that he wasn't the one. That he was still out there. So we kept killing." My head fell down and my hands covered my face.

"I killed innocent people for that! I killed children because I would think they were his or that he knew them in one way. But now it's all meaningless to me. I can't erase what I have done." My body began to shake uncontrollably as all the things I knew turned out to be lies.

"I'm going to get rid of them. I know their weakness." I stood up but Momoko pulled me back.

"They'll kill you the minute you see them. Let the Vendice take care of them." I looked down clenching my hands. There was only one thing I could do.

"I'll join."

"What?"

"I'll join the family."

* * *

**Here's my other attempt =/**

**Though I hoped you guys enjoyed it. =)**

**It also came to mind that I didn't put what patto di silenzio meant. It means silence pact, but I also noticed that I wrote it wrong. It should have been turned around. Forgive me *bows head*  
**

**Thought I would reveal something about Aya for the moment XD and what had happened with Yukiko when she was younger**

**I couldn't think of another way for Yukiko to join and then this came to mind! Though it looks like she is doing it out of anger. Maybe something'll come up and change her mind ;)**

**Also check out this fan drawing xPeaceful Blissx drew! **

** .com/albums/ae349/SoMagical_**

**Please review!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Welcome back! **

**Thank you everyone ****for reviewing!**

**It came to my attention that the drawing wasn't fully there so here it is: **.com/albums/ae349/SoMagical_

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR but I do own Yukiko, Momoko, Hiro, Akane, Aya  
**

**

* * *

**

You could say it was childish of me to think that something would change. That somehow magically I would view the world different or something impossible might happen. But nothing did. My life was normal the next day.

I went to school and had lunch with Kyoko and Hana since Tsuna and the others weren't there. Hell I even went to go see Hibari to show him some tricks, but he wasn't there either. That was the only thing different mind you, but other than that my day was pretty normal.

I sighed and sat down on the swing in the park, I took out the ring from my bag and stared at it.

Carefully I placed it onto my forehand finger and held up my hand to look at it better. The ring glistened in the sun and I gave a small bitter chuckle.

If you would have told I would join the mafia a few years back, I would have looked at you crazy and then beat you senseless. Afterward, I probably would have thrown you into the ditch and left to go do whatever I was going to do.

I pushed myself lightly to get the swing going. My eyes never left the ring for some unknown reason.

"Zurui Yukiko." A voice stated. I stopped and turned towards the voice. It was from a girl with dark violet bluish hair. She wore a green uniform.

I stared at her and stood up. She stared at me uncertainly. We stayed there staring at each other for a while.

"Kufufu~ the renown Lady Kaichou, I presume." She smirked. I frowned and tensed up. For some reason she seemed different than from a second ago.

She walked past me and stopped when we were side by side.

"It's ironic how we both ended up with the mafia." She stated before walking away. I turned back and glared after her.

What did she mean by that?

* * *

I stared up at the restaurant a little unsure. Maybe this wasn't a good idea, but I need to know if I made the right decision.

I walked into the restaurant and only saw the cook. He looked up at me and grinned.

"Ano..is Yamamoto here?" I questioned lightly. The man grinned even more.

"He's in the dojo out back. I'll show you the way." He stated placing his knife down. I smiled at him gratefully and followed him.

We went through the kitchen and went to the back after he grabbed a small bag. He led me to a small dojo.

"Tell Takeshi to take a break and give him this." He smiled at me and handed me the small bag. I nodded and grabbed it before entering.

When I stepped in there were logs everywhere and Yamamoto was in position. I sat down and watched in amazement at how the logs were cut into pieces.

"Sugoi." I stated making my presence known. Yamamoto turned really quick before taking off his helmet. He laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yo Yukiko." He stated. I stood up and handed him the bag.

"Your dad told me to give this to you." He grinned at me and said thanks before sitting down. I followed his movements and stared at him unsure.

"Ano...Yamamoto can I ask you something?" I asked seriously. He looked up from his bent and nodded.

'Why did you join..the mafia I mean?"

Yamamoto smiled big and laughed.

"Are you playing the mafia game too?" He questioned happily. I could feel my lip twitch as I stared at him like he was an idiot.

He thought this was all a game? That this wasn't serious!

I bit my lip trying to not let the words I wanted to say so badly to come out. My hands clenched my skirt as I glared at the floor.

"Yeah you..can say that." I mumbled forcefully.

"Tsuna save me." He stated seriously. I looked up a little surprised. He chuckled and stared down at his lap.

"I thought I was only good at baseball and when I broke my arm, I decided to kill myself. But Tsuna told me that I had more potential in life. He saved me that day and we became friends. I owe him a lot. Tsuna is a great friend!" He was smiling the whole time. I couldn't help but smile a little as well.

I stood up and started to walk away.

"Thanks Yamamoto." I stated leaving him in the dojo.

So I wasn't the only that Tsuna saved. I giggled lightly heading towards Namimori mountain.

"It's great to know your still the same Tsu-kun I used to know. You're just a little different now."

* * *

My eye twitched as I stared at the idiot who was just wasting dynamites. I mean I thought he was stupid, but that was just an understatement!

I watched at how he threw the dynamites at paper planes, only to miss and get hit from the explosions.

He began to grumble to himself and grabbed a few more paper planes and threw them into the air before lighting the dynamites real quick.

"You're going to kill yourself." I muttered to him staying staying far away from the explosives. He looked back shock then hurriedly threw the dynamites up in the air before it exploded.

"You almost killed me you stupid woman!" He screamed at me. Slowly I made my way to the open field and glared at him.

"On the contrary you almost killed yourself. Never be surprised when someone comes up from behind. That mistake would cost you your life." I stated crossing my arms. He glared at me.

"What are you doing here?" He hissed annoyed. I frowned and glared right back.

"I wanted to know why you joined Tsuna's family." I said uncrossing my arms. He stared at me a little surprised before tensing up.

"Why?"

"I just wanted to know why you would follow him."

"Because Jyudaime saved my life."

I chuckled lightly. What's up with Tsuna saving everyone's lives now?

"When I first came to Japan I attacked Jyudaime to test if he was worthy enough for becoming the heir of the Vongola Famiglia. He saved me from my own attacks, even though I had attacked him. Jyudaime is the best person for becoming the Vongola Decimo! Which is why we can't lose his position to the Varia!" He exclaimed.

"Varia?" I asked softly. That name sounds so familiar.

"There you got your answer." I frowned glaring at him.

"Whatever...thanks though Gokudera." I turned and left him alone in the forest.

* * *

I stared up at the studio a little nervous. I really didn't want to see Aya right now.

"Ciassou."

I glanced down and saw Reborn. He smirked up at me.

"Let's go for a coffee." He stated walking away. I glanced back at the studio and followed him. We ended up at a small cafe.

Reborn ordered, but claimed he forgot his wallet making me pay for him. I glared at him and mumbled that I was never going to take him out again.

We sat down as one of the tables outside. Complete silence engulfed us.

"Momoko told me you decided to join." He stated taking a sip of his latte. I looked up at him before placing my elbow onto the table and leaned my on my hand.

"Yes."

"What changed your mind."

"I found out something I was too stupid not to notice from before."

"Did their answers satisfy you?" I looked at him surprised. His smirk was still on his face. I sighed before nodding lightly.

"He saved them like he saved." I closed my eyes remembering back when I used him to save myself.

"How long have you known?" I questioned. He stared at me dumbly. I frowned at this.

"How long did you know that I was Lady Kaichou?"

His smirk widen.

"I didn't. I just asked maman who was here when you visited and she said an friend of Tsuna's. When I looked you up, there were six years of your life missing. It perked my interest. Especially your reaction when I asked you to join."

I chuckled lightly. Reborn stared at me.

"What I like to know is why one of them talked about the Varia." I stated wanting to know some answers.

It was when I reached the end of the mountain did I realize where I heard the word Varia from. They were an elite assassination organization in the Vongola family.

"They're fighting for the Vongola Rings."

I glanced down to the ring on my finger. So is this why they missed school?

"Ryohei wons his match. The stupid cow almost died, but Dame-Tsuna saved him. Tonight is Storm Ring battle." He stood up. "Come tonight and watch." He walked off. I stared after him before standing up.

"Matte, where is Lambo?" I called out a little worried.

"Nakayama Surgery."

I turned and ran towards the hospital calling out a quick a thanks.

As I turned the sharp corner I ran into someone making both of us fall. I rubbed my but and apologized quickly.

It was a girl. She had long black hair and violet eyes. She glared up at me. I paid no attention to her and apologized again before running off.

* * *

"They say he's doing better than from before." I stated to the old hag grasping the cup of a water a little to tight. She sighed and placed her wine down onto the table.

"What do you want me to do about it? There's nothing I can do." She stated leaning into her chair.

"Can't you make something to help him heal faster?"

"Kid, I may be able to make poisons or healing medicine, but I'm not a miracle worker."

I sighed and hit the table. How the hell didn't I notice it sooner?

"Three days." She stated suddenly. I looked up at her confused.

"Three days is what it's going to take for you to learn how to defeat my poisons. Do that and you might win against your opponent."

I shook my head and stared up at her.

"I want to mix them together." I stared at her determined. "I want to mix my magic with my dancing."

The old hag made no sound as she stared at me.

Two fans appeared on the table and she chuckled lightly.

"Then who are you?"

"I'm both like you said. But for me to prove that, I'm going to train as hard as I can."

She grabbed her glass before chugging the whole drink. She let out a satisfied sigh and stood up.

"Why are you doing this?"

I stopped whatever I was doing and glanced at the two fans in my hands. I sighed and looked down.

"I owe him. The Varia will kill him if they win the rings. I need to protect him."

The old hag chuckled lightly and ruffled my hair. She bent her head down to where she was face to face with me.

"If I ever met my granddaughter, I would want her to be something like you." She gave me a sad smile and walked away.

"Oh and kid we'll have to do it later. I work in a few minutes."

I stared after her a little surprised. A bitter chuckle came out of my mouth.

"A murderer who wanted her old life back, huh. I rather hope that she isn't anything like me." I sighed and wrapped my arms around myself.

That wasn't something I expected from her. Actually it surprised me, but it makes me a little sad. Am I just someone to replace her granddaughter for now? Will she forget and leave me, like my mother did once she finds her granddaughter?

* * *

I stared at the injured dog for a little bit. The dog growled at me baring it's teeth. I titled my head and bent down to get a better look.

The front paw was bleeding and so was the right side of the face. Blood was on it's teeth and there was a scar running down the left eye.

I sighed before leaving the dog and went inside my house. I glanced out the window and saw the dog limping slowly. I shook my head and went into the kitchen before grabbing something from underneath the cabinets.

I went back outside catching the dog's interest. It growled at me again.

"You're not really that intimidating when you're bleeding to death." I deadpanned sitting in front of it. The dog barked at me.

Slowly I reached out and touched it's black fur. The dog snapped at me but luckily I moved my hand away.

It's right paw was a blood stained white and the rest of the paws were black. It's eyes were a dark aqua and on the forehead was a small white spot.

I smiled a little and opened the box I had in my hands.

"Stay still for me okay, _Aki_." I cooed getting another growl from the dog.

* * *

Not many things could surprise Momoko. She has seen so many things that not much could shock her. But the sight that she saw when she was back from work was an exception.

Momoko stared at the bandaged dog that laid in a medium sized basket. Next to the basket was Yukiko who had a lot of bite mark and scratches on her arm.

The dog stared at me and began to growl. Momoko chuckled a little and walked towards Yukiko. As she bent down to grab her the dog snapped at her.

Momoko frowned before trying again. Once more the dog snapped at her.

The dog began to bare it's teeth at Momoko and tried to stand up.

Momoko sighed and stood up. She glanced down at the dog before going to the closet. She grabbed a blanket from the top shelf and walked back to where Yukiko was. Carefully she laid the blanket on top of her.

"Take care of her." Momoko stated. The dog stopped baring it's teeth laid fully back into the basket.

Momoko casted one more glance at Yukiko before smiling a little.

"I lied. I wouldn't want her to be like you. Thing is, I rather would have you as my own granddaughter than her." A tear slid down Momoko's face as she made her way up to the stairs.

She wasn't lying when she told Yukiko she wanted her granddaughter to be something like her. But she realized after she said those words that she didn't want her to be like Yukiko. Because she already thought of Yukiko as her own.

Even if her granddaughter was alive, she would be nothing like Yukiko and that's the thought that made Momoko happy.

* * *

**why do I feel like this was bad?**

**I'm sorry for not updating sooner! I've been so busy! But this might be the last chapter or the next one for a little bit. Because I'm going on vacation on the 5th and won't come back to my lovely (idiotic) computer on the 12th. Maybe, just maybe my cousin would be so kind to let me get on the computer while I'm there.**

**Please review and vote on the poll! The more reviews I get, I'll guarantee you a new chapter this week!**

**Flames would be used to make my lovely sweet smoores.**

**Also I posted up the drawings for Hiro and Akane, check them out. Yet there is no Momoko because my printer acting stupid.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Welcome back! **

**Thank you everyone ****for reviewing!**

**It came to my attention that the drawing url wasn't fully there (yet again) so it will be on my profile.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR but I do own Yukiko, Momoko, Hiro, Akane, Aya  
**

**

* * *

**

We stared at each other not making a sound. No movement was made from the both of us.

Something came in contact with the back of my head causing me to face plant on the floor. I pushed myself up and turned around.

"What the hell was that for?" I screamed pointing at the old hag. Aki barked in agreement with me. The old hag shook her head and snickered.

"Kid you and that dog were staring at each other for five minutes." She stated bluntly crossing her arms. I sighed and grabbed the book she threw at me and stood up.

"What do you want me to do? She doesn't listen to me!" A low growl emitted from Aki at the statement. I glanced back at her then walked towards the old bat.

"Are we going to train?" I asked handing her the book. She grabbed it from my hand and smirked.

"You're not going to stare at your mutt?" She mocked lightly. I glared at her while Aki began to growl louder.

The old bat laughed and tossed the book aside. She reached into the purse she was holding and took out a small glass that had a purple substance. Next she took out a needle and injected the blue liquid it was holding. The two substances mixed together making it a light lavender color.

"Let me see your arm." She demanded. I took a step back scared.

"How do I know that won't kill me?"I cried out holding my arm away. She rolled her eyes and grabbed my arm roughly. She injected the weird substance into my vein.

Immediately my body began to feel cold and my muscles began to relax.

"What did you inject in me?" I asked feeling dizzy. My eyes began to go blurry.

"It's a new prototype poison I recently made. It's supposed to enhance your senses and strength by 1/10. I'm just checking to see if there is any flaws." She stated calmly putting verything back into her purse.

"You mean it hasn't been tested before." I leaned against her closing my eyes. I could feel my body shutting down.

"Yes."

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?" I screamed pushing her away. My eyes snapped open. Immediately everything seemed clear. It was so detailed.

"Ah it work." She mumbled writing in a clipboard that mysteriously appeared. I glared at her. My arm went back as I tackled her down. I brought my arm down hard but she tapped me with the pen causing me to stop.

"Hmm so that's the flaw." She pushed me off her and stood up. Brushing away any dust she had the old hag headed off to who knows where.

"Wait how am I going to get back to normal?" I screamed running after her. She stopped suddenly causing me to run into her. She reached into her bag and took out a vile which had a green substance.

"This is the anti-poison one. Unlike it's counterpart I tested it and perfected it. just drink and you'll be back to normal." She stated handing it to me before walking off again.

I stared after her like she was crazy. I looked back at it for a second before taking off the lid.

"Bottoms up." I mumbled to myself quickly swallowing it. I began to cough from the bitter taste. Small padded footsteps made it's way to my ears. I glanced down to see Aki limping towards me.

I sighed and rubbed my head. I walked to where she was and picked her up.

Aki growled at me defiantly and started to struggle. One of her paws managed to hit my face giving my four scratches on my face.

The scratches began to sting when the air touched it. I bit the inside of my cheek and walked back to the basket. Gently I placed her down and grabbed the basket.

"It was an accident. Don't worry about it. Besides I always get wounds." I mumbled giving her a small smile.

Aki's dark aqua orbs stared at me before looking away. Her white paw touched my hand before she licked it.

A small laugh erupted from me. It amazed me how close this dog has gotten with me. At first it seemed like she hated me. Hell she even tried biting my head off when I was bandaging her. But now, it seems like she trusts me.

Truth be told I thought it was a little odd. Animals didn't really like me. When I tried petting one they would either run away or bite me. That's why I wasn't that surprised when this one started to bite me. So why now? Why would does she trust me so much?

* * *

"Take two steps back and bow your head." Aya instructed. I followed her words making my head go low.

Aya clapped happily as I held that position for a minute or so. Slowly I lifted my head back and stretched my arms.

"Amazing! I thought I was going to have trouble since you missed practice." She grinned happily. "Now clean." She held the mop and bucket towards me. Her smile seemed to darken and there was lightning in the background. I sweatdropped and grabbed the mop.

"How if there is no water?" I deadpanned staring at the empty bucket. Aya glanced at it before sheepishly laughing. She mumbled something about being a smart ass and went off to get some water.

I sighed a little before chuckling. My eyes wandered to the mop. I noticed that the head was a little loose and bent down to fix it. But once I touched it the head came off.

"Oops." I mumbled lightly trying to force it back on the stick. But it was being stubborn and didn't want to stick back on.

I stared at the stick before smirking a little. I stood up fully and twirled the stick. My smirk grew as I walked back to the stereo and turned it on.

The beat came out fast. The rhythm began pumping through the floor and surged through my body.

I did a spin twirling the stick stopping it when it touched my back. I brought my left back and bent my back. I brought my left arm up, which held the stick, and leveled it with my level.

I snapped back up and threw it up. I did a spin kick before doing a quick back flip. While I'll was up in the air I caught the stick. When I landed I did the splits placing my hands on the floor/ I grabbed the the stick between my feet and did a hand stand. After wards I began to spin around. Once that was done I kneeled down and brought the stick in front of me to where is was diagonally across.

I swung my right hand taking the stick and brought my right leg as well to balance. I slammed the stick onto the floor and jumped using it as support. From there I spun it once more before kneeling on both knees. I placed it straight in front of me bowing my head low.

Clapping echoed into the room once the music ended. My head snapped up in surprise.

Aya stood there holding the bucket in her left arm. She smiled brightly at me. I sighed and stood up.

"How long where you watching?" I asked lightly. My breathing was a little hectic from the random thing I did.

"I came in when you did the back flip. I didn't know you could move like that. Oh and those fight moves! That was so amazing!" She praised walking towards me. I took a few steps back.

"If you could move like that I might as well make a dance where a fighting scene is issued."

I began to wave my hands frantically. I really didn't need her to do that.

"It was just a spur of the moment." I stated trying to reason with her. She shook her head and stared at me determinedly.

"I'm making it and that's final. Now leave so I can make it." Aya grabbed the stick from my hand and started to push me out the door. I protested but she ignored me the whole way. After she managed to push me out the door she hurried and locked it.

Aya gave me an innocent smile and waved at me once I turned around. I frowned and glared at her.

"That was kind of cool." A voice stated. I turned back and saw it was a girl.

She had long black hair that reached her waist and bright violet eyes that stood out against her pale skin. She was wearing some type of cloak except that it stop to her midriff that showed a red tank that stopped at her naval, and it opened up in the back. The outside of it was black but the inside was red. She wore black pants along with black boots. Next to that was a black choker with a silver cross on it.

"Hip Hop, Waltz, Tango, Ballet, etc." She smirked at me crossing her arms.

"Huh?"

"I prefer those rather than traditional. Out with the old and in with the new is an old motto of mine." She gave me a creepy grin. I frowned at her.

"Traditional is better. Some of the dances you mentioned change and forget what it was like before. Like you said, out with the old in with the new. But, tradition stays."

She chuckled a little before walking away.

"Touche." She called out before mixing in with the crowd. I rubbed my head.

Today was just a weird day.

* * *

"Are you really going to do it?" The old hag asked. I nodded staring at the fox mask.

"I missed the fight last night. But not this time. I was told it was the Mist Guardian battle." I placed the mask on. "I want to see what the Mist Guardian has. Plus it caught my eye as how you didn't even know who the person was."

"If they ask..?" She trailed off before sighing.

"I'm just an ally now." I mused heading towards the door. Right when my hand touched the doorknob the old hag told me something. I chuckled bitterly closing my eyes.

"If that happens, then I'll tell the truth. But I pray that it won't happen soon."

* * *

Everyone stared at me as I entered the room. A blond from across the room laughed weirdly. I shook my head before making my way towards Tsuna.

"Ushishi~ The Mist Guardian is a woman." The blond snickered.

"A-Are you the Mist Guardian?" He asked a little surprised. I chuckled lightly before ruffling his hair affectionately.

"Iie, I'm not. I'm just here to watch the show." I stated monotone. Tsuna looked down disheartened while Gokudera began to yell at me.

"Who are you?" Tsuna asked slowly. I turned my attention to him freaking him out.

"Yukai." I stated crossing my arms.

"Stupid woman you have no reason to be here! And don't talk to Jyudaime so casually!" The idiot screamed at me. Yamamoto held him back laughing a little. I sighed shaking my head.

I'm starting to regret that I came here.

"Here." A voice stated. The door to the gym opened letting fog in. When the fog cleared there were three people.

Gokudera immediately stepped in front of Tsuna and had his dynamites out. Yamamoto did the same.

I stared at the girl. It was the same one from the park. She stared at me a little nervous.

During out staring contest Gokudera and one of the guys that was with her exchanged retorts.

"I will be the Mist Guardian if that is okay with you boss." She stated breaking away. Tsuna began to panic a little as Gokudera began to declare that she was someone else.

Finally after a while Tsuna said it was okay because she wasn't Rokudo Mukuro. To which she kissed him on the cheek.

A small smile came to my face as Tsuna turned beet red and held his cheek. This angered Gokudera and Yamamoto along with some other guy held him back.

Once the fight started I watched their every move. They're fighting style was imprinted into my mind as I began to study into it.

However the baby, Mammon, made a remark about being a magician which pissed me off. He was an illusionist, not a magician. There is clearly a difference and if Chrome, which is what the girl's name was, wasn't fighting him I would have beat the shit out of him myself for that comment.

I glanced at her barely noticing that she was withering on the floor in pain. Mist began to surround her.

"Kufufu." An ominous chuckled. My eyes widen. It was the same from the park.

After wards it was nothing but a blur. Illusions were casted after illusion and we succumbed to the pain from our mental states being played.

Finally after moments that seemed like hours, Mammon disappeared into a black cloud before escaping out the window. A complete Mist ring fell down onto the floor.

Mukuro stated a few words before saying her felt a little tired. He fell back changing back into Chrome. Quickly I caught her before she could touch the ground.

"She's okay." I mumbled to Tsuna as he stared at her worriedly. He sighed in relief.

I dug into my right pocket before taking out a small pill. It itself was white except for a red x mark on it. Carefully I placed it in her mouth and made sure she swallowed it safely without choking.

"What the hell did you give her?" One of the guys, who I came to know as Ken, hissed at me.

"It's a type of medicine that'll help her with the pain. Rokudo did say he was tired so most likely she might feel a little bit of pain."

Ken scoffed before walking off.

"The next battle will be the Snow Guardians. It will take place her at the school at midnight and all guardians must be present." One of the Cervello stated. I gave a small chuckle.

"W-What?" Tsuna exclaimed.

"What are you talking about a Snow Guardian?" Gokudera screeched angrily. Everyone nodded except for the Varia who were smirking.

"Reborn I thought there were only seven guardians!" Tsuna cried out in a panic.

"There is. The Snow Ring was made forbidden after the first Snow Guardian. It's not supposed to exist." He stated cooly. This cause Tsuna to panic even more.

"Then why..?" Chikusa asked. Reborn's hat casted a shadow over his eye.

"One half of the ring was stolen. Iemetsu had no choice but to find another person to fill in that role."

"That's were I come in." I stated catching everyone's attention.

"How can we trust you?" Gokudera exclaimed angrily. I sighed and turned to Tsuna.

"I know it's not fair at how late this was thrown at you. But you have to make the decision on whether I fight or not. The main question is, do you trust me? Whatever your answer is, I'll protect you." I smiled even though he couldn't see it. His eyes widen at the last part of my sentence.

"It's okay." He stated looking down. I smiled lightly. So he did catch on.

"Jyudaime!"

"I-I feel like we can trust her."

"Thank you for the chance." I said in gratitude. I bowed down low for him. He began to wave his hands in protest.

"Here keep this with at all times okay." I handed him a card that was the Ace of Diamonds. He stared at it before slowly taking it. I snapped my fingers making more cards appear.

"One for each Guardian." I stated before taking out a small purple cloth from my pocket.

"Ja Ne." I blew into the cloth making smoke appear. I disappeared and reappeared near my house.

Slowly I took of the mask and held it tightly.

To be honest I was surprised. I didn't know that the Snow Guardian was forbidden. I didn't know about it at all. Yet I played my own part to make sure he didn't become to anxious. This wasn't what I expected or wanted.

"Kaa-san I fight tomorrow. Am I doing what's right? I don't even know anymore." I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. I stared up at the night sky.

"Seems like it's going to be the full moon tomorrow Kaa-san. You're favorite phase of the moon." I whispered closing my eyes trying to reminiscence in the memory.

* * *

**here is yet another attempt. =/**

**it seems that Yukiko is finally going to fight! Woo! *cough* ahem anyways I mislead you my fellow readers. See I was lied to on the day we were leaving. Turns out we are leaving today *the 2nd* and won't come back until the sixth. I'm a sorry but I hurried to get this chapter out! In fact this was what I wrote within a day. Yes a day of making myself write to get this published. I'm pretty sure my brain is pissed off now lol.**

**The poll is closed and the winner is the Snow Guardian. If you have any ideas for another poll please put it in the review. **

**Also I am truly sorry for any grammar mistake or other kinds of mistake I made. (another option is how horrible this chapter turned out) I was in a rush, but that doesn't really excuse it so once more I am truly truly sorry.**

**Please click the button that says review!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Welcome back! **

**Thank you everyone ****for reviewing!**

**Joyce - Don't worry, the Vendicare will have their own little arc after this fight =D. I haven't forgotten about them just yet.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR but I do own Yukiko, Momoko, Hiro, Akane, Aya  
**

**

* * *

****  
**_Everything available to the naked eye was covered in snow. What wasn't was covered in blood._

_Away from the bloody scene itself, was pure white snow. But in the middle laid a small figure. Around the small figure was red snow._

_A dark shadow stood over the figure laughing darkly. Blood was dripping down from their body and onto the snow turning into a light red. Their eyes slowly looked up and their laughter became even more erratic than before. _

_A white mask was a few meters away from the two bodies. It was cracked and bloody but you could still see it's form._

_It was a fox mask. The very same one that Yukai wears._

_"You're next." The dark shadow chuckled, now closer than before. Slowly it held up it's weapon and quickly brought it down.  


* * *

_

Tsuna woke up with a jump. He was breathing hard from the dream he had. If you can even call it that! That was a pure nightmare.

"Dame-Tsuna you woke me up." Reborn stated a dark look in his eyes. Tsuna freaked out trying to apologize. But of course Reborn didn't listen and kicked him hard in the head. Tsuna held his head and wondered what did he do to deserve this.

After things calmed down, Reborn and Tsuna walked downstairs to the kitchen. Tsuna poured himself a glass of water but didn't bother to drink it. Instead he stared at it worriedly.

He didn't even know anything about the Snow Guardian, let alone the ring. Yet he trusted her because of the words she said. But he was still unsure about her.

"Trust your guardian." Reborn stated breaking Tsuna from his trance. Tsuna frantically rubbed his head confused.

"But Reborn I don't know nothing about her!" He cried out. Reborn kicked him in the face. Tsuna grabbed it pain.

"Follow me." The baby stated jumping off the table but not before grabbing him by the neck collar.

Reborn dragged the him out of the house ignoring his protest and dragged him all the way to Namimori Mountain. But he did stop to let Tsuna walk himself and carry him claiming he was tired.

After getting lost for a little bit and being kicked by Reborn did Tsuna finally make it to a waterfall  
Two figures were shadowed by the dim light and were opposite from each other. The one on the right ran at the left and stuck a punch. At the last moment the one the left dodged and did a uppercut into the rights shoulder. However that didn't make them lose a beat as they threw a thin rectangle weapon at them. The lefty disappeared and reappeared behind them. She elbowed them in the back and kicked them in the knees causing them to fall.

Suddenly righty swung her arm back narrowly hitting lefty's side. They stood up and bowed down. Then they did a spin around them before hitting lefty in the back with something.

"The soft icy mask that covers and protects the families tracks." Reborn stated catching Tsuna's attention.

"They protect the family by it's icy storm and cover their tracks with it's soft icy blanket. They are defensive and offensive but their main goal is to protect and cover the family."

"W-Why was the Snow Guardian forbidden?" Tsuna asked a little hesitant. Reborn's hat covered his eyes as he stared straight ahead with an emotionless face.

"The first guardian died because of their flame." A voice stated. Tsuna looked up real quick. Yukai stood in front of him holding a small fan in her hand.

"HIEE!" Tsuna jumped a little scared from her. She chuckled lightly and ruffled his hair.

"Tsuna-san you shouldn't be up so late. I'll take you back." She grabbed his wrist dragging him away from the scenery.

"M-Matte!" He cried out. She stopped and turned back to him.

"A-Ano..." He started a little uncomfortable under her gaze. "Why did you join?"

She sighed and let go of his wrist. Tsuna began to fidget a little as the mask stared at him. A light tap on his forehead made him look up. He couldn't see it but he could tell the girl was smiling behind the mask.

"Ne, don't worry about it okay. Let's get you back before someone finds you missing."

Tsuna let the masked girl drag him back but he couldn't help but wonder where the sense of familiarity was coming from.

* * *

I stared at the CD case and then back at Ai's rare eager face. Slowly I opened it and stared at the bright green CD.

"Who is this again?" I mumbled closing it and stared at the girl on the cover. She looked to be about thirteen or fourteen years old. She had bright blond locks and dark violet orbs. She was a little pale but that made the violet eyes pop out even more.

'Camilla Nicola' was written across the top in fancy letters. The background of a small meadow made the dark words and the girl pop out.

Ai hastily grabbed the case from me and sent a small glare my way.

"Camilla Nicola the musical prodigy! She was the best dancer, singer, and instrumental player in England!" She exclaimed happily. I sighed and grabbed the case from her once more. I opened it once more leaning onto my hand boredly.

"What do you mean was?" I questioned taking out the CD to look at what it hid. Ai sighed sadly from beside me as I stared at the picture interested.

"The stadium where she was playing at in London suddenly blacked out and locked down. Two hours later, the cops managed to get in but the sight they saw surprised them. Everyone that was at the concert was dead. They were killed and Camilla was gone. They couldn't find her body anywhere and they reported her missing. Two years back they finally closed the case and deemed her dead."

I tore my eyes from the case and stared at Ai who laid her head gloomily on her desk.

"I just barely discovered her too!" She whined acting out of character. I sweatdropped as her glasses fell from the immature act she was making. Hesitantly I rubbed her back before looking back at the CD.

It was the same girl except her eyes were a little lighter and her face was paler. But the thing that trouble me are those eyes. They're so emotionless but on the CD cover they're filled with happiness.

"Here take it and listen to the music okay!" Ai grinned at me snatching the case and CD. She dug into her bag before taking out a CD holder. She placed the CD there and handed it to me.

"Those were all the CD's I could find and buy sadly." She sighed sadly before pushing her glasses up. She stood up abruptly and glared at everyone who were staring at us. Quickly they turned around scared. I shook my head before placing the holder into my bag.

I sighed staring at my desk making small circles with my index finger. My eyes wandered to the three empty desks that seemed to mock me.

The bland desks look dull with it's owners. Without them to fill it in and it made me a little sad.

I needed someone I could talk to. Someone that could make me think that what I was doing wasn't a mistake. That it's the right thing. But how can that happen when he isn't here when I need him?

* * *

"Let me get this straight," Aya started glaring at me. "You're not going to do the lead because you had a dream that you were in a fatal car accident." I nodded crossing my arms over my chest.

Aya threw her hands up in the air muttering incoherent things a lady should not say. After her little tantrum she grabbed me by the shoulders staring me straight in the eyes.

"Stop being superstitious." She hissed with venom dripping from every word. I winced lightly from the tight grip before leaning my head back.

"I'm sorry?" It came out as a question as her light blue eyes started to turn dark. Slowly I reached up and pried her hands from my shoulders and gave her a small smile.

"Gomen Aya-sensei, I let you down. But I promise it won't happen again." I bowed down shutting my eyes tight.

"Ja Ne." I walked out of the studio quickly. It wasn't until I was far away did I finally look back.

Tonight isn't something I can back out of now. Even if it might hurt Aya I have to do this. I'll make it up to her somehow, but I'll try to make this fight quick. The faster it is done the less wounds there are to cover up.

But like all things out there, it's easier said than done.

* * *

The mask was the same as when I first bought it. It was still smooth and the paint looked brand new as well. It hasn't changed one bit.

Gently I placed the mask down before picking up my baton.

It was hand-carved by Reina herself. She made it for me after Alex said he'll teach us magic tricks. She always said a magician isn't complete without their magic baton, so what does that make me?

I sighed grabbing a cloth and began to wipe the baton. I turned my head to look out the window. It was cloudy and the clouds were a light gray. This seemed like his favorite day.

* * *

_A man that looked to be in his late twenties grinned at me. His hand was held out in front of him. Shyly I took his hand before quickly letting go. He let out a laugh before ruffling my hair._

_"Do you know where Reina is?" He questioned. I bit my lip before shaking my head. He sighed before standing back up. His brown hair was sweeped back and his black eyes shined in the light. He was wearing a black shirt with regular jeans. Behind him was a red motorcycle._

_"Alex?" A voice asked in surprise. I turned back and saw Reina. She smiled brightly before running to the man and gave him a big hug._

_"I haven't seen you in months! I was worried." She hit him lightly in the chest after they separated. He told her sorry before asking who I was. Reina glanced towards me before whispering something in his ear._

_He bent back down to my height and held out his hand. I stared at it not knowing what to do. I already shook it last time._

_He began to wriggle his fingers before closing his hand into a fist. He opened his hand and out came a small butterfly. I gasped in amazement._

_"Yukiko this Alex an old friend of mine. He's a magician."_

_"That's so cool! Can you teach me how?" I questioned happily. He laughed at me._

_"A magician doesn't reveal his tricks." He stated. I frowned and began to pout._

_"Then how does the subordinate of the magician learn?" A voice called out. A few seconds later Hiro appeared next to me glaring at Alex._

_"Yo what's up Hiro." He grinned at him._

_"Teach me." Hiro stated ignoring his greeting. Alex's grin faltered for a moment._

_"I want to learn to!" I put in. Alex sighed before chuckling._

_"Some kids you got Reina." He mused before standing up. "I like them."

* * *

_I sighed shaking my head. This really isn't the time to be remembering thing_s._

I placed the baton down before grabbing the paper fan. It was pretty old and the color was fading but I wanted to use it and it's counterpart.

I opened the black fan and smiled at the red flower patterns. I twisted the bottom of the fan and blue flowers began to spread on the fan. It was something my father made for me before he died.

It's counterpart was of course a white fan with purple leaf patterns. If you twist the bottom silver leaf patterns also begin to show.

Slowly I placed the fans together by their bottoms and began to spread them in a rapid speed. When the fan began to slow down the fan had became one. The flowers were a maroon color with a purple lining. The leafs were a light blue with a silver lining. As for the fan one side was white and the other was black. The paper itself was a dark gray color.

"Hitoshirenu keise*." I whispered lightly. The last thing my father made before his accident. The same one that cause us to move to Namimori.

I held the fan close to me. This was the last thing I had of my father. The last thing I remembered him making. The same thing that claimed his life.

"Are you ready?" A voice called out. I jumped from the bed and spun really quickly. The old hag stood at the door. I glanced down before nodding.

I let go of the fan and placed on my mask. Then I grabbed my black jacket. I twisted the bottom of the fan and it turned back to normal. I placed them in my back pocket as my baton disappeared.

"Yeah. Ready for some last minute training?"

A small bark was my reply.

* * *

"Ushishi~ Where's your Snow Guardian? Was she afraid she might break a nail and ran away?" Belphegor taunted.

Tsuna began to fidget as Gokudera began to mutter some things.

"The battle will be held at the baseball field." One of the Cervello girls stated. Everyone walked towards the baseball and made Tsuna shriek in surprise at what he saw.

"I didn't know they remolded the field." Yamamoto laughed.

The baseball field had a metal plate curving over it making it look like a dome.

The Cervello led everyone inside. This too made the Tsuna's group surprised and may have pissed off Hibari who was a big distance away from the group.

The entire baseball field was covered in snow and trees.

"Where the hell is that woman?" Gokudera hissed looking back for Yukai. Tsuna began to worry as the Belphegor began to snicker.

"Goes to show that the Snow Guardian is useless, ne Mammon. Ushishi" He snickered. The illusionist glanced at him from his cage.

"Goes to show that the fake prince is stupid as well." A melodic voice growled out.

"HIEE!" Tsuna cried out as a girl appeared.

She had long black hair and light violet eyes. Belphegor's mouth began to twitch.

"You have two minutes for your Guardian to get here or you lose by default." Cervello number one stated. This made Tsuna to panic.

Where was his Guardian?

* * *

I stared at the baseball field amazed. I mean how can they do this within a night, or did they build it during the day but put an illusion.

"Oh well." I muttered walking in.

"You made it in time." One of the Cervello girls stated. Everyone turned to me except a girl with coat who had her back to me.

"What took you so long?" Gokudera yelled at me. I walked past him and turned to Tsuna.

"Gomen Tsuna-san I didn't intend to be late." I bowed down a little bit before the Cervello started to talk.

"This is the combat field for the Snow match: Snowimble(A/N:snow-m-bul) Dome"

"It's an obstacle field made specifically for the Snow match."

I glanced around. It was hard to see from the many trees.

"Each team is separated and they must reach the safety zones that are opposite from each other. Every member is able to attack each other or choose to go to the safety zone. This watch will tell you if anyone enters the safety zone." The Cervello placed the watch on me.

It was a normal looking watch except it had seven orange dots on the outer edge.

"This match has two goals. Protect you family and make sure they make it into the safety zone and require the Snow Ring."

I smirked to myself. This seemed a bit easy. My smirk fell and snow began to fall.

"Once the dome has reached a certain degree limit the dome itself will explode except the safety zone."

My mouth formed a frown.I turned to Tsuna and them.

"Don't bother fighting them. Reaching the safety zone is the first thing you should do." I ordered. Gokudera growled at me saying that it was Jyudiame's decision.

"Tsuna-san you don't like people to get hurt. I'll protect everyone as they try to reach the dugout. But are willing to follow through?"

Tsuna's eyes wandered to Lambo before nodding. A small scoff caught my attention. It was Hibari.

I walked towards him before leaning close.

"Ne if you follow through I'll fight you with everything I have okay _Vampire-san." _I jumped back narrowly missing the but of his tonfa. Hibari smirked at me.

"You owe me."

I grinned turning back to Tsuna.

"You have the cards right?" He nodded before clumsily going through his pockets. I grabbed them and handed them to everyone and had to say somethings to Hibari before he took it.

"Keep these with you at all time." I mumbled before walking away from them.

The Cervello soon disappeared as long with everyone else leaving me with the unnamed girl.

"The Snow Guardians, Yukai vs. Aurora. Battle begin!" The Cervello stated through an intercom. My eyes widen at the name.

The girl turned back with a devilish smirk on her face.

It was the same girl I ran into yesterday. The one that was interested in dancing like me.

Fate hates me, doesn't it?

* * *

***unseen beauty.**

**and I am ending it right there XD **

**Don't worry I'll begin the fight in the next chapter. My cousin was being a punk and wouldn't let me write so I rushed to do this! But it wasn't enough T.T**

**If any of you keep up with the manga I would like to say I was angry. If they have ice on there I'm going to cry! if I ever get that far, which I hope I do, i'll make something up and cover or something lol.**

**I might go on another vacation on the 19th until the 30th..but I'm not sure if it's going to be true. But I'll keep you updated!**

**Oh and if you ever going to be a dama in quince**** , let me tell you this, do NOT wear uncomfortable shoes and drinks lots of water XD It's very tiring. Well enough of my rambling.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter a little bit and please click the button that says reviews. =)  
**


	13. Chapter 13 prt 1

**Welcome back! **

**Thank you ****RebornsToast for reviewing!**

** Disclaimer: I don't own KHR but I do own my characters  
**

**

* * *

**I sighed to myself before taking out the Ace of Clubs. I moved it to where it touched the forehead of my mask_**.**_

"You lost this game once you stepped inside." Aurora stated cockily. I let go of the card and let it fall to the ground.

"How so?" I mumbled. She smirked to herself.

"Because I'm your opponent." After that said she ran at me. She raised her arm back and quickly released it forward. I did back bend before doing a back flip. My foot narrowly missed her face. She smirked at me and chuckled a little.

My eyes narrowed and I bit my lip lightly. Which one should I do?

"Come one, come all." I stated spreading out my hands. Aurora's smirk fell.

"To the first act of Yukai. Let me tell you it's mind blowing." I chuckled darkly and placed my hands in front of me with my palms facing her. She stared at me unamused.

Then a small red dot appeared and with every second it became bigger. After about ten seconds it completely blocked my sight of her.

I removed my hands and held out my left hand. My baton appeared and I spun it. Magic it is then.

"Batter up." I mused to myself before hitting the red ball with everything I had. Immediately it popped and smoke started pour out. A loud high pitch scream came from the the ball as well.

I used the smoke to my advantage and maneuvered my way using my sense of smell. A sweet lilac smell started to fill my nostrils and became sweeter the closer I ran into it's direction. It wasn't until the smell became unbearably strong did I finally stop.

It was hard to tell through the smoke but I could see a small outline of Aurora. I smirked to myself. This was too easy.

Suddenly something yanked me back hard my neck and an object was held there. It felt like wood.

"How idiotic." She mumbled close to my ear. I chuckled loudly.

"Says the one who fell for my trick."

* * *

Yukai sighed to herself as she stared at the small cow. Slowly she bent and grabbed him. He was shaking like a leaf in the wind and he was cold.

Holding him in one arm she slowly slid off her jacket and wrapped it around him. Then she held him close to her trying to warm him up.

"Lambo!" A voice called out. Yukai turn towards the sound and soon enough a breathless Tsuna arrived. Yukai smiled to herself even though he couldn't see it and walked towards him.

"Y-Yukai?" He stated in surprise. She nodded and handed him the cow. Tsuna grabbed him gratefully and looked away a little nervously.

"I'll walk you towards the safety zone." Yukai stated grabbing him by his wrist.

"M-Matte!" He called out. She stopped but didn't look back.

"What about everyone else?"

"I'll take care of it. Don't worry."

Relief flooded the young Vongola as he let the masked girl drag him to the safety zone.

He didn't know why but for some reason he trusted her. Even though this was the fourth time they met, there was something about Yukai that made him feel safe. It was a familiar feeling to what he had with Yukiko when they were younger.

* * *

"Chrome-chan please trust me."

The female illusionists stared at Yukai unsure. She wasn't sure if it was a trick or not.

Ryohei frowned to himself. Yukai was fighting the Varia Snow Guardian so why was she here?

"I don't believe you to the extreme!" He stated getting into a defensive stance.

"Fine don't, but Tsuna will be sad if something happens to you." Once that was said a knife flew by them. Everyone looked at the tree it hit.

"Shit they found us. Ryohei go north from here! You and Chrome will reach the dugout soon. Tsuna and Lambo are already there!" Yukai pushed Ryohei and Chrome into the direction. Then she threw a box onto the floor.

"Let the game begin." She mused to herself.

Ryohei stared at the Snow Guardian unsure before turning to Chrome. He was going to ignore his gut feeling and trust in Yukai. Hopefully it won't be a mistake.

"Let's hurry to the extreme!" Cue an eye brow twitch from Yukai.

She nodded as they ran towards the direction Yukai had said. After they disappeared a dark ushishi echoed around.

* * *

I jabbed Aurora in the stomach making her let go of one side off the wood and did a spin kick. My leg hit nothing but air.

"Oh and how did I fall for you petty trick?" She wondered. My smirk widen. She couldn't tell.

"5...4...3.." I counted closing my eyes. "2...1...boom."

A loud boom erupted close by followed by others as well. More smoke appeared making it even more harder to see.

I bent down and placed one hand on the ground. Vibrations from the explosions still erupted from the ground.

"Perfect." I whispered to myself. I closed my eyes.

"It's time for you to shine once again."

* * *

_"Did you get it?" Lucky questioned. It's been a few days and Cyber has been cooped up in the her lab trying to hack into the cameras, database, you name it and she would be trying to hack into that as well.  
_

_"Not yet but I'm getting closer." She stated typing furiously._

_Then a small spider appeared on the screen. Cyber paused staring at it oddly along with Lucky._

_Then the spider started to make a web on all the windows and data Cyber had open._

_"No.." Cyber trailed off as the spider began to wrap everything with it's data. Then it bit into it and everything went black. A lone sentence appeared on the screen._

_'You've been poisoned.'_

_Cyber hit the keyboard angrily. She stood up abruptly knocking the chair down. She picked it up angrily grasping it hard._

_"Who the fuck is trying to keep us from finding her?" She screamed throwing her chair at the computer screen breaking it. Lucky stayed silent also thinking about the the question Cyber angrily asked.

* * *

_Four large cards were placed in between us. Blood flowed from my arm and dripped onto snow.

Aurora smirked at me raising the scythe to her mouth before licking off some blood. She gave me a smug grin.

A breeze swept through making my bangs cover my face. A sigh escaped from my mouth.

I closed my eyes and spun my baton ignoring the slight pain the movement caused. I stop and held the baton diagonal in in front of me.

"Melodia di Lupo*." I whispered crouching down. I snapped my eyes open and ran at Aurora at a high speed. The wind caused from my speed made a low loud howl and the current wind helped make it louder.

I started to spin my baton as well and let go of it with my right hand not missing a beat. Now a the howl was pitch higher.

When I reached Aurora I swung my baton at her. She held up her scythe blocking it. But the impact made a rough sound like a bark.

Aurora stared at me wide eyed as I kept swinging at her. Every time she would block and the impact would sound like a bark.

"Il ballo del Leone**." She stated jumping away from me. She crouched down low and bowed her head for a second before charging at me. In a second she was in front of me with her scythe back ready to swing.

I jumped back barely dodging the weapon, but the attack didn't stop there. Aurora appeared beside me and took two quick graceful steps toward me swinging the scythe hard at me.

For a shield I held up my baton. A loud clang was heard from the impact and vibrations erupted through my body. My eyes widen as she swung lower than my baton.

By reflex my hand went out and grabbed the staff part of the scythe barely making it in time before the sharp knife could have pierced my legs.

The scythe disappeared from my sight and I snapped my head up. My eyes scanned the area but nobody was in sight.

Where the hell could she have disappeared too? I questioned looking everywhere cautiously.

"Don't ever let your opponent get behind you!" A voice exclaimed. I turned around quickly and saw Aurora in the air holding her scythe behind her high. My eyes widen as I stood there paralyzed.

* * *

Momoko scoffed to herself as she watched Yukiko attack Aurora. Her eyes wandered to the young Vongola by Reborn. He stared worriedly at the screen.

"Look there's Ryohei and Chrome." Dino stated smiling. Tsuna turned his eyes away from the screen and smiled as he saw his friends enter the dugout.

"Are Gokudera, Yamamoto, or Hibari with you?" He questioned worriedly. Ryohei frowned and told him no as Chrome walked to Ken and Chikusa.

The scene on the small TV changed from Yukai's fight and showed Gokudera and Yamamoto, but there was a familiar person there with them.

"HIEE!" Tsuna exclaimed noticing the person. Momoko smirked to herself and crossed her arms.

"Wasn't she just fighting?" Dino wondered in surprise.

"Fighting? She was with us a few minutes ago." Chrome said softly.

"Stop questioning and just watch. You'll see the trick soon." Momoko mused.

"It's that petty trick again." A baritone voice stated. Tsuna freaked out as Hibari entered the dugout.

Momoko stared at him from the corner of her eye. Petty trick he said. Did he somehow figure her trick out?

* * *

"Look you idiot, if you go west from where you are right now you will reach the dugout." Yukai growled restraining from killing Gokudera. Said boy growled at her and held up some dynamites.

"Ma ma let's listen to her Gokudera." Yamamoto cut in. Gokudera glared at him.

"She's a fake you baseball freak!" He screamed pointing at Yukai.

"We met at the Namimori Festival when some high school kids stole the money from Tsuna's booth. If I was a fake how did I know something from back then?" Yukai questioned placing one hand on her hips. Gokudera eyes narrowed as he stared at her warily. Yukai gave a frustrated sigh as she glanced to where the sound of a howl came from.

"What the hell was that?"

"Ignore it. Hurry to the dugout." Yukai stated walking away from the two. "I don't want anyone to be here when it gets serious." She mumbled the last part to herself.

Gokudera stared after her as she disappeared.

"The dugout is west from here." Yamamoto stated to him. Gokudera turned to him and crossed his arms before grumbling as he walked off.

"You coming baseball freak?" Yamamoto laughed following after Gokudera.

* * *

Breathing in this air was starting to become harder. The cold crisp air stung against my throat. Even my body was starting to get numb, but I have to hold off just a little longer. I have to wait until they are all there safely, but can I really wait that long?

My eyes stayed on the elgeant black wood that was laying all over the snow. The emitting pains from my shoulder started to become distant as the wood started to become unfocused.

Anger started to surge through me. My sight turned red as my nails digged into my palms.

"You fucking bitch." I gave a bitter chuckle. "You broke something important to me. Now you will pay." My eyes wandered to the watch. All orange dots were glowing except one. I bit my lip as I stared it. Finally it went on.

"I'm waiting." She taunted. I started to laugh and soon more laughs started join in. Her eyes widened as everyone stood behind me.

"Sorry I had to hold up and change places every now and then. The chances are that you fought us all is very high." One stated. I started to chuckle. It was a mistake to trade places with the fake me after I heard the howls. Maybe it would have been better to have my trick found out than break something so precious to me.

"Thanks for the help." I mused snapping my fingers. One by one each replica changed into confetti and balloons. I didn't use any birds this time because I was afraid something would happen to them.

I ran at her taking her surprise to my advantage. My arm reached back and took out both fans that were tied to my belt loop. Quickly I opened the black one and swiped it at her before opening the white one doing the same.

Blood spurted out from the x mark wound on Aurora's chest causing her to stagger back and drop her scythe. She grasped her chest after she gained balance and slowly let go. She held up her hand shakily to her face. Her eyes were wide and it was complete silence until she started to laugh.

"It's been so long since I last saw my blood." She mumbled tangling her hands into her hair. Her laugh started to become hysterical as she smeared the blood onto her face.

"I owe you. Now it's time to see the face of my opponent isn't it?" She mused crazily reaching for her scythe. The moment she had it in her hand she disappeared. A second later she appeared in front of me with the but of the scythe slamming into my mask.

I skidded back from the impact but the staff never left my mask. In fact Aurora was putting more pressure into it.

A loud crack echoed through the dome as I hit the tree. Blood poured out of my mouth and face as pieces of the mask pierced into my skin and fell onto the ground. My body fell flat onto the ground and my hair covered my face sticking onto the blood.

"What a shame, I thought you were going to make me pay."

Pressure was applied to my back. More blood spurted out of my mouth.

"I am. I'm not finished you bitch." I coughed out more blood as the pressure came harder. A shadow was casted over me and fingers touched my face. Slowly they wiped away the strands of hair.

"So it is you." Her voice was smug.

* * *

Momoko closed her eyes. This was the exact thing she was worried about. She couldn't watch this no more.

"That can't be..." Tsuna trailed off staring at the screen horror stricken. Everyone else except Reborn. Hibari, and the Kokuyo group stared at the screen surprised.

"Yukiko when did you get dragged into this?" The brunette screamed. "Why did you do this? You said you didn't want to join! So why?" His eyes filled with tears as he watched his childhood friend get kicked in the stomach countless times.

Momoko but her lip to stop herself from saying something. It wasn't her business to say anything.

"I-I wanted to repent...for the things...I did." A soft voice coughed out. Finally Aurora had stopped kicking her.

"I..I did so many bad things. Did you know...I hated the mafia? They destroyed my life." Slowly she pushed herself up giving a soft bitter chuckle.

"The memories...with you were my light. I..I always thought of you and I wanted...so badly to come back. I'm sorry."

A tear slipped down Tsuna's face as he watched Yukiko struggle to get up. Aurora kicked her down and gave a sadistic laugh.

"Then why did you come! If you hated the mafia then why? Yukiko give up please! I don't want you to die! You're too important to me!" He screamed.

* * *

My eyes widen after those words where said. A small smile came to my face. This will probably be the last time he would say those words to me.

"Because," I inhaled ignoring the pain the cold wind sent through my body. "You're the best friend I ever had."

Slowly I pushed myself up again coughing up a little bit of blood. I glared at Aurora through my bangs and reached for my fans. She stared at me as I grabbed them and analyzed my every move.

"How touching it makes me want to puke." Aurora stated smirking at me. I gave a bitter chuckled and held my fans defensively.

"Tsuna..I told you I would...protect you...and I will even if it costs me my life. That's how important," I stopped coughing out some blood. "you are to me."

I twisted both bottoms of the fans and spun both of them at a rapid speed. Finally the Hitoshirenu keise appeared.

"Melodia triste di fanciulla***." I whispered bowing my head. A shadow appeared before me and I did a back bend narrowly missing a fatal hit from the scythe.

I bent back up quickly spreading my legs out and bent down forward missing another fatal hit. From there I placed the Hitoshirenu keise above my head and started to spin it at a rapid speed. Slowly I moved it towards the snow causing it to shoot up and blind my opponent temporarily. Taking this moment to my advantage, I twisted the the but separating the fan into two again and started to move my arms back, forward and side ways. The snow that was on the fan was shot at random in a high speed making deadly as a bullet. (A/N: kind of like Hinata's Chakra Needle Technique).

I closed my eyes and moved my foot backwards. I ignored the sounds of the tailwind from the fan and began to focus on one thing. My heartbeat.

It was going at a high pace right now. Taking in that rhythm I made a quick half clockwise with the foot that was behind before moving it outwards to the side. I bent my side to be parallel with it before throwing my fans up in the air.

By now my heartbeat was calm and steady. With this new rhythm I took a few steps back barely taking notice of the fatal swing that almost had me. I opened my arms wide and catched both fans before making crossing them making an x over my chest.

A clang was heard and a pressure was felt. I skidded a little bit back before pushing it back.

I spread open my fans before spinning them. Carefully I moved them to where the buts touched each other and changed it back into into the Hitoshirenu keise.

My eyes opened and took in the scene before me. Trees were broken and branches were everywhere. But Aurora stood tall with many cuts in her clothes and blood falling from the multiple small cuts.

"Did you really think that would stop me you stupid whore?" She questioned angrily. I stared at her emotionless.

"I used to be fucking Camilla Nicola damn it! The musical prodigy of all time." She growled out. I made no significance but I was surprised to hear that. No wonder the girl on the cover looked so familiar.

"You wasted enough of my time. It's time for you to die. La ballata dell'Iena****."

* * *

**i'm sorry for taking so long to update! please forgive me!**

**here is part one and hopefully part two will be up soon. I hope you guys enjoyed it though!**

***Wolf's Melody**

****Dance of the Lion**

*****Maiden's Sorrowful Dance**

******Ballad of the Hyena**

***Sigh* i am tired! haha i've been so busy with the dance practices and organ lessons and my quince preparations i haven't had the time T.T but that is no excuse. But I'm planning to have the second part put up this week! maybe some reviews will help *wiggles eyebrows suggestively* haha.**

**Well if you have any ideas on who Yukiko should be with PMsg me or put it in the reviews!**

**Please click the button that says review!  
**


	14. Chapter 13 prt 2

**Welcome back! **

**Thank you ****RebornsToast for reviewing!**

** Disclaimer: I don't own KHR but I do own my characters  
**

**

* * *

**The first hit was quick and fucking hurt like hell. The second and third that follow were the same but less painful. The rest of the hits were numbing, like I would see my blood splatter but I felt no pain at all. Well physical pain that is.

Emotional pain was what really hurt me. It was his cries for her to stop it that hurt me. It was his pleas for me to stop fighting and just give up that broke me. It was the thought of how he wasted his cries and pleas on a murderer on me that tore me apart.

Maybe that's why I just stopped. Why I stopped dodging and let her cut me up to her hearts content. But this probably hurt him even more. Heh it seems that no matter what I do will hurt him either way.

I came back to see him, to be with him. But it seems it only made trouble for him. I joined to protect him, but look at me. How can I protect him if I can't even protect myself?

I should have just stayed back in Italy. I shouldn't have been selfish and putting my wants before my needs. But some good things came out of this.

I saw the person I wanted to be with for six years. I laughed with him and his friends who I started to befriend as well. I went back to dancing, the thing my mom always wanted me to do. I wore the kimono she always wished to see on me one day. I met someone who could finally see my tricks other than Hiro and Akane. My father's last greatest work of art was finally used.

My body limply fell to the floor as my eyes blurred from the blood. A slight pressure was applied to my neck.

"How idiotic of me for going all out on you." Aurora mused fiddling with the ring. I made no move to stop her.

"There we go." She mumbled to herself successfully getting the ring off. Slowly I closed my eyes waiting for the darkness to take over. Could this be the end?

* * *

_"Smile for me." Was the first thing that came out of my mouth. Tsuna stared at me shocked._

_"W-What?" He questioned almost falling off the wall that I tried so hard to get him on. He cried quickly grabbing me for support._

_"Just smile for me okay." I stated grinning at him. He frowned slightly making my own grin fall._

_"Why Yuki-chan?"_

_I sighed turning to the bright night sky. It was going to start soon and I wanted to see him smile once the fireworks start up._

_"Trust me on this okay Tsu-kun." I gave him a sweet smile grabbing his hand. He blushed lightly before giving me a nervous smile. I frowned and let go of his hand._

_"No actually smile at me!" I demanded grabbing his cheeks. His eyes widen and he almost fell off the wall again._

_"I-I can't!" He cried out. I let go of his face and brought my hands to my lap. My head stayed as I stared down at them._

_"Please Tsu-kun."I whispered softly. His hand grabbed mine making me look at him. He was a little nervous, but slowly he gave me a soft innocent smile. My eyes widen as we heard a small boom._

_Coloful lights illuminated his face making his smile shine even more. His smile was bigger and brighter as he turned back to the fireworks. I stared at him in awe as his smile brightened every moment._

_"I'm jealous of you're smile. It seems so sweet and innocent. Actually I love it." I stated turning back to the fireworks blushing lightly._

_"Ne Tsu-kun, I want to tell you something. You're smile could save a life or make brighten a person's day. Before I die I want you to smile at me like that okay."_

_"W-What are you talking about Yuki-chan?" He cried out in surprise. I giggled lightly before kissing his cheek. He blushed bright red.  
_

_"Nothing."

* * *

_I can't die like this. No not yet. I still need to see that smile.

Slowly I pushed myself up ignoring the pain erupting my body. Ignoring the shortage of breath intakes or the rapid painful heartbeat.

"Too late, I won." Aurora smirked at me holding up the two rings. I smirked to myself and began to laugh. How idiotic can this person really be?

"Yukiko why didn't you stay down? Please stop this!" Tsuna voice cried out. I bit my lip ignoring the part of me that wanted to obey him.

"Y-You're smile...I still...haven't seen it." I never knew that it could so painful to just say a few words. But I made a promise to my younger self and I was going to keep it.

"T-That...ring," I took in a big breath ignoring the stinging in my throat. "is fake."

"Lies."

Slowly I trudged towards her. She frowned at me and raised the bloody scythe up. My smirk widen.

"This was...really too easy." I lied giving her a grin. She didn't panic but I could tell by her eyes she was confused.

"You my friend," I coughed out some blood and clenched my hands tightly from the pain. "are the most...idiotic person...that ever lived." If it was possible I would have chuckled but the pain was intensifying from moving, but it was going away slowly. Thank you cold snow.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" She growled out closing the rest of the gap and grabbed me by my shirt collar. I winced but gave her a smirk.

Shakily I raised up my hand and grabbed my ring. She growled at me before letting go and hitting me in one of my cuts. Out of pain I let go of the ring and held onto my stomach coughing out some blood.

"You fucking bitch...I was going to...show you it was fake." I hissed out breathless. Pain vibrated through me and blood started to come out of the cut.

"You're just trying to psyche me out." She hissed pushing me to the floor. If I wasn't so cut up and in pain I would beat the shit out of her. But she was right. One of the things we taught in the Organization was that you always try and psyche out the the enemy at all costs.

Hesitantly I reached for the ring and enclosed it in my hand once I reached it. I closed my eyes breathing harder now before using what's left of my strength to sit up.

"Watch and be amazed." I muttered humorously to myself. I opened my hand and revealed the ring I had won in the festival. Slowly Aurora picked it up and examined.

"All be damn." She mumbled grasping the ring tightly before throwing it at my face. Then she grabbed me by the collar glaring at me intensely.

"Your face is going to get stuck like that if you don't stop doing that." Slowly I touched her forehead with my forefinger. An anime vein appeared on her head before she threw against one of the trees.

No pain came this time. That must mean the numbing already spread through my body. This is good then.

"Five minutes." One of the Cervello stated through the intercom. Aurora smirked at me and walked over to me.

"That's all I need. Now tell me where the ring is." She growled out the last part to me. I stared up at her unamused before pushing myself up.

"Why...it's on my... neck of course,...just like yours." I stated smugly reaching into my shirt and grabbed the cold metal. I pulled it out and let go for her to see. She growled at me in response swinging the scythe at me. I dodge before ducking out of the way to let the tree fall down. It landed in between us.

"I..still have a...few tricks up my sleeve." I mused to her breathless. I gave her a small grin and took notice of how angry she looked. My grin widen a little bit.

Aurora jumped over the tree quickly and ran at me blindly. Her scythe was already up in the air ready to strike down any moment. Once she was close to me and within her scythes length she swung hard at me. I dropped to the floor before rolling out and stood up. I could feel blood dribbling out of my mouth.

She glared at me before laughing out loud.

"After all this time the only thing you could do was hurt me a little bit and yet look at the damage I caused you. Now I feel stupid for even going all out on someone as weak as you." She stated loudly. The bangs that weren't sticking to the blood on my face covered my left eye. I gave her a bloody grin.

"You're right," I muttered licking my lips. "I'm the one...that looks like...they're about to die on the spot. But you...you are in a...worse condition that me." Blood dripped down from my chin and I wiped it off before giving off a sinister laugh.

"The first stage...of the Hitoshirenu keise." I stated darkly. "Rai Kage*"

* * *

_My eyes wandered to the letter. The one that held the instructions to this odd fan and it's counterpart. But why would my father leave his greatest work for me?_

_I sighed to myself and ran my hand through my hair. Aki whined beside and I let my hand fall down to pet hair. While doing so I grabbed the white fan and held it up to the lights. There was nothing there like I expected to be._

_"Hey kid what's with the fans." The old hag questioned. I turned to her and stopped petting Aki to get the black fan._

_"Something my father left for me." I muttered standing up. I walked past her and stopped for a moment. " Hiroshirenu keise." _

_"Interesting..." She trailed off."But can you even use that as a weapon?"_

_"I really don't know, but let's find out." I stated grinning to myself. _

_After doing so I threw up the black fan before doing a slow spin. My left arm extended out and caught the fan before I started to spin. With every spin I would swing each fan fast at my target. Finally I came to stop but what I saw disappointed me._

_The trees only had small cuts everywhere. It wasn't even enough to cut down a branch!_

_"What the hell where you trying to do kid?" The old hag mused laughing loudly. I frowned and turned to her was I suppose to know it was going to be like this?_

_"I'm going upstairs to get my flask," She paused and stared at me. "Do you want anything?"_

_I shook my head and heard a small whine from Aki. A small smile grew on my face as I walked towards the injured dog.  
_

_"Get Aki some water please." I bent down and started to pet her. She rolled over onto her back and held her paws up wanting me to rub her belly. I laughed lightly and scratched her ticklish spot making her hind leg go back and forth fast._

_We stayed like that for about ten minutes before a loud thud echoed throughout the room. Surprised we both looked back and my eyes widen at what I saw._

_All the trees where cut up into little pieces or broken. Some were half cut or branches were hanging off the trees. It was an odd sight.

* * *

_"Five...four...three," I stopped licking my lips. "One."

Aurora stared at me like I was an idiot. Her grip tightened on her scythe as a small grin appeared on her face.

"I'm wai-" She was cut off as blood spurted out from her cuts. The small cuts began to grow rapidly and more blood started to splatter around the area. The ring that hung on her neck was also cut off in the cutting frenzy.

A small smile appeared on my lips. Time was up but at least I still had my revenge.

"The dome will self-destruct in 10..9..." A computerized voice stated.

My eyes began to blur again and my body finally gave out to me. I closed my eyes listening to the countdown.

"Yukiko get up! Please! Try to get up and get out of there!" Tsuna's cries made me open my eyes.

Right in front of me was one part of the Snow ring. Slowly I reached out to it and heard the countdown hit one.

"Gomen Tsu-kun." I whispered as my arm collapsed before it touched the half Vongola ring and a bright light blinded me.

The last thing I heard before I black out was the explosion, Tsuna's cries, and pounding.

* * *

"S-She got out right?" Tsuna whispered staring at the blank screen with wide eyes.

Momoko bit her lip hard and ended up drawing out blood. She didn't want to believe it. But the proof was right there and she saw it with her own eyes. She watched her 'granddaughter' die with her very own eyes.

The sensors around the dugout disappeared and without a second thought Tsuna ran out followed by his family except Hibari.

"I can see why the Ninth chose him." Momoko stated and chuckled bitterly to herself. Reborn turned to her and nodded before he and Dino followed after the group. Hibari just walked out of the dugout and walked away from where Yukiko was.

A lone tear slid down Momoko's face and a part of her hoped Yukiko didn't die. Because she didn't want to lose yet another person she cared about. She didn't want to feel that pain again.

With that haunting though and familiar feeling, Momoko ran after them with a fading hope.

Once Momoko reached the spot where Yukiko last was a small sad smile made it's way to her face at the she saw.

Everyone was quickly pulling up small parts of the tree or tried to push them away in hopes of finding their friend. But their was one who was searching fiercely for her. The one who kept having memories of himself with her when they were younger flash before his eyes.

A small low whine echoed throughout the area making everyone stop what they were doing.. Another whine followed after but it was softer and begin to fade. But the odd thing was it was coming from the far end of where Yukiko was laying down before the explosion.

Hope began to flow rapidly into both Tsuna and Momoko as they followed after the sound. Their last hope.

A large chunk of a tree greeted them once the whine hand finally stopped. But what was under the tree made Momoko and Tsuna freeze as long with everyone else that came from behind the duo.

It was a pale lone hand hand that laid in the snow limply.

"Yukiko.." Tsuna whispered in staring at the hand.

It wasn't until that Dino ordered everyone to move the tree did he snap out of his trance.

He rushed to also help move the tree. He tried with all his might and nothing but his pounding heart resided in his ears. His heart was racing faster than a heart should beat and his mind was jumbled up. The feeling of anger, helplessness, and regret swirled throughout him. But the one thing he knew he needed to do once the tree was off Yukiko was apologize. Apologize for bringing her into this mess.

"What the fuck?" Gokudera mumbled once they managed to successfully get the tree off.

Aki laid on top of Yukiko whimpering softly and kept licking Yukiko's face. But there was blood all over her coat. Slowly Aki lifted her head and locked eyes with Tsuna for a moment then she stood up with some trouble and limped to Yukiko's side before laying down.

"Yukiko wake up! Come on just open your eyes please!" Tsuna pleaded grabbing onto Yukiko.

"Jyudaime.." Gokudera whispered feeling remorse as he stared at his friend crying over that girl.

"Tsuna..." Yamamoto felt helpless watching Tsuna trying to get Yukiko to open her eyes or even move.

Momoko stared at the motionless body before clenching her hands. Anger surged through her as she thought of the many times she could have prevented this. Yet all she did was speed this up. If she only just stopped trying to get Yukiko join this wouldn't have happened.

"B-Baka...Tsu-kun." A hoarse voice whispered. Tsuna's head snapped up as everyone stared towards where the voice came from surprised.

Yukiko gave Tuna painful smile as her vision started to fade in and out.

"Don't worry...I haven't...seen your smile." Yukik's eyes closed as she once more submerged into darkness.

"Romario!" Dino exclaimed. Romario nodded and hurried over to Yukiko and picked her up.

"We're going to take her to the hospital." Dino explained hurriedly as he and Romario rushed off.

"And I guess this one will be my patient then." Momoko mumbled joyfully to herself and picked up the half-dead dog and rushed out as well. As long as there was chance Yukiko might live Momoko would don anything to make sure that when she wakes up her savior would be there to see her.

Tsuna stared after them barely catching what the Cervello had announced.

"Please be okay Yu-chan." Tsuna whispered softly. He couldn't forgive himself if Yukiko died because of him.

* * *

_"Lucky did you see that." Cyber whispered surprised._

_She thought she was lucky when she had transferred what all she had hacked into onto a different computer but she was wrong. What she saw pissed her off and surprised her._

_"Lady Kaichou or should I say Yukiko, your time is now up." Lucky growled out clenching his hands angrily._

_He couldn't believe that _she_ of all people betrayed them! They were supposed to be the Death Trio! The creators of the Organization! But she decided to do this! She decided to 'kill herself' in the name of the Organization but instead it was to be with that boy. The next Vongola Boss to exact!_

_"I hope that bitch dies." Cyber spat out typing furiously on the computer. Lucky agreed with her and began to plot ways to kill of his friend, his _sister.

_Sirens started to ring and the computers shut down. Red and blue lights appeared and blinked back and forth._

_"What the hell?" Cyber questioned standing up. Footsteps sounded out from the room._

_"Boss, the Vindice!" A girl ran in breathing hard. The duo stared at her surprised as a small metal collar wrapped around her neck._

_"Cyber." Lucky stated holding out his hand. Cyber nodded and opened a small case that had a green button on it. She pressed it and computerized voice stated that the building was going to self destruct in one minute._

_Cyber grabbed Lucky's hand right when the Vindice showed up._

_"Look for us in Japan." Lucky stated monotone before he and Cyber disappeared from them.

* * *

_**well here you guys go! hoped you guys enjoyed this! =)**

**If you think Yukiko should be with someone put it in the reviews or Pms me!**

**Please press the button that says Review it makes me *cough cough* I mean Yukiko very happy, =}  
**


	15. Chapter 14

**Welcome back! **

**Thank you ****RebornsToast, Tenshin-no-Tsubasa, XxXTwilight-SinXxX, XPeace Blissx, and CuteKitty90 for reviewing!**

** Disclaimer: I don't own KHR but I do own my characters  
**

**

* * *

**When I woke up there was no one to greet me. The only thing that hugged me with open arms was silence. Its buddy loneliness was next in line to consume to engulf me with it's power.

A lone beeping sound registered in my ears. Slowly turning my heard towards the noise I saw that the culprit was the heart monitor. But what had made it odd was that my heart beat was slower than it should have been. Like it was displaying its own form of sadness. The emotion that I didn't want to show.

Carefully I turned my head back up to stare at the ceiling. There was no point in trying to see if there were any flowers or cards. My room screamed emptiness at me loudly either way. So it wouldn't have mattered.

But I shouldn't have hoped there was something the moment I realized I was awake. Because who would want to see a murderer like me?

My mind began to recall the times I would regain consciousness for a minute before losing it. But there was one conversation that I woke up on that haunted me.

The one were they spoke of my past. What I have really been doing these past six years to everyone. Who I was up until a few months ago. But that wasn't what hurt me. No it was that one second glimpse of Tsuna's face that did. The look of horror, disbelief, fear his body and eyes showed.

Maybe it was better if no one was here. That way I wouldn't be able to see the looks of their faces once they saw me.

Now I know it was a mistake come back. I knew what would have happened if I came back, except that mafia part mind you, yet I still did it. Just to have a chance at a normal life. But normal wasn't what I got. No it was something completely different than what I would have thought my life would have been.

"Yukiko." A voice whispered lightly that I barely caught it. Hesitant at first I turned my head. There was Tsuna staring at me nervously.

"Tsuna." His name rolled off my tongue as we stared at each other. But that one moment made my fear come true. He was staring at me with_ those_ eyes.

Tsuna walked cautiously towards me and sat down on one of the guest chairs that was near my bed.

An awkward silence engulfed us.

"Why did you come?" The words came out of my mouth before I realized it. Mentally I hit myself and called myself an idiot for saying that.

"To see you." He stated. I could tell he was nervous just to be by me. I looked away from him and bit my lip. His actions were hurting me and he didn't even know it.

"Please leave." I whispered lightly. I couldn't take it anymore. "I-I can't stand it."

"Stand what?" Tsuna asked confused.

"The way you're acting towards me! The look that you're giving me!" I snapped making him flinch. I turned my head away from him.

"So nervous and afraid." This was exactly what I didn't want to happen.

"Gomen Yukiko." He whispered. He looked down to his lap.

"What for?" I mumbled lightly.

"Acting this way. Its...its just how am supposed to act?" His voice cracked.

"Y-You left so suddenly! It hurt me Yukiko! We were supposed to celebrate my birthday that day! But you never answered the door or showed up. You were my only friend! The one who didn't think of me as no-good Tsuna." His voice became softer. "Then I find out where you've been and what you have been doing. Tell me how am I supposed to act?"

He was right. I have to tell him. I have to tell him how I became like that. How Lady Kaichou was born.

"I'm sorry Tsuna."

He stood up suddenly. I turned my head and watched as he walked away. I wanted to say something but I couldn't. It felt like a frog was struck in my throat.

"So much happened when you were gone. I-I don't think we can be friends anymore. I..I hate you Yukiko."

His words pierced me. It hurt.

"Shame. Then you'll never know why I did the things I did." I finally croaked out. But it was too late he was already gone.

A tear slid down my face as I closed my eyes. Oh how I wanted to crawl into a pit and die right now.

* * *

How did I get in this position in the first place? It's just a blur right now. But then again that could be caused from the pain caused by the poison.

I gasped for air but it didn't help my situation. My body felt like it was on fire. I felt like I was suffocating well most likely I was but still.

The heat blurred my eyes and it increased if I even moved. Breathing was becoming even more difficult because with each intake of air it felt like a thousand knives stabbing into me. I couldn't even try and ignore it because with the poison it increased the pain from my wounds as well. To be in fact, it felt like my blood was boiling.

"Stupid girl...you should..have just died." Aurora gasped out withering in pain. I ignored her trying to concentrate on something to help me forget this pain to an extent, but I couldn't. The pain was too unbearable.

A annoying ringing was going on my ear as I held my stomach. Distant voices could be heard. Pictures flashed in my mind.

_"Don't revolve you're whole world on just something. There are other things out there for you."_

I didn't want hear her. I didn't want to hear the lies she told me. But why isn't my mind listening to me?

_"Listen Yukiko, you have to move on. You can't always grieve on your father. It hurt me too, but he wouldn't want to see you like this."_

Why is my mind looking back on the empty words my mother told me? Why can't I just put them away?

_"No more crying okay. Just think about everyone else and how they care about you. You live for yourself and don't let anyone else think otherwise."_

"Why?" I whispered trying to push myself up but I couldn't move. It was like every time I moved the pain would intensify.

I stopped. I stopped struggling. I stopped trying to fight off the poison. Instead I just laid on my back and let the pain just finally consume me. I just stared at the stars with blurry eyes. Then it finally went black. Maybe I closed my eyes or maybe I didn't but I was glad for the darkness.

A loud crash was near me making my darkness go away for a second. Slowly I opened my eyes and saw that the podium thing had fell down. The snow ring was within an arms reach between Aurora and I. We stared at each other as she reached towards it.

My arm struggled to reach it as well. Our finger tips touched it at the same time. But by some luck my finger went into the hole and slowly I moved it out of her reach. She glared at me before withering in pain.

I closed my eyes grasping onto the ring tightly. It felt so cold in my hand. But I was afraid that it would melt with the intense heat I feel. The heat that made me feel like my body was burning inside out.

With a bit of a struggle I managed to get the ring into the watch. In a second a cold surge went through my body, I welcomed the feeling as the heat gradually went away. It wasn't until now did I realize how hard I was breathing.

My eyes wandered over to where Aurora was withering in pain and I stared at the ring. Should I just let her die or help her? She did almost kill me in the fight and broke the baton Reina took so long to make for me. But it isn't right to let her die for something like that. Sure it was important to me, but it wasn't what kept me close to Reina.

I sighed running my hands through my hair before tossing the ring at her making it hit her face. I smirked a little. That could be my revenge then.

"Bitch." She growled out once she put the ring in. I chuckled a little standing up. I leaned onto my left leg for support.

I'm not going to lie. I was proud of the damaged I caused her. Seeing that her exposed skin was wrapped in bandages almost made my day. At least I was in a bit better shape than she was and is that blood on one of the bandages?

A sudden pressure was applied to my stomach and blood came out of my mouth. My vision went black for a moment but when it went back to normal I glared up at Aurora. She stared down at me smirking smugly. I grinned a little. I did kind of deserve that.

"Never trust your enemy."

I fell onto my back not bothering to fight her. What was the point really I did what I had to do already.

"Exactly my thought." I mused staring up at her. She stared at me emotionless until an explosion happened in her hands. She opened her hands and smoke poured out of it. My grin widened as I held up the ring. I sat up giving her a cocky grin.

"Did you really think I was just going to let you have it?" I asked cockily as I twirled the ring around my finger. She glared at me before a smirk appeared on her lips.

"Then I'll just have to pry it out of your cold dead hands."

She charged at me with her hand back and ready to swing. I dodged her punch and rolled away from her. Pain seared through my right leg.

"Before you do that," I started dodging another one of her attacks and stood up. "I want to know why you killed everyone four years ago."

It could have been me but I swear I saw her freeze at the mention of it. But it was probably me because she did a round kick at me and my back connected with one of the trees that was laying on the floor.

I stared up at her and wiped away the blood that dripped from mouth. Her eyes showed anger. Great I could use it to my advantage.

"A blond violet eyed girl named Camilla Nicola disappeared. If memory serves me right you said you were that person. But you lied." I grinned at her as she ran at me with a broken branch in her hand.

"Shut up!" She growled out swinging the branch at my right. I jumped up and landed on my left leg. I ignored the pain that vibrated through my body.

"You were just the voice. The replacement with a fake wig. You used your songs to express your caged in feelings, but what made you snap was that it wasn't you showing it."

"Shut the fuck up!" She growled leaping over the tree and tackled me to the ground.

"Elliana Kingsley was the appearance." I whispered low into her ear remembering the name Ai had told me when she came to see me. What came with her was a dozen of lilies.

"What the hell do you know." She grabbed me by the neck and squeezed it hard. With a bit of trouble, I gave her a mocking grin.

"Your twin." I gasped out. The pressure applied to my neck was released for a second but without a moment's wasted I kicked her in the stomach hard making her get off of me.

"Aurora Kingsley daughter of one of the governor's in England. You and your sister were the result of an affair."

"How the hell do you know this?"

"Why from your biggest fan of course. Oh and wikipedia." I grinned at her laughing a little.

"Now that you know, I'll have to kill you." She laughed darkly. I smirked to myself seeing the people behind her.

"Oh and them too?"

Aurora turned around and her eyes widen as she saw Belphegor and Mammon behind her.

"Ushishi~ Who knew the useless maid had such a background." He grinned at her.

Maid? I thought questionably to myself. He called her a maid. What the fuck?

"Shut up you fake prince!" She growled out. Belphegor's lip twitched but his smile didn't waver.

"You're death can wait." Aurora turned back to me and smirked. "Besides I already got what I wanted." She held up the ring. My eyes widen. She must have gotten it when she was choking me. Damn bitch.

"By the way you're bleeding. Clean yourself up." She threw and handkerchief at me. I looked down and for sure there was blood staining my shirt. Hey I wasn't going to come here in hospital clothes.

The trio disappeared as I started to cough a bit. This was definitely was not my day.

Carefully I took off my shirt and undid my bandages. Blood was pouring out of my wound. I winced a little and ripped off a part of my shirt that wasn't soaked in blood and tied it around the wound.

"Oi stupid woman where the hell are you?" A voice called out. I looked up surprised and hurried to put on my shirt but it was too late.

Yamamoto, Gokudera, Ryohei, and Chrome appeared in front of me. We stared at each other as my face turned red as well as theirs.

"HENTAI!" I screeched throwing a broken branch at them. It hit Gokudera in the face since everyone else dodged.

"STUPID WOMAN PUT ON A SHIRT!" He screamed turning away as well as the others.

"What the hell do you think I was trying to do!" I screamed back successfully putting on my shirt.

"Ma ma it was just an accident." Yamamoto stated. I huffed and limped towards them.

"I'm done." I mumbled grabbing one of the broken poles from the podium.

"Took you a damn long time. They could be attacking Jyudaime!" Gokudera growled at me. I glared at him and used the pole for support as I walked.

"Well I'm sorry that I was trying to stop myself from bleeding to death." I hissed lowly giving him a dark glare. He froze at my glare before mumbling about something as we ran, well in my case limped, to where Tsuna was.

"Jyudaime!"

"Tsuna!"

"Boss!"

We slowed down and stopped as we saw them. Belphegor was by Xanxus who was laying down on his back.

"Thank you all for being audiences to the birth of the new boss." Belphegor laughed putting on Xanxu's ring.

You know that really wasn't necessary. I mean Xanxus could have put it on himself. But with the way Bel put it on him made it look like he was proposing. Okay stupid thoughts! This is a desperate time for us right now and you can't be thinking about stuff like that.

I coughed a little shaking my head to get the thoughts out of my head. That never happened.

"The greatest treasures of all time, passed down through the Vongola." Mammon began picking up the chain. "Give the young blood of Vongola great power!"

He makes it sound like a chant. Maybe he's a witch doctor? Damn it stop it with these stupid thoughts! This never happened before!

Aurora began to laugh softly as Mammon placed the rings into the chain. She stared at me as she placed her ring in as well.

Xanxus placed his ring on and all the rings started to glow. They actually looked a bit like the rainbow.

Okay stop it! It's the blood loss. Yep definitely the blood loss that is making me think like this. Damn you Aurora.

The light from the sky ring grew brighter and Xanxus stood up laughing.

"This is power! An unending power is overflowing!" He stated power crazy.

"Looks like we'll be getting huge bonuses." Mammon stated happily.

"All you care about is your damn money. I just want my debt to be cleared off." Aurora smirked crossing her arms.

"This is proof of being the successor to the Vongola Family! Finally, finally! It's coming true! Now I can become Vongola Tenth!" Xanxus stated but after those words were said the power started to die out. Xanxus fell to his knees before falling into the floor.

I stared at him surprised. What the hell just happened?

"Boss what's wrong?" Aurora and the others went towards Xanxus.

"The rings...Xanxus...They rejected Xanxus." Tsuna said in surprise.

The rings rejected him? How the hell can the rings reject Xanxus? He's the Kyudaime's son. Unless...

My eyes widen. There is no way that could be true, right?

"I bet you feel good about yourself." Xanxus stated picking himself up. Aurora and Bel helped him.

"That's right the Kyudaime and I aren't real family!"

So I was right. I thought looking away from them and held onto my stomach. It was starting to hurt even more.

"I know." A voice stated. My eyes widen and Yamamoto called out the name Squalo.

My eyes started to glow blurry and my fingers started to feel sticky. I looked down and saw blood on my hands. Blood was dripping out from the ripped cloth.

I grabbed onto someone that was close which was Yamamoto. He looked at me as I glanced up at him.

"Sorry I got you're jacket dirty." I mumbled.

"Yukiko!" He exclaimed grabbing onto me as I started to fall forward. I started feel light headed. I felt him move around for a bit and then my shirt being untied from my wound.

"Here." He placed me gently onto the floor. I closed my eyes as my head began to hurt. Pressure was being applied to my wound and I could feel something being tied around my stomach.

"It's not that good, but it'll stop the blood for a bit." Yamamoto stated. I opened my eyes and sent him a grateful smile.

"Stupid woman can't even take care of her own wounds." Gokudera mumbled glaring at me. His shirt was torn. I smiled a little bit and leaned onto Yamamoto for support when he helped me stand up.

"If it won't come true, then I'll defeat anything in my path until it does!" Xanxus exclaimed angrily. How much did I miss?

"I agree with you boss ushishi~" Bel held up his knives and Aurora raised her scythe. When did she get that? Damn I'm so behind.

Gokudera threw his dynamites at them and took out some new ones. Everyone got into a offensive position. I let go of Yamamoto and held up the pole I used for support. There was no way I wasn't going to help them. This would be the last time we fight together after all.

"How rotten can you be? We won't let you!"

"You all couldn't even die properly." Bel laughed at us.

"Besides one of you is already half-dead." Aurora grinned looking at me. I glared at her.

"We still have a score to settle." A baritone voice stated. I glanced over and saw Hibari.

"So Vampire-san finally decides to show." I mused softly to myself. He turned his head and glared at me. Holy crap, how the hell did he hear that?

"It's six against three. The odds are against you." Gokudera stated smug.

"Six against three? What are you talking about?" Mammon asked amused.

"Your opponents are a force several times larger than us."

They're getting their subordinates. Tch assholes knew they couldn't take us all on and called them.

"Once it was sure the boss would win, they would come in an annihilate anyone who had anything to do with this." Aurora stated.

Shit! Aya and Ai!

"If that's how it's going to be, then let us join Tsuna's side!" A voice stated through the intercom.

A Cervello agreed and pressed a button on a remote, but it didn't deactivate the censors. Mammon said they took care of it.

"It's useless, it's set to explode if attacked from the inside." She stated completely shooting down the voice's idea to break them out.

"If that's so, then I could always attack from underground." A voice crackled. It was the old hag of course.

I sensed a presence behind us and turned around. Three Varia subordinates where there.

"Took to damn long." Aurora growled out at them.

"Reporting: The entire...Varia squad, except...us, was defeated." One stated and claimed about a demon before an attack hit all three of them.

"L-Lancia-san!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"So that's how it is. The let's get this over with!" Bel threw his knives towards Tsuna. Yamamoto appeared in front of him deflecting the knives with his sword.

Mammon then flew towards but stopped as Chrome used her illusion.

Aurora frowned and disappeared. She reappeared behind Tsuna swinging her scythe down. I appeared in front of her pushing her scythe back with the broken pole.

"Touch him and I'll kill you." I growled out kicking her hard in her chest. She flew back dropping her scythe. I smirked as I saw the blood seep through the bandages.

Xanxus began to curse at us angrily.

"You're bleeding; clean yourself up." I stated mockingly throwing back her handkerchief. She caught the cloth and smirked at me.

"Xanxus-sama we are disqualifying you and taking the Vongola rings away." The Cervello stated. I coughed a little bit as my vision began to blur again.

"Now we will end the Ring Conflict and announce the results. Due to Xanxus-sama's disqualification, the winner of the Sky Match goes to Sawada Tsunayoshi. Thus, the ones who will eventually become the successors of Vongola will be Sawada Tsunayoshi and his seven guardians." She stated.

"Iie...there will only be six guardians." I coughed out. Everyone looked at me surprised. "The Snow ring was forbidden and it should stay that way. Besides...I'm not welcomed." I whispered the last part to myself.

Tsuna fainted causing a big commotion. I sighed to myself and Momoko appeared in front of me grinning.

"You did good kid, just don't die yet okay. _She_ still wants to see you."

"Tch who said I was going to die you old bat. Besides take me to the dance studio, there's something I have to talk to Aya about."

"You're funeral." The old hag gently picked my up bridal style and I leaned my head into her chest closing my eyes.

"I'm just..going to take a small nap." I mumbled before falling into the darkness.

* * *

"Phase one complete." Cyber grinned from on top of the tree branch. Lucky smirked and leaned against the tree from below. Both of them had made it in time to witness the fall of the Varia after what they had done a few hours ago.

"Though don't you think you were bit harsh on her Lucky?" She mused jumping off the tree.

"She deserved it. No one betrays the Organization and gets away with it. Even her. We'll make her suffer like this along with him. Besides it makes things more interesting." Lucky gave a dark chuckle as they both walked away.

"What ever you say _Tsuna_." Cyber stressed the word before laughing. Oh what fun these next few weeks would be for them. Well until the Vindice come of course. If they were going to go down, all three of them will go down.

* * *

**well this feels bad =/**

**thought i should put a bit of dramatic irony, also called tragic irony, in there and see how that works out. But it didn't come out the way I wanted :/**

**Please press the review button it makes me- erm Yukiko very happy *cough cough* and while you are it tell me who she should end up with as well! It can be in the review or Pms.**

**Thank you for reading =)**

**Here's the votes for who Yukiko should be with so far:**

**1. Hibari**

**2. Tsuna**

**3. Gokudera**

**4. Yamamoto  
**


	16. Chapter 15

**Welcome back! **

**Thank you ****RebornsToast, XxXTwilight-SinXxX, XPeace Blissx for reviewing!**

** Disclaimer: I don't own KHR but I do own my characters  
**

**

* * *

**"Are you positive you want to do this?" Aya asked worriedly. I sent her an annoyed look before sighing. It's not like any parts of my body were in a cast except I do have a wrist brace on my left wrist, but that was the only damaged I had.

"Yes I can Aya-sensei. The doctor only told me not to move so much." I replied grabbing my bag from the car. Aya stared at me like I was an idiot.

"You were just attacked by the yukaza! Going with us to Tokyo for the dance festival after two days of rest is not okay!" She screamed at me. I shook my head and waved good bye to the old bat and reached for the bag. Aya pushed my hand out of the way and grabbed it for me.

"I'm not fragile. I can dance with you guys. No one else knows the part you just suddenly made out of no where." I stated going to the ticket booth. Aya shoved past me and paid for my ticket. She turned to me and smiled while I frowned.

"Stop treating me like I'm going to break." I growled refusing to take the ticket. Aya shook her head and grabbed my hand placing the ticket on it.

"Look I'm glad you're going to come dance with us still, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to let you do reckless things. Prepare yourself for not doing anything at all. It is my treat after all." She smiled brightly at me. I rolled my eyes and saw the rest of the girls. They waved towards me and I waved back as we made our way to them.

"I still have to practice. It's the only way you can see them." I muttered the last part to myself.

After seeing the video I did some research on Aya. Turns out her husband was the heir to this big company but he was in horrible car wreck that made him go into a coma. A few months later Aya had a child custody trial against her mother-in-law. The bitch claimed that Aya was an irresponsible parent. She even had pictures of Aya drunk to back up her claim. The next trial Aya lost everything and moved away from Tokyo.

"Just take it easy okay Yuki-chan! We don't need you over doing things." Saya stated putting her hand on my shoulder. I stared at the violet haired girl before smiling. Kira and Jun appeared besides her.

"We don't need _our_ Queen to get broken anymore than she is." Jun teased lightly pinching my cheeks. Kira chuckled and moved forward a bit to ruffle my hair.

"She's right you know."

I rolled my eyes at them and lightly swatted away their hands. All four of us laughed.

Saya, Kira, Jun were the only girls to except me with open arms. They defended me when the other girls made comments about me. Plus they're really good dancers and the few friends I made. But the only thing is when they saw me dance, they started to call me queen, even to the point to stress that I am theirs.

"So is your boyfriend coming to see you Saya?" Kira asked once the train had showed up. We let the other girls get in before boarding.

"Yes~" Saya sighed happily sitting down. We all sat down and Jun smirked. She was up to no good.

"Heh so the pipsqueak is going to come see you? You're going to have a hard time seeing him then. Everyone else will cover him like he was ant." She stated making fun of Saya's boyfriend's height. This caused the girl to narrow her onyx eyes into a deadly glare.

"Say that one more time, I dare you." She hissed darkly. I sweat dropped as I saw the dark aura surround her.

"Calm down Saya, Jun is just joking." Kira said softly. "Besides what about you Jun, is Kyo coming?"

Saya smirked at Kira's referring to Jun's childhood friend and crush. Immediately Jun turned red and crossed her arms.

"No way that guy is coming. He's too 'cool' for that." She snorted to herself. Kira shook her head before patting the brunette's knee snickered making Jun angrier.

"We don't know them." Kira whispered to me. I laughed a little and agreed with her as we scooted a little away from them.

"Alright that's what we are going to do!" Jun hit her bag making all of us jump. We stared at her like she was an idiot and ignored her.

"Since you two are single," I already don't like the way this started. "I, Hastumi Jun, vow to find Kira and Yukiko guys during our trip."

Kira glared at her as I slowly inched away from her to the point I almost fell of the seat.

"But Yuki-san has someone." The silver haired girl stated crossing her legs. The two boy crazy girls turned to me with an evil glint in their eye. Taking this as a sign to run away I tried to get up but Saya grabbed me by my jacket and yanked me back down.

"Oh could it be that cute baseball player?" She mused pulling my closer.

"No no it's the bad ass guy that smoke." Jun put in. My eye twitched at the thought.

"You're both wrong, I heard it's Hibari." Kira whispered lowly. Jun and Saya gasped and her grip loosened. I pulled my jacket from her and crossed my arms. I was surrounded by a group of idiots.

"No way. _The _Hibari." Saya whispered shocked and amazed. I rolled my eyes; Hibari was _not _that scary...okay I lied he is.

"I don't have boyfriend." I put in through their hushed whispers. They turned to me but their faces were really suspicious.

"Who knew that the Queen was a player." Jun chuckled darkly. I really don't think I should be here right now.

"So who is it?"

"Yeah tell us Yukiko."

"All three of you are wrong." A familiar voice stated. We all turned around and to my surprise there was Ai. What the hell was she doing here?

"Oh who is it and who are you?" Kira crossed her arms. Ai smirked and pushed up her glasses making them glint in the light and covered her eyes from our sight. I rolled my eyes at her dramatic appearance.

"I'm Ai your manager." Saya and Jun scooted over to let her sit down. "Yukiko doesn't have a boyfriend," Thank you Ai. "but that doesn't mean she doesn't like someone."

The need to kill someone who never did anything to me had suddenly became stronger. It only wants one person right now and it's a black haired girl that goes by the name Ai. May she rest in peace once I get a hold of her.

* * *

Tsuna paced down the sidewalk nervous. He wasn't sure if he could do this. If he could go talk to Yukiko.

When she was in the hospital he would visit her every now and then. Even after Reborn told him what she did he still went to go see her. He wanted to know why she did it. There must have been a good reason right?

But she never woke up and he fainted after the Ring Battle was over. He only woke up a few hours ago and spent most of it at the party. But the thing was Yukiko wasn't there and he had to know. But how can he just go up to her and randomly ask her why.

Tsuna rubbed his head anxiously. How can he go see the girl who hated the mafia and killed them? How can he ask her why she did it? how can he ask her why she gave up being his guardian or why she became one if she hated the mafia so much?

"Tsuna?" A voice called out a little bit surprised. Tsuna stopped pacing and turned around to see Yukiko.

Yukiko was wearing a dark red shirt with regular jeans. Her left arm was in a arm sling and her head was bandaged. But there was something odd about her.

"Y-Yukiko!" He called out surprised as well. So much for going to her house.

"What are you doing?" Her voice was colder than usual and it surprised Tsuna. Her eyes held no emotion to them either and it scared him a bit.

"I..I was um...going to your house."

Yukiko smirked and bent her head down a bit.

"What so ever for?" Her voice held a bit of mocking in it. Tsuna took a step back cautiously. There was something definitely wrong with Yukiko, but what?

"I wanted to ask why you became a guardian if you hated the mafia."

"That's actually a good question." She mused darkly to herself. A sense of danger swept through Tsuna.

"But you can say it was out of anger. I haven't truly gotten over my hate for the mafia yet _Tsu-kun_." A bitter chuckle left her mouth. She walked towards Tsuna making the brunette stumble back. "I joined to learn your weakness. That way I can get rid of you and your stupid friends." Yukiko lifter up her hand making Tsuna flinch as she rubbed his cheek.

"Y-You're not Yukiko!" He stuttered stumbling back a bit before falling. Yukiko's eyes narrowed and her hands formed fists.

"This is who I am. I really wish it wasn't you, but it was. I can't get over my hate for the mafia just because you're a _friend_ I used to know." She growled giving him a dark glare.

"Be ready to die." Yukiko stated taking a few steps back before turning and leaving Tsuna on the ground. A satisfied smirk was on her face.

Tsuna stared after her trembling a bit. That wasn't Yukiko. It couldn't be her. Reborn told him that she tried to kill herself to get out of some organization because she didn't want to kill anymore. So this couldn't be Yukiko. It can't be her.

* * *

I sneezed dropping the pole on accident. Aya gave frustrated sigh and called out a five minute break.

I wiped away the sweat from my forehead and went to the refreshment table that Aya had set out for us. Most of the girls were already there.

"Here." Ai tossed me a water bottle. I grabbed it and gave her a grateful smile before taking a long drink from the bottle. It was cold and refreshing against my dry throat.

"Slow down Yukiko, you act like I work you to the point of dehydration." Aya joked lightly. Ai laughed a bit as I smiled a little at her. Aya left us and went to go check on the other girls.

"I never knew you were this good." Ai stated. I looked at her wiping away my sweat with a towel.

"I'm not that good, you should have saw me when I first started!"

She smiled at me and bit into her apple. I sighed and grabbed the other apple she held out to me.

"Hey um... I was wondering if it's okay if I stay at your house for a bit." She looked down shyly. I tilted my head a bit confused.

"Yeah it'll be okay. My grandmother wouldn't mind; she likes having people over." I bit into my apple and almost choked on it when Ai glomped me. Cautiously I patted her back ignoring the stares everyone was giving us.

She let go of me and I took another bite of my apple making sure not to choke on it this time. Ai apologized and left to get some more towels after some of the girls asked if there was anymore because they accidentally spilled one of the water bottles.

I sat down and leaned against the wall taking a deep breath. I held it in for a bit and released it moving my hand to hold my stomach. I applied a bit of pressure and winced at the pain. My wound hasn't fully healed yet. The last move must have hurt it even more.

Damn if I do that move again it's going to rip my stitches. Great now I need to go find some bandages.

* * *

"Did you forget the Vongola have a hyper intuition!" Lucky growled lowly pressing Cyber harder into the wall. Cyber gasped for breath and kicked him hard in the stomach making Lucky loosen his grip.

Cyber grasped her neck tenderly breathing a bit hard. She didn't think Lucky would have monitored her movements. Dammit he didn't trust her! What the fuck does he think she can do? They both have the same goal.

"I didn't forget you asshole." She hissed glaring at him. Suddenly something whizzed past her face and something sticky started to trickle down her face. Slowly Cyber reached up and touched it then moved her hand away to look at it. It was blood.

"The why the fuck did you go see him?"

"Because we need to pit them against each other! They'll destroy each other." Lucky appeared before her and grabbed her by the neck again.

"Just be glad that the bitch left in the morning before you did that. Be glad that the damn wrench that made Kaichou go against us didn't tell any of the mafioso that she left!" Lucky slammed her down onto the floor.

"You're so stupid! If you made a wrong move it could have been the end for us!Besides I want her to suffer. I want her to watch as I kill him right before her very eyes. I want to torture until she begs for her life. So don't ever do something as stupid like that again!" Lucky slammed her against the floor one more time before letting her go.

Cyber pushed herself up breathing heavily. She glared up at lucky before kicking at his legs, but he jumped up dodging her attack.

"Next time believe in me you fucking asshole!" She screamed. "I'm not going to betray us!"

Lucky walked away from her annoyed. He knew that but he needed something to take his anger out on and she happened to appear at that moment. Besides what she did was reckless and if anything else came in the way it would have been it for them.

Because in just one moment they'll realize and soon the Vindice would appear and take them away. They would have succeeded in taking all of them away except one. The one the betrayed them and made a domino effect for every spy that hid well in the organization. Hell she didn't even know it but because of that she'll pay, and for that they need the Vindice to come at the end as well.

* * *

**this didn't come out well T^T. I have a story to tell you dear readers.**

**There is this girl, let's call her CL, that saw this show. Now this show is The Law of Ueki and she fell in love with this show. Not enough to replace her love for KHR mind you, but yes she had fell in love with this anime and it's main character Ueki. She even read the sequel, The Law of Ueki Plus, in one day (it was only 46 chapters). CL thought of making a story for this show, but she was afraid that if she did that she might forget her other story. A troublesome thing indeed. So what do you think CL should do? Take the risk and write two stories at a time? Or not make another one at the time?**

**Now that story time is over ^^, Please press the review button it makes me- erm Yukiko very happy *cough cough* and while you are it tell me who she should end up with as well! It can be in the review or Pms. **

** Thank you for reading =) **

**Here's the votes for who Yukiko should be with so far: **

**1. Tsuna  
**

**2. Hibari  
**

** 3. Yamamoto  
**

** 4. Gokudera  
**


	17. Chapter 16

**Welcome back! **

**Thank you**** for reviewing!**

** Disclaimer: I don't own KHR but I do own my characters  
**

**

* * *

**I took a small drink from the iced coffee and stared at Aya a bit curious. I mean why was she spending her time here with me when she could go find her daughter or see her husband? Well it's none of my business but wouldn't someone normally see their spouse and child?

"You know watching those three is a bit nostalgic." She murmured softly that I barely caught her words. I coughed a little before turning to look at where she was staring. There was couple and in between the two was a small boy. Both the parents were holding his hand and they were laughing together.

"What?" I asked loudly breaking her out of her trance. She gave me a sheepish smile and rubbed her head.

"Sorry I didn't think you would hear." She stated embarrassed. I sighed and set my drink down on the bench.

"Aya-sensei what are you doing here?"

"Well everyone left before you were done getting ready after practice and I did-"

"No Aya-sensei not that." I cut in looking at her seriously. She stared at me surprised before sighing a little. She finally caught on to what I really meant.

"How long have you known?" She whispered lightly. I ran my hands through my hair before looking out towards the water fountain that was in the middle of the park. A gentle breeze caused my bangs to go into my face and I stood up.

"Does that really matter now? Aya-sensei you have somewhere else to be and you know it. Don't make this harder on yourself than it already is." I stated stretching my arms.

"What do you expect me to do huh? It's none of your business anyway!" She exclaimed angrily standing up as well. I glanced at her before shaking my head. She was right it wasn't my business but I knew what it was like to not have you mother there for you. I knew what it was like to make a birthday wish and have it be that you get to spend time with your mother even just for a moment. It was a feeling I knew all too well.

"You're right it's not my business. But don't you wonder what you daughter feels? How lonely do you think it is to have neither of parents there for her. Only make with what you have at the moment." I hummed lightly pulling my hair back into a ponytail.

"You act like you know what she is feeling." She glared at me. I turned to her before giving a small smile. I'll tell her what she feels. The feeling I had for six years. The feeling I still have and tried to get rid of.

"Actually yeah something like that. It's not a good feeling you know. To have the knowledge that your mother is alive but she hasn't come to see you. You wonder if she's okay, if she's taking care of herself, but most of all, if she is thinking about you. You think that you did something wrong. That there is a reason that she hasn't come back yet. Maybe it was because of you. Then you start to become exactly the way she wanted you to be. In hopes she'll return...one day."

Aya stared at me shocked. Like she wasn't expecting me to say that. But I could see it in her eyes. She was realizing that maybe the same thing happened to me as well. It wasn't that close but at least her girl has something better than I did.

"T-Then tell me what I should do." She whispered clenching her hands. It wasn't hard to see that she was trying not to cry.

"Just go see her. Apologize I guess. She might not forgive you at first but at least tell her how you feel." I grabbed her wrist and started to drag her out of the park. Aya began to protest but I ignored her and called out for a cab once we reached the street.

Not a moment later did a cab stop and I opened the door pushing Aya in the process.

"Take her anywhere she wants to go okay. Here this'll pay for the expenses." I shoved a bunch of money into Aya's lap and gave her a grin.

"Just say what you feel, but do take her feelings into consideration." I hummed lightly shutting the door and nodded to the cab driver to leave.

Aya stared back at me from the back window. I couldn't tell what she was thinking or feeling but somehow I wished that someone made my mom did this. Sure I wouldn't forgive her at first, but at least she had tried.

* * *

Momoko smirked to herself as she stared at the video she had just saw. No wonder Yukiko kept ringing up her phone for the past few hours. It's not that she couldn't answer. She just didn't want to because it was her 'special' time. Her time to get out the wine bottles and just drink until there is nothing left to drink. But when the ringing finally had gotten on her nerves she had finally answered and found something else to keep her interested.

The cameras that she had put up in Yukiko's hospital room, hey she was just a bit overprotective,she had found something really interesting. Something to keep her occupied for the time being.

It was after the young Vongola had visited Yukiko and left her some flowers did something very interesting happen. A nurse and a doctor had entered the room. The nurse had walked towards Yukiko and injected something into her IV while the doctor set up some cards and placed them where it would be hard to see them. A second later the flowers and the teddy bear that was there had disappeared.

"Mada mada dane." Momoko mused leaning against her palm. It amused her how the mafia had trouble with kids that made stupid mistakes like this. Did they even think of trying to scout the room to make sure there was nothing there before doing what they were going to do?

Momoko grabbed the phone and called the one person who would be interested in hearing about this. Of course it was the same person that sent her to Yukiko after all and yet the kid thinks she neglects her. If she only knew what she did to help her. Hell the kid would have already died or been in the Vindice's hands already if it wasn't for her.

"_Hello?_" A soft voice whispered into the phone. A small chuckle escaped out of Momoko's mouth.

_"Kimiko it's me Momoko. Is Miyako there?"_ She asked in English with a bit of an accent.

* * *

***the next day***

"Okay is everyone ready?" Aya asked nervously. Everyone nodded and Ai tried to calm down Aya.

"Look guys no matter what happens, I am proud of all you. We all tried our best and that is all that matters." Aya advised smiling at us.

The announcer called out our group and all of the girls walked onto the stage to get into positions. Only I stayed behind since I wouldn't go on until when the first song sounds like it is going to end.

"Hey Yukiko," Aya grabbed me by my arm. I turned to her and started to mess with my obi. "I...um thanks for yesterday."

An awkward silence engulfed us and Aya let go of my arm. I sighed and began to rub my arm.

"Aya-sensei don't worry about it okay. You're going to get wrinkles if you have that face on." I teased her lightly poking her forehead. She looked at me before smiling.

A slow loud booming sound made its way to my ears. That's my cue. I gave Aya a smile before walking onto stage barely catching her saying good luck.

I bowed down to the audience and got onto my knees keeping my head low. The girls surrounded behind me and held up their fans to their faces giggling slightly.

I am just a lowly maid. No one would ever love me. I was sold just for money. Who would be there for someone that kisses the dirt her masters walk on?

Suddenly I threw my hands up when the flute started to play and the lights started to become even more dark. I reached out to my left side before letting my hands fall limply to the ground. I did the same with my right.

Love is what I want but love is what I won't get.

My hands drew back to me and slowly I stood up and Saya walked towards me.

She held out her fan to me when the flute started to become faster.

My hands eagerly stretched out to her and I did a small spin. Suddenly Saya took two steps to the left and stuck out her foot. I feigned tripping and fell to the ground as Saya disappeared.

My whole life I've been looked down on. No one wants to love a lowly servant.

I stood up and took out the fan from the back of my obi and opened it. I took two steps back throwing up the fan and fell to the ground. The fan fell to the ground and I stared at it before picking it up.

It was hard to hear but I could hear the small chimes in the music. They were going slow compared to the flute and blended in with the other instruments.

But no more will it happen. I'll show them what a lowly servant can do.

I stood up once more and did the same thing but this time I didn't fall. I grabbed another fan from my obi and opened this one as well. I bent my upper body back and held it there for a moment before snapping it back up and stepping forward quickly and spun both of my fans.

I'll find love. Even if it is only for a moment.

My fans fell from my hands and I hugged myself stepping back. I looked away from the crowd bashfully and did a 360 spin. I let go of myself and held my hands up towards the ceiling and started to sway with the chimes that were starting to get louder as the flute started fade.

A smile made it's way to my mouth as I bent down to grab one of the fans and started to spin it. I began to spin a bit and started to back up before taking a step to the left and took a step forward.

But for now it's just a hopeless dream.

Slowly I fell to my knees throwing up the fan once more. My body fell to the floor and just laid there as the music ended. My eyes closed and I stopped my breathing. The fan fell down and echoed through out theater.

The curtain closed and I stood up breathing a bit heavily. I could hear the clapping and grinned at the girls. They smiled back at me and went into positions.

I walked quickly towards the middle and sat down on the floor with my hands to my face.

A soft sound made it's way to my ears which I recognized as the clarinet and through the spaces between my fingers I saw the curtains being pulled back.

I had everything in my life, but in one moment I lost it.

Carefully I pushed myself up and walked quickly across the stage ignoring the dancing girls around me. I spun around Jun and stumbled a bit to get where I was.

The girls were dancing around Kira who had laid on the floor. I bowed down my head and brought up my hands to my chest before spinning back and ran away from the scene. I tripped over one of the girls and slowly stood back up.

I moved my foot clockwise before taking a sideways step. I spread out my arms and began to slowly turn. As I did this I began to bring my arms back down and I started to bend down to the floor.

Then someone told me about what had happened. Revenge had became the one thing that made me feel alive.

A girl with bright green eyes held out her hand to me and I grabbed it. She bent closer to me as if to tell me something. Not liking what she had whispered I pushed her angrily away. I grabbed the pole that was on the floor and started to twirl it.

The beat came out fast. The rhythm began pumping through the floor and surged through my body.

I did a spin twirling the pole stopping it when it touched my back. I brought my left back and bent my back. I brought my left arm up, which held the pole, and leveled it with my level.

A girl with dark brown eyes appeared before me holding a pole in her hand as well.

I snapped back up and threw it up. I did a spin kick at her before doing a quick back flip. She stumbled back and dropped her pole. While I'll was up in the air I caught the pole. When I landed I did the splits placing my hands on the floor. I grabbed the the pole between my feet and did a hand stand. After wards I began to spin around. The girl spun and stopped my pole with my mine. I pushed myself away from her as she brought the pole back. Once that was done I knelt down and brought the pole in front of me to where is was diagonally across.

I swung my right hand taking the pole and brought my right leg as well to balance. I slammed the pole onto the floor and jumped using it as support. I aimed a kick at her and she fell back like she had died. From there I spun it once more before kneeling on both knees. I placed it straight in front of me bowing my head low.

There's nothing left for me. Except death itself.

I stood up and stared at the girls body before throwing up the pole. I spun backwards and stopped when my back was facing the audience. I caught the pole from behind and spun back to face the audience. I bowed my head down so they wouldn't see my face and placed the pole to where it was facing me. I looked back up before giving them a ghost smile and pulled the pole into the small space between my arm and chest.

My body fell limply to the floor and the rest of the girls danced onto the stage before kneeling down and spreading out their arms with fans open in each hand.

The music ended and the audience began to clap excitedly as the curtains closed.

Jun held out her hand to me and I grabbed it. She patted me on the back as Saya and Kira came towards us.

"That was amazing!" Kira cried out as we basically ran off the stage so the next group could get in.

"I'm so glad we did that fight scene!" Saya exclaimed happily. I couldn't help but smile as all of us surrounded Aya. She was crying but a big smile was on her face.

"Guys I can't even put words onto how proud I am of you guys. No matter what the judges say you guys were there best out there. Even though at practice I yelled at Kira when she stumbled over the rock in the dance studio. " She wiped away here tears as we laughed a bit. "Okay you guys have two choices. Either stay here and watch the rest of the dances or go back to the hotel and change then eat."

Everyone looked at each other. "Let's go back!" We all exclaimed in perfect unison, which I have to admit was pretty creepy.

Ai made her way towards us as we walked out of theater and back towards the bus. Jun grabbed me possessively and glared at Ai. I sweat dropped and pulled my arm from her grasp.

"All of you did amazing!" She grinned at us walking by Kira's side. We all said our thanks and began to talk about some random things.

* * *

"A-Ano Reborn," Tsuna started nervously after Gokudera passed out when Bianchi showed. "I...Do you know anything about the organization Yukiko was in?"

Reborn stared at him before giving him a smirk.

"No it's a classified organization that implanted chips into the people that were a part of it. If they even dared to talk about the organization the chip would automatically explode making it an instant death."

"HIIEE!" Tsuna cried out not noticing that he woke up Gokudera.

"Why?" Reborn stared at him.

"N-No reason." Tsuna began to fidget under his stare and looked away from the infant. In a second his arm was pulled back and his face was on the floor.

"I'LL TELL!" He cried out in pain. Reborn let him go and Tsuna sat back up.

"Yesterday I saw Yukiko and she said that the only reason she joined was to find our weakness and kill us all. B-But it wasn't Yukiko! Something was off." Tsuna said a bit frantic at the end.

"Did she hurt you Jyudaime?" Gokudera jumped up and began to inspect Tsuna.

"I'll kill her if she even touched you!" He growled out letting the poor brunette go.

"M-Matte Gokudera!" But it was too late. The Tsuna-loving smoker had already left the house.

* * *

"Interesting." Lucky mumbled to himself taking out the ear piece. He jotted down a few notes onto his notebook before shutting it.

"So the Vongola can tell it's not her but his guardian cares about him a little _too _much. We can use this to our advantage." He smirked to himself and turned his chair when someone knocked on the door. He gave a swift 'come in' and smirked at Cyber when she sat down.

"The traitor comes back tomorrow. I don't know the time but you have to spend it with the Vongola and his family that whole day." He commanded making the technology-loving girl glare at him.

"Why the hell should I do that now?" She hissed crossing her arms. Lucky's smirk widened.

"Because she'll go find him, you'll try to kill him with one of you're insect robots, she'll attack it but his gaurdians will mistake it for her attacking him. Then they'll all attack and that's were we come in. We'll kill her off then his gaurdians and leave before the Vindice can even think about looking here." Lucky leaned back into his chair as Cyber began to laugh.

"You really thought this out haven't you?" She mused to herself. Only a small 'hn' was her reply.

"Tch at least she hasn't even talked about us yet." She mumbled grabbing the lab top from her bag. She placed the lab top on her lap and opened it before typing quickly on it for a few moments.

"Hmm how odd?" She mumbled typing even more. Lucky stared at her disinterested.

"No wonder no signs came from her chip. It seems that it's somewhere in Italy. Somebody must have taken it out of her and disabled the tracker temporarily."

Lucky leaned out of his chair suddenly interested at this concept. Who the hell was trying to keep Kaichou being alive a secret?

His eyes widened for a moment and he grabbed the lab top from Cyber ignoring her protest.

"Cyber get all the information you can about Zurui Miyako. I have a feeling she is apart of this somehow."

Cyber glared at him and snatched her computer back. "Isn't she dead?"

Lucky gave her no answer as he began to see how it all came to place. It didn't have to be Miyako who took Yukiko but she could have organized it.

He gave a dark chuckle. Who knew that her mother had planned this all out. Maybe she was the one that set that virus onto the organization's computer. She didn't want them to find her daughter and kill her off.

* * *

**i'll admit it...last chapter was definitely not my greatest and for that I am sorry. *bows***

**I hope this chapter will make it up to you.**

**Please review it makes me-ermm Yukiko happy! Don't forget to put you're input on who Yukiko should end up withough the reviews or PMs! I'm going to end it when I get to the Future Arc**

**Here is the votes so far:**

**1. Tsuna**

**2. Hibari**

**3. Yamamoto**

**4. Gokudera**


	18. Chapter 17

**Welcome back! **

**Thank you ****Jestie Kiryuu and**** iBiteToDeath**** for reviewing!**

** Disclaimer: I don't own KHR but I do own my characters  
**

**

* * *

**"Um...excuse me." A girl with bright silver hair said tapping Gokudera on the shoulder causing said boy to look at her.

"S-Scary." She whispered lightly immediately taking a few steps back. Yamamoto turned around and smiled at her. The girl blushed and looked away from him.

"He's not that scary once you get to know him!" Yamamoto stated cheerfully causing said boy to growl at him which made the girl even more scared.

"Shut up you baseball freak!" Gokudera exclaimed. Yamamoto laughed it off. The girl clenched her hands a bit annoyed.

_"Cyber don't attack them yet. Our main objective isn't there yet." _A voice whispered into the girls ear. The girl rolled her onyx eyes and pressed her hand against her ear.

"I know that!" She growled lowly and as if on cue Tsuna arrived.

"Jyudaime!" Gokudera exclaimed happily. Tsuna explained to them why he was late and Gokudera told him it was okay they just showed up early.

"Who's this?" He asked once taking notice of the girl. She gave him a shy smile.

"My name is Nami." She stated a bit bashful. Then the guys introduced themselves to her.

"Actually I was going to ask if you guys could help me!" Nami stated turning their attention back to her. She gave them another shy smile and bowed her head a bit.

"I-I need help." She mumbled lightly enough for them to hear. "My umm...dog, yeah my dog, is missing! Poor...Toto."

"Why should we help you?" Gokudera sneered at the shy girl to which Tsuna gave a small protest to. She stared at him shocked and her eyes started to became watery.

"B-But.." Nami started to sniffle and Tsuna began to panic. "Y-You guys look nice and...and I thought.." Tears began to fall down her face.

"It had to be that delinquent." One of the women whispered to he friend. Her friend nodded in agreement.

"Goes to show that boys don't know how to treat a lady." Another whispered.

"Okay we'll do it just don't cry!" Gokudera cried as the people around them glared at the three boys.

Immediately Nami stopped crying and smiled big at the them. She hooked arms with Tsuna ignoring the glare the smoker was giving her.

"Thanks! Let's go to the shrine because that's where I lost Tito!" She stated happily dragging Tsuna away..

"I thought his name was Toto." Gokudera growled lowly making Nami stop for a moment before she turned to him with another big smile.

"That's what I said~"

* * *

I covered my mouth as I yawned and leaned my head against the window. It was a long ride back from Tokyo. Especially with the bickering between Jun and Saya. They have been fighting since last night and I didn't get much sleep.

"Take a nap kiddo." Momoko's voice pierced my quiet room. I looked back at her before sighing. My arms reached out to the white teddy bear and I pulled it back into a hug.

"No thanks, I've had worse." I mumbled lightly closing my eyes for a bit.

"Whatever you say." She stated shutting my door. I opened my eyes and fell back onto my bed. I stared at the ceiling trying to make out some designs from them. A soft sigh escaped from my mouth and I turned over to stare out the window.

"Trust me I have had _much_ worse." I whispered to no one and tightened my grip on the bear. My mind started to replay the events that happened a few days ago. Trying to get rid of the thoughts, I sat up and began to shake my head crazily ignoring the hair that whipped against my face.

"You would...think I would be used to this." I mumbled a bit breathless as I pressed my face into the back of the teddy bear's head. I shut my eyes tight.

"But I'm not. The words he said hurt me, but I do deserve. I just didn't want him to find out this way. I wanted to be the one to tell him."

A bitter chuckle came out of my mouth. My head snapped up and my eyes opened once more.

"Look at me. I'm acting like a little girl." I mumbled running my hands through my hair.

"All he said was that he waited for me. That he came by my house. We were supposed to celebrate his...birthday?" The last word kept repeating in my mind. I began to think about the day we had left and I was pretty sure that I didn't leave the day before his birthday. Actually it was a week before so why the hell would he say that?

Unless...no it couldn't be, but what if? Damn it I'm really going to kill those two if they have anything to do with this!

I tossed the bear aside and ran out of my room with anger.

* * *

"You must love Toto a lot." Yamamoto stated cheerfully making Nami blush a bit more.

"Yeah he's the greatest dog there is!" She chimed peering into a bush.

"Damn it Lucky how long am I going to have to play pretty little damsel here?" She hissed clenching her hands hard. Static from the ear piece was her only reply. A loud growl came out of her mouth.

"Oh did you find Toto?" Yamamoto asked mistaking the growl for the lost dog. Nami took her head out of the bushes and shook her head sadly at him.

"Don't worry will find him!" He stated happily laughing a bit. Nami smiled at him and cursed her luck for being stuck with an idiot and not her target. What did she do to deserve this?

"I hope so. It's getting a bit late." Nami stated looking up at the pink sky. A rustling from the bushes caught their attention and Gokudera appeared holding a brown puppy and a fainted Tsuna.

"T-Toto!" Nami exclaimed surprised staring at the brown puppy who barked happily.

"Found you're stupid dog!" Gokudera exclaimed panting a bit.

"_C-Cyber...she's coming...hold them off." _Lucky panted. Nami bowed down making her hair cover her face. A dark laugh came from her mouth.

"You don't know how long I waited for you to say that." She looked back and smirked at the group. Without missing a beat she tore of the wig and stared at their surprised faces as her dark blue tresses fell down.

"The name is Cyber. You may know of me you may not." She mused smirking at them. Gokudera dropped the puppy in surprise.

The two froze at the name. Of course they knew her. Reborn had told them all about Yukiko and her past. What happened and who was in it.

* * *

***a few minutes ago***

My glared intensified as I stared at him. My brother.

"My my, the traitor shows her face." Lucky stated darkly clicking something before tossing something aside. I made no move of recognition. A smirk appeared on his face.

"Tell me my dear sweet _sister_, whatsoever have you been doing this whole time?" He mused crossing his arms. I stared at him emotionless and scanned the room.

There was a small computer that was on but other than that it was plain and filled with cobwebs.

"Where the fuck is Cyber?" I growled out angrily. They were here for one thing and one thing only. Revenge.

"Why she is meeting you're _dear_ friends of course. Wouldn't want them to be late for the party, but then again you're too early."

"You're plan didn't go out the way you wanted, now did it?" I gave him a mocking grin. His smirk immediately fell.

"I'm no idiot Lucky. You guys are the most idiotic people I met. Well of course next to a certain psychotic ex-singer." I crossed my arms and gave him a cocky grin. His black eyes gave me a dark glare.

"What do you mean?" He growled out lowly.

"You know what I mean." I sneered. "Making everything disappear while I was knocked out. But of course you didn't think that my dance instructor would come back to visit me and ask what happened to the gifts that were there before."

If Lucky was surprised he didn't show it. Instead he laughed at me like I was the idiot. Like I was the one that made such a foolish mistake.

"Well isn't that just peachy." He gave me a cocky smile. My arms uncrossed themselves and immediately my body went tense.

"Enough with the chit chat. The guest honor is here already albeit to soon. But that makes everything worth it even more. First I kill you and then I'll kill you're friends." Lucky paused for a moment. "Wait no I don't like that idea. First I'll break you, then Cyber will take care of you're friends, after wards I'll make you watch how they die."

"Turns out I don't like things like that." I gave him a nonchalant shrug. "Guess you didn't know me that well."

"By the way, _Hiro _I'm not going to deal with you. At least not yet. They're safety is my top priority." I turned away from him and smirked to myself. "But that doesn't mean it's the same from her."

A low growl filled the room and a second later Aki appeared bearing her teeth at Lucky. He had a fear of dogs since he was little and Cyber not being here made it much easier.

* * *

"Now you wouldn't want you're precious boss's head to be cut do you?" Cyber asked holding a sword against Tsuna's neck. Yamamoto and Gokudera glared at her but they weren't in the greatest condition at the moment.

Gokudera was bleeding heavily on his shoulder and there were multiple cuts on his body. With Yamamoto, you could say he was in a better condition than Gokudera with small shallow cuts but a deep cut on his back.

"What the fuck do you want?" Gokudera growled out holding his dynamites tightly. Cyber cocked her head in thoughtful position.

"Me dead." I stated walking out of the trees. Cyber grinned at me.

"Oh and we have a winner!" She cried out tossing Tsuna mercilessly aside. I glared at her and walked in front of Gokudera and Yamamoto.

"Gomen I hoped you guys wouldn't have been caught up in this." I whispered to them lightly.

"Why the hell should we believe you?" Gokudera sneered at me.

"Ma Ma we should think of trying to save Tsuna." Yamamoto cut in. I nodded in agreement with Yamamoto not taking my eyes off Cyber.

"Hey Akane, I wish it didn't end up like this." I said staring at her. She gave me a sadistic smirk.

"Yeah seeing you're cold, motionless, bloody body isn't going to let me sleep for a while But I'll deal; I always do. "

I turned back to look at Yamamoto and Gokudera. A sigh escaped from my lips. I really didn't want to get them involved but it was already too late.

"Focus on saving Tsuna okay." I gave them a small smile before turning back to Cyber.

"Like we need to be told you stupid woman."

* * *

**hey guys this may be my last update for the week =/ i'm putting this story on hiatus...haha no I'm not. I wanted to psyche you out *cough cough* well it didn't work out that well. But the part about this may being the last update is true. See my Quincenera is this Saturday and I have band all week too grr. Most of my family is coming this Thursday and hopefully I'll update before they come, because if I do it while they are here my mom is going to nag and rant and scream at me for it. I also may not be in the mood to write because my Tia had died. I didn't know her well but my mom did because that was her Tia and her and my Tio's and Tia's all grew up with her and her family. (well that is confusing) Again I'm sorry that I threw this at you suddenly.**

**Please do review! It'll make me happy! No lie just having one review makes me ecstatic lol Don't forget to put you're in put on who Yukiko should be with! The deadline is like three or four chapters away...maybe less...I'm still working on it.  
**

**Here is the votes so far:**

**1. Tsuna**

**2. Hibari**

**3. Yamamoto**

**4. Gokudera**


	19. Chapter 18

**Welcome back! **

**Thank you Aerinkudo**** and ****RinStrawberry Gashes** **for reviewing!**

**Areinkudo - Yeah, they are childhood friends so that makes him perfect right? ;) But I just want a majority vote on who she should be with, but Tsuna is in the lead by one vote so there is a(n) almost high chance they'll be together. =)  
**

** Disclaimer: I don't own KHR but I do own my characters

* * *

**Cyber scoffed and took out a small robotic kitten from her bag. She glanced at me with a gleam in her eye. A frown set itself on my face. I know she is going to do something, but what?

"You really were the greatest actor out of us three." She stated with a smirk on her face. I glared at her. So this is what she was going to do. Reveal me for who I really am.

"Feigning the surprise from the attacks in your battle. Faking you're smiles to everyone else. Pretending that you were, how do I say it, _normal. _Acting like you were new to fighting people with better experience. Tricking people into believing that you weren't what they thought. Just like with the Russel Family."

My glare harden and I started to reach for my fans. She knew me alright but I have changed. Maybe just a bit but it's enough.

"Truth be told you fooled everyone. Anyone who could have met you would have been trick. Why you even deserve an award for your performance!" Cyber exclaimed clapping her hands as the kitten jumped out of her arms. A soft sigh escaped from her lips.

"But like everything else, good things must come to an end. Such a shame that you won't be able to fake your life the way you wanted it to turn out. By the way did you enjoy these past few months pretending to be a regular middle school girl?" She feigned her interest and she cocked her head to the side.

I laughed for bit. She always was the perceptive one in the group. To think the she managed to analyze all that information from me. To gather it all in if she saw me fight and feign everything I did. This is the quality of our best technician, integration specialist, and hacker.

cyber reached into her bag and pulled out her glasses. She placed them on and stared at me.

"Always the perceptive one Akane." I mused with a dark smirk on my face. "You were always the one who saw things before Hiro and I noticed."

The wind blew making my hair blow into my face and my bangs covered it. I closed my eyes taking a deep breath before opening them. The kitten was already gone and Cyber stared at me waiting for me to make the first move. I gave a small chuckle.

"But this time, I won't let you see past me." I glared at her fans ready at my side now. I couldn't let her predict what I was going to do. I won't take that chance.

"Three different attacks." She stated pushing her glasses up. They glinted from the sunlight covering her eyes. "That's what it will take to defeat you."

I stared at her oddly. What did could she mean?

"Behind you!" Gokudera yelled out. I turned back and saw a beam coming at me. It was too close for me to jump out of the way or move to the side. There was only one thing I could do and that was take the hit.

Pain seared through my body and my eyes were blinded from the light. My body wanted to fall back from the pressure but I couldn't let that happen. No it would pleasure her too much. I can't let her have that kind of satisfaction.

"It's going to take more than that to beat me." I murmured wiping away the blood that escaped from my mouth. She smirked at me in reply.

"You want to know something interesting?" She asked taking a clip board out of her backpack. "Someone was always ahead of us by two steps. You know that person very well."

"I have no clue what you're talking about." I hissed running at her. She glanced at me from her clip board and snapped her fingers. Immediately the robot kitten appeared in front of me. It's mouth was wide open and a dark red beam was forming.

"Il ballo del Coniglio*" I closed my eyes jumping up high. A rush a wind hit my face as I started to fall back. I twisted my body so my feet faced the ground and leaned back. The feeling of leaves touching my leg made smirk and I jumped off of one of the branches feeling the beam fly right past me. I did a back flip in mid-air and opened my eyes seeing the ground closer than it should have been. But that's okay I could still make the landing just not as graceful.

"Still with your fake dances. Is there anything about you that isn't fake? I mean you were our greatest actress." Cyber mused writing something onto the clip board. I glared at her and opened my fans.

"You're right." I chuckled causing all three to glance at me puzzled. "I _was _your greatest actress, but I'm not pretending anymore. I'm faking the laugh or the smiles. I may have fooled everyone into think I wasn't that good of a fighter even if I was in the Organization, but I only did that because I didn't want to be seen as a monster who lived off killing. Most of my attacks were mostly a one hit kill type, but I didn't want to use that. I didn't want to kill anymore. I even fooled myself into thinking I wasn't some killer no more, that I was somewhat normal. That's why I won't let you win! Because there is one thing that I can't fake. The need to protect my friends no matter the cost." I stated determinedly swing the fans crisscross so that it made an x. Wind flew past Cyber and cut the trees down. She stared at me surprised as her glasses cracked.

"Tch are you really that dumb? Do you really think you can clean the blood that is stained on our hands?" She growled out tossing her glasses away.

"No not really. But hey a person could always try." I shrugged my shoulders. Cyber glared at me and held her hand out. After a moment she slowly closed it. I narrowed my eyes and ran at her.

It was soft and small but I heard it. Yet I knew it was to late because I hesitated in my step. I hesitated in my step because I glanced over to them. At that moment we connected eyes. It was a moment a of weakness but at least I knew where I should have gone. That I shouldn't have ran at her.

I could see my blood fly out from the speed. But the pain didn't register. Maybe because it wasn't me that wasn't pierce by the spear the kitten had threw, but feeling the blood splatter on my face was enough for me to feel some sort of pain.

"Don't let her get to you Yu-chan." She smiled at me as if a spear didn't pierce her shoulder. Reborn stood next to her before walking up to Tsuna and kicking him, but I really didn't care what happened to him right now. I just wanted to know why that person was in front of me. Why she took the hit.

"Try you're best okay. As long as it's for you're friends there is no such thing as win or lose. All that matters is being with your friends so you can laugh and cry with them."

Those bright violet eyes that I remember so clearly. The long light brown hair that was so silky and wavy. The soft smile I always loved and wished I had. The person I looked up to and wanted to be like. My mother.

I looked away from her wiping the blood away from my face. My eyes stared to the ground and I turned away from her.

"What a twist! Hey Kaichou I know a secret! You want to hear?" Cyber crackled catching my attention. The kitten was in her arms and her bangs shadowed her eyes.

"Akane I don't have time anymore. I wasted it talking to you. Let's just fight okay." My voice was soft. I didn't even look at her. Instead all I could register is that my mother was here. How I just wanted to hug her but I also just want to hit her for leaving me so alone. Which one should I do? What can I do?

"You sure? It's a _really _juicy secret." She stated in a sickly sweet tone.

"Shut the fuck up." I growled lunging at her. Cyber smirked at me tossing the kitten back making it hit the tree. She jumped at towards me and I swung my fist at her face. She moved her head to the side and elbowed me into my side.

I fell back but jumped back up and made a kick at her face. She ducked down and tried to swing at my legs but I jumped up flipping my body over hitting her in the back with my white fan.

I bent down when I landed opening my black fan. I closed my eyes and began to spin it. I jumped up throwing the unopened white fan as well. When I felt the rush of air against my face I spread out my left arm spinning and lowered my right arm barely catching the white fan. I raised my arm opening the white fan in the process.

"Oten Ai!**" I exclaimed opening my eyes. I flipped my body over landing in crouch position. In one second blood poured out of Akane. She stared at me surprised and I took this to my advantage as I ran at her.

Akane blinked and bent down when I was close enough. She did and uppercut, hitting me in my abdomen. Immediately she twisted her body and kicked me in the side.

I flew back hitting a tree hard. Blood flew out from my mouth and I slid down the tree. I wiped away the blood. I smirked at her and took out a small object from my pocket.

"Sorry I just need to check on something." I mocked her sickly sweet tone and blew into the silver whistle. After a moment Akane stared at me like I was an idiot. My smirk widen she'll see in a second.

* * *

"Miyako-san!" Tsuna exclaimed in surprise staring at Yukiko's mother. She glanced at him and gave him a smile. Tsuna's eyes trailed to her right hand that was holding her left shoulder. Blood was staining her whit blouse and some dripped down from her hand as well.

"HIIEE! YOU'RE BLEEDING!" He screamed pointing at her. Miyako gave a soft laugh as Reborn kicked the young Vongola.

"I'm okay don't worry Tsu-kun." Miyako gave him another smile before turning her attention away. But before Tsuna could look to where she was Gokudera appeared in front of him.

"Jyudaime are you alright?" He cried out examining him. Yamamoto appeared next him smiling.

"Haha you were out for a while Tsuna!" He exclaimed cheerfully. Gokudera stopped and glared at Yamamoto. Tsuna blinked barely taking in their wounds.

"What happened? You guys are hurt!" Tsuna cried out worriedly. Gokudera smiled at him telling him that it was nothing but a few scratches. Yamamoto just laughed the question off.

"We're okay Jyudaime, but it's her who is a worse condition." Gokudera stated seriously turning back to gaze where Miyako was looking. Tsuna followed his stared and his eyes widen when he saw Yukiko.

The back of her shirt was burned off and a bit of her back was burned as well. Cuts were on her bodies and multiple weapons laid on the floor. There were also bits off tree bark and branches everywhere as well.

"What's going on?" Tsuna panicked gripping his hair. Gokudera bit his lip and looked away and Yamamoto lost his smile.

"Yukiko is fighting with her Organization right now." Reborn stated freaking Tsuna out. Tsuna looked away as he saw Yukiko being kicked into a tree. He stood up immediately but stopped once Reborn began to speak.

"What do you think you're doing Dame-Tsuna?" He asked staring up at him with an unreadable expression.

"Someone has to help her!" Tsuna cried out. Reborn didn't make any recognition.

"Did you forget that she threatened to kill you?"

"T-That wasn't her! It couldn't be her! Yukiko would never say something like that!" Tsuna exclaimed defensively. Reborn smirked to himself.

"This is her fight. As the boss you should respect her decisions."

"I'm not going to be in the mafia! Besides Yukiko is my friend!"

"Then respect her decision as her friend. Yukiko needs to come on terms with her past." Miyako cut in. Tsuna turned to her surprised. He could see the pain and troubled expression on her face. It hurt her to just stay back in the sidelines and do nothing to help.

Tsuna looked away defeated and Gokudera grabbed his shoulder. He turned to look at him.

"Don't worry Tsuna! Yukiko said she was willing to protect us no matter what! She won't lose." Yamamoto grinned at him. Tsuna gave him a unsure nod and turned back to the fighting scene.

* * *

"Hiro should be on his way." I stated breathing a bit hard. Akane raised her eye brow at me. I grinned at her. "But I'm afraid he's a bit too late."

I threw my black fan at her and she dodged it and ran towards me. My grin widened the closer she came to me. When she was nothing but a few feet away I pulled my right hand back and threw the white fan at her. She dodged it as well and I pulled my left hand back. The black fan appeared and circled around her and following right after was the white fan circling her in the opposite direction. I pulled the string tight capturing her.

"Never was good at strategies and noticing the enemy's attacks until it's too late." I state nonchalantly shrugging my shoulders. She glared at me before smirking.

"You forgot my kitten." She chuckled. I stared at her before laughing a bit.

"You mean this one." I pointed to the bushes and Aki came out with a broken robotic kitten. Akane stared at it with no emotion on her face until she turned to me.

"I guess the fun is over. It was fun while it lasted, but at least one of our goals was complete." She gave me a mocking grin. I stared at her confused.

Something cold went around my neck and pulled me forward. A metallic collar appeared on Akane's neck and the chain in the back of it pulled her back. My eyes widen when I saw who it was.

The Vindice.

* * *

**sooo this wasn't that good =( *fiddles with fingers* i'm so sorry! it's late too!**

**But I do have my quince over with! YAY! haha and this is the last week of summer band to! another YAY! I have next week free as well! Triple YAY! so I'll update around then as well! and my birthday is getting closer! YA- wait that's bad lol. School is here too. NOOO! haha**

**sorry that you guys have to put up with my bad writing right now *rubs back of head* i need a beta reader for editing so any offers? I promise I don't bite...much XD**

**oh and please review! i haven't had much inspiration even though getting two reviews at the least make me very happy! but I need the love and joy lol happiness makes you younger you know XD**

**Please review!  
**


	20. Chapter 19

**Welcome back! **

**Thank you Angelxgirlx21 and dJhAmystery** **for reviewing!**

** Disclaimer: I don't own KHR but I do own my characters

* * *

**

My body froze as I stared up at the bandaged faces. They finally found me. It's finally time for me to stop this act.

"What are the Vindice doing here?" A voice cried out. I turned my head and saw that Tsuna was awake. I gave a weak smile but that was soon wiped away from a sharp tug. I coughed trying to get back my breath.

"Dame-Tsuna they're here to take back those three." Reborn stated monotonously.

"Do you regret what you have done?" A dark velvet voice hissed. I looked towards the voice seeing Hiro in the same predicament as Akane and I. I smirked at him bowing my head a bit.

"If I took you two down then yes." I gave him a grin before coughing when the Vindice started to drag us away. I turned my head back staring at the group. Gokudera and Yamamoto stared after us with a pained expression. Reborn's expression was unreadable and my mother wasn't there.

Why wasn't she there? I must have hallucinated her then, yet it seemed so real.

I blinked looking over to Tsuna. He was standing and his hands were clenched at his sides. His head was down making it hard for me to see his face and his body was rigid.

I bowed down my head. There was no way I could watch this. But in a way I feel a bit of peace. Now that we were captured, no more innocent people will have to be killed for our messed up view of the mafia.

I gave a small bitter chuckle. My new life began with mafia and my old one ends with the mafia. How ironic.

"MATTE!" A voice yelled. My head snapped up. Tsuna was farther away but I could still see him. He was breathing a bit hard and he had moved a bit closer.

"Y-Yukiko didn't do those things!" His voice was a bit softer. The Vindice stopped.

"I know why you're taking the other two, but...but Yukiko didn't do it! She...she was traveling!" He cried out. Hiro snorted at his statement and Akane laughed a bit. I sighed shaking my head. It was useless to do this. Doesn't he know that?

"Don't think you can fool us. We know this is Lady Kaichou who had supposedly died in the Russel Family massacre." One of them stated.

"She did die." Another voice put in. I stared at them surprised. So it seems I wasn't hallucinating, but I'm a bit angry. After everything that had happened she dares to show up now. To save me, to be a mother, to act like she cares. But I'm also happy in a way since I get to see her once more. Man I'm one messed up girl.

"There was no body." They stated. My mother shook her head giving a small chuckle.

"You were right there was no body because I took it. I took my daughter's body to bury her. Why would I let you take her body?" She asked glaring at them. Akane laughed a bit louder and the chain on her neck was yanked back cutting her laugh short.

"Meccanismo di difesa*." She murmured quietly that I barely heard her. My eyes widen. She hardly ever uses that kind of attack, but I can understand that this is the type of situation to use it in.

A vibration ran through my body as the ground began to rumble. Everyone, save the Vindice, Reborn, and my mom, looked around in surprise.

A sharp tug pulled at my neck and the clashing of metal echoed in my ear. The slight buzz followed after along with a slight sting in the back of my neck. Then the collar on my neck was loosened.

Akane grabbed my arm and smirked at me.

"It's not fun when people interrupt us." She said grabbing Hiro's arm. I stared at her wondering what she was doing, but in one second our surroundings changed. My eyes widen.

We weren't in the forest anymore. Instead we were in an abandon construction site.

"You...you guys are fucking crazy." I hissed at her yanking my arm away. The smirked at me.

"On the contrary, so are you my dear_ Yukiko_." Hiro hissed glaring at me. I glared back immediately getting into a defensive position.

"You dared to betray us for someone who hates you." Akane put in. I turned my glare to her.

"He doesn't ha-"

"He said that because he wanted to know why you killed. Even if you told him an answer that he would have liked, it doesn't mean he would forgive you."

"Why..Why did we kill?"

"You know why."

"No not that. I mean after we killed the family that killed Reina. We were supposed to go after them and them only. When did our objective become even more worse? Killing all those people who were innocent and those who weren't wasn't going to bring Reina back." I whispered shaking my head sadly. Something sticky started to trickle down my cheek.

"Shut the fuck up! You wouldn't understand! You only knew Reina for a year! Don't act like you were with her your whole life." Akane screamed at me. I looked down touching my cheek.

"Forgive me Reina." I whispered lightly letting my hand fall down.

I ran forward at Akane with my hand raised back and let it fly forward. She dodged it and tried to kick me in my stomach but I twisted myself and tried to kick her as well only to have Hiro come and push me back.

"Annerire il Sole.**" He stated making an X formation with his arms. A black smoke started to come out of his sleeves and he ran at me. I ran forward at him as well but stopped once the black had engulfed me. I began to cough and felt something collide with my stomach.

Another object collided to my side and I flew back. I didn't come to a stop until I felt something kick me down.

"Give it up. You're facing both of us." Hiro's voice echoed. I closed my eyes holding my breath.

"No," I whispered breathless inhaling a lot of the smoke. "I can't give up."

"Ballata di vento.***" I held my breath once more and raised up my arms. In a moment something appeared in my hands and I moved my hand position to were I could use it.

I raised up my right arm and brought it down quickly while raising up my left arm at the same time. I moved my arms to where they crossed each other and bent backwards to where my back was parallel to the ground. Then I started to turn my body as I slowly brought myself back up not breaking the movement with my arms.

"You should have let us just been caught by the Vindice." I whispered stopping and opened my eyes. All the black smoke was gone. "It would have been better that way. We had to repent for what we did."

Pain erupted through my stomach as Hiro appeared in front of me. He dug his knee even more into stomach causing blood to spurt out of my mouth. Hiro didn't flinch when the blood splattered onto his face.

"Don't act like you're a fucking angel." He growled punching me in the face. I flew back hitting one a pole. My eyes went black for a minute before they regained their vision.

Akane grabbed me by my shirt and pushed me against the pole hard and brought me up to where my feet were off the ground. I gave her a bloody smile.

"You shouldn't have betrayed us." She growled darkly pressing me even more against the pole. My vision faded again.

"Then take it out on me. That's what you've been wanting to do now isn't it? Beating to a bloody pulp. I won't fight back." I whispered. Akane punched me making my head hit the pole. She dropped me onto the floor and began to kick me in the stomach repeatedly.

"Cyber stop." Hiro ordered after a few minutes. Akane stopped and turned to him. I looked up at him through half open eyes.

"How pitiful." He mumbled bending down. "Who would have thought that Lady Kaichou would have been reduced to this. You have gone soft."

"There's no reason to fight. Revenge consumes you until there is nothing left. It takes someone special to bring you out of that hell hole." I said smiling at him. Hiro narrowed his eyes.

"How disappointing. You can still talk." He stated tastelessly before getting back up.

"You can't leave." I mumbled pushing myself up and failing. I tried it for a few times and after falling a bit I managed to push myself into a sitting position.

"We..we owe it to her to be caught."

Dirt flew up and something wrapped itself around Hiro and Akane's legs. It was a rope and it started to wound it's way around them before circling around their necks, The rope tightened around the necks cutting off their air.

"It's time...to stop running away." I whispered lightly before letting the darkness overtake me.

* * *

Miyako sighed and watched her bloody daughter get dragged away along with the other two that were passed out. She bent down and pulled the dog close to her.

"Why won't you say anything." Tsuna whispered softly. Miyako glanced at him tiredly.

"She wanted to be caught. She wanted to take the consequences. But don't fret I'll get her out of there no matter long it will take." She said getting up. Miyako walked towards Tsuna and placed her hand on his head.

"She did this for everyone you know." She gave a forced smile. "Even if they didn't get caught they would keep coming after everyone and won't stop until everyone was gone. It wasn't a great fight but she didn't fight back in the end because it was useless. Why fight over something that happened in the past? Why keep killing after they had their revenge? She questioned that in the end."

"Yukiko...She never gave up did she." Tsuna wondered staring off into the distance.

"She's just as stubborn as her old man."

* * *

**Mafia Times:**

**Destruction of Organization Orpahn**

**Marco Colmine was a spy in the Organzation. Thanks to him the Organization has been completely destroyed. There has been no trace of any of the members and the leaders have been captured by the Vindice. They have been sentenced to the second lowest level in the prison with a one chance of being let out. Currently, the leaders have been immobilized and guarded heavily for no chance of escape.**

"Boss it's been weeks. Have you gotten word yet?" Miyako questioned crossing her legs. A young lady turned her chair and placed the article on the table. Her bright blue locks covered her face.

"Miyako you have been loyal to me after taking the place of your late husband. You even abandoned your own child and left her with my sister to protect me. I'll try everything with my power to take your daughter out of that place with those vile people, but you must swear that you'll ever contact her again." Aria looked up as the candle light brightened her dark red eyes.

"I understand." Miyako stood up and bowed down before leaving the room.

'I made yet another deal with the devil.' She thought. But it was worth it. As long as her daughter was safe it was okay.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**Well I may not update as much and I know I took forever with this short chapter! I'm sorry I've been busy with band and school starts this coming Monday. Not only that but I won't have Friday off because of marching, but I actually like it haha. (yes I am a band nerd XD). But fear not because I will force myself to have free time and write! **

**I forgot to put the votes on the last chapters. ( I think.) So here they are with how many votes they had.**

**1. Tsuna - 9**

**2. Hibari - 8**

**3. Gokudera - 5  
**

**4. Yamamoto - 3**

**Don't forget to put you're input on who Yukiko should be with through Review and Pms! Also tell me what you think should happen or change in the story. I'm willing to read what you guys think and work hard on to making this story better.**

**Thank you very much!**

***Defense Mechanism**

****Blacken Sun**

*****Wind's Ballad  
**


	21. Chapter 20

**Welcome back! **

**Thank you SaChan22 ****for reviewing!**

** Disclaimer: I don't own KHR but I do own my characters

* * *

**

My name is Alba Annerie. My best friend betrayed me. She joined the Millefore. The same mafia family that killed people precious to her. Instead of trying to figure out a way to defeat them she joined them. She also rose up to be one of their top fighters.

Her name is Zurui Yukiko. Her mother was the reason why we first met. It was because her mother had paid me off to find a way to get Yukiko out of the Vindice's hold. Of course it was just a job to me at first, but after I found out the truth it became more than that.

Because it wasn't the Vindice who her mother wanted me to protect her from. No it was Aria Genevieve of the Brisé family from France.

Miyako, Yukiko's mother, made a deal with Aria. If she managed to get her daughter out of the Vendicare Prison she will never contact her daughter again. However, Aria was interested in Yukiko. The fact the she was the second Snow Guardian of the Vongola Family interested her more than anything.

It took a while but Sawada Tsunayoshi managed to protect Yukiko. Of course my job was done but Yukiko made me stay, yet I didn't mind. I finally felt welcomed because of Decimo's family. Even though he would state he wasn't going to become a mafia boss it did happen eventually.

But when Tsuna was killed Yukiko finally snapped. She had already watched two people close to her die and she couldn't take it anymore. Especially since it was Tsuna.

Now she being an idiot joined the Millefore betraying the promise that Tsuna made Yukiko comply to. She was to not go after the Millefore is something happened to him when during the meeting. It was kind of like he foresaw what would happen.

But hell hath no fury than a woman scorned. Because of her anger, her flames started to get hectic.

The snow flames are flames that literally freeze other flames except the sun flame. That's were the problem comes from.

If Yukiko uses more snow flames than intended it freezes her blood cells. When that happens the flames travel through her body freezing anything it touches. That was how the first Snow Guardian had died.

So now I have to go after my idiot best friend and try to save her ass from getting killed. Easier said than done though.

* * *

"Commander Velia!" A young voice called out. I turned around too see a young boy in a White Spell suit. He stood up straight and handed me a clip board. I gave a small thanks before taking it.

It was a small fax notice from Irie Shouchi the commander of the Millefore base in Japan. I glanced at it before nodding at the boy to leave. I turned back swiftly causing my blond hair to smack me in my face a bit.

"So it's time." I muttered in English with a slight accent. I paid no attention to the lower Black Spells and White Spells that saluted me. Instead I was more focused on getting to the control room.

Once I reached my desired destination I ordered most of the control workers out and let one Black Spell leave.

"Connect with Shouchi." I ordered sitting down scanning the notice once more.

"Yes Commander Velia." The Black Spell stated typing quickly onto a keyboard.

In matter of seconds the bright screen showed a different background than before. A lone black panel popped up and Irie stood up tall in a composed matter. He said something to the two Cervello girls beside him and they left.

"It's been a while, ne?" I asked in Japanese crossing my arms.

"Velia-san I assume you received my notice." He stated in a serious tone. I frowned and leaned up a bit.

"Damian please leave for a moment." I ordered in English to the young Black Spell. He nodded in reply and saluted me before leaving the room.

"Yes I did. What's the meaning of my sudden transfer?" I demanded narrowing my eyes. Irie shifted nervously.

"Byakuran-sama told me to do it." He stated scratching the side of his head. I frowned and stood up.

"Irie-san there is no need for me to go to Japan. You already have at least three Funeral Wreath's there and that's including you." I hissed annoyed. Irie coughed a bit.

"But fine. If Byakuran-sama wishes for me to go then who am I to disobey him. Expect me to be there in two days." I stated cutting off the communication. I sighed and placed my hand on my face.

"Just a little bit longer. Then I'll have my revenge." I whispered lightly shutting my eyes tightly.

* * *

*9 years and 10 months ago*

"You've been in the prison for at least a two months now." The silver haired girl in front of me stated. I stared at her emotionless.

It felt longer than that. It was so dark and cold. There was no chance of light where we held. But she is lying to me. I can tell.

"The name is Annerie Alba. For now I'll be at your side until you can fully regain back your strength."

My eyes narrowed at her. She was definitely lying.

"Fuck off." I hissed using the couch to help me stand up.

I had recently woke up from my slumber and found myself in a hotel room with some girl staring at me. It made me feel like what had happened with the Vindice never existed. But the scar on my face proves it.

The scar that I received on my first day at the prison. The day where Hiro and Akane stupidly tried to get away and pulled me along with them. They were fools and I had to pay the price.

"Zurui Yukiko, do you want to know how your family is?" Alba questioned making me freeze for a moment.

"I could care less." I growled lowly using anything around me for support.

"The way you froze says something else. You gave yourself up to capture your ex-partners to save your family. To bad they couldn't return the favor." She snickered lightly. I gritted my teeth biting back my tongue.

"Didn't I tell you to fuck off?" I growled pushing myself away from the couch.

"Eh I'm not good at listening to others. By the way tomorrow we'll be heading back to Namimori whether you want to or not." She stated nonchalantly. I paused before shutting my eyes tightly.

The padding of footsteps caught my attention and the clicking of a door opening.

"Get enough rest okay!" Alba called out before walking out.

I scoffed and fell to floor tiredly. It took all my strength to not fall when she was here.

However I rather not go back to Namimori. I'm sure they hate me. Why would they just accept with open arms after what I put them through? I recklessly endangered them all. I lied to them. I pretended to be something I'm not. I'm just a fraud.

A fraud looking for warmth.

* * *

**this is short and took forever. it sucked too =/**

**well it seems that we have a tie between Tsuna and Hibari soo...I guess this chapter will be the tie breaker...**

**on the bright side i did good at marching on friday! well not that it matters but hey lol my birthday is this tuesday so maybe i'll post something special.**

**don't forget to review!**

**thanks =)**


	22. Chapter 21

**Welcome back! **

**Thank you Tenshin-no-Tsubasa and CraziLove ****for reviewing!**

**Tenshin-no-Tsubasa - sorry that I confused you! If you're talking about the last chapter then I was barely starting the Future Arc. I started it off from the future before going back to the present. It's the same with this one except it's reversed this time. Thanks for reviewing though =) I do hope I helped you understand just a bit.**

**CraziLove - Yes ma'm Veila is another one of Yukiko's many counterparts or alias. The gang are in the future. It's right before they are going invade the Millefore Base. I don't know if you aware of this but Hibari was going to be Yukiko's love interest until you submitted Tsuna. You made it into another tie! Well we'll let this chapter be the tie breaker then. =)  
**

** Disclaimer: I don't own KHR but I do own my characters

* * *

**

"Zurui why are you so afraid to meet them?" Alba questioned staring out the car's tinted window. I glanced at her and dismissed her question. My eyes traveled back to my lap and I leaned my head against the window.

"An odd girl you are. Especially that scar on your face."

My head immediately snapped up to where she was and I glared at her.

"Shut the fuck up." I sneered. She glanced at me before giving off a smug smirk.

"Do tell how you received it." She placed her elbow on her right leg, which was on top of the left in a crossed position, and leaned against her hand.

The car came to a stop and I opened the door quickly jumping out. In the process I slammed the door and ran down the opposite direction.

My body was going slower than usual but that's because I was immobile since I was imprisoned. However, my body was slowly regaining its strength back.

I didn't check where I was or if she was following me. I just wanted to get away because it was so suffocating. I didn't want to face them. I didn't want to go back. I wanted to go crawl into a hole and die. But does anyone ever listen to me? No.

* * *

"Daijobu Jyudaime?" Gokudera asked worriedly. Tsuna looked up surprised and gave a force smile with a small yes in reply. Gokudera stared at him doubtful.

"Tsuna-san, Haru is worried about you." Haru said softly. Kyoko nodded in agreement while I-Pin gave a small squeak in agreement as well.

"I'm okay." He forced himself to say giving them a smile. They stared at him worriedly. It's been like this since two months ago. Around the time Yukiko transferred out of Namimori Chu and moved away.

"Dame-Tsuna a good boss doesn't make their family worry about them." Reborn stated kicking Tsuna's head. Tsuna let out a squeal of surprise and fell face forward into the table.

The Ryohei from the future, who was for once quiet, spoke up. "Tsuna we need to talk."

"Eh?"

"I'm coming with!" Gokudera immediately stated. Ryohei smiled a bit before turning to the girls.

"Gomen but can you guys leave for a moment?" It was more of a statement than a question but the girls nodded and walked out of the room. Kyoko sent them a worried look and hesitated before following after Haru and I-Pin.

"Yo." Yamamato came in grinning at them but his smile faded a bit with everyone's serious face.

"Voi! Why the fuck were we called here by Reborn?" Squalo demanded loudly.

"Squalo she's here." Ryohei stated seriously. Squalo shut up and a dark aura surrounded him.

"Why the fuck is that bitch here?" He growled out lowly. His aura began to scream murder.

"Because _Shark-kun,_ she's here. Besides I rather not be here in the same room with you anyways." A soft voice hissed. Tsuna let out a cry of surprise as a silver haired woman began to come out of the wall.

"So shut the fuck up and play nice. It'll be all over before you know it." She chimed giving off a bright smile. Squalo glared at her and his left arm began to twitch.

"My name is Annerie Alba." The woman turned to the young Vongola and gave a chilling smile.

"Please tell me when you're going to attack the Millefore Base."

"Why the hell should we tell you that!" Gokudera sneered crossing his arm.

"Because Yukiko is there as we speak."

Everyone in the room save Ryohei, Alba, Reborn, and Squalo froze.

"Wait Yukiko is at the Millefore Base? So she's out of the prison!" Tsuna exclaimed. Alba turned to him before nodding.

"B-But why?" He asked. Alba sighed and placed her hand on her hip.

"Because she is apart of the Millefore."

"NANI!"

* * *

Damn Alba for taking me out of the prison. Damn her for taking me to the one place I didn't want to be or at least close to it; Namimori.

I gave an aggravated sigh and ran my hand through my black locks before sitting down on a broken piece of a building.

Shattered pieces of glass glinted in the sun and a cracked reflection of myself stared back. Hesitantly I lifted up my my hand to my face and gingerly touched my left cheek. My fingers began to trace the jagged scar that would permanently be on my face for the rest of my life.

I growled out before punching the cracked glass shattering it into little pieces. Slowly I slunk down and hugged my knees to myself. I was so tired but I couldn't sleep. It was so hard to try to. Nothing but memories keep showing up in my dreams.

"Gomen." I whispered as my eyesight went fuzzy. I shut my eyes tight and buried them into my knees. I bit my lip forcing any sound to the back of my throat. But no avail for I said the one thing I've been wanting to say for a long time now.

"I never wanted this to happen. I just wanted to be normal but I became the exact opposite. I hurt the one I never wanted to hurt in the first place. I was so selfish."

"Stop feeling so damn sorry for yourself. Ugh it makes me want to beat the shit out of you right now. This is supposed to the notorious Lady Kaichou turned Snow Guardian for the Vongola Family. I'm beginning to wonder if this is all just a joke." A voice sneered. My head snapped up and I glared at her.

"What the fuck do you want?" I hissed darkly. My hands gripped my tattered pants as the wind blew by fiercely.

"That's simple. You." She stated smugly crossing her arms. I frowned and stood up letting my hair whip me in the face.

"Leave." I ordered standing my ground. She did the same and gave me a defiant smirk.

"And if I don't?"

My hands clenched and I ran at her bringing my arm back. I swung down only to hit air. I looked up breathing a bit hard before feeling something colliding with my stomach.

Blood spurted out of my mouth as my body sagged around the fist that dug into my stomach.

"Blood already? I really must have gotten the wrong person." She snickered hitting the back of my neck with her elbow. I fell to the ground and gritted my teeth.

When have I become so weak? Before this had been nothing but why now? Even if I was immobile for that long and was recently let out I should have more energy than this. So why? What is wrong with me?

* * *

"Veila-san I'm glad that you could make it." Irie stated professionally. I nodded and followed him down the hallway. I ignored the looks that received from the lower Black and White Spells.

"Sadly enough my plane didn't crash." I stated monotone. Irie looked at me a bit nervously. A small smirk crawled onto my mouth and I bent my head a little so to hide any chance from seeing that smirk.

"Irie-san do you have a clue as to why Byakuran transferred me to Japan?" I asked crossing my arms. Irie froze for a second as he typed in a code. He looked at me with a firm expression but sweat trickled down his face.

"You'll have to ask him youself Veila-san." He stated walking in once the door opened. My smirk widened as I followed him into the room. It was quite fun to make the Sun Funeral Wreath a bit squirmish.

Irie automatically walked to a computer and typed something in and the the big screen in front of us turned on. The screen was blue for a second before Byakuran appeared.

"Did you have a good trip?" Byakuran chimed popping a marshmallow into his mouth.

"Hai Byakuran-sama." I bowed.

"Ma ma, just call me Byakuran." He grinned at me.

"Iie. I must show my respect for you." I replied back. He pouted for a moment before smiling again.

"Ne Veila-chan I have favor for you to do." Byakuran held a marshmallow in his hand. He stared at it before glancing at me.

"That assassin has been quite troubling. Get rid of her."

"As you wish Byakuran-sama." I bowed once more. I straightened myself up and turned to Irie.

"Excuse me, I'll take my leave now." I bowed once more before turning around.

"Veila-chan, remember not leave any tracks. I don't need the Vindice to come after you again." He called out. I stopped for a moment and bit my lip.

"Of course Byakuran-sama. I'll be careful this time."

* * *

"Don't fucking act like you know everything!" Yukiko screamed running at Alba once more. Alba smirked to herself and took a step to the right and tripped Yukiko.

"Ara look at that. I really did make a mistake." She mocked staring at Yukiko in complete disappointment. Yukiko growled lowly and clenched her fist.

"If you're this weak, then the Decimo must be really useless. His family is useless too then. I'm surprised they haven't died yet. Maybe I should assassinate him and his family."

Yukiko disappeared. Alba raised an eyebrow and looked around casually. She knew that girl couldn't get anywhere because of the wounds that she inflicted on her, but she had to admit she was strong. They have been at it a for a while now. Even the sun was beginning to shine.

"Telling me what to do and how I should do it." A voice echoed through the area. "Even mocking me. I could take that. But don't you dare talk about them!"

Alba tensed up feeling a dark aura. Immediately she fell to ground surprised. A shadow loomed over her.

"Assassinate them? Don't make me laugh." Yukiko stated lowly grabbing Alba by her shirt collar. She picked her up to face and spat blood onto it.

"You'll never be able to land a single scratch on them." Yukiko brought her knee up hard in Alba's stomach before tossing her into the air and kicking her back down. Alba looked back up at her surprised. Slowly a grin appeared on her face.

"Now we're talking." She whispered lightly wiping away some blood. She began to laugh as she picked herself up.

Yukiko launched herself at Alba and leaned in to her ear.

"Abracadabra; let's see a trick."

A sickening scream left the silver haired girl's lips as she felt something sharp pierce her from her backside.

"That's not all folks! The swords themselves will show you trick!" Yukiko called out spreading her arms wide open.

Black metal glinted from the fading sun as the danced around the bleeding girl.

"One, two, three." Yukiko snapped her fingers and three swords flew as Alba. She jumped up narrowly missing them.

"That's no fun." Yukiko pouted and clapped her hands. All the remaining swords flew at Alba at a high speed.

"Take your punishment for insulting my family."

* * *

"Why did she join the Millefore?" Tsuna questioned surprised. Alba frowned and pushed herself away from the wall.

"Because she wanted revenge. She goes by the alias Montgomery Viela. She was stationed in the Millefore Base in America. Recently she transferred to the one here in Japan." She stated walking closer to the young Decimo.

Unconsciously Tsuna stepped back the closer the woman came. Gokudera and Yamamoto stood protectively in front of Tsuna. Alba stared at them before laughing a bit.

"So back then they were like this as well. Were you the same?" She mumbled softly to herself.

"How could this be happening?" Giannini exclaimed frantically. Everyone turned their attention to him.

"The security cam from the shopping district went haywire. Not only that but the screen is getting a response of one the routes to get here being breached!"

"Ara she's already there. My my what fun I'll getting back at that baka." Alba grinned turning away from the group.

"Who?" Tsuna cried out. Yukiko looked back at him and gave him another chilling smile.

"Who else could it be Decimo-san? If you still don't know please follow me."

"Alba-san that is not-" Ryohei started but was cut off when Alba appeared in front of him with her finger on his lips. He frowned at her.

"Ryohei if I'm not mistaken, I think this would be good for the young Decimo. He'll get to see her again. Even if it is her older version."

"I'm coming with then." He stated pushing Alba's fingers away from his mouth. Alba gave him a dark smirk before swiftly turning.

"Coming as well Shark-kun?"

"VOI! LIKE I'LL SPEND ANOTHER MINUTE WITH YOU BITCH!" Squalo screamed angrily waving his sword around in hopes of harming the annoying silver haired wrench.

She chuckled to herself before running out of the room. Everyone else excluding Squalo and Giannini followed after her. Well in Reborn's case he sat comfortably on Yamamoto's shoulder.

* * *

**okay so I took forever on this chapter and I am sorry! I've been busy with school.**

**Not only that but I usually stay after school because of band. I have to pass of my music by memory! I can't even remember what I had for lunch let alone can I memorize measures 72-130, with repeats, of Land of Make Believe. (one of the songs I must memorize)**

**Off the subject of school, Tsuna won! So from now I'll try to do more TsunaXYukiko moments.**

**Thanks everyone for reviewing! **

**p.s. it might be a while until the next chapter, but I'll promise one in less than two weeks!  
**


	23. Chapter 22

**Welcome back! **

** Disclaimer: I don't own KHR but I do own my characters

* * *

**

Veila covered her mouth as she yawned and leaned against the underground wall. A bored look was plastered on her face as she checked her watch. It had been a while since she had gotten into the secret entrance.

Sounds of multiple footsteps caught her attention and the look of boredom was replaced by an eager look. A smug grin expanded onto her face as she saw the faces of the people she had wanted to see.

"Didn't know you were going to bring an audience to watch your defeat." Veila stated cockily as she pushed herself away from the wall. Alba sent her a dark glare and extended her right arm in front of the group.

"How long are you going to play this game _Yukiko_?" She glowered taking a few steps ahead of them. Veila cocked her head to side as if confused but her grin told otherwise.

"Yukiko? She's dead. I'm Veila." The blond replied.

"Shut the fuck up! I've known who you were this whole time and they know as well!" Alba growled pointing and accusing finger at Veila. In reply Veila shook her head in disdain.

"Naze?" Tsuna asked lightly staring at Veila. Veila turned her attention to the brunette.

"Naze? Baka it should be obvious." Veila stated as as if he was a fool. Tsuna stared at her in surprise.

"Obvious? Do you know how worried Jyudaime was about you? Don't fucking say it's obvious especially since we've barely came to know that you are apart of the Millefore family!" Gokudera yelled angrily. Veila glanced at him before pulling out a box weapon. An indigo flame began to wisp out violently from her ring.

"Volpe di Nebbia*." She stated placing her flame into the box. A pure black fox came out with indigo flames surrounding it's feet and the tips of it's tail.

"What trick shall we play Mii?" She mused lightly petting Mii. Mii gave a soft whine before closing her eyes.

The underground walls began to ooze blood and decayed hands started to reach up from the ground.

"What the hell is going on?" Gokudera yelled out as Tsuna yelled out from when a hand had grabbed his ankle. Alba glanced at Gokudera as she took out a box weapon.

"Yukiko also has mist flames from the use of her old magic tricks and illusions." Alba stated placing her flame into the box. A lynx appeared with it's paws covered in cloud flames. The inside of the ears were spilling out the purple flames.

"Lince Nuvola**." The lynx looked up at her and nodded and let out a loud growl before lunging at the fox.

"Mii counter attack." Veila stated before running at the lynx head on. When she was close enough she jumped over it and landed a few feet away. A piercing scream came from Mii as the lynx dug it's teeth into her skin. Alba smirked at her and Veila smirked back.

A sudden whimper and a loud whine came shortly after the scream.

"Fiore!" Alba cried out but was cut short as Veila lunged at her.

"Sorry you can't interfere your fight is with me." She stated chuckling but stopped once Alba dug her knee into her stomach. She punched the blond off her and stood up. From the corner of her eye she saw the Vongola getting ready to move.

"Just wait Decimo. I'll get her to admit it." Alba stated giving him a smile.

"Don't forget about your opponent just yet." A murderous voice stated punching Alba into the face. Veila glanced back and frown as she saw that Mii was still struggling with Fiore.

"Why don't you do it? Why don't you take out Yuu to help her? I know you want too." Alba smirked as blood flowed down from her mouth. Veila bent her head down and clenched her hands.

She knew what that would mean if she took out Yuu. That she submitted to the Vongola. That she would become the one person she had to forget; the old her. She didn't become part of the Millefore only to have them ruin it. She would have revenge no matter what. But how can she when the one person she's doing it for is right there wondering why she was doing this.

"Iie." She stated running at Alba. Alba smirk widened and she bent down to the floor swung her feet at the unsuspecting woman. Veila fell back but quickly did a back flip so as to not fall on the floor.

"There's no way you could be Yukiko!" Tsuna screamed stopping the two. Veila didn't look back but she stood there to surprised to move.

"The Yukiko I know wouldn't let her pride get in the way! She would help those who needed it. She...she wouldn't have just abandoned them!" He yelled.

Viela turned around. What would he have known? What could he understand the pain she felt? He couldn't.

"Yukiko died a long time ago."

"No she didn't. She... just got lost." He mumbled repeating the words from years ago. Veila eyes widen before she laughed.

"So what now? Did you think I would just say 'I understand I'll come back to the Vongola. I'll be Yukiko again.'? Let me tell you something. I didn't join the Millefore for no reason. I need my revenge."

"What part of revenge makes you feel better? It's the same thing again! How is revenge going to help you? Revenge took you away! Don't you remember?" He screamed angrily. Veila's eyes widen before a bitter chuckled escaped her lips.

"So untainted. Ne, stay that way. I would hate to see your eyes clouded with that emotion." She whispered taking out a white box weapon. She glanced up and smiled at Tsuna.

"She was hurt. Maybe revenge could have numbed her pain for a while. But when she was younger she told me that revenge just clouded her eyes." Alba replied to Tsuna's unanswered questions.

"Naze Yukiko?" Tsuna whispered lightly. Yukiko closed her eyes and inhaled deeply.

Once again Tsuna had changed her back to the way she was. He always that way, even when she was in the organization back then. Somehow he would always make her feel like the old her. Maybe it was time to tell him after all.

However before she could do anything, pink clouds engulfed the room. Everyone, save Ryohei, Alba, and Reborn, stared wide eyed at the person who appeared before them. Most of all, the condition they were in.

The fourteen year-old Yukiko stared at them with clouded eyes. Her body had multiple cuts and she was bleeding heavily. She turned her head to stare at them before she fell down to the floor unconscious.

No one made a move for a second before they ran to her body.

"Jyudaime she's in bad condition." Gokudera stated.

"Let's get her to the hospital room." Ryohei stated picking up her body. Tsuna's body began to tremble as he stared at his now bloody hands. It was almost a repeat of what had happened when the Vindice took her away.

"Tsuna she'll be okay." Yamamoto stated giving him a grin. Tsuna looked up at him before nodding a bit unsure.

* * *

"Hahi! Yukiko's here?" Haru cried out surprised.

"Ne ne can she show Lambo some more tricks?" Lambo cried out not realizing the seriousness everyone had. Gokudera angrily hit Lambo in the head.

"Not now Lambo. Yukiko-san is asleep." Kyoko replied grabbing Lambo.

"But Lambo wants to see her tricks!" He whined as he struggled to get out of the orange-haired girl's grip.

"Lambo stop it." Tsuna snapped. Lambo immediately went quiet as Kyoko and Haru stared at him surprised. Lambo stared at him before his eyes began to water.

"Baka-Tsuna!" He cried getting out of Kyoko's arms and hit Tsuna in the leg before running off.

"Lambo!" Haru and Kyoko cried out running after him with I-Pin following behind.

Gokudera and Yamamoto held back their tongue to say something. This was their first time to see Tsuna snap at Lambo. Even when he did annoying the things, Tsuna never snapped at him like that. Could this girl have that much effect on their friend?

* * *

My eyes blurred as I opened them. My throat felt dry and it hurt to move. But there was one thing I was certain of. I wasn't where the abandoned construction site was. Not only that but I could have sworn I saw everyone before I had passed out. But that's ridiculous..right?

"You're finally awake herbivore." A smooth baritone voice stated. I blinked a bit before my vision finally cleared out. Slowly I turned my head and my eyes widen as I saw who the voice belonged to.

It was an older version of Hibari. Could it be that I had stayed longer than three months at the prison and my body didn't grow? No that's impossible...but what else can explain this?

"It took you this long to wake up after those petty wounds. You're weaker than I took you for." He criticized. With some of my energy I sent him a glare but he passed it off like an annoying bug.

"Tomorrow you'll start you're training. If you're not there yet I'll bite you to death." He walked out of the room swiftly. I closed my eyes and opened them hoping htis was a dream. I mean how the hell does he think I'll be ready to train the next day. I'm freaking immobilized at the moment dammit.

"Tch that stupid guy always thinks he's better than everyone else." A soprano voice hissed with a tone of annoyance laced in with the words. I didn't bother turning my head because I knew that voice. It was the voice I heard before I saw everyone else and passed out.

"W-Where am I?" I croaked out. A figure appeared in front of me and a hand grabbed my chin. I looked up and stared at the silver-haired woman annoyed. She too was older than what I had last seen her.

She pried open my mouth and poured a bitter liquid into it. However before I could spit it out, she shut my mouth tight forcing me to drink the horrible fluid. When she let go I began to cough hysterically.

"This'll make you feel better. It won't heal the wounds completely but it'll help it a bit. Well you'll be able to get up and do stuff tomorrow at the least, but for now get some rest. You're going to need it when you train with that demon. Lal Mirch will be there as well so maybe she'll train you instead. Actually I think I'll go there tomorrow to make sure they don't overexert you. Lal Mirch is kind of a demon herself when it comes to training."

"Where the hell am I?" I demanded more than asked after my coughing subsided.

"Welcome to the future Yukiko. Ah someone's here. I'll go." She disappeared and sounds came from when she opened the door. Padded footsteps walked towards my bed and stopped from the opposite side I was facing.

"Yukiko."

I bit my lip. I knew that voice all too well. But why would he want to speak with me? Shouldn't he stay away and send me hateful glares for what I have done?

"Gomen." He stated swiftly. My eyes widen and I turned around despite the pain that struck me from the sudden movement.

"I should be the one saying sorry." I winced. Tsuna stared at me and I looked away from his eyes.

"I-I dragged you into my affairs. You were almost killed. Gokudera and Yamamoto were hurt. I...I did a lot of things. I ran away before we could really talk about it." I mumbled lightly unconsciously turning my gaze to him. His head was down making it hard for me to read his expression. His hands were clenched and trebmled.

"But you didn't even try to tell me! Do you know how much it hurt to know that the only person who never called me Dame-Tsuna became like that? That you didn't even try to tell me. Didn't we make a promise to tell each other everything?"

I bit my lip. I couldn't run away not now. I could only tell him.

"I was afraid that this would happen. I didn't want to tell you because you would hate me. You...you saved me."

"After I found out I was angry. I started to hate you but Momoko told me your story. I realized why you changed." His hands unclenched and he fell back into the chair, but his expression was still shadowed from me.

"Because after everything that happened with the mafia you still became my guardian. Naze? How could you become the one thing you hated? I don't understand that."

I shut my eyes tightly. Why exactly did I become a guardian? Why did I join the mafia? He should know.

"Tsuna gomen. I really did mess up. I know that and not telling you the truth didn't make anything better." I started relaxing a bit. "I...I gave myself up to the Vindice for that sole reason. I had to repent for what I had done. I couldn't drag you into the dark abyss known as Organization Orphan. I couldn't let them hurt you anymore. As for why I joined, it's because I owed you. You were why I didn't completely fall into the darkness."

* * *

Reborn leaned against the wall as he listened to every word his student and and guardian exchanged. Maybe now his student wouldn't be as distracted.

"It seems that finally both can get off what they have on their chest." Ryohei stated as he pushed himself away from the wall. The hitman baby glanced at him for a moment before pushing his fedora up.

"He's right Reborn. Maybe this is what they both need at the moment." Alba stated calmly. Reborn jumped onto her shoulder.

"Dame-Tsuna a good boss listens to what his guardians have to say before jumping to conclusions."

* * *

**Okay so Tsuna, to me, is OOC. Do you think so? **

**Please review.**

***Mist Fox**

****Cloud Lynx  
**


	24. Chapter 23

**Welcome back! **

** Disclaimer: I don't own KHR but I do own my characters**

* * *

"Life is such a short thing, ne?" Her voice echoed through the silent room. I made no move to reply back and slowly pressed my hands together and bowed my head. My eyes slowly closed and exhaled the breath I didn't even know I was holding.

"Don't cry." Her voice stated soothingly. My eyes snapped open and my hands retreated back to my knees. I stared at the pictures before letting a long sigh. It would have been better if I could have went outside to pay my respects, but I was told to stay inside for a while.

"I'm not crying." I glowered getting up from my knees and turned to her. "Why would I cry for that old hag and an acquaintance?"

"Because you care more for that old hag than you let on. Oh and that _acquaintance _was one of your greatest friends." Alba replied. I sent her a glare.

"That was a rhetorical question."

"Sure it was." She smirked at me and placed her hand on her hip. "Let's go to the training room already. Lal Mirch is already there and she doesn't like to wait."

I stared at her blankly before walking past her. I stopped once I reached the door.

"Annerie, Ai at the moment is just an acquaintance. You, to me, are nothing but a stranger. I may not know the reason why you had taken me out of the prison, but I do know it wasn't because you did it out of the goodness in your heart." I turned my head towards her and narrowed my eyes. "I will find out the reason behind on why you so happily took me out of the prison, but I'm afraid I don't have time for that."

"Always the sharp one Zurui." Alba called out as I walked out of the room.

If it was another time, I would have figured easily figured it out, but at the moment I can't. I needed to help everyone get us back to the past. That's what I am here for, ne?

"Baka you don't even know where you going." A voice criticized as something tapped my forehead. I blinked for a moment and took in silver hair.

"You ended up near the kitchen. Jeez I can't even go five feet away without you getting lost." Alba frowned and grabbed me by my arm. She dragged me down a hallway before stopping in front of an elevator.

"Oh and word of advice, don't say anything that displeases Lal Mirch."

* * *

"This era is different from the one you knew ten years ago." Lal Mirch stated. "To fight here you need to light the flame on your ring and open a box."

Her hand out from her coat. There were rings on her four fingers..

"First, understand the ring. The ring can do two things. It can use its own power, or open a box."

"How is it possible for a ring to use its own power?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Using weapons like these, one can energize it with exposure to the flame and they," She replied without hesitance and brought up her arm where a silver gauntlet resided. An indigo flame appeared on one of the rings and she touched the gauntlet. "can be shout out!"

Bullets shot out of the gauntlet hitting the wall to my left. I stared in amazement as the smoke cleared and the damage was shown.

"Where can I get one of those?" I asked turning to her. Lal Mirch stared at me for a second before Alba started to laugh.

"Already eager Zurui? You don't even know how to produce a flame yet." She taunted with a smirk on her face.

"Then how do you make a flame?" I asked Lal Mirch. Alba snickered for a few seconds before Lal Mirch turned her steely gaze to the Italian assassin. Alba shut her mouth and crossed her arms.

"Visualize your resolve into a flame." Was the vague answer.

Is that it? Is that all she is going to say. Just imagine what flame looks like with my resolve? Oh yes that is not complicated at all.

"Why did you fight in the ring battle?" Alba asked. I stared at her. Why would she ask that?

"What was your reason? Why did you keep fighting when you knew you were going to die?"

"Why are you asking this?" I hissed angrily. It was none of her damn business why I fought.

"Just think about it!" She snapped. I looked at her taken aback before sighing.

Why did I fight? I pondered lifting up my left hand. The indigo gem glistened from the light as it laid peacefully next to the Snow ring.

Didn't I fight for everyone? Iie, that wasn't it. At least that what was I thought it was before. No it was to make up for the acts I did years ago. To try and clean my permanently blood stained hands.

My resolve? I don't have one. Before it was to kill the man who killed my mother. Then it was to get revenge on my siblings. Later, it became for everyone else and to repent. So what is my resolve now?

"Tch, I don't have all day to take care of this brat." Lal Mirch scoffed and started to walk away.

I closed my eyes, hearing her footsteps fade away. Perhaps what the younger Annerie said was right. I'm nothing but a broken toy now. There is nothing to fuel my resolve.

"Live on. Years ago you told me you can handle anything that's directed towards you, but if I dare say something bad about your family you would kill me." Alba whispered into my ear.

The words echoed through my mind. She was right. Before I was ready to kill her because she threatened my family and berated them. If its for my family I'm willing to do anything.

"Like this right?" I asked, my voice echoing in the room. Lal Mirch turned away from the elevator as Hibari stepped out. I smirked at him, but he passed me off.

An indigo flame appeared and began to wisp violently. The Snow ring itself had a flame come out. The flame was an almost clear misty white color with specks of blue in it.

"What's the next step?"

* * *

"How did someone as weak as you survive this long?" Was his snide comment. I glared at him and did a butterfly kick. He deflected it easily before hitting me in the back causing me to fall forward.

"Uresai.._vampire-san_." I hissed wiping away the blood from my mouth. His eyes narrowed at the name and the flames around his tonfas expanded. I smirked and ran at him ignoring the stinging pain that spread throughout my body.

I bent down to the floor and swung my feet under his. Hibari jumped up and swung his tonfa down and by reflex I brought my arms up. Pain spread through my arms like fire but I forced myself not to notice it.

"Hey baka!" Annerie yelled out. I glanced at her before barely dodging another one of the attacks.

"Don't get distracted."Hibari said coolly.

I glared at him. Of course I knew that, I'm not five. Damn asshole was treating my like a little kid.

"Giannini made this fan for you." She called out before tossing the fan to me. I lunged for it before rolling to my left, letting the crazed tonfa-wielder make a crater on the floor.

"HIIE!" A voice screeched. HIbari stopped his attacks and I stood up from the floor.

Giannini, Reborn, Lal Mirch, Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamato exited out of the elevator. Giannini smiled at me he made his way towards Annerie.

"It's a prototype I found in the storage room. It was one of the fans you had asked me to make." He stated happily. I glanced at the fan in my hand.

The sides were black and had white pattern engraved into it. A button was on the bottom and I pressed it. Needles with bells tied to each fell out. I bent down and grabbed a needle, staring at curiously.

"At the time you asked me to design this, Momoko was teaching you about poison." Eh, so the old bat was useful after all. Guess she wasn't so bad.

"Open your fan."

Following Giannini's orders, I opened the fan to see a gray and silver design on the fabric. I touched it lightly, but to my surprise it was cold and hard like metal.

"It's metal, but you wanted it to look like it was plain fabric. Not only that, but the edges of it are coated with a certain type of poison. It was one of the main fans you used before it was destroyed by Ayaka. Even though it was only a prototype, I upgraded it while you were asleep."

"Can I use my flames with it?" I asked softly amazed at the thought that I actually designed something like this.

"Of course idiot!" Gokudera exclaimed. I glared at him before throwing the needle at him. His eyes widen as the needle scratched his left cheek.

"What the hell was that for bitch?" He screamed trying to get to me, but Yamamato held him back laughing.

"Giannini when did Yukiko make this?" Reborn asked making Gokudera stop struggling. I walked towards where my needle was and pulled it out of the wall.

"Oh it was around the time her and -" He was cut off when Annerie covered his mouth. His voice was muffled making it hard to hear what he was trying to say. Annerie whispered something into his ear, making the mechanic stop his muffled words. Annerie removed her mouth and Giannini gave us a nervous smile.

"It was a few weeks before her eighteenth birthday." He stated as his hands fidgeted. He was a really bad liar.

"Sugoi Yukiko!" Yamamato exclaimed. "This game is getting even more interesting!"

"This isn't a game baseball idiot!" Gokudera angrily yelled. Yamamato laughed once more.

I spun the fan, surprised at how light it was. This fan was really amazing. So is Giannini for being able to make this.

"Arigatou Giannini-san." I bowed in respect and smiled at him. Giannini smiled back.

"Ano..." Tsuna started looking around. "Where's Hibari?"

I began to look around. I didn't even know he left.

"He said something about herbivores and crowding." Yamamato stated rubbing the back of his head with a smile.

Ah that's right. Hibari hates crowding. He really is a vampire. A very crazed, biting fetish, tonfa-wielding vampire.

It was then I noticed how quiet Tsuna was. That was the first time he had spoken when Giannini started to talk.

"Tsuna?" I whispered softly into his ear. He jumped in surprise before turning around.

"Yukiko please don't scare me like that." He whined lightly. I gave a small smile which he returned.

"Daijabou?" I asked lightly. The smile on his face disappeared.

"Y-Yeah!" He gave me a fake nervous smile. I frowned and flicked his forehead making the brunette let out a small cry.

"Don't lie." I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair.

"I-I'm not lying!" He protested throwing his hands up. A small chuckle escaped and I ruffled his hair.

"Whatever you say _Tsu-kun._" I smiled at him and walked off to experiment with my new weapon.

* * *

A contented sigh came from my lips as the hot water consumed my aching body. Humming came from my mouth as I massaged my sore arm.

"Hahi! Yukiko you scared us!" Haru cried out in surprise. My humming stopped as her, Kyoko, Bianchi, and Chrome entered the room.

"We were looking for you." Kyoko smiled at me. I nodded in acknowledgement and moved so they could get in.

"How long have you been here?" Bianchi asked settling in herself. I pulled back a strand of hair that came out.

"Just for a few minutes. Lal Mirch called it quits for the day so my body wouldn't be so stressed."

"What were you guys doing?" Haru questioned innocently. Bianchi and Chrome looked at me expectantly and I sighed in return.

"We were training. I have to get back in shape for dancing you know." I stated pleasantly. Kyoko gave a knowing smile as Haru grinned brightly.

"Haru likes to dance as well! Haru designs the costumes too!" She exclaimed proudly. I smiled a bit at her.

"Maybe next time we could dance together." Haru's grin brightened even more.

"Ano," Chrome started softly. "Yukiko don't you also do magic tricks?"

"Hahi! You do? Haru wants to see!"

I gave a nervous laugh and let out a sad smile.

"I_ did_."

"You did? You don't do them anymore Yukiko-chan?" Kyoko frowned. I tensed up.

"Yukiko lost most of her props for her tricks while on her travels." Bianchi cut in. I sent her a grateful smile to which she sent back.

"But can't you do one with out them?" Haru pressed eagerly. I sighed in return and pulled myself to sit on the ledge of the bath.

"I told myself I wouldn't do any magic tricks because I lost something important to me. But, I ended up breaking it once, so this time I'll make an exception."

"Yukiko-chan you don't have to do any." Kyoko cut in concernedly. I shook my head to signal that it would be fine.

"Watch and be amazed at what will happen before your very own eyes!" I stated dramatically. Kyoko and Haru clapped in excitement as the other two watched.

I pulled my hair out of it's ponytail and showed everyone the elastic ban.

"Be careful not to blink or you'll miss it." I advised throwing up the elastic ban into the air. I snapped my fingers and the ban turned into a sakura petal.

Everyone respectably clapped. I smiled and let the petal drift into my open hand. I closed my hand and brought it up to my mouth. I blew into my hand through one end as sakura petals flew out the other. They floated down into the water before going back into my elastic ban.

"That was amazing!" Haru exclaimed as Bianchi handed me my ban. I bowed down as they clapped even more.

I moved my legs out of the water and stood up.

"I best be going, I have a long day tomorrow." I turned around only to hear shocked gasps.

"Yukiko what happened?" Kyoko asked concerned. My hands gripped the towel tighter. They saw.

"Your back wasn't like that when we first met you!" Haru cried out. I sighed and turned around.

"The reason you weren't able to see it was because my grandmother put something on me to cover it. As to what happened," I paused, " let's just say that before my grandmother took me in, the dancing school I went to was really strict. The smallest mistake could cost you deeply."

"But that's wrong!" Kyoko reasoned standing.

"It's okay. By the time I came to Namimori, they closed down the school." I gave them a bitter smile before walking out of the room.

* * *

My fingers felt around the box taking in it's physical attributes. My eyes scanned the object for every detail.

"Mii and Yuu." I whispered softly taking the indigo box in my hand. The need to open the mysterious boxes was becoming more strong from when I was first in possession of them.

"Can I really meet you?" I wondered lightly examining the boxes even more. The indigo box began to shake in my hand angrily, but the white one stayed completely still.

I sighed and set the two boxes down and let out a small indigo flame. I placed it near the indigo box mesmerized at how it eagerly took in the flame before it.

A tentative tap came from my door. I looked up surprised and set the weapon box down.

"Come in." I called out sitting up on the bed. The door opened revealing Tsuna as he walked in nervously. His hands were behind his back as he gave me a wavering grin.

"Need something?" I asked getting up.

"I-Iie." He stuttered lightly. I frowned to myself getting off the bed and walked towards him.

"Baka!" I spat tapping his forehead. "Why are you acting so nervous around me?"

Tsuna flinched before thrusting whatever he held in his hands into my chest. I grabbed it before it could fall to the floor.

"Gomen!" He called out at his sudden rashness.

I glanced at what I held in my hands, letting my eyes widen. It was a wooden baton that was roughly carved and shaved. It was painted black with white at the ends. Silver was in two lines crossing over one another as each ended at one end.

"Its not as nice as your first one." Tsuna stated softly. I looked back at him before letting the baton drop out of my hands. Tsuna's eyes widen as it hit with a loud clang.

I bent my head low allowing my black hair to cover my face. I smiled before letting it expand to a big grin.

"Gomen! I kno-" I cut Tsuna off by throwing my arms around him.

"Grazi." I whispered into his ear. I pulled away letting him see my grin. It expanded as I saw his blushing face.

I bent down and grabbed the baton quickly. I spun it around letting out a small laugh.

"Alba told me you lost your baton and it was really important to you. Then Kyoko and Haru said that you wouldn't do magic tricks because you lost something important to you. I kind of figured it out and well I...I," Tsuna started before looking away shyly. I laughed lightly at him.

"Tsuna thank you so much. That baton meant a lot to me, and I was a bit heartbroken when I lost it. But," I walked closer to him making him blush harder. "this is perfectly fine."

I closed the distance as I kissed him lightly on the cheek. I pulled away and smiled at his astonished face. It was just so cute.

"I better go find Lambo and I-Pin. They were bothering me about playing some tricks for them. Lambo was mad when Haru told them I showed her and Kyoko a trick."

I walked out of the room tossing the baton up and down. Sure it wasn't the baton that Alex made for me, but I wouldn't want a better replacement.

It was sweet of him to make that for me. Not only that, but the look on his face when I hugged him was so cute. Especially when I kissed him! Wait what?

Did I seriously just kiss him? Did I just seriously think he was cute?

I stopped abruptly letting the baton fall down. My face felt hot and my heart started to pound faster.

What's going on with me? It's a side-affect of the medicine. That's it! It's just the medicine affecting me. That's why I did those things and thought them.

Well I hope it is the medicine, I mean what else could explain this?

* * *

**okay this way overdue. I know and I'm really sorry. The only explanation I have is that I had a horrible writer's block. But even that isn't a valid excuse. *head falls in shame* I let you guys down. I'm sorry!**

**I hope you guys like this chapter. Please review before you click the little red x button! Flames will be accepted because I deserve it for taking such a long time to write.**

**Hope to see you next time and I won't take as long as I did this time! I promise!**


	25. Chapter 24

**Welcome back! **

** Disclaimer: I don't own KHR but I do own my characters**

* * *

"I died here didn't I?" I asked piercing the silence.

A loud howl came from the wind blowing my hair every where. I pulled my hair back into a short ponytail before turning to Alba.

She stood out in the open clearing with her eyes closed. Her face held a sense of peace; different from the gaurded look she has.

"It was dangerous coming here in the first place." She called out referring to were we where. I sighed and glanced around the forest. It was dark with only the pale moonlight as its only light.

"And all you can ask was that you died here." She let out a small chuckle. I narrowed my eyes before averting them to my chained rings.

"The answer," Alba called out after a moment of silence, "is yes. That's a very dangerous move kozo. There's 99.9% chance you would die. Are you willing to take that chance?"

Blood trickled down my arm before dripping down onto the grass. It stained the grass's glow from the moonlight and I frowned. The blood flow was finally coming back.

"I'll decide when it comes to that." I replied gripping the wound. Alba scoffed her turning to me with her right hand gripping her wrist.

"That move is forbidden. Don't ever try to do it. Do you understand?" She hissed lowly. I turned my head away from her defiantly.

"Yukiko it was luck that you lived. But do this again, and your future self won't be able to have the chance to die _again._"

"Whatever you say Annerie." I spat annoyed. She narrowed her eyes at me angrily.

"I should have never even proposed the idea of what your future self had planned."

"There's a difference." I said sharply glaring at her.

"What's that?" She spat out angrily.

"I have something to live for. It's not revenge anymore."

* * *

"Mom?" I voiced out surprised staring at the hologram that popped up from when I knocked over something that was on my desk. I blinked taking in her features. But there was something off about her. Her hair was darker and her eyes...they were gray.

My eyes widen in realization as the hologram smiled at me.

"Surprised?" She asked lightly...no the future me asked lightly.

Did I really grow up to look like my mother? I even had the long wavy hair with the soft eyes. This person couldn't be me. I mean...there is no way I could have looked like that in the future. Not like her.

"I only have three minutes to explain this before I have to board on the plane." My older self stated hurriedly looking around alert.

Confusion hit me. Tsuna told me that I had blond hair when I came.

"If what I think is really going on is right, then I'm step ahead." The camera moved making the hologram un-viewable for a moment before stabilizing.

"Yukiko you'll have two weapon boxes. One I stole from someone and another one that was given to me. To open them you must have complete trust and faith in yourself and them. You're the only one that can open them and don't let others make you doubt that. These were specialized to work only with your type of flame. You'll know what I mean by that soon enough."

The older me looked around before pulling her hair up and slipping a bright blond wig on. Her face was stern and serious for a moment before turning sad.

"Yukiko when you find out why I did the things I did, don't let anger and revenge consume you okay. I didn't do it out of those things." A bitter smile appeared on her light face. "Love makes you do crazy things."

A beeping sound resonated from the hologram and her face turned serious again.

"Before I leave I have to tell you something. _Liberare Isabella nel passato_."

My eyes widen as the hologram cut off. My last words echoed in my head as I wondered what it had meant.

"Self-destruct in five seconds."

I grabbed the miniature box making a dash for my door. I threw it out into the hall ducking when the doors started to close.

A loud explosion came from outside. Everything began to rattle from its booming vibration.

I sighed in relief and leaned my head against the wall in exasperation. First I get attacked by Hibari and Lal Mirch, with a smirking Reborn, as punishment for leaving the secret base. Annerie ended up leaving with Squalo to somewhere.

Then I ended up with Lambo and I-Pin following me with Lambo demanding that I showed him a trick. Afterwards, Gokudera attacked me claiming I did something to his precious Jyuudaime. Yamamoto ended up laughing the whole time before pulling us apart. Tsuna avoided me the whole day. I ended up helping the girls cook and now I had a message from the future me telling me some things before having it explode. Can this get any weirder?

My hands fell to the floor before one hit something hard. I glanced down to see something white. I grabbed it and brought it up to my face. It was my snow weapon box.

I glanced at my ring before repeating what my future self told me. "I have to have faith in them and trust as long as with myself."

I closed my eyes letting my snow flame wisp out largely. I opened them and brought the box and the ring close together.

"Yuu let's be partners ne?" I whispered softly pushing my flame in the hole. Nothing happened for a moment and I started to pull my ring out disappointed before a blinding white light resonated from the box.

A large howl filled the room with a cold chill. Fur bristled along my arms and hot breath blew onto my face. Hair tickled my face and a hardened stare seemed to pierce through me.

Slowly I open my eyes taking in the sight.

In front of me stood a pure white wolf. Snow flames came from its ears, paws, and tail. Vivid midnight black eyes stared at mine with a gaze that held no type of emotion.

"Yuu?" I whispered lighlty in awe. Yuu brought up his paw, but suddenly jumped back when the doors opened suddenly. He bared his teeth and a deep loud growl came from him.

"HIEE!" A voice cried making the wolf jump at whoever it was.

"Jyuudaime!"

"Tsuna!"

I jumped up and peered out the door to see Yuu pinning Tsuna to the ground. Before anyone could do anything, Yuu stopped growling and began to lick the brunette''s face. He stepped off him before walking back to my side.

Gokudera grabbed Tsuna immediately and turned to glare at me.

"What the hell is that?" He hissed.

"A wolf. Have you not ever seen one _Hayato_?" I questioned sarcastically petting Yuu's soft coat.

"That's not what I meant you stupid bitch!" He scream angrily. Yamamato grabbed him.

"Ma ma Gokudera it's just a dog!" He stated cheerfully. I shook my head slightly watching as Yamamato let go of Gokudera and came up to Yuu.

"Does he know any tricks?" He asked me before turning to Yuu.

"Can you give me paw?" He asked. Yuu stared up at him before putting his paw in Yamamato's open hand. Yamamato let out a laugh shaking Yuu's hand.

"See Gokudera!"

"Tsuna are you alright?" I asked lightly. Tsuna looked away from the bickering two. His eyes met mine for a moment before looking away quickly.

"Yes." He said nervously rubbing the back of his head. I sighed leaning over to wipe away the slobber Yuu had left on his face. He turned a light shade of pink and I smiled at him letting my hand fall back to place.

"Ah why did you come?" I turned to the other two aware of the piercing glare I was receiving from a certain dynamite user.

"We heard an explosion. Turns out it was just you and your mutt." He hissed. Yuu's head picked up and his ears pressed against his head as he growled at him.

"Gokudera!" Tsuna exclaimed. I narrowed my eyes.

"You want to try me walking cancer?" I hissed referring to the cigarette that laid in his mouth. Gokudera huffed and crossed his arms.

"Gokudera! Yukiko!" Tsuna exclaimed looking between us nervously. A hiss came from behind us.

We all turned to see Gokudera's box weapon.

"Uri!" Gokudera exclaimed with a proud grin on his face. Yuu growled louder making the cat's hair go up. Gokudera glared at me and I glared back.

"Stop it now!" Tsuna yelled loudly. All four of us stopped and turned to him surprised.

"Jyuudaime..." Gokudera trailed off. Obviously he never had Tsuna get onto him before.

"Tsuna's right." An all to familiar high pitch voice said.

I groaned inwardly. It was the voice of death itself.

"The raid is in two days. We can't have any internal conflict." Reborn stated hanging up from the ceiling. "So we'll handle this the Vongola way."

Within in two minutes all of us were in the training room. Reborn sat on Yamamato's shoulder wearing an old Roman Empire outfit.

"The one who makes the most baskets within the time limit wins." He explained pointing to two basket ball goals that had a basket full of all types of balls.

"Whoever wins makes the loser their slave for the rest of their lives." He called out as Leon turned into a gun. He ignored Tsuna's protest and pulled the trigger.

"Remind me again why I'm doing this." I muttered to myself lazily grabbed a soccer ball. I shot it making a shot. Lambo let out a victorious laugh as he flipped card that had numbers written on them.

"Take that bakadera!" He exclaimed happily before freezing.

"Lambo!" I-Pin called out showing him Gokudera's score. Gokudera had already made ten shots within my first shot.

"Yukiko-nee!" Lambo cried out as I made two more shots compared to the frenzy of throws Gokudera was making.

I watched Gokudera from the corner of my eye. His face spelled determination on it as he shot the balls one after another. Why was he so determined?

"Why are you doing this?" I asked shooting a few more balls. By now I was already behind by a bunch. Lambo had tears streaming down his face as he watched Gokudera's score go higher by the second.

"I won't lose you to Jyuudaime! I'll be his right hand man" He hissed determinedly. I let my hair fall into my face hiding the small smile that appeared.

This idiot was afraid that I was going to take Tsuna away. He should have realized that no matter what I did I couldn't replace him as Tsuna's closest friend and right hand man.

"Fine I won't lose him either." I called out lightly. I pulled the basket closer and shot balls one after another.

Soon enough our goals were close to each other and each shot we made either made one of us ahead or a tie.

"Why are you so determined now?" He asked reaching for another ball. I let out a small laugh reaching for one as well.

"Honestly, I don't know. Ever since I came here I've been having this weird feeling consume me. What you said made it burn in desire."

A loud buzzing sound emitted through the room and I dropped the ball. We both turned to Reborn as Lambo and I-Pin showed him the scores.

"It's a tie." He stated as Lambo and I-Pin turned around to show us the scores. Sure enough they were the same.

"That means that you'll both have to pay the price."

"Reborn!" Tsuna cried out in protest.

"You two will clean the hide out, make the food, wash the clothes, and wash the dishes." He stated making Tsuna fall.

"That's basically what Kyoko and Haru do!" Tsuna exclaimed only to get kicked by Reborn who magically went back to his original outfit.

"Dame-Tsuna they're the only one who do the chores. To be a great boss you need to treat women well and give them a day off." Reborn lectured.

I turned to Gokudera right as Lambo jumped onto me.

"Yukiko-nee!" He cried out reaching into his afro. He pulled out a wrapped candy and held it out to me. "Lambo feels nice today!"

I smiled at him softly holding him in my arms. "Is that so Lambo-kun? Then I mustn't waste this opportunity."

I grabbed the candy with my lips before placing it inside my mouth. I rolled it around unwrapping it as the little cow stared at me curiously.

I pushed the unwrapped wrapper out before grabbing it. Lambo's eyes widen.

"Lambo can do that too!" He grabbed another from his afro and popped the candy into his mouth.

I turned back to Gokudera realizing that he was staring at me with an unreadable expression. I tilted my head as he looked up at me before looking away with a flushed cheeks.

"I'm still going to be Jyuudaime's right hand man!"

"Gokudera, I don't have my eyes that position. It's yours to have, besides I don't think Tsuna would want it any other way." I looked at Tsuna who was laughing with Futa and Yamamato. I smiled before turning back to Gokudera's quizzical gaze.

"I can't choose who Jyuudaime can have in his life." He said carefully with a huff. "But, he seems more happier since you've been here." He mumbled the last part lowly to himself.

"Gokudera?" I called making the bomber look at me.

"I'm glad Tsuna met you, even though you're walking cancer." I smiled at him before walking to where the guys were.

"I did it Yukiko-nee!" Lambo stated slyly showing my his unwrapped wrapper. By the way it was unwrapped you could tell he did it by hand but I gave him a proud smile.

"Sugio Lambo! You really are the best!" Making the cow laugh boastfully.

A cold chill ran up my spine and I sneezed.

* * *

"Veila-chan was the Vongola's guardian after all." Byakuran repeated to himself a frown placed on his face. A blank face stared up at him.

"That won't do. Aka-chan I need you take care of her." Bykauran smiled at the girl popping a marshmallow into his mouth.

"Hai Byakuran-sama." The blank face smirked before turning off the connection.

"I'm not the same girl I was back then Yukiko. I'll make you pay for what happened to Hiro and I as you luxuriantly led your life free from the Vindice." She hissed with malice. She brought up her wrist to show the mark that was branded onto her skin permanently.

The mark that showed who she used to be. The person she was proud to be until she had to lower herself to become some mafia's dog. A member of the forgotten organization.

Organization Orphan.

* * *

**well that's it guys! hoped you liked it! next chapter is the raid and the showdown! I can't wait can you guys?**

**Please review! No really please review! I need to know if I'm just writing nonsense or someone out their in this big vast world is actually reading this. **

**Arigatou!**

***deleted scene***

**Did I really grow up to look like my mother? I even had the long wavy hair with the soft eyes. This person couldn't be me. I mean...there is no way I could have looked like that in the future. Not like her.**

**I closed my eyes remembering the time when I wore one of her kimonos. I was just seven at the time and around the time we finally settled down in Namimori.**

**The kimono hung off my small body and she grabbed my hand with a soft smile on her face. Her eyes held sadness in them and her hair fell down on her back in waves. **

**"Yukiko, I wore this when your father and I first started dating. In fact within our first week of dating, he bought this for me when I told him I didn't own one. It was for one of the annual festivals in ****Showa."**

**"Mommy why did we leave daddy back home?" I innocently asked. Her eyes became sadder.**

**"Because sweetie we can't take him here."**

**"Will we go visit him?"**

**"Of course honey. Every year on his birthday and on his.." She broke off and hugged me closer to her. "On the anniversary of his death."**


	26. Chapter 25

**Welcome back! **

** Disclaimer: I don't own KHR but I do own my characters**

* * *

It's because she does stupid stuff like this, that her body takes the consequences. It's because she never thinks about herself, does she suffer like this. Because she is an idiot.

Alba sighed to herself soaking the rag with the bloody water. She twisted it before gently placing it on Yukiko's back. She rubbed on the wound lightly pausing when the girl moved a little bit.

"Idiot." Alba whispered lightly pushing away the bangs on Yukiko's face. "You're a real idiot."

A wince was her reply when Yukiko pressed against her wounded arm on accident. The sleeping girl groaned before applying the pressure onto her other arm.

Alba sighed placing the rag into the tainted water bowl and grabbed the medicine. She applied the ointment on the back before getting the bandages. Carefully she used one hand to prop up Yukiko's stomach as she used the other to wrap the bandage around.

She leaned back against the chair she was on letting out a big sigh of relief and exhaustion.

"Thank you." A voice whispered softly. Alba straightened up and looked at the cause of the voice.

Yukiko looked up at her weakly with a small smile of gratitude.

"Only when it's us you show what's really wrong. Ever since what happened two nights ago, your flames have been low." Alba stated calmly. Yukiko stared at her blankly.

"I'll live." She replied struggling to get up. A whimper came from her when she managed to actually get up. Her face was twisted in pain as she placed her shirt on.

"Don't do that you idiot!" Alba said sharply. Yukiko shook her head slowly.

"Gomen. I fell asleep as you attended to my wounds." She ignored Alba and let her head fall back. Pain shot through her body, but she ignored it along with the piercing glare she was receiving.

"You shouldn't be moving. Your wounds aren't healed."

Yukiko opened her mouth to retort but a loud alarm cut me off. Yukiko stood up quickly grabbing the ear piece and box weapons that were on her drawer. Alba was already out the door with the black haired girl not to far off behind.

They met with Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Tsuna in the halls.

"What do you think is going on?" Tsuna asked when he he saw the two.

"They're starting the operation." Alba replied running off. Everyone else ran after her.

"It's too soon! This isn't what we planned." Tsuna cried out.

"It's an enemy raid." Reborn's voice came out from the ear piece. Yukiko ran a bit faster to catch up with Alba as Reborn explained what was happening.

"Annerie." Yukiko whispered lowly. The assassin glanced at her before slowing down a bit. She didn't want damage the young girl more than she already was. "Don't tell anyone."

Alba stopped and looked back at everyone. She barely noticed that they too had stopped. She glanced at Yukiko as she moved back to where everyone else was.

What a fool she had for a friend.

* * *

"They should have left someone behind for communication purposes." Irie stated lowly before turning back to look at the screen.

"Even though the White Spell are there as well, I wondered what they are doing." Iris commented. Akane rolled her eyes and continued to type into the computer furiously.

"This is an operation to crush the enemy's core. Don't be impatient." Baishana replied wisely. Akane begrudgingly agreed with the White Spell. As much as she disliked the man, he was right. Impatience leads to flaws which could ultimately lead to your own death.

"Encryption?" Akane whispered to herself as random numbers and words rapidly began to appear on her computer screen. A small smirk crawled onto her face as she began to think of ways to decode the encryption.

"In any case, try to restore communication rapidly!" Irie commanded. Akane turned her head slightly at him before look back at the encrypted code that tempted her.

Akane cracked her fingers before typing away. She would listen to his command, _once_ she was done with this encryption. It wasn't the difficulty of it, but more of the symbol that the numbers had made. The symbol that was forever imprinted into her skin.

* * *

There was flaw in the Millefiore's plan. It was plain as anyone could see. They left the Melone Base completely open.

"Let's go." Lal Mirch ordered running. We followed after her.

"Good thing no one was around." Ryohei commented. I mentally agreed with him as Gokudera and Yamamato voiced their own thoughts.

"Stop talking! Move quickly." Lal Mirch commanded. I sighed softly and ran a bit faster.

We ran into the underground parking lot. Pain erupted through my stomach and by reaction I placed my hand there.

"Daijabou?" Ryohei asked a bit loudly after we stopped making the others look at us. Alba frowned at me and crossed her arms with a what-are-you-going-to-do look on her face.

"I'm fine." I said reassuringly. Tsuna gave me a doubtful look as the others took in the lie. Alba's eyes narrowed at me and she made her way to me.

"Where's the power genorator?" Tsuna looked around. Alba snatched up the hand was holding my stomach and glared at me.

"Does this look fine to you?" She hissed lowly at the same time Ryohei said something about his intuition. I stared at blood covered hand before pulling it away from her grasp. I was glad that the shirt I was wearing was black or else the blood would have shown through.

"Quiet! I'm conforming it now." Lal Mirch said.

"You shouldn't have come here in the first place. You are still wounded." Alba growled into my ear. My hands clenched and I looked at her straight in the eyes.

"I came here to help my friends. Whether it be on my death bed or not, I will never abandon them because of some flesh wound." I snapped pushing her away from me.

"Yukiko?" Tsuna whispered lightly. I turned away from Alba and looked at him. He stared at me worriedly.

I opened my mouth to say something, but someone cut me off. I looked towards the direction and saw Bianchi. We ran towards her.

"I came to see you off." She stated. I looked at her surprised before something collided with my stomach. I bit my lip so as not to make a noise.

"If you want to live to at least be with your friends, don't let your wound bleed out so freely. Your making a trail." Alba said nonchalantly. I smiled a little when I noticed what she had given me.

"You can go from the duct in here." She pointed behind her.

"Okay let's go." Lal Mirch ordered going the way Bianchi said. We followed after quickly and I stuffed what Alba gave to me into my pocket. I stopped and turned around to look at Bianchi.

"Take care." I smiled at her before going inside the duct. I climbed after Gokudera and let him and Yamamoto go ahead of me. I crawled after them glad that I made sure I was the last one. I didn't need them to see the blood that could have possible leaked out.

I let them get ahead of me before pulling up my shirt. It was bit crowded in the duct but there was enough room for me to take off my bandages. I winced at the sight of the deep cut before taking out the bandages Alba had gave me. Carefully I wound it around before tightening it.

A relieved sigh came out from my mouth and I began to crawl after everyone else. I barely made it in time to see them going left.

* * *

"Anything from the Assault Units?" Irie asked.

"There hasn't been any connection yet." One of the Cervello replied. Irie frowned and scanned the room.

"Akane." He called out to one of the computer specialists. The blue haired girl paid him no mind as she sat frozen in her seat. "Akane!" He said more forcefully making her jump up.

"H-Hai Irie-sama?" She stumbled lightly turning to look at him.

"Have you managed to repair the connection to an extent?" He asked. Akane made sure to take a step so as to not let him see what she had decoded.

"Iie. I'm still working on it." She replied. Irie clenched his hands angrily.

"What the hell are they doing?" He asked glaring at the ground. Akane sat back down quickly and looked back at her computer screen.

"Maybe they all got killed." Iris suggested coldly.

"Some comrades you bunch are." Akane retorted under her breath as she scanned the documents that were found from the encryption. What had surprised her was from who it was. The one who had came known as Death's Lullaby throughout the the mafia.

"Inform every member of the situation." Irie ordered. "Use radars, sensors, or any other means necessary to find out the situation with the Vongola hideout."

Akane smirked to herself as she saved the documents on a flash drive before inputting a certain bug. She hit enter and sat back to watch her work.

The computer screens began to flicker before turning a bright blue.

"What is this?" Irie demanded as Akane pretended to type onto the computer.

"It's a virus." Someone called out. Akane's smirk widen before realizing that Irie had called her name.

"What kind of virus is this?" He asked moving quickly to her computer.

"It's an all-kill virus Irie-sama. Everything it touches is destroyed." She replied inwardly satisfied at how one virus could do so much damage.

"Then stop it!" He ordered. Akane huffed to herself silently and willed herself to kill off her own creation. She wouldn't have done so if the Sun Funeral Wreath wasn't by her.

"I'll save whatever I can." She said typing at a high speed. Finally all the computer screens turned pitch black before rebooting up.

"We'll have to start over at reviving the connection with the Assualt Unit." Irie hit the desk angrily trying to figure out how the virus managed to slip past the security walls.

"Find the source." He ordered turning around to leave.

"Then I will take my leave." Akane stated making him freeze. "My computer is more adapt to this due to my..._experience_."

Irie turned and looked back at her nervously. Akane stared him down willing him to tell her no. Much to her satisfaction he nodded in agreement.

What a fool he was for believing her. Didn't he know that he should never trust those in the mafia?

* * *

"Infrared sensors." Lal Mirch stated after suddenly stopping. "If we get spotted by these, those up ahead will be triggered. Just like training we have limited time to go through."

"Lal Mirch, Alba and I won't make it during that time." I called out.

"Why not?" Tsuna asked.

"The Deco-filtered Giannini invented. It'll emit a special beam that can stop infrared light, but it only lasts for five seconds." Lal Mirch explained.

"There's too many of us to make it in time. It doesn't matter how fast one can go, we will still get caught in it setting off the lasers up ahead."

"But how will you guys make it?" Tsuna called out worriedly. I smiled a bit.

"Have you forgotten that I'm an ex member of one of the deadliest organizations when it was still together? Before, I lived for these kinds of situations. Don't worry about me."

"I'm a highly skilled assassin; mere lasers are kid play to me." Alba voiced in.

"We'll leave the rest up to you then." Lal Mirch stated before I heard a small thump. "Now!"

Everyone crawled at a fast pace and Ryohei barely made it in time before the sensors picked up again. I grinned at them giving a thumbs up as Alba huffed softly.

"It can't be! The lasers are activating!" Lal Mirch exclaimed wiping my grin away.

"Go back?" Ryohei looked back at us.

"There's no time! You're going to have try and dodge them!" I yelled out.

A bright green light filled the duct making my eyes widen. Metal clashing with metal echoed through my ears as I felt myself falling. I turned my body quickly landing on my right leg painfully.

"Y-your heavy." Tsuna mumbled painfully. Gokudera jumped up quickly and Yamamoto moved off Tsuna.

"Are you okay Tsuna?" I asked softly. Tsuna lifted his head mumbling that he was somehow. I let out a small chuckle before biting my lip.

"But that was dangerous." Gokudera stated looking up. Alba grabbed me by my arm and lifted me up. I leaned against her slightly, trying not to put pressure on my right leg.

"But why? We didn't touch the infrared light at all?" Lal Mirch asked.

"A switch." I replied making them look at me. "Someone could have controlled it with a switch. We had those back at the many warehouses we had stayed in."

"But who would have turned the switch on?" Ryohei asked.

A rough laugh came taking our attention. A man appeared holding a small remote. He wore a type of weapon in his shoulders and had a Mohawk. The guy was huge and I mean huge.

"That was me. I thought it was a mole, but it turned out to be some brats."

"Huh? Brats?"

He peered down at us with a cocky grin. "If I remember correctly, a little bird told me that the Vongola Tenth's group was still a bunch of brats. But those guys are under attack, being beaten to a pulp right about now. You can't be them."

I narrowed my eyes at him, pushing myself away from Alba. He didn't know who we were and was too dumb enough to figure it out. So the saying is true about big men. All brawns but no brains.

"You must be ordinary folk." He sounded proud for thinking he discovered us out.

"Eh? Ordinary folk?" Tsuna questioned.

"Well that's not wrong." Yamamoto replied unsure.

"It seems his head doesn't work so well." Ryohei put it in.

"It's the muscles. They're suffocating his brain." Alba snickered lightly.

"Quiet, we might be able to trick him." Gokudera ordered. I frowned. Even if the guy doesn't use his brain, that doesn't mean he would be easy to trick.

"Thanks to you I get to try out my new weapon that just arrived!" He brought up his hand and lightning flames came out from his ring. He placed it in a black box that was attached to his weapon. "To test the effect of a weapon, it's best to do so on live humans!"

"Tch didn't know we were lab rats." I commented as the flame began to build up.

"Bye!" He exclaimed shooting out the flame.

Something covered us taking the blast. Smoke filled everywhere as the big guy talked to himself about something.

"Who did that?" Yamamoto asked. Everyone began to say they didn't.

"That was me." Gokudera stated proudly. The big guy stared at us surprised.

"How'd you do that?" Yamamato asked turning to Gokudera. Gokudera smirked cockily.

"I can't let the Baseball-Nut be the only cool one."

"Oh if that's the case I'll join too." I grinned pulling a charm off my bracelet.

"Hmph what's that going to do?" Gokudera narrowed his eyes at me. I glared back tossing the charm up.

"Don't start with me Cancer." I hissed as the charm turned into my baton. I caught with my right hand spinning it. Tsuna's eyes widened when he saw it and I turned around to face the guy.

"Tch how pathetic." I started looking him up and down. "You're spent all your time to build up your muscles. Ever try reading book? Or better yet do you even know what a book is?"

"A-Are you calling me dumb!" He sputtered out.

"No I was just insulting you for no reason and implying something that wasn't there." I said sarcastically making him even more mad.

"You don't even know anything about me!" He exclaimed bringing out a box weapon. He inserted his flame inside. "I'll blow you all to nothing! With this Lancia Elettrica the great Dendro-sama is holding!" A lightning covered lance was in his hands.

"This guy is the one with the title of Arattacco, Dendro Chilum of the Heavy Assault Infantry." Ryohei stated.

"Ala is that so?" I mused knowing what the name had meant. "It makes it a bit more interesting."

He glared at me. "Strife, Corpo Elettroshock!" After a moment he let out, "Have you finally blown up now?"

"Actually this is pretty weak." I replied using the baton as a shield. His eyes widen as the smoke began to clear.

I twisted my baton pushing the lance up. Dendro growled and tried to pull his lance away, but I twisted my body and the baton quickly making it to where the lance was trapped between us. The lightning flames nicked at my face and neck.

"We don't have time for you." I hissed lowly. I kicked the lance up after letting the baton go and quickly jabbed it into his stomach. Blood came out of his mouth and he flew back a bit.

"Yukiko!" Tsuna called out. I looked back at him and nodded.

"How about a nice trick?" I questioned darkly clasping my hands together so the baton was between them. The baton disappeared and I pulled my hands away to reveal a card deck.

"Wealth is on your way." I mumbled showing him the Ace of Diamonds. I threw it quickly and smirked when it penetrated his weapon on his shoulders. I threw more rapidly destroying the machine.

"Yukiko stand back." Tsuna ordered. I turned around to see him in his Hyper Mode. I frowned as we stared at each other. He wanted to take over. His eyes looked at my stomach making me know that he knew.

"Hai." I slinked back with the group as Dendro stood up angry. He glared at me before running straight at me.

"Corpo Elettroshock!"

Tsuna grabbed his lance tightening his grip when he tried to pull it out. Dendro stared wide eyed before smirking. He pushed the lance only to have it split apart.

"Why can't I push him back?" He exclaimed angrily.

"It must be because of the Flame he has on the hand before him." Yamamoto pointed out. I stared at the barely visible orange flame that was being produced from Tsuna's free hand.

"Yes, that Flame's superb! Just like Jyudaime!" Gokudera stated proudly.

"It's interesting. A fFame being used as a force of balance." I smirked crossing my arms. "A smart move indeed Tsuna"

* * *

Akane pulled on her gloves and pulled her hair into a high ponytail. She reached down and grabbed the white laptop.

"They manage to turn the attack to their advantage." She mused lightly to herself as she stared at the computer screen. She watched with anxious eagerness as she saw the Decimo squash Dendro like he was a mere fly.

"Seems like no one hasn't noticed yet. I hope your ready for a family reunion Yukiko."

* * *

**well that's it guys! hoped you liked it!**

**Please review! No really please review! I need to know if I'm just writing nonsense or someone out there in this big vast world is actually reading this. **

**Arigatou!**


	27. Christmas Special

**This follows no certain time line. Just the imagination set in my head XD**

**Please enjoy and Merry Christmas!**

* * *

"We'll be doing Christmas Vongola style." Reborn smirked, his fedora casting a shadow over his eyes. I crossed my arms leaning against the wall.

Was this seriously why he called us over? To plan Christmas together?

"If that's the case, then I'm going." I said sharply getting off the wall. Reborn's eyes pierced into mine and I stared back defiantly. I wasn't going to do Christmas.

"That's fine, you don't have to do it." Leon climbed off his fedora and crawled into his hand. The reptile changed into a gun. "But the only option is death."

"HIEE! Reborn don't threaten people!" Tsuna cried out.

"Christmas isn't my forte." I replied eying the gun cautiously. Reborn smirked shooting the gun. Blood trickled out of my cheek from the bullet not hitting it dead on. "But I can change that!"

The evil baby's smirked deepen when I hastily sat down. "Any more objections?"

No one said anything until Yamamoto laughed. "Wow that was really realistic for a toy gun!"

"Reborn I have everything ready." Bianchi called out walking into the room. A hat was in her hands. Gokudera let out a yell before falling to the ground holding his stomach in pain.

"We'll be doing Secret Santa. Whoever you pick out is the person you have to get a gift for. There's only two rules. You have to get them exactly what they want without letting them figure out it is you and you have to get the gift in one hour after this. If you don't complete the following, you'll have to pay the price."

A sinking feeling in my stomach made me realize that I didn't want to quite know what the baby had in mind.

"That's all?" A baritone voice asked. A chill went up my spine when I saw the dark aura surrounding Hibari. He walked up to Bianchi and placed his hand in. A second later her pulled out a small piece of paper. He glanced at it before looking back up at us.

"You owe me another one baby." Hibari stated coolly walking out of the room.

"I feel for the poor soul that gets him." I whispered lightly to the guys. They nodded in agreement.

"But I wonder who Hibari picked." Tsuna wondered. "Who's next?" Gokudera stood up suddenly making Tsuna jump up in surprise.

"As Jyudaime's right hand man, I'll be able to pick him out no matter what!" He yelled proudly before seeing Bianchi and falling to the floor.

"Yamamoto why don't you pick someone for him," I gestured to the withering Gokudera, " and yourself?"

"Okay!" He grinned at me and stood up.

"N-No that baseball-nut is going to get me someone else!" Gokudera exclaimed holding onto his stomach.

"Gokudera, Yukiko's right. You can't get up to pick someone because of Bianchi." Tsuna explained watching him with concern.

"W-Well if Jyudaime says so."

I stared at him, slowly shaking my head. His loyalty to Tsuna often made me question about his sanity. His loyalty, no one can compare to others.

"Sorry Gokudera, I didn't get Tsuna for you." Yamamoto let out a joyful laugh picking Gokudera up. Gokudera let out a yell of anger and tried, but failed, to attack Yamamoto. "We're coming back here for the party at 7 right?"

"Yes." Reborn replied. Tsuna scrambled up.

"Wait why is that party at my house?" He cried out.

"Haha Lambo-san will have the best gift!" Lambo cried out grabbing a piece of paper from the hat. He stared at the paper his eyes getting bigger after every moment. "Lambo-san is going to get her the best thing ever! Takoyaki!" He let out a laugh of triumph before running off.

"Lambo wait!" I-Pin cried out holding a piece of paper in her hands. She took off her glasses and ran after Lambo.

I sighed to myself and stood up. I walked towards the Bianchi and reached inside the hat. I pulled out a folded piece of paper.

"Ja Ne Tsuna. I have to go to the shopping district since the old bat wants some type of wine." I said walking away.

"Matte!" He cried out. "We can go together since I have to get a gift too." He stumbled towards Bianchi and reached into the hat.

I smiled a bit and looked at my folded piece of paper. I opened it and stared at the mocking words that were written.

_Ryohei._

Did he even show up? Ignoring that, what the hell am I supposed to get him?

* * *

"You're not serious are you?" I asked trying to hide my laughter. Tsuna groaned and put the hideous sweater back where he found it.

"I just don't know what to buy!" He cried out rubbing his head frustrated. I shook my head at him slightly and moved my hand to get a better grip on the bag.

"I would help you, but I don't want the wrath of Reborn. Besides whoever you picked can't be hard." I said sympathetically moving out a lady's way.

"They aren't. I just don't know what they would exactly want." He let his head fall down. I sighed and grabbed his arm.

"Let's go to the next shop okay." I suggested going to the exit. "We have twenty more minutes."

"Yuki...how come you didn't want to do this?" Tsuna asked carefully. I looked at him from the corner of my eye and let go off his arm.

"We never celebrated Christmas. There was no need to." I replied feeling the cold breeze hit my skin.

"Then this is your first Christmas since you've left?"

"Yeah I guess you can say that."

Tsuna stared at the ground before looking at me determinedly. "Then I'll make this the best Christmas you've had!" I stared at him surprised before letting out a laugh.

"Arigatou Tsuna." I smiled at him and walked into the next shop that happened to be the one I was looking for.

_Namimori Sports Center_

I walked straight to the boxing and baseball area and picked up a pair of gloves. I sighed to myself and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Yukiko-chan?" A voice called out. I turned around and saw Ai. She smiled at me and walked towards me.

"What are you doing here?" Ai asked.

"Ah I have to get a gift. I picked out Ryohei for the Secret Santa thing." I explained holding up the gloves. She let out a laugh.

"Oh then why is Tsuna with you?" She nodded to someone behind me. I turned around and saw Tsuna looking at some baseball bats.

"We, well I think so, were the last ones to pick someone. I'm guessing he ended up picking Yamamoto." I replied putting the red gloves back where they were.

"Oh for Ryohei, why don't you get him the gloves? Or perhaps a punching bag?"

I sighed to myself and grabbed the black boxing gloves. "Kyoko did say something about how her brother's gloves were already worn out."

"Tsuna are you..." I trailed off when Tsuna ended up stepping onto a baseball and face planted onto the floor. I shoved the gloves into Ai and walked quickly to where he was.

"Daijabou?" I asked staring at him. Tsuna looked up at me, a red spot on his face from where he had landed. I let out a small giggle and held out my hand.

"H-Hai." He stuttered taking my outstretched hand. I pulled him up a bit harder than I had originally planned, causing the brunette to crash into me.

"Ah gomen!" We said in unison. We stared at each other in surprise until a laugh broke us apart.

"Kawaii desu!" Ai exclaimed. I blushed lightly taking a step back. I turned around quickly and grabbed the gloves from her hands.

"I'm going to go and check these out." I moved quickly away from both of them. My heart pounding a bit faster than it should have.

What's wrong with me?

* * *

"Here you stupid cow." Gokudera said shoving a box into Lambo's face. The little cow let out a laugh before ripping the wrapping. His mouth began to water when he saw the big bag of candy.

I smiled lightly taking a sip of punch. The house was nicely decorated with a big Christmas tree to complete it. The food was laid onto the table and everyone chatted with each other.

"Merry Christmas Hayato." Bianchi stated holding a silver wrapped present. Gokudera fell to the floor clutching his stomach. Yamamoto laughed and gave a bright blue wrapped present to Bianchi.

"Ah Ryohei," I finally caught sight of the boxer. "Here." I tossed my present to him. He opened it and his grin brightened if it was possible.

"THANKS TO THE EXTREME YUKIKO!" He yelled loudly. Good bye dear ear drums.

"Here." Hibari's voice cut through the room as he handed something to I-Pin. She blushed bright red and and numbers appeared on her forehead.

Lambo let out a scream when I-Pin latched onto him. Tsuna pulled I-Pin off him and ran to the door. He threw her outside and a second later an explosion made its way to our ears.

"Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko called out making the brunette stumble. She handed him a red wrapped present. Tsuna turned a light shade of red and I sighed softly. He opened it and pulled out a knitted red scarf.

"Jealous?" A high pitched voice asked. I looked at the smirking Reborn, staring at his Santa Claus outfit. I blinked taking in his words.

"Iie." I replied crossing my arms. "It's just been a while since I felt the warmth that Christmas gives off."

Laughter filled the room when Lambo ended up tripping over a present.

"Must..tolerate..." Tears began to fill his eyes. I uncrossed my arms and walked over to him. Unsuspectingly, he pulled out the pink bazuka right when I grabbed him.

"Lambo don't!" Tsuna cried out, but it was too late. Lambo already pulled the trigger on both of us.

* * *

"Yukiko?" Tsuna asked lightly when the pink smoke began to clear.

"Ala, I didn't get my kiss." The twenty-four year old Yukiko pouted lightly. She was wearing a white blouse with black slacks. Her hair was pinned up to the side halfway up. The rest of her hair was down in light waves. Light pink lipstick colored her lips and her bangs fell into her face. She reached up pushing the bangs back showing a gray and black charm bracelet. A lone snowflake charm gleamed in the light.

"I remember this!" She grinned, the scar on her cheek barely noticeable. She blinked noticing that everyone was staring at her excluding the teenage Lambo.

"So...are you just going to stare at me this whole time, or are we going to finish giving out gifts?" She asked crossing her arms. Gokudera crossed his arms glaring at her, and Yamamoto laughed.

"I was having such a great time at the party too." The fifteen-year old Lambo frowned.

"Romeo!" Bianchi screamed. Lambo looked up scared before running away from the enraged poison cooking scorpion.

"Hahi! That's a pretty ring!" Haru cried out noticing the ring on the older woman's ring finger. Yukiko smiled lightly.

"The best man in the world gave it to me."

"Congratulations Yukiko-san!" Yamamoto grinned making her smile widen.

"You're engaged? Who would want to marry you?" Gokudera sneered noticing it was on her ring finger.

"Gokudera!" Tsuna protested, curious to know who it was. Reborn let out a knowing smirk catching Yukiko's eyes.

"Can't say, it'll ruin the whole surprise." Yukiko held a mysterious smile on her face leaving the three to ponder on who it was.

Yukiko clasped her hands together when she went out to the backyard. Snow had barely begun to fall. She stuck her tongue out childishly trying to catch a snowflake.

"Ah you still have the gift!" Tsuna cried out stumbling outside. Yukiko turned around quickly before glancing at her wrist.

"Of course. You gave it to me after all." She smiled when he blushed. She walked under the cover of the roof. "Tsuna, thanks for everything. This was the best Christmas I had."

"E-Eh?"

The older woman looked up and smiled. "I don't have long, so let's leave it at this." She leaned down taking the young boss by surprise.

"Y-Yukiko!" He squeaked out feeling his face turn hot."

"Merry Christmas Tsu-kun." Her breath hit his lips lightly before a loud poofing sound echoed through the backyard, leaving a heart-racing, red-faced Tsuna.

* * *

We stared at each other for a moment. My heart beat fast in my chest and I noticed how close we were.

"Merry Christmas Yukiko!" Tsuna cried out shoving something into my arms. He ran back inside quickly and I stared at the white and blue wrapped present. I looked back inside and slowly unwrapped the present.

Lightly, I touched my lips while staring at the present. I took out the gray and black bracelet still feeling the lingering presence of his lips on my own.

"I'm sorry!" A voice cried out taking me by surprise. I looked back to see Reborn dragging Tsuna by his ear. He slid the door open and tossed him to where I was.

"A good boss never breaks traditions." Reborn lectured pointing upward. I looked up to see a lone mistletoe just like the one that was in the future.

I felt slight pressure on my cheek and I looked back down to see a red Tsuna. I felt my lip twitch lightly and I leaned towards him. I pecked his cheek lightly and smiled at him when I pulled back.

"Arigatou Tsu-kun."

This was definitely and odd Christmas for me to remember.

* * *

**I decided to leave what happened to Yuki-chan in the future up to you guys XD.**

** Hoped you like this special! **

**Please Review!**


	28. Chapter 26

**Welcome back! Sorry I know this late. Had a major writer's block and then when it's gone my internet stops working because the towers shut down. Sorry again!**

** Disclaimer: I don't own KHR but I do own my characters**

* * *

I climbed down the ladder slowly. Alba stared at me impatiently when my feet hit the ground.

"About damn time." She mumbled when Tsuna came off the ladder. I glared at her to which she returned.

"Okay we're at the eighth basement floor. We need to destroy the security system on this floor." Ryohei said.

"That's right." Lal Mirch said coming down the ladder. "If we can down the system, we can stop them from sensing us. Taking advantage of this, we can destroy the server and launch a surprise attack on Irie Shoichi."

"That's if they haven't noticed us yet. We caused quite a ruckus up there." Alba cut in. Lal Mirch nodded in agreement.

"Before that, Tsuna and Yukiko, let me heal your cuts." Ryohei stated. I looked up not surprised that he had noticed. He should have had a guess when we were in the parking lot.

"Let Yukiko go first, hers is worse than mine." Tsuna suggested.

"No it's just a small flesh wound." I gave a small grin. Ryohei frowned and Alba grabbed me by shirt. She pulled up the shirt abruptly taking us on surprise. The guys turned red and Lal Mirch let out, "Some flesh wound."

"She's wearing bandages. You can look." Alba stated. The guys turned around slowly as she unwrapped the bloody bandages.

"You call that a flesh wound?" Gokudera yelled out seeing the deep cut when Tsuna let out a cry of surprise. "Wait lawnhead, being the extreme idiot you are, can you heal her?"

"No worries. I'm just going to heal it with this box." He pulled out an orange weapon box. His sun flame whipped around as he put placed it in. A scalpel appeared with the sun flame around the sharp edge.

"A scalpel?" Tsuna cried out in surprise.

"This won't hurt." Ryohei smiled at me and placed the scalpel on my cut. I winced lightly before realizing that it wasn't burning me.

"It doesn't burn." I said staring at the scalpel with curious wonderment. Ryohei let out a laugh.

"Although it's a flame, it's a dying-will flame with the sun-element in it. And the sun boxes' specialty is activation. This flame can activate the natural healing powers in your cells and increase hundredfold so that you heal much faster." He explained.

"It can take away my snow affect as well." I murmured lightly. "How interesting that the flames apply to that of the actual elements."

"All done."

"Arigatou." I smiled at him. He stared at me knowingly and by reaction I took a step back bumping into Tsuna.

"Ah gomen!" We exclaimed at the same time. His eyes widened and I let out small smile before pushing him lightly towards Ryohei. Ryoehi began to heal his elbow.

Alba leaned in closer to my ear, "The bait was taken." I nodded slightly listening to Gokudera and Ryohei bickering. "You were right about _that, _it seems it's a sore subject. I'm still a bit surprised that she managed to get in."

I glowered lightly at how she phrased it. This was not just a sore subject. The way it was left off, could not make it a sore subject. It's taboo for the both of us and the only way to get rid of it is to fix the problem. Even if one of us would end up dying.

"If anything were to happen I'm interfering right away."

"No. I don't want any liabilities in this one. This is a matter between us."

"No...it was only 20%." Tsuna said modestly rubbing the back of his neck. I tilted my head not realizing why everyone ,other than Lal Mirch, was surprised.

"Ah Yukiko how did you make your charm change? That was a cool trick!" Yamamoto exclaimed turning to me.

"Oh Giannini helped me make them. It's easier to travel with." I smiled pleasantly fingering the charms with great care. It meant a lot to me that Giannini had taken the time to help me make the charms for this. Along with the help of Annerie that is. "It doesn't add much weight on me either."

_"Is that really everything you're going to take?" Lucky asked in disbelief. Cyber stood next to him staring at me amused. "That's a lot of stuff especially for someone who is going to play a poor maid."_

_I rolled my eyes at him. Does he think I'm barely starting this? That I'm just a rookie like before? _

_"No I'm setting up the perimeter. I'm sneaking it in little by little so as not to rise suspicion. But our main target is his kids right; I was thinking about placing in some cameras into their rooms for Cyber to survey."_

_"Miguel didn't just join and immediately become boss Kaichou. More than likely, he already has some things set up around his manor. You're possibly already being tracked by his guardians already." Cyber stated glaring lightly. "Suspicion isn't what we need right now. Take this instead." She threw a small brooch at me. "It's a camera, but to everyone else it's a fake sapphire brooch. If anyone asks it your boyfriend bought it for you to celebrate your one year anniversary."_

_"Boyfriend? She's like five." Lucky cut in. Cyber roller her eyes._

_"Fine your brother sent in to you. Besides I need you to walk around the manor and examine everything even the smallest holes. I need enough data so as to know the weakest and easiest ways to get in."_

_I sighed and crossed my arms. I don't see why I couldn't just go on with my plan. It wasn't that bad. My eyes wandered to the bulging bag and felt like an idiot. They were right about it being suspicious. Besides no one would guess that the brooch is a camera. It seems harmless and not life threatening. The brooch results would come out better than my obvious ideas._

"Ano Yukiko?"

I blinked a couple of times and glanced at the group. They were all staring at me and I coughed a little. Alba motioned for me to hurry up and I ran after them a bit.

"Stop daydreaming." Lal Mirch glared at me and turned away, resuming her running. I shook my head and grasped my forehead. Where did that flashback come from? The more important question is why?

* * *

"Model filter?" Akane questioned. She re-winded the scene back and forth a couple of more times. She frowned at the thought of her being wrong. But she couldn't be. One second the Vongola were there and the next it seemed like they vanished in thin air. Her cameras at the base were limited and they barely catch onto the Vongola. But now, it seems she's at her wits end.

"Mada mada dane." She grinned to herself when she saw something that she had been overlooking. There was a small time lapse. So small you would think nothing of it. They were good. Real good; to bad they were dealing with someone who did this for years and could even do it in her sleep.

If anything they were more than likely going to head to the security servers. First things first when you break in somewhere that has high security: get rid of the cameras and break down their defenses. Judging by the disappearance and time lapse they were more than likely already there.

Akane closed her computer and grabbed her weapon boxes. She placed them in the inside of her coat, away from the naked eye. Her rings were placed on her fingers and a robotic dog stayed by her side.

Unsurprisingly, her door had opened the two Cervello entered into the room.

"Irie-sama is waiting on you. He wants to know if you found the source yet." One of them said. A low sigh escaped Akane's mouth.

"No, this person has a lot of experience. I need to plug my computer into the main one. Combining the two would give me a greater chance o finding and pinpointing the source." The two Cervello nodded at her explanation and stepped aside to let the computer expert go first.

Irritation filled Akane as she walked away from the direction that led to the security server. She was this close to seeing the traitor again. Perhaps she could slip away from the two. But judging on how both were on both of her sides, like a prisoner being guarded, there was little hope in that. If only she had realized the time lapse sooner, then she would be on her way to the server right now. She'll be damned if someone else had caught up to them, because Irie is not someone to take lightly and neither are the top fighters here. More than likely the Vongola have been found out already. There is, however, still a chance that she could get to them first, but they don't matter to her. No the traitor is the one she wanted.

* * *

A small giggle echoed out through the room. I tensed up and took a small step back. My eyes scanned the room and Alba grabbed my shoulder. She shook her head lightly at me and my hand fell from my hip. Her hand let go of my shoulder.

"To anticipate a randomly increasing number of target and counter each one, just as expected from a failure Arcobaleno." A voice stated. The sound of a snap was heard and the lights turned on. A child-looking person floated down, smirking at us.

"Ma-Magician?" Tsuna exclaimed surprised. I frowned and crossed my arms. Magician? Ha with that outfit, he just looks like a wannabe.

"That outfit, magician's doll, Ginger Bread." Lal Mirch analyzed. I scoffed lightly to myself. Wearing an outfit like that doesn't make you look like a magician! A mental image of my previous look entered my mind and I coughed lightly. Okay so maybe I shouldn't be so critical about Ginger Bread.

"Yukiko aren't you a magician too?" Yamamoto asked and I nodded slowly at him. Ginger Bread touched the floor, his gaze burning holes into me. I glared at him to which he smirked.

"That's my old name. Now I'm Milleifore's 8th Division Vice-Captain." He informed chuckling lightly. "I'm surprised that the enemy's invasion managed to get up to here. Ma I have a duty to report your presence here, but getting rid of you all isn't bad either." He grinned a small laugh escaping his lips. He narrowed his eyes at Lal Mirch his grin becoming a bit sadistic. "Just like your Colonello."

A short gasp escaped Lal Mirch's mouth and Ryohei eyes flashed angrily. I pushed Tsuna back a bit as Ryohei screamed at the 'magician'. I shook my head at him when he looked at me. My eyes turned back to Ginger Bread who laughed again.

"I think you're mistaken. The cursed 7 Arcobalenos are weak because of the non-trisette and are dying because of the non-tri-ni-set emissions, right? Why should I dirty my hand with something so boring? All I did was laugh at the cruelty and proposed the last method."

This guy was starting to piss me off and it seems like I'm not the only one. My eyes followed the motion of Ryohei's hands before the ring lit up in the Sun flame. Lal Mirch stopped Ryohei glaring at Ginger Bread.

"Step back Sasagawa, this guy is mine." Lal Mirch ordered.

"Wait, with your body it's impossible. I'll go!" Ryohei exclaimed angrily. I shook my head at him. He's already losing his cool, if he was to fight like this he would probably lose. Emotions blind you.

_Cyber flew past me and I turned back angrily at the culprit. He smirked lightly fueling my anger even more. He would pay for doing that to Cyber! _

_"Darlin' I haven't even gotten serious yet." His smirk turned into a grin and scream of anger erupted from my mouth. I ran at him quickly swinging my baton at him randomly. He laughed and dodged my attacks. "That's the best you can do?"_

_A card slipped into my hands and I threw it at him. The card sliced his cheek and his smirk fell a little. A gun appeared in his hands, but I was already blindly barraging him with attacks. _

_Pain exploded in my body and my eyes closed tightly. I bit my lip, silencing my scream, and held onto my shoulder. Smoke came from the gun and the man blew it away._

_"Now darlin' don't look at me like that. It ruins your beauty."_

_My glared hardened and I made a move to grab my baton, but a loud yell stopped me._

_"Idiota!" Lucky screamed at me holding off a few guys of his own. He kicked one hard in the throat and flipped another over him. "You're trapped! If you make a move you're going to die!"_

_I froze and did a quick survey of the room. Lucky was right, I blindly led myself into a trap and if I make one move I'll blow myself up. I can't believe I did this to myself! It's like the beginning all over again! I should have known better than let my emotions get the better of me._

A low moan escaped my mouth and I held my head in pain. It happened again. Another memory from when I was in the organization. But why am I remembering memories I would rather much forget?

"Stupid woman, watch were you going." Gokudera snapped when I accidently bumped into him. The pain increased slightly and I gave a incoherent apology. Hands grabbed my shoulders when I began to tilt backwards.

"Hey you alright?" Gokudera asked quickly. I nodded lightly ignoring the pain it sent to my head. Gokudera let go of my shoulders and stared at me unconvinced.

"But, to pass me you get only one chance. Once I clean you up, I'll go and give my report. But, of course I'll be bored by then." Ginger Bread's stated capturing our attention. I sighed in relief for that distraction and watched as he began to float upwards. He snapped his fingers and something shot upwards from in front of us. Sun spiders appeared and webs grew rapidly from them. Soon we were blocked from Lal Mirch.

"Spiders! Is this a box weapon?" Tsuna exclaimed.

"But I didn't see any box taken out." Yamamoto answered.

"Was it set up before we got here then?" Gokudera asked.

"Matte, " Ryohei said, "there's no ring on his finger."

"Yuki," Alba began and I glanced back at her, "magic perhaps?" After that was said Ginger Bread laughed lightly.

"So what do you think of my fiddling?"

"Fiddling? Is this magic? Ryohei question. Alba nudged me slightly and I sighed.

"That spider will inform me if you try and meddle with it. It's my servant. It would be best for yourself if you didn't move too much or I'll have to get rid of all of you." He answered. My eyes narrowed at how cocky he sounded. Did he really think this would stop us? He's not the only magician here.

A deck of cards appeared in my hands and Ginger Bread eyes found my own. Lal Mirch ran up the wall before jumping off and fired at Ginger Bread, who had dodged.

"Do you think those cards will break my spiders?" He asked ignoring Lal Mirch. She glanced back at me and I grinned at him.

"You don't know that half of it."

"Yukiko don't! This is my fight!" Lal exclaimed and I looked back at her. After a moment, with a sigh of defeat, my deck of cards disappeared and Ryohei turned to me angrily.

"You're going to let her fight this alone! She's not strong enough!"

"Hey you would want the same wouldn't you!" I snapped back taking him by surprise. "Obviously Colenello meant a lot to her, probably more than he did to you and she's trying her hardest not to let that fact blind her. Don't snap at me for it, when you know you would want the same and defeat him by yourself. This is her fight whether you like it or not boxing-idiot." I huffed and crossed my arms.

"As she said, so just watch there silently, although this is the end." Ginger Bread pointed a broomstick at Lal. Knives came out from the head of the broomstick at a rapid speed. At the last minute, Lal pulled out a box weapon managing to put her ring in as the knives were about to make contact. Smoke filled the air and when it began to clear I could vaguely make out the form of her box weapon surrounding her.

I plopped down to the floor sitting Indian-style.

"Baka-onna!" Gokudera exclaimed. "How can you sit at a time like this?" I glanced back up at him.

"Because I have faith in her." I replied nonchalantly. "I know she can handle herself and I might still be worried, but like I said before, I have faith in her."

I stared intently at the fight and watched as how Ginger Bread dodged all the attacks. He grinned lightly as the tails began to follow him wherever he would go. But suddenly, two tails appeared behind him and another two appeared in front of him. Each one grabbed his arms and legs, capturing him.

I grinned lightly. "See what did I tell you Cancer? She can handle her own."

"It's from experience. Her strength comes from the numerous battles she has been in." Ryohei put in.

"Tell me who killed Colonello." Lal Mirch demanded.

"So you really are interested in his death, who would tell.." He chuckled infuriating Lal even more. She closed her hand and the tails tighted around his body parts making him cry out.

"I'm going to break those arms and legs unless you tell me." She said darkly. I stared at her amazed and a small grin lit up on my face. I kind of like this Lal Mirch.

"Stop it!" Ginger Bread cried out. "They're really going to break."

"Matte Lal." Tsuna said right before Ginger Bread stopped his cries of pain. A smile appeared on his mouth and I tensed up immediately.

"Just kidding." His smile turned sadistic and he snapped his fingers. An explosion came from right by Lal Mirch and she fell to the ground as a grey pacifier fell to the floor.

"What happened?" Ryohei yelled as she gripped her shoulder.

"Spiders? When?" She hissed lightly.

"Now this became an unfair game." I said softly getting up. I took off one of my charms and walked up to the web of spiders.

"Is that all? The fun starts here though." Ginger stated disappointedly. A butterfly came from my charm it landed on my opened palm.

"Naive, naive paa." He said as fake arms and legs fell down. His broom flew back to him and he giggled lightly. He glanced at me and a laugh came from his mouth.

"What are you doing? That butterfly can do nothing to my spiders."

"Yukiko stay out of this!"

"Ne, I think they're a bit hungry. When was the last time you fed them?" I asked smiling lightly. My butterfly flew from my hand flying dangerously close to the webs. The spiders stared at it, watching its every movement.

"What happened to having faith in her?" Gokudera questioned. I glanced back at him.

"This guy has been playing us from the very beginning and its getting on my nerves." I replied simply keeping a careful eye on my butterfly. "Magic? Yeah right this guy is no magician, just a kid playing dress-up."

"What's going on..." Lal trailed off staring at me. Realization hit her and she glared up at him. "Ah! Entering the room, and attacking us straight away, the box weapon wasn't activated yet."

"That's right. In relation to this, the sorcery stuff was just a lie." He admitted. "What was attached to your body was a small sun box weapon, a Ragno Ciel Sereno egg, activated by a signal, they will grow and then attack."

"Nande!" Tsuna cried out. Ginger Bread glanced at me curiously.

"Though what does your butterfly have to do with this?"

I grinned up at him as my butterfly flew back into my palm. It changed back into a charm. "Just my personal agenda: revealing the fake you are. . You made the mistake of claiming to be a magician, and from the very start I've been watching your movements. The spiders happened to help a bit. And by believing that my butterfly can do something you fell into my trap. This butterfly," I held the charm up, "was frozen before it turned into a charm. That's why when it came to life, it didn't move at first, but as it stayed by the Sun spiders, the Snow affect began to wear off and it was able to move."

"That doesn't change anything." He scoffed lightly. He turned back to Lal Mirch. "Also, there are still a few more Ragno Ciel Sereno Cannone eggs attached to you. See." He snapped his fingers and another one exploded on her arm knocking her down to the floor.

I pursed my lips as I glared at him. Does he really think that my butterfly wouldn't change anything at all?

Gokudera ignited his storm flame and Ginger Bread giggled.

"Oops, don't do anything silly now, her organs might be bitten next." Gokudera's arm fell down and another laugh came from Ginger Bread. "In thanks for letting me have fun, I'll tell you something, Lal Mirch, Colonello, fighting alongside the Arcobaleno Viper, died protecting him. It seems like he is fond of taking people's places for other people. It was the same the day the Arcobaleno were born right?"

"The day the Arcobaleno were born right?" Tsuna repeated. I clenched my hands and stared at the spiders that were on Lal. I couldn't do anything right now because they were on her.

"The great thing about it was," Ginger Bread continued, "the saved Viper saw he had no choice of winning and killed himself. Makes you laugh doesn't it. Viper is an idiot too but, Colonello's nature shows itself, a useless busy body. The reason you haven't used that impure pacifier, is because he saved you right? What a bitter bitter guy, Colonello. How tragic your life has been, miserable Lal Mirch. all of this because of that nosy Arcabaleno, the bitter Colonello."

"WILL YOU JUST FUCKING SHUT UP ALREADY!" I screamed. "I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU WHEN I GET OUT!"

"Yukiko." Alba grabbed my shoulder and I shrugged her off. My nails bit through my skin and I took a big breath.

"You think you can get away downsizing Lal? Lal I may not know Colonello, but if you go down like this what would he say? Don't give up yet, because some stupid kid playing dress-up decides to sprout bullshit!"

Lal Mirch pushed herself up slowly and I began to smile. "Take that back."

The scars on her cheeks began to expand and the pacifier in her hand began to glow a bright blue.

"That pacifier is..." Tsuna trailed off.

"Take back the insult to Colonello or die, choose one Ginger Bread." Lal Mirch said calmly. A shiver ran up my spine at how dark it had sounded against my ears.

"Is she going to be okay?" Gokudera asked.

"Maybe. Her scars!" Tsuna replied.

Ginger Bread scoffed and and smirked lightly. "Huh, what a sore sight, is that the remains of the pacifier from when you became a failure of the incomplete curse? Well, although you are incomplete, you are still an Arcobaleno. I thought that impure pacifier of yours couldn't be used anymore. But unfortunately, your last spurt was too late, if I snap these fingers, spiders will fly out of the eggs and attack you at once, and then that will be the end."

"Matte!" Tsuna cried out.

"Wonderful, when I hear cries of distress, it becomes exceedingly fun to snap my fingers." I laughed softly to myself and shook my head. He wasn't the only one who felt that way.

We both snapped our fingers at the same time, except only one thing happened. The webs and the spiders turned into ice. Ginger Bread looked back at me and then back to the undamaged Lal Mirch.

"What happened?" Yamamoto asked. I held out my butterfly charm and smiled.

"MY butterfly wasn't so useless after all. It took a lot of control and energy, but as my butterfly flew near the web and spiders, it was sugar-coating them with my Snow flames. Even though the spiders had Sun flames, they were weak and I managed to override the flame with my own. I was waiting to confirm that Lal Mirch would be okay before I took my plan into action."

Ginger Bread stared at me in disbelief.

"It's true that I am failure." Lal Mirch stated looking up scaring Ginger Bread. He began to snap his fingers over and over again and kept looking back at the ones I had frozen.

"This body of mine grown with the incomplete curse, causing an irregular variation in my body, and a wave of energy affecting my body, different from the original flame." Lal explained looking down to the pacifier. "It changed to the mist and rain element. That's why this pacifier didn't change. Originally, it wasn't Colonello, but me that was supposed to have this pacifier. This blue pacifier, in exchange for my life, I will release! The element, Rain!" The Rain flame covered her body and Tsuna let out a startled to gasp.

"The dying will flame!"

"Hey it's the same color as mine."

The spiders began to fall off Lal Mirch one by one. I tapped the web lightly making it shatter into pieces.

"I see. I know the reason why the spiders didn't come out of the eggs." Ryohei said.

"Really? Care to enlighten us then?" Alba said sarcastically. Ryohei either didn't hear her or just flat out ignored her. I'm going with the latter, because hey, I can't blame the guy.

"It's the power of the pacifier, the sun-element which activates the increased growth of eggs is being tampered by the rain-elements tranquility attributes."

"B-But, to wear the flame instead of using a box weapon..." Tsuna trailed off.

"This is the first time I've seen something like it." Ryohei stated in disbelief. Lal Mirch stood up, still holding the pacifier in her palm.

"The body of an Arcobaleno is different to yours." She explained. "The structure of this body... No one could understand the sadness and despair. If I had become an Arcobaleno like that, my soul would cease, and I would have chosen the same path as Viper's end. It was because Colonello was there... It was because Colonnelo was there, I lived. Thanks to him I could live until now..."

"Hoo," Ginger Bread said with fake understanding. "to you Colonello is a hero, but in the end you're also going to die here, so you're not going to be able to repay what Colonello did."

Lal Mirch placed the pacifier on her neck. "Ginger the on that is going to die is you!" She launched herself at him.

* * *

"Irie-sama, it seems that I found the source." I said turning my chair around. Irie turned around quickly and took quick strides to where I was. I tunred around, rolling my eyes at him.

"I pinpointed it to a local store near here." I typed somethings and on the screen appeared an closed down building. I clicked onto it, making the screen zoom in. "Here." I pointed to the sign.

"It's abandon." Irie pointed out. I bit my lip trying not to say anything stupid, but thank you very much Captain Obvious. I had no clue that this place was abandoned until you showed me.

"It's not the time to be waiting for an answer, Captain Irie." Ginger Bread's voice came from the intercom.

"8th Division squad Vice-Captain, Ginger Bread." A Cervello confirmed. "Where have you gone in the middle of standby mode? Such action is not-"

"I thought of telling you this one important information. Please look at the monitor."

The abandoned building disappeared. Instead what popped up made me really angry. That stupid doll had to ruin it for me! I swear if I find you Ginger, I will make you wish that you never crossed my path!

"Turn on the alarms!" Irie commanded. I stood up as a big commotion spread through the room. I walked briskly away from the Cervello and to Irie.

"Sorry _boss_," I began giving a salute, "but I have a very important guest that I can't make wait anymore."

"Wait Akane!" He grabbed my arm. I frowned and turned around smiling.

"Ne, this a long awaited reunion. I hope you can understand." I kissed his cheek lightly and the hold on my arm loosened quite a bit. I grinned and walked away from him.

"Sayanora Irie." I smirked as I clicked the remote that was held in my hands. In a minute the servers would be attacked once again by my virus, but this time I won't be there stopping it.

* * *

**well that's it guys! hoped you liked it!**

**Please review! ****Arigatou!**


	29. Chapter 27

**Welcome back! Sorry I know this late. Had a major writer's block and then when it's gone my internet stops working because the towers shut down. Then Lent comes and I gave Fanfiction up and well...yeah...I'm horrible. Sorry again!**

** Disclaimer: I don't own KHR but I do own my characters**

* * *

It was slow, but I could feel the way my body was reacting to the alarms. It was so familiar to me, yet it was unwelcomed as well. This feeling was one that was supposed to be disposed of. The fear that sets in when you know that the enemies knows you are there; the adrenaline that comes rushing in right after the fear and you're ready to go at it; not even knowing what _it_even be.

"Yukiko stay with me now." Alba hissed lowly in my ear. I snapped out my state only to realize in horror that the unwelcoming feeling I had was gone and I was starting to shake from _excitement_. Just like before, the feeling of unknowing was exhilarating. The feeling of never knowing what could happen was a rush. The way I always felt whenever the enemy found out who we were.

"Don't worry!" Lal shouted angrily. I bit my lip trying to push down the feeling I have. Why couldn't it just go away and never come back? "Let's destroy the surveillance system already."

"Yeah." Ryohei agreed and began to run. We followed after him and I couldn't help but curse inwardly. This would get my adrenaline going faster and pretty soon I'm going to want to do something reckless or idiotic.

* * *

"No fucking way." Akane growled out angrily, throwing the remote to the floor. Her virus didn't activate. Why it didn't activate? Now that's something she wants an answer to. Another answer she wants is who the fuck deflected _her_ virus?

Her fist angrily pounded on the wall and frustrated scream came out of her mouth. Whoever it was is going to die by her hands. How dare they kill her precious virus! There will be hell to pay.

"Cyber-sama she's on the basement floor. They manage to destroy the system." Ro said in a monotone voice. Akane looked down to the robotic puppy feeling the anger rise anymore.

"Ro check the main computer. I'm going to improvise off of -dare I say it - Irie. Reach me on your transmitter." She spat out his name and Ro nodded and ran away from her. She closed her eyes and massaged her temples. Once again, their reunion was prolonged.

_What would Lucky do?_ Akane thought to herself trying to ignore the people that were passing her. Kill Irie? No she rather not, he wasn't her target. Magically appear in front of them scaring the shit out of them? No she never learned the tricks for that. Strategically come up with a plan out of nowhere? Nope not her forte. Ugh she knew just learning things about technology was going to ruin her one day.

Wait a second. Akane opened up her laptop quickly and waited impatiently for it to turn on. After a few seconds, the screen popped up and she clicked the sun icon on the left. A window opened and a bunny, with a meadow as the background, appeared. She then clicked the small X mark in its right eye and the laptop turned pitch black before another icon that took up most of the screen appeared.

A circle with a X in the middle with a rectangle connecting it, triangles were formed in-between the the line intervals and in the triangles were black rhombuses. Suddenly, the icon began to spin clockwise rapidly and once again the screen had became black. In a blink of an eye, a green window popped up and codes began to appear.

Akane typed in a code she hadn't had to use for years, but then again she hadn't done this for years either. No not since the Organization was destroyed and her life was ripped into multiple pieces that not even a super computer can fix and put back together whole.

"Cyber-sama I managed to hack into the main computer. They downloaded a map of the whole base and it seems they are going to close down all the main routes." Ro's voice came from my ear piece. She couldn't help the smirk that whipped onto her face.

"Send it to me Ro." She ordered typing furiously at the laptop. Another window popped open on her screen and she clicked on it. The computer asked if she wanted to open the file to which she put yes. Right after she clicked it, the map came onto the screen and a dim red dot appeared on it. A small grin lit up on her face.

Ten years ago the old hag that took care of Kaichou, managed to take the chip out of her. But the one she took out wasn't the only tracker that was on her. It was just a jointed chip that had a small set of explosives in it that would explode the minute that she talked about the Organization. But there was another chip that not even the hag could get without seriously messing up Kaichou. All she had to do was block the signal so we wouldn't be able to catch it back then. However, since the signal that blocked it isn't present no more, the tracker in her should be working and it was.

* * *

"It's hard on your body, right?" Tsuna asked softly.

"That's enough just go already." Lal snapped taking us aback. I frowned at her comment, my adrenaline slowing fading out of my body. "I don't want to be the one slowing you down."

"No way!" We all yelled in unison. Okay now that was kind of creepy. Even Annerie said it and she hardly spoke to anyone that wasn't me this whole time.

"Stop joking around already. We've taken such little things into account already." Gokudera crossed his arms.

"I'll carry you," Annerie suggested, "and it won't bother me one bit either. Have you forgotten how I trained?" She added the last part hastily as she saw that Lal was going to protest.

"And the operation is a success only if we return with everyone." Tsuna added determinedly. By her expression, I could tell that Lal was beginning to give up, but before anything could happen a loud mechanical noise came from above us.

The gates to the main routes began to close. They were closing the main routes on us.

"Jyudaime, the pathways!" Gokudera said alarmed looking back at Tsuna after turning to see the gates closed. I closed my eyes feeling the adrenaline come pumping back in.

"They started to close the gate around the main routes." Ryohei confirmed calmly turning to Tsuna. Without missing a beat, Yamamoto put in his share of words saying, "We won't be able to pass through."

"What are we going to do?" Tsuna asked.

"We could always take a detour. It would take longer, but seeing as how the main routes are of no use to us, it would be the best choice." I suggested.

"We shouldn't worry about it Jyudaime. This was one of the predicted patterns from the enemy." Gokudera informed. I frowned at what he was going to suggest. We did do this in the stimulations before, but Lal Mirch was our decoy. I glanced at her state and my frown deepened; someone else will have to step in her place.

"Then now we know what to do." Yamamoto smiled cheerily.

"That won't work." Ryohei and Annerie cut in at the same time. Another creepy moment. Are these perhaps planned intentionally?

"Why not?" Gokudera demanded not like the idea that his suggestion was put off so easily. "If it was the same simulation, then..."

"Lal Mirch was our decoy." Annerie said hastily before Ryohei could say anything.

"That's right, in that situation," Ryohei added onto to what she had said, "we're supposed to head for the next point while Lal Mirch stayed behind as our decoy."

A low sigh escaped my mouth and a sharp pain came into my head. I grabbed my head again, feeling it begin to throb. Each beat felt like getting hit by an old lady's purse filled with _bricks._

"Umm..." Tsuna stood up and turned to us a bit unsure. "I'll do it. I'll be the decoy."

I let go of my head immediately and let fall to my side. The idea of Tsuna being the decoy didn't sit well with me. I didn't want anything to happen to him; ironic seeing as how we're in the enemy's base and he showed that he could defend himself. Another low sigh escaped my lips and I tried to ignore the feeling in my gut. I _really_didn't like the idea of him being the decoy.

"According to the plan, the decoy needs to be mobile...So, I think I'm best for that job..." He trailed off and stood his ground. I couldn't but smile a bit. Not even a few years ago, could he do something like this. He's grown from the old Tsuna I knew. But it's okay, I like this new him, and he still is like the old him as well.

"But it's dangerous." Gokudera defended weakly stumbling a bit towards him. Tsuna smiled at him.

"It's fine, I'll meet up with you guys later. Gokudera-kun please take care of Lal." Now how can anyone say no to face like that?

"Jyudaime!" Gokudera cried out obviously flustered that Tsuna had trusted him with Lal. "If anything happens to you, call us! Telepathy is good too!" He began to shake Tsuna back and forth and I chuckled lightly at his last sentence. "You have to! When you do, your right hand will be there immediately."

"Oww," He winced when Gokudera unknowingly started to squeeze his shoudlers. "Thank you."

Gokudera let go of him and brought his hands up to his face. He choked back what sounded like a sob. "This'll be dangerous for the boss."

"Just follow the directions of the route I put in your handheld." Ryohei cut in. Tsuna took out his handheld and nodded. "Go as far as you can...the flume on the tenth basement is the best place to stop the enemy."

"I understand." He looked back to where Lal was resting. "I'm off then."

"Tsuna," I grabbed his arm as he began to run. He looked back at me questionably. I opened my mouth to tell him to be careful, but shut it. I let go of his arm and smiled at him. "I'll be waiting. So don't keep me waiting for too long."

"Okay." He smiled back at me before running off again.

Annerie nudged me lightly and I looked back at her. She raised her eyebrows suggestively at me and I shook my head furiously. She laughed lightly and leaned down.

"A friend usually says "be careful" or "take care". A lover usually says "I love you". Now tell me what kind of person says "I'll be waiting. So don't keep me waiting for too long" hmm?"

I sent her a mysterious smile. "One that learns to give up." Her smirk fell at my reply. She looked back at the group who were still staring after Tsuna. She walked towards Lal Mirch and held out her hand. Slowly Lal grabbed her hand and in a swift movement she was on Annerie's back.

"We have to keep moving. Ryohei you're better with the maps than me so take the lead." She said catching everyone's attention. We all nodded and followed after Ryohei.

* * *

Even though we were killers, we also had our morals. We may have treated each other as just partners for a mission, but we never left someone behind. Even killing someone else that was in the Organization was cruel to us. We had one goal, and killing our own teammate just tainted it. Sure we had causalities in our missions but murdering someone that was working with us was wrong even to us. We only killed the people that helped us against the families, because who knew when they too would turn their backs against us? They didn't bare the symbol on their skin like we had.

Crunching from behind the wall caught my attention. I narrowed my eyes at it feeling my body trembling with anger. I looked back at the man sitting on the floating carpet and my anger flared up even more. How dare he do that to his own comrade?

"What the fuck?" The words slipped out of my mouth as a bear paw fell from the wall. What the fuck is going on behind that damn wall?

Out of nowhere a bear came flying out from behind the wall and landed in front of us. It hit the ground pretty hard and it struggled to pull itself up. The left paw was missing and only the right paw held the dying will flame.

"that is Nigella's bow weapon." Ryohei confirmed. Right after that the bear let out a loud roar at the direction where it had come from. Then the wall itself began to break and I tensed up.

"What the hell is behind there?" Gokudera cried out as the wall fell down. A large snake appeared with storm flames protruding from its scales; a shiver ran down my spine. I was never really fond of snakes. Alex ruined that for me.

Suddenly, the snake lunged at the bear taking it in its jaw and swallowed the bear whole. My stomach began to do flips and I staggered back a bit.

"A giant snake!" Yamamoto exclaimed.

"Those flames," Ryohei added, "it's a box weapon."

"Really?" Annerie questioned, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "I would have never noticed that if it wasn't for you guys. Thanks for the heads up after the snake devoured that bear there and honored us with its appearance."

"That's right, Serpente Tempesta." The man floated next to his snake."From the looks of satisfaction on his face, he enjoyed Nigella's Demon Bear."

"Serpente Tempesta…the storm snake." Ryohei muttered.

"That's correct."

"Oi you old baboon he was just clarifying what it was, he wasn't asking you if it was a storm attribute or not now was he?" Annerie hissed annoyed. We all turned to stare at her like she was an idiot. I mean did she really have to say that out loud?

My box, the Serpente Tempesta, is the newest creation of the box-maker Koenig." The man growled out. In reply Annerie rolled her eyes. "It has the ability to grow by feeding on other box weapons. Also it's fighting power will grow accordingly."

"It ate the bear just awhile ago." Gokudera murmured softly.

"A box that can eat things?" Yamamoto asked surprised.

"It's not unheard of." Ryohei replied. "Octopus head's kitten was eating too."

I glanced at Gokudera who was shaking from…is that excitement? Heh and to think I was the only one that was getting revved up by this. Maybe it's not such a bad thing to feel after all.

"It's not a problem!" He cried out happily bring his hands up. "Haven't you four realized? Look at its form, that thing is not just a giant snake! It's one of the top 8 things I hope to see in my life!" Okay maybe not; I'm just the freak of this group that gets off on running from the enemy.

"It's a mystical beast that can only be found in Japan! The Tsuchinoko! No doubt about it."

"Ah…A real Tsuchinoko was discovered 3 years ago." Ryohei informed him, bursting Gokudera's bubble. A low chuckled escaped my mouth at his expression.

* * *

Baishana was a fool. He deserved to die. He killed his comrade, even though Akane hardly sees Black Spell as anything, they're still working together.

She took off her bloodied gloves and let them fall to the floor next to Baishana's mangled body. A low scoffed escaped her mouth as she wiped away the blood that had splattered onto her face.

"Riku you did good." Akane smiled at the Lightning box weapon that had laid its head on her shoulder. The lightning flames trickled her face, but she was use to already. She petted the top of his cheek and stepped over the dead body.

She wanted to tie up some loose ends before meeting up with Kaichou. Not only that, but Riku was already warmed up now. There wouldn't be any problems for now. All she had to do now is get rid of the Vongola to trip up her target.

Her eyes caught onto the Tsuchinoko's own and they stared at each other for a moment. She looked back to the bloody body and bent down. Her eyes flickered warily to the box weapon every now and then as she rummaged through the body. Her hands finally touched what she had needed.

"You're a fool. Loyally serving someone that betrays you." She berated the snake taking out the object of desire. The snake let out a low weak hiss. Ryohei Sasagawa had done a real good one on him. "But follow me and I will give you salvation."

The snake's hiss got louder and it coiled up preparing to strike at her. RIku let out a loud roar making the snake shrink back up. Akane placed a calming hand on Riku's side and patted it gently. When he looked at her, shoe only shook her head slowly.

"I may not have the storm flame, but I know of someone who does. They will take care of you and never betray you." The snake only stared at her. "Would you rather die then? At least the man will take care of you, better than this old fool!"

For a minute they stared at each other until Akane finally stood up. A sigh escaped her lips and she looked back at her partner. Ro came up next to her before jumping onto Riku. She glanced at Ro for a moment then back to the snake. She began to raise up her hand to give the signal for Riku, but the snake lowered his and slithered next to her. A smile came upon her face as she held out its box.

"This time, it won't just be me getting my revenge alone Kaichou." Her eyes traveled to Riku and felt her heart weigh down like someone tied it to cinder blocks. She never knew the pain she had caused them. The trouble they had went through. This time though, this time she'll know everything and pay for it. This time it's not about her betraying them. No it's about how she singlehandedly killed the man she had known as her brother. How she had watched him die before her very own eyes and did nothing to stop it.


	30. Chapter 28

**Welcome back! Hope you guys enjoy! At the end there's a special treat for you guys! Tell me whatcha ya think!**

** Disclaimer: I don't own KHR but I do own my characters**

* * *

"Gokudera! Yamamoto!" I cried out as I felt the floor moving down. Gokudera yelled out my name along with Yamamoto's and I could barely see him reaching for Yamamoto as the part where he and Ryohei were on began to shift upwards.

"Yamamoto! Gokudera! We'll meet up soon!" I yelled trying to keep my balance. Alba grabbed onto me, as the little block began to shake more.

"What the fuck is going on?" She mumbled lightly when the shaking subsided. I glanced around realizing that we were closed in. Were they trying to suffocate us? "Oi Boxing freak, can you hear me?" She yelled loudly. The wall behind her went up making the adult assassin turn around sharply. Darkness engulfed the space behind her.

"Guess we have no choice but to follow the gray brick road." I say already waking past her. Alba grabbed my arm making me glance back. I gave her a grin before shrugging her hand off. I walked into the dark room with Alba following me.

The moment we entered however, the room began to illuminate in a bright light. Once the light subsided, in front of us stood a woman in her mid twenties, she wore a white jacket and skirt with gray on the shoulder. Her hair was green and up in a high ponytail. Her glasses glinted from the light covering her eyes; behind her was a large…dragon? Wait was that lightning as it's tail?

"Yukiko." The woman breathed out breathlessly. A sick grin formed on her mouth. From behind me, I could feel the glare that Alba was giving off. She pushed past me before spreading her arms out in front of her.

"Don't even think about it you tech bitch." Alba hissed lowly then turned her head slightly back towards me. "I'll deal with her. Go find the others. I'll be behind you." She turned her head back to the woman. The ring on her right index finger began to glow a bright red. A row of red weapon boxes appeared on her belt when she threw her jacket off. Not missing a beat, she grabbed one of the boxes and inserted her ring. Out of it came a long sleek, storm flame covered katana.

"Tch you're in the way you psychotic slut." The woman said icily before looking at her dragon. "Ro take the specialist. The traitor is mine and mine only." A robot appeared from behind her. Its' eyes began to glow a bright red before lasers shout out from them. Alba and I both dodged as it the lasers rode up the wall before disappearing. Everything that it touched lay disintegrated.

"Who the hell are you!" I screamed out angrily. Why the hell does she know who I am?

A small chuckled escaped her lips as I heard the clashes between Alba and the robot. She shook her head lightly before raising up her right palm. She turned it around showing me what was engraved into her wrist. My eyes widen and I stumbled back. There was no way that was her.

"Imouto, it's been a long time ne?" She grinned at me; the light disappearing showing her bright blue eyes. I shut my eyes tightly and grabbed my head. This couldn't be happening. She shouldn't be here. If she was here then where was Hiro?

"Surprised? Heh I would be too." The grin widened slightly as she snapped her fingers. The dragon let out a wild roar. "Meet my partner Riku. Too bad Lucky wasn't here to see this." She sighed sadly. "But then again that was all your fault too."

"What do you mean?" I asked breathlessly. What happened to Hiro? Was he killed by the Millefiore?

"Oh you don't know? You killed him yourself. I thought you would remember at least that much information, or could it be that your future-self didn't tell you?" She glanced back at Ro and Alba. She narrowed her eyes slightly. "Riku take care of it. Ro is taking too long for my liking."

The dragon turned his head toward the two and opened his mouth widely. Lightning formed in his mouth. My eyes widen and my hand flew to my box weapons. I grabbed Mii's box and quickly inserted my ring in. Mii shot out immediately and let out a loud growl. Her eyes narrowed on Riku before they grew a bright purple. Rope shot out from nowhere and wrapped itself around him making him shoot at somewhere else. When the smoke cleared, a small hole was made with multiple cracks and a huge crater surrounding it.

"Why must you always let people stay in the way of our fights?" Akane asked exasperated. She snapped her fingers once more and Mii let out a loud yelp as lightning surrounded her body.

"I thought you hated the mafia." I said tackling her down to the ground. A grunt left her lips as she made contact with the hard floor. She glared at me and kneed me in the gut where my cut used to be. She pushed me over before rolling on top of me. She reeled back her fist before slamming it into my face.

"I thought the same with you. I guess we're both wrong, except you had a choice! "She hissed punching me again. I narrowed my eyes slightly before swinging my leg up, colliding my foot with her head. She let out a loud yell and grabbed her head. Taking this as my chance I punched her in the gut. She brought her head down as her hands grabbed her stomach, I didn't miss a beat and upper-cutted her in the jaw, then quickly pushed her off of me.

"You know my reason!" I screamed just as Alba screamed my name. I turned and saw a missile from Ro heading my way. I ripped off one of my charms, enlarging it into one of my fans. I hit the bottom of it and grabbed the needle. In a split second, I threw the needle into the eye of the missile before jumping out of the way. The missile began to swerve before hitting straight into the floor. A loud explosion came from it. When the smoke disappeared, there was a small crater in place where I was used to be.

"You don't know." Akane stated slowly in realization. Her eyes widened in surprise before she glared at Alba. What was I supposed to know? "Well that's great for me then."

"What do you mean?" I yelled out. Akane smirked at me before turning her head to Ro. She shook her head lightly letting out a soft sigh.

"A fool you are Yukiko. Ro take care of them both." She narrowed her eyes slightly before inserting her ring into a lime green weapon box. Out of it, came sais with dark brown handles. "This time, only one will live between us. Just like _that time."_

"Akane what are you talking about?" I cried out desperately. What could she possibly mean about all of this?

Without giving a reply, Akane lunged at me. I blocked her attack with my fan and kept dodging each time she would attack. She gave me no time to react back to her attacks. It was just an endless barrage of her swinging her sais at me.

I narrowed my eyes and analyzed the way her body move after each hit. There had to be at least one opening on her.

A smirk formed on my face. I found it.

The second that her left sai went past my face, I ducked down immediately leaning to the left to dodge her right hit, before jabbing my fan deep into her rib cage. Blood splattered onto my face as it came out of her mouth. A scream left her mouth as I dug it even more in. More blood came out but I ignored it as I brought my fan away before doing a butterfly kick. She grabbed my leg a second till it made contact and slammed her sai in. Pain erupted through my leg but I ignored it. Quickly I let my body fall catching myself with one hand before twisting my body around, slamming my free leg into the side of her neck.

"Bitch." Akane mumbled letting go of me. I grinned at her not noticing her throw one her sais at me. It went past my cheek, cutting it slightly, probably making an X on my face because of my scar. I narrowed my eyes at her but before I could do anything a loud screech filled the room. We both turned to see the robotic dog laying in pieces all over the floor. Alba glared at Akane and wiped away the blood on her face.

"That's all you have? Heh you get weaker each time we meet." She smirked at her. Akane tensed up reaching for something behind her.

"You shouldn't be talking. You really don't know the position you're in right now do you?" Akane scoffed lightly and gave a sympathetic tsk. "It's time you finally took a break."

"What the fuck are you t-"She didn't get to finish her sentence as black panther jumped on top of her. My eyes widen before I turned back to Mii who laid on the floor not moving. Anger surged through my body as Akane watched gleefully of the sight before her.

I grabbed my last weapon box, gripping it tightly. "Akane," I yelled catching her attention, "this is our fight!" I injected my snow ring inside, and with a powerful chilly blast of wind, Yuu came out. He snarled at Akane and let out a loud howl.

"Finally." She smirked at me. Riku turned his head to us and expanded his wings. A loud roar came from his mouth and the lighting on his tail became more erratic. Yuu stared up at him, his ears going back, the snow flames on him becoming larger as he let out low growl.

"Ready Yuu?" I asked softly already holding out my fan. Yuu made a soft sound from the back of his throat making me smirk slightly.

Yuu ran ahead of me and Riku stepped in front of Akane. I smirked lightly running after Yuu, when I was close enough I jumped on his back before jumping over the dragon. I glanced down and threw a few needles at Akane as she threw a sai at me. I twisted my body and grabbed her sai just as she dodged my needles.

Akane smirked at me and jumped up to meet me in the air. She did a spin kick, knowing I wouldn't be able to dodge,making me fly back into the wall. I narrowed my eyes and struggled to get up. Her smirk widened as she stared up at me. I smirked back at her as random spots near her began to explode. I pushed myself away from the wall and covered my fan with snow flame.

"You learned a new trick." Her voice wafted from the black smoke.

"Yuu switch!" I cried out maneuvering myself away from the smoke to where he was. From the clear smoke I could see Yuu slide under Riku's body. We passed each other, exchanging glances. I smirked at him and he sent one back to me.

A slight laugh escaped my mouth, as I blocked one of Riku's claws with my fan. I spun around slicing his hand with my fan. He let out a loud roar and lightning began to form in his mouth. My eyes widen slightly, but before I could move, someone tackled me out of the way. A scream pierced my ears freezing me on the spot. When the attack finally stopped, Alba laid on the floor as the lightning still covered her body slightly. The panther that Akane had called out earlier lunged for her unmoving body.

I whipped out my baton and threw it at the panther. I snapped my fingers and the baton broke into pieces. They all hit the panther and dug into its skin. The impact made the panther fly into the open hole that was made earlier. I snapped my fingers again, and the baton returned back into a charm.

"Aww how sweet." Akane said barely dodging Yuu's attack. His tail bristled slightly from anger and he let out a growl.

I glared at her, ignoring Riku. I dodged his claws and ran towards Akane. Yuu saw me running and came at me. Riku flew past me and back to Akane.

A small yelp made us stop and when I turned I saw Mii staggering to pull Alba out of the way. She flinched every time from the lightning that was covering Alba's body would randomly touch her. My eyes softened lightly and my heart clenched.

"Arigatou." I whispered softly feeling Yuu's fur touch my hand. I turned back to Akane and watched as Riku's tail surrounded her body. Her hands were clenched as she glared me. Blood poured out from her stomach and her arm. A cut was on her face.

I threw my hand out glaring back at her. "Let's stop this!" Yuu growled slightly. Akane scoffed at me. "Fighting here will endanger Annerie!"

"If that's the case then," She smirked at me pointed at Annerie, "we'll just get rid of the problem."

Riku let out a beam of lightning from his mouth. My eyes widen and I jumped after Yuu who had reacted faster than me. I jumped onto him and gripped his fur tightly.

We were just a bit behind the lightning and I my grip become tighter on Yuu. He pushed himself harder, and jumped in front of the lightning. One of my hands let go and grabbed my fan. I held onto the fan, using it as a shield against the lightning before letting go and using my other hand for support. A growl left Yuu's throat as he struggled to hold his ground. I struggled to keep my grip on the fan, and willed my flames to the fan. I clenched my eyes tightly while thoughts of how I failed to protect those close me in the future filled my mind.

"I won't let another person I love die!" I screamed out loudly releasing my flames. They surrounded us before flowing up the lightning stream. After a few seconds, the pressure finally stopped and I opened my eyes. I stared at the frozen lightning before me in surprise, my body feeling weak. Riku himself was frozen, and Akane stared at me in surprise.

A loud hiss filled my ears as something knocked my off of Yuu. I stared up weakly at the black panther. Its' paw pressed hard against my throat, cutting off my air. I tried to struggle against it, but my body felt so weak.

"Rio stop." Akane commanded. Rio looked back at her before stepping off of me. She walked towards me and stopped when she was right by me.

"I lose again." She whispered as her glasses cracked. She fell to her knees and held onto her right arm. I barely realized then that it was covered in ice like Riku and the lightning.

"W-What did I do?" I whispered slightly in horror, trying to stay awake.

"Protect your family." Was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.

* * *

Slowly I opened my eyes, taking in the gray ceiling. I tried moving my body, but found I couldn't even move it. I looked to where I could and found myself still in the same position I was in before I passed out.

"Eh you're awake that was quick. You were only gone for a few minutes." A voice said. I watched the room move as the person moved me. My eyes widen slightly as Akane wrapped Annerie's arm. "Don't move okay. You worn yourself with that attack you know."

A moment of silence made itself comfortable after that. I watched her take care of Annerie.

"Raging Blizzard." She said after a moment. I sent her a quizzical look. "That's what you called it; your future self that is. I didn't think you would have that much power at this age though." She looked up at me then shook her head. "Iie, you did have this much power but it takes a lot to access. You've changed a lot from being with them you know." A soft chuckle escaped her lips.

"I still remember when you first did this attack. Julia, had done a surprise attack on Sawada Tsuna. But before you she could finish him off, you appeared, just like you did a moment ago, and protected him. Though you were weak from fighting with Dominic, you still protected him. I don't know what he said to you but I remember you screaming, 'It's because I love you, you idiot! I'm not letting someone I love die because of me!' and just like that you unleashed all your flames. Ah, you haven't got that far yet; oops." She shrugged lightly not really caring about what she had just told me.

"I thought you hated me." The words flew out my mouth surprising both of us. The feeling of my jaw had finally come back. Akane let out a soft bitter laugh.

"I did. I only joined the Milliefiore because of what they did to Hiro. I wanted revenge on you and them." Her eyes became sad. "I blamed you for his death because you were there and did nothing but watch him die. Though I did eventually find out why you had done that. He asked you to do it for him."

"Why?" I said softly not believing her words. Why would I follow what he said to me? Why would I ever just watch him die in front of me!

"Don't cry about it. Remember that was one of our biggest rules, 'Never cry or show weakness'." She scolded wiping away my tear. She called her panther and stood up. "It's time to leave or else, Irie might find out something, though I did manage to disable the cameras around here." Her eyes hardened as she grabbed onto Alba and placed her on the back of black panther.

"I'm just glad it wasn't as powerful as the older you was, or else I wouldn't be able to get Riku back."

Akane turned to me showing me her right arm that was missing. I stared at it in horror and she looked from her arm and then to me. "Ah, don't blame yourself for that. I lost it a long time ago and used a robotic arm, which luckily was the only thing your flame touched."

She grabbed me and placed me on her back. "Don't worry your box weapons are safely in their boxes and with you."

"Why?" I whispered softly. I felt her body vibrate softly from her small chuckle.

"Because you're the only who could save _her."_

"How'd you know that I'm not the Yukiko from this time?" I asked curiously. The guy from before couldn't tell who we were, but then again Akane would have noticed the difference.

"Our symbol is still there." She said after a moment of silence. "It's still on your neck. The older you had it removed, due to some conflicts concerning it."

I didn't reply but let my head lay limply on her shoulder. My mind went over everything still trying to comprehend what she had told me. Should I trust her? She did just try to kill me just a minute ago, and she almost killed Annerie. But, if I was given a second chance, shouldn't I give her one as well?

"Wait," I said quickly barely realizing what she had told me earlier. "I told him I loved him?"

* * *

**Can You Hear My Heart? Trailer:**

**"Another fiancé Ranma!" Akane screamed slamming her hands onto the table. I tilted my head to side not getting what she meant. First off, Ranma wasn't even here, secondly I wasn't his fiancé.**

**I combed my light green hair before looking back at the white duck that slept on my pillow. A smile formed on my face as I placed my brush down. Nerima was just as odd as Ranma had described to me, but staying here, my life wouldn't be as dull anymore. It would be more exciting than staying with the circus.**

**"Shampoo, my love!" The guy hugged me sending shivers down my spine. Anger began to fuel me as I wrapped my arms around him in a tight grip. How dare this impudent man touch me! Men are the worst, and this man is surely an enemy of all women!**

**"Ah, he did it now." Ramna said, as Ryoga jumped off of me. "Keikan hates men and when one touches her she goes crazy."**

**I glared at the delivery guy before me. It was the same creep that had hugged me the other day calling me bamboo or something like that! How dare he show his face in front of me! He'll pay for this! But after I eat and pay him for the food that is.**

_**Anime: Ranma 1/2**_

_**Parings: MousseXOC**_

_**Synopsis: My life was never great.I was left with a huge debt by my lousy father,and almost sold by my uncle and his sons. Men are just bastards who shouldn't live!But why does this guy keep calling me Shampoo and why the hell did my pet duck turn into said guy? **_

**So what do you guys think? Should I go ahead and go with it, or store it away? But thanks for reading this! Please tell me in the review and tell me how you guys like this chapter o**f _Of Magic and Dances_!


	31. Chapter 29

**Welcome back! Hope you guys enjoy! Thanks guys for the PMs about Can You Hear My Heart on whether I should do it or not after I'm done with this story. I'm going to leave the preview there for this chapter again, to see if anyone else has an opinion and please don't forget to Review!**

**Woopa: Thanks =] it's been a while since I had review! Your review honestly, made my day when I checked my yahoo during lunch =]**

** Disclaimer: I don't own KHR but I do own my characters**

* * *

She was lying to me. She had to be or I was dreaming. Yeah that could be it, I passed out and am having an odd dream. Maybe this is some twisted way of what lies deep into my mind. But wouldn't that mean deep down that I like Tsuna more than a friend? That my own subconscious has to question me about it to try to show me what I feel. Then…then…I like him…like like him. That could explain why I have been acting a bit weirdly around him, but that can be explained in some other way! I swear she has to be lying to me.

"Ne, how long are going to be confused over this? You're bleeding onto my jacket." Akane deadpanned fixing her grip on Rio. I mumbled a soft apology and let my arms loosen a bit from her waist. The feeling of my body had finally come back giving me back my movement.

"Geez, you've been like that since I told you, that you told him you loved him. Finally realize you like the runt? How long did it take you, hmm…" She gave a fake thoughtful look. "About nine, ten years? Emotions hidden like that, tend to get in the way. An example," she tensed up a bit, "Orphan. Gave it all up for some guy that you had a childhood crush on – no a guy that you were in love with. No not were, _are _in love with."

"SHUT UP!" I screamed a bit angrily. "I don't like him! I never did like him! And I left Orphan, because what we were doing was wrong! We were no better than them and we were supposed to stop after we killed Reina's killer!"

"Chill out. Too defensive, another point in how much you like him. Ah, i forgot how cute you and him when it came to denying about your feelings. But be careful, you deny it too long and else someone'll snatch him away." She advised me. I felt my face get red and the need to hit her, became increasingly stronger.

An silence engulfed us and I looked back to check back on Annerie. We had only gone one foot for a while before Akane had became tired and from there we rode on Rio, but the whole time she still hadn't shown any signs of waking up.

A soft sigh escaped my lips and my eyes wandered back to the empty space where Akane's arm should have been. I wanted to know how it happened. What I did or what I could do. Was there something else, another meaning, to the snow flame? There couldn't be right? But then again, I am only the second person to ever use this ring, because it chooses its' own user, so could there be something that had been lost through the generations of the Vongola?

"H-How did I do that?" I asked. "Freezing your arm, I mean."

"Ah, that's right you don't know." She said after a small pause. "The characteristic of the snow flame, is to be the icy blanket that covers and protects the family's tracks right? Well, see there's a deeper meaning when it comes to that."

There was more to it than what we already know? Then, why is there only that fact and not the other? Did it somehow become lost from generation to generation? Or maybe someone had hidden it from the others just like how the ring was hidden from the mafia world until the Varia had stolen it.

"The reason why the snow flame has never been brought up to now isn't because it chooses the user. No, it's because Primo himself deemed it too dangerous for someone to use. The first and last owner, until you, was Fuyuko. She hated men like you hated the mafia. It was the time when Geishas were at their prime. She was one of the best, but at night she would kill the men that would take advantage of them. No one really knew how her grudge came to be." She paused trying to think of what next to say. I nudged her lightly, urging her to go on.

"One day, she met Primo as her Danna had business with him. However, during the time she was with them, her Danna kept grabbing her and when the Primo wasn't paying attention he would tell her some things. Later that night, as he Danna took her home, he tried to take advantage of her not knowing who she was. They fought but he was too strong, but before he could do anything Primo appeared. He saved her life, and the next day he disappeared before she could even repay the favor, as much as she hated the idea."

"What does this have to do with the snow flame?" I cut in a bit impatient about why Primo had declared that snow ring was too dangerous for anyone to use.

"I'm getting there." Akane snapped. Ah, I forgot how she hated being interrupted. "When she joined the Vongola as Primo's first Snow Guardian, there were two characteristics. One you already know, the second one however is immobilization."

"Immobilization?" I repeated softly.

"Hai. The icy blanket that covers and protects the family's track as it immobilizes the enemy. Meaning with your flame alone, you could immobilize your opponent's flame buying your family time to escape. The price however, is the reason why it's dangerous. You yourself have your flame consume you as well. The flame is a double-edged sword. That's why when you froze my arm and Riku you couldn't move afterwards. That is what killed Fuyuko as she protected the ones she loved."

No words escaped my mouth. There was a chance that this could kill me? But then again, I already knew there was that chance. Ever since that training with Alba in the cliff, and when Ryohei had healed me. That's why it had acted so weird. That's why when I first did that attack she looked at me so sad. It was because there was that one chance that I went too far and killed myself.

Though, it does explain how my attack had worked. Finally I have the answers to some of my questions! Even though they were worse than what I had originally thought. This was a new turn of events.

My body began to shake lightly. I bit my lip softly so as to not let out a single sound. Who knew that my life would turn out like this?

"Are you scared?" Akane asked mockingly.

"Iie," the laugh I had been holding in escaped, "I'm getting excited. That's why I'm going to give it my all now." I glanced down and stared at my Snow ring.

_"Hmph." Aurora glared at me and crossed her arms. I stared back at her and shifted slightly on my bed. It was a bit odd seeing her here in my hospital room._

_"I lost to a weakling like you?" She asked a bit aggravated. I only shrugged my shoulders, which added on to her annoyance._

_"What did you want?" I asked taking the covers off. I turned and let my feet hang off the bed as I stared out through the window. "You didn't come to give a heartfelt goodbye did you?"_

_"Don't even dream about it brat." She spat out. "Just giving you a warning that next time we fight I'm winning. Don't think your precious dog or tricks could save you from me."_

_"Couldn't if I tried." I gave her a sheepish grin. She only smirked in reply._

_"Don't lose to anyone else. I'm going to be the one to finish out tied battle. By the way, don't let emotions get in your way. I thought someone in your profession would know that much."_

_"Eh?"_

_"Whatever. It was a good fight though, I got excited." She admitted. "You know the battle is great when you get excited over nothing."_

_"You're weird."_

_"NANI? I'll get you back for that Zurui!" She threw a glare at me before blocking my view of the window._

___"Next time, it'll be a dance competition. Don't worry I'll give you a break." She grinned at me before jumping out the window. My jaw dropped a bit as I ran towards to the window. However she was nowhere to be seen. On the windowsill however, was the complete Snow ring_I _ smiled a bit and put it on. \_

_I smiled a bit and put it on. "I'll be looking forward to it."_

Another laugh escaped my lips.

I'm crazy. I'm really crazy. I mean look at the situation me and my family are in and here I am laughing. I'm giggling like a little school girl with a crush. I have issues.

"Don't be so loud my head hurts." A voice from behind me said. I jumped up but managed to still stay on Rio. I whipped my head back and almost, almost hugged Annerie.

"About damn time you woke up." Akane said.

"What the hell?" She grabbed my head and pulled it back to where I could see her. "WHY THE HELL ARE WE WITH HER!"

"Shut up! It was hard enough to find out where we were going because Irie decided to play puzzle maker with the whole damn building. If it wasn't for Ro downloading some private files we would be lost. But with your loud mouth, we might as well go and have tea with Irie."

An anime vein appeared on Annerie's head. My eyes widen. This was going to be bad. Especially since I'm in the middle and I'll receive her death glares from the back and Akane….oh I don't even want to go there.

"She's helping me Annerie." I cut in. "We could really use someone like her you know."

"She's the enemy!" She screeched before wincing. I turned my body when she let go of my head and placed my hand on her arm.

"So was I and they gave me a chance. She deserves the same."

Annerie looked away from me. A sigh escaped my lips. This was going to be a long ride our final destination. Hopefully, I could make it back in one piece and the same goes for these two.

My mind wandered to Tsuna and I looked back worriedly. I really hope he is okay and that he'll be there when we arrive to the research room. Or at least show up in once piece. But why am I worrying? He could take care of himself. He's not the same old Dame-Tsuna I used to know. Though with that in mind, why is my stomach keep twisting and turning?_  
_

* * *

**Can You Hear My Heart? Trailer:**

**"Another fiancé Ranma!" Akane screamed s****lamming her hands onto the table. I tilted my head to side not getting what she meant. First off, Ranma wasn't even here, secondly I wasn't his fiancé.**

**I combed my light green hair before looking back at the white duck that slept on my pillow. A smile formed on my face as I placed my brush down. Nerima was just as odd as Ranma had described to me, but staying here, my life wouldn't be as dull anymore. It would be more exciting than staying with the circus.**

**"Shampoo, my love****!" The guy hugg****ed me sending shivers down my spine. Anger began to fuel me as I wrapped my arms around him in a tight grip. How dare this impudent man touch me! Men are the worst, and this man is surely an enemy of all women!**

**"Ah, he did it now." Ramna said, as Ryoga jumped off of me. "Keikan hates men and when one touches her she goes crazy."**

**I glared at the delivery guy before me. It was the same creep that had hugged me the other day calling me bamboo or something like that! How dare he show his face in front of me! He'll pay for this! But after I eat and pay him for the food that is.**

_**Anime: Ranma 1/2**_

_**Parings: MousseXOC**_

_**Synopsis: My life was never great.I was left with a huge debt by my lousy father,and almost sold by my uncle and his sons. Men are just bastards who shouldn't live!But why does this guy keep calling me Shampoo and why the hell did my pet duck turn into said guy? **_

**So what do you guys think? Should I go ahead and go with it, or store it away? But thanks for reading this! Please tell me in the review and tell me how you guys like this chapter o**f _Of Magic and Dances_!


	32. Chapter 30

**Welcome back! Hope you guys enjoy! Please don't forget to review!**

**By the way there is some parts that are in Italian, and if you want to know what is being said I'll have the translation on the bottom. =)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR but I do own my characters**

* * *

"G-gomen." I whispered softly leaning all my weight onto Akane. Black spots kept appearing in my sight and I tried to blink them away. My body was starting to become heavy and my wounds screamed out at me.

"Take a nap Yuyu." Akane said. "It's a surprise you managed to stay awake this long."

"She's right." Alba agreed. "You won't miss anything."

A weak smile appeared on my face before I fell prey to body's desires. Maybe a small nap would get rid of the butterflies in my stomach and the small pressure on my heart. Sleep is truly a bliss.

"RRAAARRRGGHHH!" My eyes shot open. Sleep is a bliss that I couldn't have.

The arms around me tightened as Rio skidded to a stop. If it wasn't for Alba holding onto me, I would've probably already fallen off.

"Ma ma," Akane said mockingly. "Didn't know that your capable of taking on only high schoolers, Genkishi."

"A-Annerie, let go." I said weakly trying to pry her arms away from me. After a moment, she let go making me fall off the panther and face plant into the ground. A small ouch left my mouth and I struggled to push myself up.

"Alala, it's Yukiko-nee!" A voice cried out happily. I looked up just in time to see a black and white blur tackle me down. I bit my lip as to not let out a scream as another blur jumped onto me too. I glanced down and noticed Lambo and I-Pin. My eyes wandered up, showing me Kusakabe holding onto a beat up Ryoehi and Gokudera. Beside him, was Chrome who was holding onto her trident like it was her lifeline.

"S-Stupid cow!" Gokudera yelled before wincing lightly. Slowly I patted Lambo's head along with I-Pin and moved slightly to see the Kyouya from my time. A smirk found its way to my mouth.

"F-Finally decided to join the fight eh Vampire-san?" I asked struggling to stay in the position I was in. Once again, black spots began to cloud my vision and I began to sway lightly. I felt my body fall back a second later, but Rio had laid down, letting my body hit the side of his fur.

"AHH! It isn't Lambo's fault!" Lambo cried out making me flinch from the scream. I turned to where I could see him and gave him a weak smile.

"Of course it isn't your fault Lambo-kun."

Suddenly, a purple light showed up in my vision. My head turned slightly to see large portions of the cloud flame come Kyouya. Of course he would catch on so quickly.

"Kyou-san, the box!" Kusakabe yelled out to him. "Focus the flames into the thing closest to your feet!" A glare was sent his way, taking poor Kusakabe off guard.

"Since when are you allowed to give me orders, Kusakabe Tetsuya?" He asked coldly. "I must definitely bite you to death first." A sweatdrop formed as a nervous laugh left my lips. Yep, I did not miss this guy one bit. Especially that line of his. Seriously, this guy has to be a vampire , I mean what else can explain the whole biting fetish?

"Cloud man, behind you!" Chrome screamed. Kyouya looked back, barely managing to block the attack. However, he flew back a bit from the impact.

"He was this weak back then?" Akane asked scornfully. She crossed her arms angrily as if a child being told that she wouldn't be getting the toy she had been begging for.

Genkishi, if I recall Akane calling him, turned his head towards us. He glared at Akane, a frown etched onto his lips.

"I knew you would betray us one day." He stated emotionless. Akane snapped her head in his direction a smile on her lips.

"Says the man who betrayed his own famiglia." Genkishi took a step back with surprise written all over his face. Akane knew this battle was hers.

Suddenly, Chrome fell down unconsciously. My eyes widen slightly and with whatever strength left, I pulled myself up. I staggered when I took a fews step and almost fell down in pain, but I pushed myself to stand up. With every step, it felt like 1000 swords piercing into me, but I kept pushing myself. I fell to my knees when I was right by Gokudera. It became a bit harder to breathe. But even with that, I made myself keep moving towards her.

"A-Annerie," I huffed out, "told me," I took a breath, "a-about her unstable," I panted a gripped onto the illusionary grass still making my way towards her, "condition."

After what felt like years, I managed to make it to her side. I placed my hands on her stomach.

"W-What are you doing Yukiko-san?" Kusakabe asked. I sent him a small smile.

"T-trying to stable her mist flames. S-She isn't the only mist user here you know." I used what was left of my flames and let both flames appear on the rings. Maybe if I use the snow's immobilization attribute and mix it in with my mist flame, then I could manage to make my flames fuse into her own, and when her flames are finally stable, the snow attribute would kick in to make it stay that way. In a way, it's kind of like a blood transfusion.

"I-I," I began after my flames disappeared. "I-I'm tired." No sooner after those words left my mouth, my body collapsed backwards. My eyes slowly closed after my body hit the ground. My bliss has finally came back to me.

* * *

"He would have made the perfect husband for my imouto." Akane stated. Alba's jaw dropped for a moment as she turned her head to stare at the satisfied face of Akane.

'Does she want her to die?' Alba thought thinking of the many times when Hibari had almost killed Yukiko. Especially about that _one _time. She shook her head and turned back to the boy of subject.

Flames protruded from his body rapidly and became only bigger. After a moment, he placed his ring into one of the cloud boxes. A few seconds later, the flames disappeared completely into the box.

"I kind of feel bad for that box animal. To take all those flames in, it would either come out drunk or pissed off." Akane analyzed writing something into a notepad in that she placed on Rio's shoulder and that had mysteriously appeared.

"How the hell did you get a notepad?" Alba screamed flailing her arms. Without the glasses to cover Akane's eyes, Alba could easily see the annoyed glance that she received from the computer geek. Heat rushed into her face as she crossed her arms, ignoring the stinging pain that had covered her body since she woke up. There was no way she would show any signs of weakness to her rival.

To both of their surprise, a small hedgehog fell out with flushed cheeks. A satisfied sigh escaped its lips and laid there for a moment. The spikes on its back moved slightly. Hibari put his tonfas down and held out his hand. The hedgehog smelt it and its eyes open happily. But as it moved, one of the spikes plunged into Hibari. The hedgehog stared at it in horror before screeching loudly. It began to proliferate itself at a rapid speed, still screeching.

"R-Run!" Alba felt the words rip out of her mouth as a roar left Rio's mouth. The panther took off taking both the riders by surprise. Akane clinged to the panther as Alba clinged onto her. Neither wanted to fall prey to the deadly spikes. Soon, the trio caught up to where Kusakabe was.

Akane stared at the man in wonder as how he effortlessly carried Chrome, Yukiko, Ryohei, and Gokudera on his back along with Lambo and I-Pin. Ahead of them where Lal Mirch and Yamamoto. Akane clicked her tongue and in response Rio ran ahead of the 'group'. As they neared Lal Mirch and Yamamoto, Akane let her iron grip on Rio go and leaned to side. Alba saw what she was doing and leaned down on the opposite side. Akane grabbed onto Lal Mirch as Alba grabbed onto Yamamoto. The pulled both unconscious persons onto the panther and sent each other a grin.

"Kusakabe," Alba called out, "we got them, so don't overexert yourself!"

"Hmph." Akane clicked her tongue once more, leading the group away from a random spike. However, another ball of spikes appeared around them trapping them. Rio took a few steps back, his fur sticking up. Akane patted his head lightly trying to calm down the poor animal.

"Kyou-san what are you doing!" Kusakabe yelled catching their attention. They turned back and watched as the spikes blocked Hibari from where he was going.

"Baka." Akane commented getting off of Rio. She turned to Lambo and I-Pin. "You guys are too slow. Get on Rio." A sweatdrop formed on Alba as she understood what Akane had actually meant by that. However, realizing the opportunity to ride the panther, they eagerly jumped onto Rio. Alba pushed herself off of Rio.

"Kusakabe there's room for another person." Alba informed him. He gave her a thankful smile and she helped him place Yukiko onto Rio.

"Exit route found!" I-Pin cried out pointing to a hole made by one of the spikes.

"Lambo-san's going out first!" Lambo yelled out happily. Rio looked back to Akane who nodded her head. Rio then took off to the hole making sure to be wary of the spikes surrounding it.

"Yosh! We'll go out that way." Kusakabe began to run to the whole but gokudera fell off of him. However, Hibari caught Gokudera and held onto him.

"I owe him one." Was all he said before going to the hole.

Alba looked back at Akane who stared up the hedgehogs.

"I don't know which one's worse." She said after a moment. Alba stared back at confused. "Being trapped here by the Vongola or trapped by Irie."

"We don't have much time. We need to hurry!"

"Ah, either way we're trapped mouses."

Akane didn't bother to explain what she meant. Nor did Alba even bother to ask her as the ran to the hole. However when they went in. The opposite wall was closed and going towards them. When the turned back, it was blocked by the spikes.

Alba looked at Akane who held a knowing smile. Realization hit her as she finally knew what Akane had meant in the first place.

* * *

A small groan escaped my mouth as I opened my eyes. I pushed myself up despite my aching muscles saying otherwise. Someone began screaming something, making my head throb a bit. I squeezed my eyes tightly trying to make the throbbing stop. After a moment my eyes opened once more only to see that I was in some container. Kusakabe, Hibari, Gokudera, Lal Mirch, Akane and Chrome were all sitting up. I looked around and noticed Tsuna, Reborn and some other guy outside the container.

"Tsuna." I whispered softly suddenly feeling something. Akane stared at me with a knowing smirk and I looked back at her confused.

"You'll be the ones in trouble if you destroy the device." A voice claimed.

"Irie..." Akane clenched her hand tightly. She glared at our target with such a murderous intent that I was sort of afraid that the glass would break or he would instantly die. "I"M GOING TO KILL YOU WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS!"

I grabbed my pounding head just as she punched the glass. Surprisingly, the glass held still and a surprised Irie stared back at Akane who kept assaulting the poor glass in hopes it would break.

"Why would we be in trouble?" I asked ignoring Akane's rampage. He looked at me a bit unsure before looking up at the huge round white device that I had somehow missed.

"I'll show you. Witness this with your own eyes. The device contains...," the device began to open. "All your future-selves switched due to the Ten-Year Bazooka!"

I stared up at my future-self in disbelief. It was the same as when I saw from that hologram, except she was wearing the blond wig. But it wasn't that that had made me question if that was me. No it's the small sense of familiarity of how I looked. There was only one person that I knew could look like that. The same person that had been intruding my dreams since the disturbing request that my future-self had asked. To save Isabella; my cousin from Italy who had died in the same car crash along with my otou-san.

"I don't need to explain what would happen if you destroy this device." His voice brought me back from the horrible memory and the sound of metal scratching each other. Unconsciously, I gripped my stomach where I still held my 'souvenir' from what had happened back then. Then, I was too young to understand why otou-san and Isabella had to suddenly leave us. Though it took years, I finally found out the truth as too why it happened and it only fueled my hate to the mafia and question my okaa-san even more.

Two loud shots rang through my ears tearing me from that horrible memory and the sound of metal scratching metal. My eyes wandered to where the sound originated and watched the Cervello, whom I seem to miss also, fall down to the ground. Irie said something that was lost to my ears before taking off his jacket. Right afterwards he fell down to the floor.

I tilted my head lightly staring at him weirdly. That was no way to act in front of the enemy. This guy is so weird.

"Irie," Akane said coolly after she finally stop attacking the glass. "If it's what I think it is, I swear to Kami I'm going to murder you, chop you into pieces and distribute your whole body around the FUCKING WORLD!"

Only silence was her reply as Irie stared at her in fear. Everyone else stared at her like she had gone crazy. Me, on the other hand, silently stood up, grabbed Akane's jacket or what was left of it, and whispered something very softly into her ear. And as if she was robot, Akane straightened up, shut her mouth and sat down on the floor. I looked back at Irie and sent him a sweet smile.

"Please do continue." Akane said in a soft voice that seemed really out of character. Right now, I don't know which Irie feared more; the psychotic Akane or the sweet manageable Akane.

"Umm..." He looked at me unsure. I nodded my head. "I'm actually on your side."

"I KNEW IT!" A dark glare was sent her way and Akane sat back down shutting her mouth once more.

"That's right..." He looked down nervously. "I'm not good at this kind of things. It's so formal."

"W-Wait what do you mean by you're on our side." Tsuna cut in flabbergasted. "You're one of the leaders in the Millefiore! Which is our enemy!"

"Calm down Tsuna." Reborn commented making Tsuna cry in protest. Wait now that I think of it, how the hell is Reborn here? Is it some sort of hologram?

"Don't lower you guard!" Gokudera yelled. I sent him an annoyed look as my head throbbed from the sudden scream. "Jyudaime! This could be another trap!"

"That's right!" Lal agreed. "Restrain him Sawada." An anime vein appeared as I clenched my fists tightly.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" I screamed at them taking everyone by surprise. When I realized that they were looking at me I coughed slightly feeling my cheeks heat up a bit. "You don't know if it's a trap or not. He could be telling the truth."

"Don't be so naive! He's obviously not on our side!" Lal Mirch cried out pointing to him.

"Iie. Why not let him tell his side?"

"Because he's the enemy!" Gokudera exclaimed. My eyes caught his and I placed my hand on my chest. "So was I. Yet here I am, helping the people, that not even a year ago I killed and hated."

Gokudera and Lal Mirch looked away from me. When I looked back I could see the small grateful smile sent my way. From behind me I could hear the small huff that escaped Akane's mouth.

"Please hear my explanation!" Irie cried out. "My actions were reported by the constant surveillance cameras and by my subordinates by Byakuran-san every 24 hours! But now that you all have messed this place up, I can finally talk to you openly. I've always been waiting for this moment."

"Waiting?" Tsuna repeated. Irie nodded.

"Meeting in this base and meeting in this manner, it is our planned goal."

Our…goal? I tilted my head confused. What could he possibly mean by that? Well he did say he was on our side…so perhaps it could link itself with that.

"It's a fact that Millefiore brought all of you to this time to get hold of the Vongola Rings. Then it's as planned; you're all here with the Vongola Rings"

"So you _are _after the Vongola Rings!" Gokudera voiced our thoughts pounding his fists against the window. A sigh left my mouth. Patience was virtue that must have skipped him.

"If my target was to get the Vongola Rings, then there wouldn't be a need for me to gather you all here to the Melone Base." Irie shot back pleadingly. A hand grabbed my shoulder taking my attention off of him.

"_Lei lo crede?_" Akane asked as Tsuna muttered something about a letter. I looked back at her and smirked.

"_Perché dovrebbe io non_?"

"_È il nemico. Lei anche fida d_i."

"_Lei è qui_." My smirk widened a bit and I patted her hand.

"_Come ho detto; lei anche fida di._" A small laugh escaped her lips as she squeezed my arm before letting go. I sent a smile her way and turned to the entertain**–**oops I mean important conversation in front of us.

"Stop this crap!" Gokudera yelled. "You're surely making this up." Umm...yeah what he said...oh wait no not what he said! Damn it I really do need to pay attention more. "You're just trying to pull out a fast one because you think the situation is not smooth." Lal agreed throwing in what she had to say.

"Ne, either shut up and hear what else he has to say or taking a nap." Akane said icily to them. "If he wanted to get rid of us, he would've have done so by then. We would have died if not for Irie putting the Cervello to sleep before they pushed the button. I would know what kind of gas that is in here."

"Why the hell are you here?" Gokudera exclaimed barely realizing someone other than Vongola was in here. "And why the hell would you know that?"

Akane sent him a chilling smirk...or at least where she thought he was. "Because I built this. It's a special container built to keep prisoners in, and when convenient kill them off."

"Then why were you trying to escape earlier?" Lal asked.

"What can I say?" She gave a nonchalant shrug. " I like to show off."

"Akane's right." Irie cut in giving her a thankful glance which she shrugged off. "You couldn't possibly win head on."

"He's right." Reborn agreed. "You all knew too that we will have no chance of winning if we fought them head on. That's why we tried sneaking into the Millefiore Base with a desperate heart. As a result, you all experienced many battles and improved from it. And finally reached this destination."

The sudden need to vomit hit me strongly, but I forced it down. However, I began coughing into my hand violently. Akane slapped me hard on the back and I sent her a glare but managed to stop. But when I looked down... there was blood on my hand. In my mouth I could taste the blood and that covered every part of my mouth. I clenched my hand nervously and vigorously wiped at my lips hoping there was no blood there. What's going on with me? I began to cough again, only this time more lightly so as to not bring the light towards me. The need to puke became even more stronger but once again I held it back.

"What's wrong?" Akane asked lowly watching the events. I sent her a look that probably explained that I didn't know. A sigh left her lips before her eyes widened when she saw my bloody hands. She looked at me worriedly while I looked back at her desperately.

"What a stupid reason to bring them here!" Tsuna's outburst took me by surprise as he gripped Irie by his shoulders tightly. "What if something happens to them? It's not just Kyoko-chan and the others."

K-Kyoko-chan? Ah...that's right. Tsuna likes her. Since the day I first met her and saw them interact I could tell he liked her. She...she seems good for him. But why does it feel like my heart has been torn out and ripped apart violently? Is this what it means to be heartbroken? But how can I be heartbroken if I don't care for him _that_ way? Either way why did it become like this? I mean...why would Tsuna do something like this? Was it that urgent and important for him to bring innocent people into this?

"I've also been trying my best! A little unexpected incident could ruin everything." Irie yelled. "The problem isn't as small as you think! And you know, your future-self was involved in devising this plan Tsunayoshi-kun!"

"I-I was involved?" Tsuna as doubtfully. I wiped away the blood on my pant and once more wiped my mouth. There were more important things to deal with, and my petty confused feelings would be in the way. As for the blood...that's something I'll find out on my own and deal with it. I don't want to place any more stress on my family. Though...

"This plan must not be leaked to the Millefiore. So it was a secret between myself, the you of ten years later, and the Hibari Kyouya of ten years later, the three of us."

"You said 'our' planned goal...you're referring to "Our" to.." Tsuna trailed off.

"That was also why the future Hibari was able to predict our side's ambush."

Gokudera began to sulk and mutter about his future-self not knowing. Especially since he was the right hand man. I, on the other hand, well let's just say there are no words that could explain what I'm feeling at the moment. There was no word in the dictionary or thesaurus that you could say that could explain what I was feeling Maybe only a few words could describe bits of what I was feeling.

After that, everything else passed by me in a daze. I didn't pay attention to what was said nor what else happened. I felt..._betrayed. _the most dominant feeling I held. I never thought Tsuna would be someone like that or become like _them_. I thought he was different. So why would he bring Haru, Kyoko, and I-Pin to this dangerous era? He wouldn't endanger them like that would he? Even if the situation is horrifying...right? Or is it so terrible...that we need a little push? Iie...more like he needed more of a push. Gokudera would have been motivated enough for his precious Jyudaime. Yamamoto either way would have done his best. Hibari doesn't care as long as he gets to bite someone to death. Ryohei is up to challenge. Lambo thinks everything is game until he finally realizes the danger but by then his natural instinct kicks in. Chrome...well Chrome is willing to help her Boss. Me? I would be more than willing to help even if it costed my life. Because...because...I _care _for Tsuna.

"I told you; _their _kind could not be trusted." Akane whispered haughtily into my ear. I only nodded letting her words go in one ear and out the other. Was I really just a fool this whole time being played my emotions?

* * *

**"Do you believe him?"**

**"Why shouldn't I?"**

**"He is the enemy. You're too trusting."**

**"You are here."**

**"Like I said; you're too trusting."**

**Hey mina thanks for reading this! Please tell me in the review and tell me how you guys like this chapter o**f _Of Magic and Dances_!


	33. Chapter 31

**Welcome back! Hope you guys enjoy! Please don't forget to review! **

**Woopa - Tsuna sure does doesn't he? You would think he would choose his words carefully around Yuki-chan. And with Akane near her, jumping at every chance to change her mind, Yukiko might actually switch again. Thanks for your support and I hope you like this chapter! =]**

** Disclaimer: I don't own KHR but I do own my characters**

* * *

I grabbed Annerie's legs as Akane grabbed her arms or at least attempted to. After a few tries, she managed to grab them. We slowly moved her out of the container and placed her on one of the stretchers that Irie had brought. I sighed softly letting go of her legs and Akane walked over to where I was.

"I warned you." She hissed into my ear. Reborn looked over to me and I gave him a blank smile. "Leave them and come with me. I'll find a way to let you return to the past and you could break us out of there. We could rebuild Orphan. We could finally get rid of _their _kind."

I shoved her away from me. What was I thinking in the future of teaming up with her? Why did I even put up with this in the first place?

"Yukiko-san." Chrome said softly catching my attention. I turned to her trying to put Akane's comments in the back of my mind. "Thank you for helping me earlier." It took me a moment to get what she meant.

"Iie." I waved my hands frantically in front of me giving her a sheepish smile. "It's okay. We're friends right? I know you'll do the same for me."

"Friends?" She repeated slowly her eyes brightening. "Ah, your hands."

"Eh?"

I looked down at my hands seeing smeared blood. My eyes widen slightly when I realized where it had came from. I scratched my head nervously and let out a small laugh.

"Oh it's nothing. I was wounded earlier and tried to stop the blood from flowing too much." I reassured her wiping my hands on my jeans again. I smiled at her my eyes traveling a bit past her. I rubbed the back of my neck nervously, flickering my eyes away from who was behind her. My fingers felt the small scars formed onto my neck making me freeze slightly.

_"The pain, the suffering, nothing could ever amount to this. We'll show it or we'll hide it, but no matter what the pain'll still be there. But this time, we'll proudly wear it on us. We're not going to let those monsters get away with this!__ Are you in Yuki?__"_

"Daijabou?" Chrome asked softly. I snapped my eyes back to her and forced a smile on. She nodded a bit unsure and I turned away from her. My hand fell from my neck limply and I stared into the air blankly. Forgive me for lying, but the past or presentI still fee like I can't belong just yet. Did my future-self feel like this too? With two sides gripping my arm, one is slowly slipping as the other grips tighter. Will there ever be an end to this?

I sighed softly before coughing into my hands. My throat felt sore and like I swallowed about thirty needles. I rubbed my throat lightly, trying to think of something other than the coppery taste in my mouth. But it was hard, my mouth was coated with the taste.

"Yukiko?" I spun around hiding my hands behind my back. Tsuna stared at me worriedly. "Daijabou?"

"H-Hai." I stuttered lightly, rubbing my hands vigorously on my backside. I gave him a lopsided grin begging to Kami there was no blood on my teeth.

"Ano..." He began to fidget slightly, rubbing his head nervously. "I...I didn't make you wait long right?"

Wait...long? I tilted my head slightly not understanding what he meant. He sent me a nervous smile scratching his slightly pink cheeks. My eyes widen slightly and I could feel my cheeks heat up a bit. He remembered what I had said to him earlier before he left. I couldn't help but smile brightly as my chest filled with happiness.

"Nope not at all." I giggled lightly and watched as his face became more relaxed. He smiled at me before Reborn took his attention. I watched him walk away feeling my happiness die down a bit. My hand flew up and clutched my heart which wasn't going the normal speed. Odd, it's been like that lately. Maybe I'm getting sick.

"How sly of him." Someone whispered down my neck. I jumped up and turned back to look at Akane. She smirked at me and stood straight before walking closer to me. "Remember he brought innocent people here for _motivation_. Do you honestly think he cares about something small like that." She began to circle around me. "Feelings are one's greatest enemy. They will destroy you if you keep going on like this." She paused for a moment before grabbing my shoulders. She forced me to turn around towards Tsuna and Reborn.

"The hitman," she began whispering into my ear, "he can easily pierce one's mask. Don't you think he made Tsunayoshi come here to talk to you." At that moment, Reborn looked at us a frown on his face. Tsuna looked over as well sending me a small smile. "Fake. The boy can't even act yet you fall for it because your emotions have blinded you. The past you would have known in an instance."

"Shut up!" I hissed pushing her away from me. "You don't know anything!"

"I know that your future-self had left the Vongola for a while. She wanted what she yearned for since the beginning." She bent her neck, moving her face close to mine. "_Normality." _She smirked whispering something else into my ear.

"In fact, of the Millefiore's seven Funeral Wreaths, he who possesses the Mare Ring of Storm is the older twin of Belphegor, a member of the Varia, the Vongola's independent assassination squad." Irie cut in making Akane back away from me. I stared back at her wide-eyed to what she had told me after that. It couldn't be true. There was no way it could have been true. It's...it's not possible for that to have happened. Why would I do something so stupid like that? But...it sounded tempting.

"Nani!" Lal Mirch cried out before bending over in pain.

"L-Lal!" Tsuna cried out hurrying to her side. "Don't push yourself." He turned to Irie. "Is that so shocking?"

"According to our records, Belphegor's brother supposedly died over ten years ago." Kusakabe answered.

"Th-That's right." Lal added. "By Belphegor's hand too."

"A dead man coming back to life?" Akane asked tauntingly to me. "Is that _normal_?"

I shook my head crazily trying to get her words out of my mind. She was messing with me. She was taunting me. Why couldn't she just leave me alone? She's not making anything easier for me!

"This is Spanner-san." Tsuna said catching my attention. "He saved me after I was beat up by King Moska. He's been a big help."

"R-Really?" Gokudera said embarrassedly. I felt Akane tense up from behind me. I moved a bit away from her. There was no way I was going to stay a bit close to her.

"Well, Spanner was the one who used King Moska to attack Tsuna." Reborn added immediately making Gokudera changes moods. Tsuna held Gokudera back as he tried to attack Spanner.

"Ne," I asked raspingly, "you're good with mechanics right?"

"Yes." Spanner replied looking over at me. I looked back at Akane who seemingly had disappeared. I shouldn't do this, but it was my fault that her arm is gone.

"Can you fix Akane's arm?"

"NANI!" Akane screeched appearing. She pointed a finger at Spanner. "I'd rather die than get help from him!" Spanner smirked at her fueling her irritation.

"Why are you so bothered about it when I was the one who helped you make it?" He asked innocently. Akane's nostrils flared and I, along with Tsuna, held her back. All I wanted to do was help not cause another fight. Last time I'm being considerate for her sake.

"By the way Irie," she stopped and turned towards the Sun Funeral Wreath, "it was you wasn't it! You dare kill one of my creations! I swear to God Irie, when no one is paying attention I will drug you, tie you up in a chair and make you suffer! Every wound I will rub in salt and lemon! Every scream I will take pleasure in! You better hope no one is going to leave you alone." She threatened darkly. Immediately, both Tsuna and I backed away from her. She was in one of her silent rampaging moods. She'll kill everything in the way. _Everything_.

Irie fell to the floor his eyes wide in fear. Good things looks can't kill or he'll already just be ash on the floor.

"So a dead man's alive." Reborn cut in. "Byakuran's power is probably involved right?" Irie nodded.

A sigh left my mouth as I ran my fingers through my hair. I walked over to Alba's stretcher and sat down, leaning my head against it. My eyes stared down at my smeared bloody hands in dismay. This was the setback of using the snow ability too much or too long. Not only will it freeze your blood cells, but they defrost at the same time causing a small rupture in parts of my body when they all rush in. Too much will cause strain in my body from the blood loss. Or so from what Akane had told me about it.

My eyes closed as I took in a deep breath. My arms slumped down as I thought about everything, including what Akane had proposed to me and informed of what my future-self had done. It's very likely that she could be lying to me right now, but what reason is there for that? Akane had already join sides with my future-self and Vongola. Going so far as to become a double-agent with my future-self for the sake of Hiro. But if it wasn't for me joining the Vongola and letting my emotions get the best of ma, then perhaps his death would've been prolonged. She could want that because Reina was all we had and when she died we only had each other. When Hiro died...Akane must've felt so alone and heartbroken. I wasn't there for her like we promised each other we would be...

My arms wrapped around my knees. Why am I believing what she had told me? He isn't that bad of a guy and who am I to say anything?

"Yukiko?" My eyes opened slowly as he sat down next to me. I stared straight ahead not wanting to meet his chocolate hues. "I'm sorry."

I turned to him in surprise. What could he possibly mean by that? What was there to be sorry about exactly?

"I-I never wanted to bring you in this." Tsuna said staring down at the floor with genuine remorse. Guilt tugged at my heart at what I was thinking about earlier. "Because of me, you're something that you hate."

Baka that was my choice. I knew what I was getting myself into but I let my emotions tangle around me. Because for some reason you have been plaguing my mind lately and making my heart race slightly. Right now you're making feel like a total bitch and my heart hurts slightly. Why do you have such of a control over me? I shouldn't be feeling this way! Though...knowing that you're doing all this for me makes me happy. Kami-sama don't tell me...

"I'm the worst." His eyes became regretful. "Because of me, Kyoko-chan, Haru, and I-Pin came to such a dangerous place. You must hate me..."

Unconsciously my arms unwrapped themselves and my hand grabbed his own. He looked at me in surprise with a tint of pink on his cheeks. My eyes met his and I shook my head. How could have I ever doubted him? _Because he will become what you fear_. A tiny voice answered back. But...but it could be different and maybe I misunderstood this all. Akane didn't help much either but there's no way I could trust her word.

"You're wrong." I heard myself say. "You're not the worst. I don't hate you...I couldn't hate you. Besides if anyone's the worst it's me. I killed innocent people after all."

"B-But," He looked at me sadly, "I'm the reason you're something you hate! And if you were the worst, you wouldn't have helped me or Chrome!"

Baka baka baka! If it's for you I would repeat everything a hundred times! I came back to Namimori for you! I joined your famiglia for you! Then soon not only was it just for you but everyone else. For them I would go against Akane and Hiro a hundred times, because that's how much of a family you guys are to me. You don't force me to do anything or do any experiments on me. We don't fight for something so horribly wrong.

I gave his hand a reassuring squeeze and shook my head again. "Sawada Tsunayoshi, believe me when I say that you're not the worst. We didn't become your guardians because of something stupid. You gave us, me, a reason to join. I don't care that you're something I hate, because you could never be one of them."

"But what if I do become like that?"

I pulled him to me and enveloped him in a hug. He tensed up a bit hesitating greatly to wrap his arms around me. I closed my eyes tightly. Forgive me for doubting you. Forgive me for letting my emotions be so twisted and torn in so many ways. But knows this Tsu-kun, I'll always be here for you because...I don't think my heart could take it. Something so obvious but hid so expertly to our eyes. Why didn't I see before I was already knee-deep? I had a crush on Sawada Tsunayoshi, who was my childhood best friend and kind of now my boss, and dare I say it, I think I'm falling for him.

"You won't. Trust me." How long can I have faith in those words? My emotions won't sit still for long, but maybe fear will paralyze me. I don't want to lose him a third time.

* * *

Was that necessary? Akane sneered a the sight not too far away from her. If the girl didn't agree to proposition all she had to do was say so. She didn't need to put on a show for godsake. Fortunately to Akane's satisfaction they had finally pulled apart.

A little away from her, Reborn stared at the two as well. A devious smirked played on his lips. He knew what Yukiko had felt for Tsuna long before she had even thought about it. It was as plain as day but Dame-Tsuna couldn't even see that. His smirk fell a bit at the trouble that would form if Yukiko would ever decide to confess. Tsuna liked another girl, but Reborn was known as an amazing match-maker and this was a pair he himself would take a challenge on.

Not too long after, he was told more news that made him smirk even more.

"We've just received information about the main battle in Italy." Reborn stated catching everyone's attention.

"Really Reborn-san!" Gokudera cried out happily. Watching that damn woman tell his Jyudaime lies was not the highlight of his days. If it wasn't for the fact that Jyudaime tolerated her, he wouldn't even bother. But since the battle between them two, the static has disappeared. It's only when she's hogs Jyudaime's attention does it bother him. Sometimes he's sure she's trying to steal his rightful position next to Jyudaime!

"Isn't that great Yukiko!" Tsuna cried out turning to the Snow Guardian. To his surprise, she had fallen asleep with her head on his shoulder. He felt his cheeks up slightly and didn't know what to do. If he moved he could end up waking her. But if doesn't move her, then he wouldn't be able to move.

"It appears Xanxus defeated the enemy's general." Reborn continued smirking at his student's situation. It seems that he wouldn't need to work that hard after all.

After a moment, Tsuna decided to move Yukiko from him. It took him a bit of time and strength, even if the girl was light, to place her onto a empty stretcher. He placed the covers over her not noticing the menacing glare sent to the person that he attended too.

Tsuna turned back to others not helping the grin that formed on his face. Xanxus had did it. Xanxus actually...

A sound came from Irie's mouth as he grabbed his stomach. "Sorry to break up the party, but it's too early to celebrate."

"What's that?" Gokudera turned his glare to the red-head.

"Even with the general defeated, they still have an overwhelming numerical advantage."

"To hell with that!" Akane cut in. "You can't always base on everything on that Irie. Look how they survived," she pointed to everyone else except him and Spanner. "Hell you didn't even predict that Spanner was going to betray you or me."

"But if the Millefiore bring in a new general and drag out the battle..."

"There's no need to worry about that." Reborn cut in. Akane was starting to like the hitman baby, but soon she would change her mind when she learns of the motives he had put on hold for the moment. "The enemy has apparently begun to retreat."

"Doesn't that mean that they've won?" Irie cried out happily. Akane rolled her eyes slightly at the obvious question. "There's a chance! The Vongola's capabilities are beyond what I expected. They were able to chase off the main force..." She frowned and looked away from the smiling man. She wasn't as stupid as her little sister had been when it came to this. She knew where her loyalty lay.

"Now he's getting all excited." Gokudera muttered.

"This means our plan was a success." Kusakabe added.

* * *

_A woman in her mid-twenties stared at the picture before her unimpressed. This is what she had become after so many years. Life wasted its' time on the girl. She wasn't worth her time or day._

_"Love, this time you'll receive what should have been yours long ago." She hissed darkly, her golden irises becoming slits like that of a cat as the picture that she held in her hand was crumpled into a small ball. The woman's white and black tresses fell into her face. She didn't bother with them as she tossed the ball into the trash can across the nice room._

_The woman stood up feeling her hair break loose from the weak band that had held it back for a few moments. She glared down at the cheap black rubber band before her eyes rose up to the long mirror. Her black and white hair fell around her messily as the lavendar Chinese dress hugged what little curves she had. A rather small purple and white anemone was held in place by her ear Her eyes narrowed at the scar that ran from her left eyebrow to the bottom of her eye. It was a reminder of a miscalculation. The day she had died and was reborn all at the same time. Shame that the person responsible was in for a surprise when they had the wrong person._

_"Fiore!" Someone yelled taking her attention away from herself. A smirked formed on her face. Soon it'll be showtime for her. Ever since that day, the one thing she had yearned for the most had finally came. She owed Byakuran for this. Hell she'll buy the man the lifetime supply of marshmallows as gratitude for this request she had asked him for. Thanks to him, what was rightfully hers will finally be revenged for being painfully torn away. All she needed to do was kill the person who was originally supposed to be the target. Yes it was cruel of her for holding the revenge this long and planning on her kin's blood. But because of her, she was thrusted into a world that her _aunt _had been in years ago before Fiore had killed her. Though it doesn't seem like the apple falls far from the tree since her daughter had no problem in joining them after claiming she hated them._

_"Mio piccolo bucaneve,*" Fiore whispered breathlessly after hearing her name being called again. She looked back at the crumpled paper that hadn't met its destination a gave a menacing grin. "Aspettarmi.**"_

* * *

**Hey mina thanks for reading this! Please tell me in the review and tell me how you guys like this chapter of** _Of Magic and Dances_**! Though did Tsuna seem a bit OOC? **

***"My little snowdrop,"**

****"Wait for me."**


	34. Chapter 32

_**Welcome back! Hope you guys enjoy! Please don't forget to review!**_

_**Today marks a year since I started of Magic and Dances =) There'll be a special surprise for you guys in this chapter :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR but I do own my characters**_

* * *

"What was that octopus-head!" My eyes shot open and a small groan escaped my mouth. My hand flew to my head to try and soothe the throbbing.

"N-Nii-san... and Gokudera-kun." I sat up blinking slightly and turned to see the past Ryohei and Gokudera in a glaring contest.

"Shut up." I hissed lowly still holding onto my head. "It's common courtesy to be quiet while someone's asleep."

They all turned to me in surprise. Ryohei grinned at me. "You're here too Yukiko!" My hands tightened and a moan left my mouth at his loud voice. Damn you Sasagawa. Damn you!

"Sounds like you're having fun." Someone stated. I turned my head slightly to see Yamamoto up holding his head as well.

"Ya-Yamamato! You're awake! Are you okay?" Tsuna exclaimed. My head throbbed even more and I clenched my head tightly. Why won't they stop yelling? Damn them. Damn them all to hell!

"Yeah somehow." He replied smiling. Oh there is a God! At least someone knows how to use their inside voice.

I brought my knees up and placed my head in between them. Pain pain go away, return some other day...scratch that, don't ever come back. Stay far away from me. Go torture some other poor soul.

"O-Oh Sasagawa-senpai, you came too." Yamamoto said. My head shot up and I nearly knocked myself out whenever pain shot through my body. Damn it!

"Yeah though I really don't know what's going on." Ryohei stated a bit confused.

"I'd said I'd explain it to you later!" Gokudera yelled at him making my head throb. A vein appeared on my fist as I held it up. Next person to yell, I swear I am beating the shit out of them. I don't care who it is!

"I won't understand later! Do it now!" The vein grew bigger.

""There's no way you're slow brain will get it now!" A few more joined it.

"What do mean my slow brain?" They were all pulsing now. Even a few were on my head. This is enough!

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" I screamed shooting out of the bed. Everyone looked back at me, but I stared at the stretcher in total confusion. I tilted my head and stared. And stared. And stared.

"How did I get on the stretcher?" I asked finally still staring at the stretcher. I looked back from Annerie's stretcher to mine. I repeated the process for a while.

"I-I did." Tsuna mumbled really lightly that I almost missed it. I looked at him then to the stretcher then to Annerie's stretcher. A sheepish smile appeared on my face as I scratched my cheek embarrassedly.

"Ah thanks. I must've fell asleep." I let out a small laugh. Way to go Yukiko. Wait if he put me on the stretcher...then that means he had to carry me. I let out a small cough feeling my face heat up.

"Pathetic." Akane muttered low enough for me to hear. I spun around and glared at her. She returned the favor and soon electricity appeared between the two of us. She grunted and looked away from me.

"This is time-travel," Spanner muttered looking at Gokudera and Ryohei when they began to fight again. "That is impressive."

Akane snorted lightly and turned her nose up. I shook my head lightly at her. I knew that she was impressed as well but her pride was too big for her to even ask Irie about it. I sighed and crossed my arms. I don't get why she is even restraining herself. Soon her curiosity will grow bigger than her pride.

"With Sasagawa's arrival means that the Vongla Rings have been assembled." Kusukabe cut in. I glanced at him before surveying the room. He was right. We were all finally together.

"That's why he was brought here." Irie said. "In order to defeat Byakuran-san, we need all of the Guardians and the Vongola Rings, and they'll need to master their respective Box Weapons. However you still don't have a Box Weapon."

I stared at him as he walked up to the white device. He place his hands on it and that certain part began to glow.

"Now I will pass it to you." I stared up at it in amazement and watched as the core of the device begin to open.

"Accept the power left to you from the Vongola Boss of this era." A golden cylinder appeared and something shot out of it. It landed in Tsuna's hands with the sky-flame covering it.

"This is..." Tsuna stared down at the box. "The Vongola Box."

"This is the Vongola Box the current Vongola Tenth left for you. But...you still can't use it right now. Your current Vongola Sky Ring still can't open that box yet. If you want the ring to open that box, you'll need 7 Arcobaleno seals."

I glanced over to Reborn and Lal Mirch. That's what they were called wasn't it? But why 7 if there's 8 Guardians?

"I see." Reborn muttered. "After Tsuna won over the battle for the Ring with Xanxus, he was officially accepted as the Vongola Successor."

"What does it mean? Make it simpler, Reborn. Why are there only 7 seals and not 8?" Tsuna asked turning to the hitman. "Hey say it, Reborn."

"But what do you mean by the 7 Arcobaleno Seals are needed if there's 8 Guardians?" I asked Irie.

"The 7 Vongola Rings you have, excluding the Snow Ring, also the 7 Arcobaleno Pacifiers, and the 7 Mare Rings; these form the 7^3 , they have a deep indestructible bond. The Arcobaleno voluntarily dedicated themselves to protect the 7^3. That is why the 7 Arcobaleno Seals are needed to reveal the Vongola Ring's true power."

"But!" Tsuna cut in. "But in this era, besides Reborn, the other Arcobaleno are already..."

"That is why you must get 7 seals."

"That doesn't explain why there is only 7 and not 8." I said getting their attention. "Wouldn't this all be messed up because I'm the eighth Guardian and there is no Snow Mare Ring or another Arcobaleno?"

"The reason why there is only 7 is because the Snow Ring was forbidden; there was no reason to bother with an eighth Arcrobaleno if there wasn't even an eighth Guardian." Akane answered.

"But wouldn't that make the Tri-ni-set incomplete?" A scratchy voice asked. I spun as relief flooded through my body. Alba was okay.

"That's why there's a Snow Mare Ring. As for the eighth Arcobaleno," She looked at Lal Mirch. "She fits the profile. Even if she wasn't a full Arcobaleno, she still became one. But there was no such thing in the past so the Snow Attribute is disregarded."

"Then if the Varia didn't steal the other half of the Snow Ring," Tsuna commented, "Yukiko wouldn't be in this, and there wouldn't be another Mare Ring." My eyes widened. If it wasn't for the Varia then I could have had–

"If you're meaning that she would have not been involved in the Mafia again, and would have had a normal life, then yes." Akane answered. "They had a choice in joining your family," She nodded her head to everyone else, "but Yukiko didn't really have a choice. After running away from this world, she ended up making a circle. If it was someone else she would have said no in an instant."

Akane don't do this. Please I'm begging you to just shut your mouth.

"What do you mean?" Gokudera hissed. I looked away from the big brown eyes that were starring at me regretfully.

"She owed him. She wanted to protect him. It was his fault that she's in this again. The one thing she so desperately tried to runaway from."

"I made that decision on my own!" I protested. Akane's eyebrow arched up. "It wasn't Tsuna's fault that I'm here right now. It was my decision to get back in this world."

"Are you sure about that?" She smirked at me. I looked away from her. It really was my decision. She and Hiro were the reason why I made this decision. "You're just saying that because he's right here. Wouldn't want to make it seem like he's the bad guy right?"

I looked at him feeling my heartbreak slowly. He was staring at me with such guilt that it seemed a bit hard to breathe. He didn't believe me that I made the decision myself.

"The day you two crossed paths, was the day that she was doomed to live in the lies and darkness of the mafia again."

"IT WAS BECAUSE OF YOU AND HIRO THAT I JOINED!" I screamed at her, taking everyone by surprise. I took a few big breaths not letting my eyes leave hers. If she wanted to place the blame on him, she'll have to kill me first. She'll learn the reason why I did decide to join. "I never wanted to do it. I never did want to kill them. But...but you guys said if it was for Reina it'll be okay." Tears slipped down my face. "I-It was just until we found the family that did that to her! Yet you guys lied to me! He's been dead for years; killed by our hands and yet you guys still acted like he was still alive! Do you know how long I've been tormented by my dreams that are just memories? Their screams still echo in my ears! You don't know how sometimes after our missions I would stay in the bathroom scrubbing my hands for hours because I can still feel their blood. I would even get into act that it was normal and it was okay, but it wasn't! Why do you think I let the Russel Family catch me so easily? Why do you think I let myself stay at their hideout, letting two people get away along with the other Orphan members, as I detonated the bombs? You guys made me hate myself. I wanted to kill myself so bad; being blown up didn't seem that horrible. At least it'll be quick in painless."

"Yukiko..."

I clenched my hands and wiped away my tears furiously. They didn't need to see me being so weak. It was a mistake even letting my emotions slip through.

"So don't you dare blame him for something you guys did. It was a mistake of my future-self to even trust you." I hissed at her. "But that's a mistake that I won't even take."

She took a step back looking at me with hurt eyes. Though as quick as it came, it disappeared, replaced by the emotionless eyes she had years to practice on. She let out a small cough and looked away from me.

"Forgive our outburst." She said stoically. "Please continue on Irie."

"Ah.." He looked between us unsure. Akane nodded her head not meeting anyone's eyes. I looked away from her and bit the inside of my cheek. It was unnecessary for everyone to witness our fight. " Ahem...like I was saying, all of you go back ten years for a certain amount of time."

He wants us to go back? What the hell; he went through all this trouble to get everyone here and now he wants us to go back. Geez make up your mind damn mind.

"T-Ten years back?" Tsuna muttereed. "We can go back ten years ago?" Irie nodded. I sent him a glare. All of this wasn't that necessary then. Yeah the fights and training helped us gain more experience, but all this just to find out we can go back, not necessary at all.

"You'll need to overcome the Arcobaleno trial ten years back and get the 7 seals."

"Arcobaleno trials?"

"What do you mean?"

"The first priority is to get you back ten years. I'll explain it in detail once the preparations are complete. During this time, please go back to your base for the time being."

"Back to the base?" Alba snapped her head over to him.

"It's only for the time being. And bring all the members who time traveled with you back here."

"Kyoko-chan and Haru too?"

Why does she get that suffix? He still has trouble calling me by my nickname! That's a bit unfair. I hit my forehead and shook my head. I shouldn't care if he gives her name a suffix. It shouldn't matter to me that he's willing to call her that, but he has trouble even calling me by my yet it does bother me.

"Once you've gone back and cleared the trials, all your members still need to return here in the future. Of course it includes them." Irie said.

"W-Why is that so?" Tsuna asked.

"If they don't return to this time, Byakuran-san will realize it in one day. If that's so, our plan will be ruined."

"Ne," I started, "aren't you underestimating him just a bit?" He looked at me surprised. "Sure he may be a bit preoccupied after that battle in Italy just happened, but wouldn't he realize sooner or later? What if there were members who recognized that we weren't the same as our future-selves and already reported to Byakuran? Hell think about the people we just fought. They could contact him and tell him that we were our past-selves. Even if Haru and Kyoko come back with us, he will find out."

"Please understand that this a process to beat Byakuran-san."

"_Process?_" I asked icily. "Are we just game pieces to you? If you need help then you got it, just leave the ones who don't belong here out of it! There's no need to spill innocent if something was to happen. You took the risk of taking us here, so take the risk of letting them stay behind."

"If that happens, all of this would be for nothing!" He protested.

"What if they end up getting killed?" I snapped making him shut his mouth. "Then the future Haru and Kyoko would cease to exist. Are you willing to take that chance? I don't care if I end up dying, because honestly there's not many who would care. But them, they have something ahead of them and for sure I'm not letting them be your puppet in this Irie."

"Yukiko." The high voice caught my attention. "Worrying about that is meaningless." My eyes widened. He was wrong. It wasn't meaningless. They shouldn't be caught in this! If something happened to them, they wouldn't even know the cause. Just because Irie needs his game pieces and Tsuna needs motivation doesn't mean they can play with people's lives!

"Cool down Yukiko." Alba said softly to me. I glared at the ground. How could I? They're willing to let innocent people get caught up this. It..it isn't right! This wasn't right. What the hell are they doing? Why...why do they think it'll be okay? It won't be. It would be our fault if something happened to them. Can't they see it would be safer if they stayed back in the past?

"Heh it doesn't matter who the people are Kaichou, they're all the same either way." Akane mumbled softly to where only I could hear it. I sent her a dark glare.

"Don't you dare talk to me about people being the same." I said bitterly.

"Kaichou, they may have taken you out of the Organization, but they can't take out the hatred from you nor our principles."

"Don't call me that."

"Would you rather me call you _Yukai_?"

"_Don't_."

"You joined because we kept killing innocents but how are they any different? Bringing citizens who hardly know about the mafia and who's in it. Isn't that unmoral too? Why do they get the special treatment; besides you weren't even supposed to exist. If anything, you could have had a normal life. You still can if you leave them."

"And then do what?" I spat out angrily. "Join _you_ guys again? I rather die."

"You don't have to join us again. We're in the Vindice Prison remember? We'll still be there for a long time. You'll have your chance to be normal."

"Just get the hell away from me."

"Think about it." She smirked at me before walking off. I glared at the floor angrily. She was right in so many ways. But even if I disagree with their decision, I can't just abandon them when they need me. Not right now...but after we're done with this...now that's a different matter. Akane was right, I wasn't even supposed to exist as a Guardian. After this I could give back that Snow Ring and disappear for good. I could finally be normal.

"If the current Era and this Era Tsunayoshi-kun's and the others appear at the same time, space time would collapse and this world will perish." Irie voiced. My head snapped up realizing the analyzing stare that I was receiving. "That's why I place my bets on you guys. Our only choice is to let you official Vongola Ring possessors risk this situation."

"Then wouldn't going back Ten years and defeating Byakuran settle everything?" Kusakabe asked. Ah a smart one appeared!

"That is also impossible. As I said before, defeating Byakuran-san in this Era is the only way to seal his powers."

"Come to think of it, Tsuna." Reborn cut in. "Before returning to the base, there is something important you need to ask Shouichi about." He turned to the red-head. "Irie Shouichi, I can see that you really plan to beat Byakuran, but are you going to join our Family?"

Eh? Are you seriously going to ask him that question?

"I can?" He asked confused causing Gokudera to get mad. I sighed softly and ran my fingers through my hair. It seems he was serious about asking that.

"I'm deciding to stick with you." Spanner voiced in. "Hire me, Vongola."

"Ah about that, I'm want in on this too." Akane said taking me by surprise. "Yukiko needs a trainer that knows her weaknesses and can help her overcome it. I'm only interested in her progress, but if you need me I'm willing to lend a hand."

"First off, I'm her trainer not you." Alba hissed. "Secondly, I thought you hated the mafia and the only reason you joined the Millefiore is for Hiro wasn't it? You don't need to join the Vongola."

"It was the request of the future Yuki. She asked me to try it out if I ever came out of this alive, despite knowing that I would reject. But after viewing everything first-hand I can see why she wanted me to join."

"What's that?"

"A secret."

"What's your decision Tsuna?" Reborn asked. Tsuna spun around flustered.

"You always leave these situations for me to settle!"

"Deciding things is what the Boss is supposed to do."

Tsuna glared at Reborn. No I'm serious he actually _glared_ at Reborn. But that doesn't matter. He shouldn't let Akane join.

"As I said, I have no intentions in joining the mafia." He replied looking away. I sighed sadly. Are you still going to deny it Tsuna? In this Era you're already the tenth boss of the Vongola. Why do you even try to deny it now? "And frankly, I got fooled by Irie-san very badly. It does make me hesitant." Irie began to squirm slightly. "But he had solveed many of our difficulties for the sake of us. So, from today, please continue to lend us your strength!" Irie beamed and Tsuna turned to Spanner. "You too, Spanner." He looked at Akane troubled. "Although ten years ago you tried to kill us, you did help Alba and Yukiko. And...you were right when you said it was my fault about Yukiko getting involved."

"Didn't I say it wasn't your fault?" I intervened. I glared at him. I don't get why he was believing what she said.

"She's right though. If it wasn't for me then you wouldn't be in the mafia."

"That was my choice to make. Just because it was you, made my choice be a bit biased!"

"But Yukiko...it is my fault. You wouldn't have to worry about the mafia if you didn't join. You being here; it's my all my fault." I clenched my hands. If he didn't want me to be here then so be it.

"Fine then." I said coolly meeting his eyes. "After we beat Byakuran and return to the past, I'm leaving the Family. I'll give back the Snow Ring and leave. You won't have to be worried about me being in the mafia and I won't try to rebuild Orphan. Is that better for you Sawada-san?"

* * *

**Hey mina thanks for reading this! Please tell me in the review and tell me how you guys like this chapter of** _Of Magic and Dances_**! Do you like my surprise? =) **


	35. Chapter 33

_**Welcome back! Hope you guys enjoy! Please don't forget to review!**_

_**Woopa: I think everyone kind of has an idea that she loves him except them two. All the future characters know about it, and Reborn wouldn't let such a fact get past him. Mostly it's Yukiko and Tsuna who are oblivious to the fact. Well actually it's mostly Tsuna.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR but I do own my characters**_

* * *

"So you're mad now." Alba stated giving me a sideways glance. I sent her a glare. What makes her think that? I'm peachy right now. "I mean yeah your boyfriend kind of ju-"

"He's not my boyfriend!" I yelled at her. I grabbed the bandages and wrapped them around my stomach. I winced lightly from the ointment and made sure not to make them so tight.

"Hai hai. Anyways, were you serious?"

"He doesn't want me here then so be it."

"He wasn't saying that. He was just saying it was his fault and you wouldn't be in the mafia and so on...oh."

"I told him it wasn't his fault!"

"Geez chill out; the pillow did nothing to you. Besides aren't you hungry. You were so pissed off you ignored everyone, even I-Pin and Lambo."

I sighed. I felt bad for acting that way towards. I really did. It wasn't _their _fault that Tsuna was such an idiot. I pulled a shirt over my head, careful not to hurt my wound even more. A frustrated groan left my mouth. Stupid Tsuna!

"No I'm fine." I coughed slightly feeling my throat burn. I didn't have to look down at my hand to see what was there. For some reason it wouldn't just go away.

"Aiyah!" She screeched jumping up for a second. I looked up at her startled not knowing what to do or say. She ran towards my dresser and yanked one of the drawers out. I stared at the drawer sympathetically. It was a surprise she didn't break it.

"Care to explain why you scared the shit out of me there Annerie?" I asked. She turned to me with a smirk.

"Just a lover's quarrel, that's all." Her smirk widened and I stared at her confused. What the hell is that supposed to me. "Well unlike you I'm hungry. I'll come and get you whenever you guys are going back to Melone."

"Ah," I stood up, wary of my wounds, "I'll go with you."

"I thought you weren't hungry." She mocked me lightly. We walked out of the room. I gave a small snort.

"I'm not. It's on the way to the elevator. I was gonna train for a bit."

She gave me an incredulous look. "Are _you_ an _idiot_? We just _came_ back from _fighting_. Do you want to _die_?"

"Iie." I laughed slightly. "Alex taught me that magic was the best thing to let your emotions go wild." A soft smile formed on my face at the memory. Fun, crazy Alex was such the polar opposite of the stern, poised Reina. They were always the ultimate couple at being at each other's throat every five seconds.

"You don't talk about them much." She commented. We stopped in front of the kitchen.

"Ah Alba-san, Yukiko-san, did you guys come to eat?" Kyoko smiled to us. I looked away from her. It was a bit unnerving to see her right now. My stomach tightened in agreement.

"Only me." Alba replied. She turned to me. "We'll talk later, ne?"

I nodded before saying goodbye to her and the others. I still had yet to make eye contact with any of them. A soft sigh escaped my lips as I walked away from them. I kept my eyes to the ground as I recognized the feeling. It was a feeling I hadn't had for a long time; jealousy.

"Y-Yukiko!" My head snapped up. Our eyes met for a brief second before I looked away.

"We were just about to go eat." Yamamoto smiled at me. "Aren't you going to eat?"

"I was going to train since I wasn't hungry." I replied softly.

"Train?" Tsuna exclaimed. "But we just came from the Melone base."

I sent him a forced smile. "Just working on tricks is all. Practice makes perfect you know."

"Stupid woman, are you trying to kill yourself?"

"Ne, ne Yuki-nee, show Lambo some more tricks!" He beamed at me. I sent him a small smile.

"Hai hai Lambo-kun."

"B-But you shouldn't overwork yourself Yukiko." Tsuna said worriedly. A pang went through me.

"Iie. Alex told me to practice whenever I get the chance. I can't let him down you know." I smiled at them. "Ah I better hurry if I want to get enough practice. See you guys later."

I rushed past them ignoring the concerned stares. They wouldn't have to worry about me much longer. Just one less person they'll have to look after...but why does the thought make me bit sad? I'm going to get what I finally wanted. Shouldn't I be happy?

I coughed slightly and stepped into the elevator. I glanced at my charms where my fans lay in their dormant form. It'd been a while since I last practiced dancing. Perhaps I should try that as well. I looked down at what I was wearing. I had changed out of my clothes and into a light blue tank with black capri sweats. It was fitting enough for me to dance in.

The elevator door opened and I walked out. A frowned lightly when I saw how empty the room was. If I wanted to practice I would need some music. I really rather not focus on my heartbeat. Its' been a bit weird lately.

"Oh well." I muttered to myself. I walked towards the middle of the room and took of my fan charms. I tossed them up watching as they became regular fans. I caught them before spinning them.

"Come one, come all!" I announced loudly. "To Kaichou's one day, and one day only performance!"

I threw the fans up with a slight laugh and moved out of the way.I clasped my hands together and blew into them. When I opened my hands there was a miniature hat in my hand. I glanced noticing that the fans were almost near the floor. Quickly, I spun the hat towards them, the hat grew bigger little by little and when the fans connected with it, instead of colliding to the floor the fans bounced off instead.

"Ma ma, I'm getting a bit rusty." I mused catching one of the fans as the hat disappeared. The other fan had bounced up into the air. A soft sigh escaped my mouth as I opened up the fan. Doing this by myself was a bit nostalgic. Training by myself, trying to think of new tricks to show Alex.

I snapped my fingers making the other fan disappear. When it didn't appear in my hand like I planned, I looked up with a quizzical expression and turned around.

"Now where could it have gone?" I murmured softly. I turned around again making it look like I was searching somewhere. Suddenly, I hit my palm softly. I reached behind my ear, and to a bit of my surprise, my hat was there instead.

A cough left my mouth and I laughed just a bit. I really was rusty.

I reached into the hat and pulled out a rabbit. I frowned slightly. I reached in again only to pull out a rope made of bandannas. I kept pulling trying to get the rope to run out. An exasperated groan left my mouth.

"What the _hell_ are you _doing_?" I jumped up just as the rope ended. Annerie stared at me with her eyebrow arched up. A sheepish laugh left my mouth.

"Ne Annerie, may I have my fan back?"

"_What?_"

"Check in your pocket."

"Damn it" She began to say some unintelligible words, very loudly might I say. She checked her pant pockets and sent me a glare. "You bitch."

"Your other pockets." I deadpanned. She sent me another glare before reaching into her jacket pocket. Her glare disappeared and I smirked pulling my hat down just a bit. I really needed to practice more.

"Why the hell is there a _bird_ in my_ pocket_?" She growled out. My eyes widened slightly. Damn it! The blird shirped happily not noticing the dark aura around Annerie. Wait...is that bird Hibird?

I sneezed lightly into my hands. I stared at my hands before a laugh left my mouth. That was definitely new.

"What are you-" She cut herself off with a small snicker when she what was in my hand. It was my fan in its' dormant form. This was definitely new. Only one person I knew was able to make things like that happen. A small familiar pain hit me.

My eyes widened slightly. My game of charades was finally over. So this was what they all had meant. This was the other type of it. Why now of all times did it have to happen? Why couldn't happen another time with a different person?

"I..." I stared at charm sadly. 'I feel like I lost something important."

My hand closed around the charm tightly. "I haven't felt this way since..."

"Reina and Alex?"

I nodded. I heard her sigh before her hand touched mine. I looked up at her. She opened her mouth to say something, but shut it a second afterwards.

"I feel like I've lost my touch."

"It'll be okay Yuki."

I looked up at her. She was wrong. It wasn't going to be okay.

"The pain..." I murmured softly to where she could hear. My hand touched my chest softly where my heart was. "It hurts, but it's not physically hurt. Love is cruel."

"When did you realize?" She asked a bit surprised.

"Honestly just now, but," I replied closing my hand into a fist. "I...I think I always knew, but I didn't want accept it." I forced a smile on. "Besides I'll be free of the mafia! Anyways this is just some puppy love that'll go away sooner or later."

My stomach growled making me blush slightly. "Ne, I'm going to go eat." I walked away from her barely catching her last words.

"I don't think it's that simple."

* * *

A small yawn escaped my lips. My eyes slid over to Akane and relief swept through me. She managed to fix her arm.

She walked over towards me. I narrowed my eyes slightly. Is she stupid? Why the hell is she coming over here if she knows I'm pissed off at her.

"Take care." She patted my head awkwardly. My jaw went slack. What the hell happened to her while we were gone? "Don't overexert your body, when it's like this."

"Where the hell is Akane?" I asked suspiciously. She glared at me.

"Forget it." She turned and stalked off. I stared after her in disbelief. Seriously what the hell happened to her while we were gone? Did she drink something funny?

"I hope you guys won't reveal any information about the future i nthe past." Irie commented taking my attention of of Akane. "It's been a few months since you all arrived to this era. Between Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun's and Sasagawa Ryohei's arrival to the future, only 3 days elapsed. I'm sure you all will be in doubt about the difference, but I would like you to say that you all went on a picnic and got lost. As for you Yukiko-san..."

"It's okay." I forced a smile on. "I'll think of something. That's one of my expertise."

"A notorious liar?" Gokudera sneered. My smile fell a bit before I looked at him.

"Yeah if you want to be an ass about it." I hissed lowly.

"Ano...everyone thinks you transferred and moved back with your mom." Tsuna added softly. I nodded not looking at him.

"That's fine. You'll just need to cover up for you 3 day disappearance." Irie continued. "The Arcobaleno's Trial will last week. Even if there is no eighth Arcobaleno, you'll still need to take the trials Yukiko-san." I nodded. "I'll make preparations your return here."

A week eh? If it was rumored that I moved in with my mom, there's a chance that the old hag is still there. More than likely she is, considering the request Ai had asked me before I was taken away. Maybe then I could figure out what was going on with me.

"Listen up," I looked over to him," I don't mean to scare you, but you all will need to clear the trials in one week. If you don't get the 7 seals in one week, the current seals you got will become useless. And also losing the hope of defeating Byakuran-san. Although this is a big gamble, but I've no choice but to count on you all."

Lambo and I-Pin ran in. Kyoko and Haru were behind them. I clenched my hands tightly only to have Lambo jump on me. I caught him in time with I-Pin scolding him.

"Alala!" Lambo grinned at me. "Lambo feels generous today. You'll become my onee-san!"

"E-Eh?"

"Onee-san show Lambo a trick!"

"Lambo that no nice!" I-Pin scolded.

I sweat dropped. Lambo ignored her and grabbed my hair. He began to yank it lightly and started to chant, "Show Lambo a trick!"

"L-Lambo stop that hurts." I said grabbing onto his hand. He only protested. A sigh escaped my lips.

"Lambo if you don't stop, I'm not showing you any tricks!" I said sternly. He froze and looked up at me with big eyes. His eyes began to water.

"B-But since Lambo is going to listen to his onee-san," I hurried not wanting him to cry. "I'll show you a trick when we get back."

He let out a cheer let go of my hair. I smiled down at him then looked at I-Pin. "You can see the trick too I-Pin. In fact, how about I make trick just for you guys huh?"

They both cheered, and eerily enough I could feel someone staring at me. Though it's probably Akane. I'm just being a bit paranoid that's all.

I looked up catching Tsuna's eyes. He looked down immediately afterwards and I couldn't help but sigh softly.

"I'm fine. Besides, I kind of want to go out with bang!" I smiled at him, ignoring the sinking feeling in my stomach. He looked up at me, a small smile on his face. I looked away immediately trying to calm down my racing heart.

"Then you'll be on your way then." Irie concluded. He turned to Spanner who nodded and turned to his computer. Akane looked up at me and stuck up three fingers. My eyes widened slightly. It had been forever since I had last seen that. Only four people knew what that meant, excluding me.

In reply, I held up two fingers as the white device began to glow brightly. Her smile was the last thing I saw, before the bustling shopping district appeared in my vision.

We walked slowly looking everywhere. My eyes caught site of the dance studio, _Starlit Melody_. I couldn't but smile. Aya was going to have a heart attack when I show up.

"Yukiko-san where are you going?" Kyoko's voice brought me back, making notice that I was walking towards the studio. I gave sheepish grin and rubbed the back of my head.

"Sorry guys, but I have to see Aya, my dance instructor. She'll be thrilled to know I'm back."

"Hahii! You dance?"

I opened my mouth to say something but someone already beat me to it.

"She does. She was one of my best dancers, and is supposed to be in Kyoto right now." I spun around to see Aya grinning. Groceries were in her arms.

"A-Ah this is Aya-sensei. Aya-sensei these are my friends." I couldn't help but feel a bit proud after what she said. Everyone introduced themselves, but she stared at Tsuna for a moment. A big smile appeared on her face.

"So _you're _the infamous Tsuna!"

"N-Nani?"

"Haha!" I forced out pushing Aya away from them. "We have so much to catch up on. Let's go!" She laughed before suddenly stopping.

"Don't think you can get away with just up and leaving us cold Yukiko." I laughed nervously. She said goodbye to everyone and walked inside the studio. I turned back to them.

"Just come and get me when you need me I guess." I said. "I'll be here or at home if you need me. Ja Ne."

"M-Matte Yukiko." I looked at him. He stared at me guiltily.

"Don't worry about it. I was thinking about leaving after the the whole battle with Xanxus you know." I turned away and walked away from them. I grabbed my chest, wondering why it was him. Fate is so cruel.

* * *

**Hey mina thanks for reading this! Please tell me in the review and tell me how you guys like this chapter of** _Of Magic and Dances_**! Blahh...this kind of sucked.. Next chapter'll be better!...I hope. By the way if you like Ouran High School Host Club, you should check out my friend's fanfic _Being Rich Isn't As Cracked Up As You Think!_**


	36. Chapter 34

_**Welcome back! Hope you guys enjoy! Please don't forget to review!**_

_**ReaderWorm101: Thank you! I'm glad that you really like this story. =) Thanks for your support and I'll try my hardest to update weekly. I've just been a bit busy, and I'm currently with my family in El Paso. I hope this chapter is to your liking! **_

_**For all those who reviewed, added this to your favorites and/or story alerts, I just want to say that I love you guys for sticking with me for so long! Even if it did take a while for the romance to bud, and for one of to **_finally _**realize what they feel, I owe you guys! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR but I do own my characters**_

* * *

The house was empty. Aya told me, that the old hag had left, but honestly I didn't want to believe her. Though staring at this empty house, made it even more true. The part of me that hoped she was still here died. Even Aki was gone. No trace of them left.

"Tadaima." I whispered softly. I don't even know why I hoped for a reply.

Why does it hurt? I shouldn't be hurt. I should be used to this by now...but I'm not. You would think years of killing, watching people die, having the ones I care about leave me would harden me. It didn't. It should have but it didn't. Kaimi-sama knows why it didn't, I just wish I knew too.

I trudged up the stairs before going to my room. The door was closed. I gulped slightly before opening the door. It was the exact same way I had left it. My hand fell from the handle as I saw the small dust that collected on my drawer and desk. Had any of them came in when the Vindice had taken me?

A soft sigh escaped my lips and I turned away from my room. I walked down the stairs and out of the house, placing the key in its respective hiding place. It was a bit too depressing staying here by myself. Maybe I could ask Aya if it was alright that I could stay one night with her.

I glanced up and my jaw went slack. There she stood in all her glory, with a dango hanging out of her mouth and groceries in her arms; Annerie Alba. She ate the rest of her dango, staring at me with an emotionless expression.

"You're back." She commented before walking past me. "Did you lock the door?"

"E-_Eh_?"

"Ah you did. Smart move, but you need to find a better place to put your key." She set the groceries down.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked still trying to comprehend the situation.

"Ah well Momoko-sama and Aki decided to go to Kyoto for some odd reason from what I know, at least a month ago from what I've been told. Ai is out on a date." She deadpanned like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"That still doesn't explain why _you're_ here at _my_ house."

"I'm living here. Didn't think you were coming back Scaredy."

"_Scaredy_?"

"Yeah you disappeared on me during our fight. You were gone for like two days."

"The house doesn't even look like someone's been living in it." I started to cough into my hand. When I stopped, I stared at the blood. I clenched my hands.

"I know that's why I went to go get some food. Did ya fix everything you needed to?"

"Huh?"

"Between you and Sawada-sama. I mean you love him right? Rumors from down under, is that you two are lovers or something like that. I can see where they got the idea. I mean _the _Lady Kaichou suddenly switching sides to join the side of next boss of the Vongola, very _scandalous_ if you ask me."

"I-I do not love him! And we're not lovers!"

"The blush says it all. Can you cook? Because I suck and I'm hungry."

A vein appeared on my hand as my eye twitched slightly. Though inside, I felt the exact opposite. Even if it was _her, _I didn't mind. It's nice to know that she'll be here. A sigh escaped my lips and I shook my head slightly.

"I. Really. Don't. "

"Feelings mutual. Didn't answer my question though."

I glared at her feeling a bit annoyed. How this current Annerie formed into the future one, I'll never know.

"Not that well. Is Ai here?"

"Yeah and she sucks as well. Damn it, I'm going to starve from now on."

I rolled my eyes and turned away, before walking off. Annerie didn't notice or didn't care as she made no acknowledgement about it, I'm going with the latter. My eyes stayed glue the ground, letting my feet lead me to wherever I was heading too.

What is wrong with me? So what if I'm going to leave everyone after we get rid of Byakuran? It's not like they're going to miss me. Besides it's not like this is going to be the worst decision in my life, right? Right?

"ARGH!" My fist flew into the wall by me. My eyes narrowed slightly and a large crater formed on the wall. My shoulders slumped. What the hell is wrong with me? Ever since I came here, my emotions have been out of control and confusing me. Tsuna's just my friend. So I like him more than a friend big deal. I'll get over it...maybe. ARGHH! All this lo-liking stuff is just so damn complicated. For the sake of my sanity it's best that I _do _leave.

My fingers ran through my hair as a soft sigh escaped my mouth. I'm going insane over a boy...great. My head tilted back, and my eyes stared at the blue sky.

Mom why aren't you here when I need you? Why couldn't _you _be the one that saved me from the Vindice? I still don't know the reason why left me. From what I know, you left me to save some other girl. Can you at least tell me how she is more important that your own daughter. If you never left me or we never left Namimori then none of this would've happened to me! I wouldn't have to deal with Orphan! I wouldn't have blood on my hands! Damn it mom, I'm losing my mind here and your not even here to help.

* * *

"YUKI-CHAN!" I stumbled back slightly, wrapping my arms around Ai.

"C-C-Can't breathe." I gasped out through her tight embrace. She let go of me, her eyes watery. I opened my mouth to say something, but the next thing I know my eyes are staring at the wall to my left side. My cheek began to sting lightly as I looked back at her in surprise.

"That's for just leaving without telling us!" She narrowed her eyes, crossing her arms. Distantly I could hear Annerie's snicker. "Do you know how worried I've been? I almost killed Tsuna-san because he wouldn't tell me where you were! That's pretty cold of him don't you think? Just because you guys are good friends doesn't me he only has to know where you are! Not even Yamamoto-san and Gokudera-san would tell me. I wanted to visit you and Momoko-san said Tsuna-san knew where you were. I bet you that he wanted to visit you just himself!"

My eyes widen slightly at the girl who was breathing harshly in front of me. She said all that in one breath. What. The. Fuck. This was not was what I was expecting when I came back from my walk.

"You're really dense. If this baka could see it, why couldn't you?" Annerie commented popping a piece of chocolate in her mouth. Ai turned around and glared at her before snatching my arm.

"I'm not that oblivious! Let's go Yuki-chan."

I let her drag me up the stairs a sigh escaping my lips. Was it _that_ obvious? I mean common, it can't be that obvious. Maybe they're just really perceptive about things like this. Yep that is mostly definitely it...I can't be that dense, right? 8 years, and I didn't notice it until now. I am dense.

I'm in love with him. I'm leaving him. I wish I could just go back in time and take back those words I said. But, I was just so angry with everything that the older him did. I mean wouldn't he have considered my feelings on what I thought about bringing innocent people into this horrifying world? Unless, I wasn't there. Unless, he just didn't care about me.

A bitter laugh escaped my lips, barely recognizing myself in one of the guest rooms. The walls were tinted a light green, with a small twin bed in the corner. A white drawer with a mirror was opposite of it. The room was messy, with clothes strewed every where, and crumpled paper piling up.

"Forgive the mess, I just have been really inspired but what I draw hasn't really met up to what I expect." Ai says with an embarrassed face. I wave it off as she sat down on the floor that was clean. She patted the floor in front of her, a smile on her face. I sat down, sitting Indian-style, staring down at my lap.

"It's useless." I muttered softly. There was no way he would ever like me back that way. He was in love with Kyoko and I can't blame him. She was everything I'm not. She also doesn't have a hideous scar adorning her face nor a violent past like mine. It would be a miracle if he even cared about me in that way. There's not point in hoping that he would. I don't deserve someone as sweet as him.

"What's useless?" Ai asked confused. A dejected sigh escaped my lips and my shoulders slumped. Maybe it was best that I was leaving. I doubt that he would really want me to stay anyways.

"Everything."

"Oooh. it's that isn't it." She drawled out with a knowing smile. I stared at her, brushing my middle bang out of my eye. Her eyes began to sparkle slightly and the next moment our nose are barely grabs my face, the other hand holding my bang to the side, and turns it slightly. A small giggle escaped her lips as she let go of my face and shoots up. She practically flew to her drawer and back.

"Let's see." She mumbled grabbing my head again. The bang that had fell back across my nose was roughly pulled to the side again. She smiled brightly and held out a light blue barrette. Then she placed the blue barrette on before pulling back.

"Kawaii~"

"Eh?"

"If you leave your hair like this, you look so cute!" She chimed happily. My eyebrow arched up before a small laugh escaped my lips. How the heck did she get to that?

"But," She grabbed my hands, her eyes showing determination. "You owe me, so go on a double date with me."

I fell back, my eyes twitching slightly. That's what that was about? I thought she was going to say something really cool too. I sat up shaking my head.

"Please, I need you to go now that you're back!" She exclaimed. She held out her hands in front of her like she was praying. "Daisuke won't go back out with me, because his friend keeps taking him everywhere looking for some girl he met a while back! We didn't even get to enjoy our date today."

"If that's it then, what makes you think he'll come if he's searching for that girl?" I mused watching tears fall down her face. She straightened up immediately, pushing up her glasses.

"That's easy, we're going to say you're her. He's too much a sweet guy to turn away after he said he'll do it."

"That's cold."

"I know, but hey I really like Daisuke. Wouldn't you want me to do the same, with Tsuna-san?"

I felt my face heat up. Was it really that obvious? How come everyone else noticed but didn't bother saying anything?

"I-I don't-him, no-like that." I stumbled twisting my words around. She stared at me with disbelief. A groan escaped my mouth. I was an idiot.

"You know just because he has a crush on Kyoko doesn't mean anything. If he anything, I think he likes you more." She said softly, patting my knee encouragingly. It was my turn to stare at her in disbelief.

"I'm serious. When you transferred, it was like a part of him died. He moped around for a while, and when ever someone would ask about you his spirits would go down. Seriously, your name was like taboo in that class. He really missed you."

He didn't miss me. He was just guilty about what had happened. It wasn't his fault, but knowing him he would take the blame for it. But why is it that I really hope that it wasn't that and what Ai said? Do I really want to believe her that much, that my own heart is in war with my mind? Damn this love stuff is more complicated. This must be what the future Annerie meant by it wasn't that simple.

"He makes me feel so many things." I whispered. "One moment I'm happy then next I'm furious or sad. My emotions are a mess because of him. I thought this would be simple to deal with."

"Don't we all?" She mused with a soft chuckle. "Yuki-chan, go on the date, just to get your mind off of him. Who knows someone might tell him and it'll make him jealous. But don't worry about it! Tsuna will realize that you guys belong together!"

I smiled at her. Even though I wasn't used to dealing with things like this, it was nice to have someone to talk about it with. Annerie will just rub it in my face about being right about me liking him. The old hag isn't here and kami-sama knows where my mom is or if she is still alive. But, it's really nice to have someone to talk about this. Someone has to keep me sane.

"Arigatou."

"That's what friends do! Now about that date?"

"Fine, but what's his name?"

"Takamara Heiji. His dad just recently opened up a business in jewelry. It was shame that their shop had closed down you know?"

Jewelry? Heiji? Why does that sound so familiar?

"What about the girl he was looking for?"

"Something about how she helped them, when they needed it. He really likes her. Didn't catch her name though."

I nodded my name still wondering how it seemed so familiar. Man, my head must be really messed up about everything if I can't even remember that. I usually have good memory, but I just can't figure why that name seems so familiar.

A sigh escaped my lips. No point in worrying about it now. What I really need to focus is if I'm going to do what Akane had told me or not.

_"You were gone for years. You saved your mother from another famiglia. You fell in love with someone else. But something happened, and you came back. Don't you want a normal life? Choose the path that your future-self chose. Leave this world, and become oblivious to everything else but yourself. Become the one thing you always wanted."_

It's something I could do. Just leave this world and become normal. I even told Tsuna I was going to leave the family. But I don't know anymore. I want to be by his side. I want to be there for him and everyone else. but what had happened in the future, that my future-self left and didn't return? What had happened that made her return back if she already fell in love with someone else?

_"Love makes you do crazy things."_

* * *

**Hey mina thanks for reading this! Please tell me in the review and tell me how you guys like this chapter of** _Of Magic and Dances_**! By the way if you like Ouran High School Host Club, you should check out my friend's fanfic _Being Rich Isn't As Cracked Up As You Think!_**


	37. Chapter 35

_**Welcome back! Hope you guys enjoy! Please don't forget to review! I know I took long on this update guys so please forgive me! Hopefully this chapter will be to your liking.**_

_**..: Haha yeah, blame it on her 'brother' and sister'. Because of them she never did really get to experience the art of love.**_

_**ReaderWorm101: Sorry for taking so long to update. A lot of things have happened and my mind just seemed to blank on me after a recent death in the family.**_

_**For all those who reviewed, added this to your favorites and/or story alerts, I just want to say that I love you guys for sticking with me for so long! Even if it did take a while for the romance to bud, and for one of to **_finally _**realize what they feel, I owe you guys! **_

_**Disclaimer: Let's just say if I owned KHR!...umm how about we don't ;)**_

* * *

_'Go to school or else :) - Reborn'_

The paper crumpled up in my hands as my eye twitched. Was this some kind of joke? Like hell the school knows I'm back. Then there's all that damn paper work to do about transferring back in if I do decide to go. Damn it, if I_ don't_ go, Hibari and his freaky vampire powers will find me with the whole "I'll bite you to death" scenario. Kami-sama you have a very _very _dry sense of humor.

By the way, how the hell did Reborn get in my house? I mean sure finding it outside the door is one thing, but having it stuck on the teddy bear that you _sleep_ with is another thing. Yeah I sleep with a teddy bear, sue me. I mean they're so soft and cuddly with those big doe like eyes. Well not necessarily big, but you get the point.

A yawn escaped my lips as I opened my closet. Thank God that no fucking bats attacked me just because Annerie felt like messing with me. At least it wasn't a rabid raccoon from yesterday-it didn't take to kindly of being locked in my drawer. Bitch thought that I needed to laugh more-how she got the idea beats me-because apparently I need more happiness in my life.

I'm perfectly happy.

...

Screw it. I may not be your average 'happy' person but at least I can smile without looking like I just got stabbed in the stomach with five hundred swords. Yeah I'm talking about you Annerie. Hah you say I need happiness, but you're the one who can't even smile right without causing a major world disaster!

...

I'm going crazy. I'm losing my mind. Maybe if I plea insanity I can just get out of this? Yeah seems like a good idea. I mean if I go up to some crazy house and tell them some crazy story about how I killed mafia people and can make animals come out of boxes, they'll have to take me in.

A sigh escaped my lips as pain hit me. A groan escaped my lips as I changed into the uniform that felt odd on me. I glanced at the clock, annoyed at the fact that it was pain that woke me up earlier than I should have.

I tossed the crumpled paper behind me, grumbling some nonsense as I walked into the hallway. Yes I was annoyed. Why? I get a note from a psychotic baby telling me to go to school. This isn't like me? Why you're right it isn't because I'm in fucking pain right now! It feels like someone stabbed me eight hundred times, pouring lime on it while they twist it around!

"I think Annerie-san already went to the school to talk about you transferring back in."

Damn you Annerie. Damn you to hell.

"Daijabou?"

"Of course I'm fine." I drawled out walking down the stairs. I heard Ai follow after me.

"No need to be sarcastic you know." She mumbled darkly. I stared after her, feeling an all too familiar pain again.

"Sorry," I called after her. She would understand if she ever figures it out. This is something I rather not talk about.

"So about that date~"

A groan escaped my mouth. It's too early to talk about this.

"I called Daisuke and he called Heiji." There was a pregnant pause. "He doesn't believe that we 'found' you."

A grin appeared on my face as I brought out the bacon and eggs. That's the best news I've heard so far. Thank you Heiji for not believing their lies so I won't be forced into a date.

"But we managed to get him to meet you. While you guys get to know each other, Daisuke and I can go on a date! It's a win-win."

I slammed the fridge shut taking in a deep breath. It's six in the morning for heaven's sake! I do not want to talk about dating and guys when I have a problem of my own. It would be cruel of me to go out with a guy when I lo-like! I meant like- someone else.

"Just go get dressed." I growled out getting the pans ready.

"Yuki-chan, just meet him please. He's trying to find one girl out of all the people in Japan! I mean what are the chances that it's someone that even lives here you know."

What are the chances that you're childhood best friend is in the mafia and the candidate for the tenth position of one of the most powerful famiglias? Also, for four years of your life you were killing said mafia people? _Not likely at all._

"Besides, they say when you're in love you become prettier."

I paused in what I was doing for a moment before continuing in cooking the eggs. That was a load of bullshit. There is now way that you would seem prettier if you're in love.

"Why do you think Jun, Saya, and Kira always teased you about having a boyfriend? From what I know, you always kept to yourself when you transferred and entered that dance class. But they told me after a few weeks you began to talk more with them, laughing, and smiling. Same way with school. Now why do you think that is?"

"I'm shy so sue me. I just got comfortable with them and everyone else." I shot back without missing a beat. I placed the eggs onto a plate, before placing the bacon into the pan.

"Shy? The only ones you did talk to was Tsuna-san's friends. Well more like bickering with Gokudera because every time it was just you and Tsuna, you always acted different! It was always awkward between you two, but when that disappeared you became more outgoing!"

I gave a slow shake of my head. To think that I thought I was the crazy one here.

"Life is a mystery Yukiko, you'll never know what is going to happen next."

* * *

I stared up at the sky, a piece of toast in my mouth. I stopped walking, my free hand taking the toast. My eyes closed and I sucked in a big breath.

It was bothering me. What Ai had told me. How nostalgic those words were to me. Did I not tell a sweet lady those same words? Why couldn't I follow my advice then? Why have I changed so much then? When it was just the two of us, I immediately acted by instinct but then she confessed everything to me. A mere stranger that could have killed her right there and then.

Sofia...if you saw me now what would you think of me? I told you more than I should have that night and against my vow to the Orphan I let you and my torturer go free. Are you okay now I wonder.

I swallowed the lump in my throat turning away from the path that I would take to go to school. I'll take Reborn's wrath for not listening to him. This is something that I need.

I'm running away. I always have been running away. Ever since I came here I never truly acted the same. Maybe because I was so used to hiding who I really was that I made it so believable that the person I am now is who I am. Inside, I'm just a scared coward. I took chances to get away and right now that's just what I am doing.

Ever since I was thrown in this I let my acting and emotions get to me. I never did think about everything in my head. Instead I was scared that somehow, someway I would go back to my Orphan facade and end up hurting everyone. A constant nightmare that has haunted me, but what I'm doing is much worse. Like a coward I hid away and when it got tough I try to find a way out.

It wasn't really Tsuna's fault. But it was an opening that I needed. I had so many insecurities and with Akane telling me about something I had wanted the moment I was thrown in this chaos, it was the perfect moment. Doing this is something that the younger me would have never done. I face everything head on, even as Kaichou I had done that, but never dared to leave for fear they would kill those close to me. Yet now what is my excuse?

When he was younger, I was his only friend. I always protected him from the bullies. I helped him with whatever I can not caring if the option was out of my league, thank Kami it wasn't. So why now is it different? What's stopping me from doing what I strived to do back then?

"I heard." A slurred voice mused. My eyes widened and I turned around. A bark escaped the dogs mouth before I was tackled to the ground. A bright smile spread on my face as she licked my face happily. A laugh escaped the old woman's mouth, a smirk prominent on her features.

They're back. The old hag and Aki are back.

"Are you stupid girl?" She asked staggering towards us. I pushed AKi of me gently and sat up, embarrassed at how anyone could have seen me. I ran my fingers through Aki's fur, dully noting at how it seemed shaggier than before.

"Leaving the family yet again." She snorted giving me a mock glare. "Are you too stupid to make up your mind?"

A sigh escaped my lips and I stood up, patting away the dirt. I looked up and stared at the old woman hiding a smile. It was good to see her again. But I wasn't about to go running into her arms and cry.

"Don't have to tell me what a fool I am old hag." I spat out crossing my arms. She stared at me in amusement before a bark of laughter left her mouth.

"Ah the wonders of a teenager in love."

What the hell? Is it that obvious? I mean come on. Every single one of them!

"I'm not surprise it took you this long." She laughed again, her cheeks flushed. "Back then you were to young to be a seductress. You wouldn't know the first thing about a man, let alone a boy, who would like to court you."

I scoffed glaring at her. I kind of missed this. Notice I use _kind of_.

"Kid, your insecure on who you are. You try to act like someone who'll you want to be, rather than the person who you are. Last time we met, you had no problem about being who you are."

"What a ruthless, killing machine!" I sneered biting back the disgust as I remembered all this things I had done.

"No, someone who is loyal and brave!" She shot back. "Because they were like a brother and sister to you, you stayed with them and despite your beliefs you followed them."

"I was weak!"

"You were brave! Who else could have put the Orphan in shambles other than you? Who else would have let survivors go other than you? Do you know how many lives you saved?"

"Do you know how many I have killed? They're blood are on my hands. I'm a murderer!" I glared at her breathing hard. I straightened up clenching my fists. "Who can love a murderer? I'm just a fake trying to act like I did none of those things. I helped create Orphan. I helped take down famiglias, not caring who died in the process. Now look at me. I've become the one thing I hated. My father must be rolling in his grave right now."

"_Hated_. You don't hate them now. You were a child. Someone exposed to things you saw would have gone the same path. I did the same thing, don't forget that kid. But I'm afraid to say that killing wouldn't be the thing that would make your father roll in his grave. It's how you lost yourself."

I looked up at her sadly. No everything I have done has gone against my father's principles. Even now I bet Reina and Alex must hate me for what I have done.

"He accepted you. That boy was by your side after the Ring Battle. Even though he knew about what you had done he accepted you. When you woke up you tried your hardest to avoid him. Were you scared that he would he only see the murderer and not the girl you are now?"

I looked away. She was right. I ran away. I was scared and ran away like I am going to do after we defeat Byakuran.

"After you were taken by the Vindice he blamed himself." My eyes shot up towards her. "If it wasn't for him, you wouldn't be in the in Vendicare. If it wasn't for him, after you destroyed Orphan by leaving them, you would have had a normal life. You wouldn't have to deal with the mafia again. He blamed himself for your capture. Can you blame him because like you yourself, he blamed himself for things that were out of his control?"

I felt her stare as I looked down on the ground. My body began to trembled slightly. I closed my eyes taking in shot breaths. How oblivious can I be? How many times will I make a fool of myself until I see the truth? I won't do this. No not anymore! I've become so used to bottling my emotions that when it becomes so much I don't know how to approach it. Right now I have to fix the mistake I have done. I can't let myself be blind to what is going on because I'm afraid.

"I wonder," I stated looking back at her with a smirk. "What kind of Guardian would I be if I did?"

Aki let out a howl, nudging my hand for me to pet her again. I smiled down at her.

"Aren't you going to be late for school?"

Oh damn it! I still have to go talk to the teachers and I doubt Hibari will let me off!

* * *

**Hey mina thanks for reading this! Please tell me in the review and tell me how you guys like this chapter of** _Of Magic and Dances_**! **


	38. Chapter 36

**Welcome back! Hope you guys enjoy! Please don't forget to review! I know I took long on this update guys so please forgive me! Hopefully this chapter will be to your liking. It's late, I know it's late, I hate myself for having it so late, but now that I'm back and ready for action, hopefully I'll have the next chapter posted by this week or next week!**

** Life Is A Ray Of Sunshine: Haha sorry about that. And sorry that this was late. I was grounded.**

**ReaderWorm101: Well thank you. I hope this chapter is to your liking even if it was late...a month... =)**

**Lena-chii: it's okay, i've been lacking in not updating actually XD **

**For all those who reviewed, added this to your favorites and/or story alerts, I just want to say that I love you guys for sticking with me for so long! Even if it did take a while for the romance to bud, and for one of to **finally **realize what they feel, I owe you guys! **

**Disclaimer: Let's just say if I owned KHR!...umm how about we don't ;)**

* * *

A soft sigh escaped my lips, clutching the papers in my hand. I adjusted my strap, pulling it farther onto my shoulder, opening the door right after the bell rang. Everyone stared at me, including two new students. I gave a nervous smile, rubbing the back of my head.

"Gomen Sensei, but there was a bit trouble about my transfer papers."

"Ah Zurai-san welcome back." He smiled at me, gesturing to stand by the two students standing up front. "I know this is short notice, but we have now three transfer students joining us today. You all know Zurai-san," I gave a short wave as he turned to the other two. "Please introduce yourself."

"Hariyama Monta." The blond said. The redhead grinned, "Hariyama Himeko, call me Hime." Did-Did she just wink at Gokudera? I stifled back a laugh causing said smoker to glare at me. "It's a pleasure."

"These two are twins and they moved here because of their father's job. Try to help them settle in." Sensei stated.

I frowned sensing someone stare at me. I glanced around the room, my eyes catching a light brown. Immediately he ducked his head down causing me to sigh. I really screwed up. But...why do I still get that feeling? My head turned sharply catching Hariyama's eyes. The way the blond was staring at me so openly was beginning to unnerve me.

"Zurai-san, your previous seat is still free." Sensei supplied. I nodded towards him and gave a bow before walking over to my seat. I dropped my bag on the desk looking two seats over. Tsuna gave me a nervous smile before quickly looking away. Another sigh escaped my lips, looking over to where the blond was. He turned and met my stare. My frown deepened. This was going to be a long day.

I sat down, casting my glance towards the window. Another sigh escaped my lips as I turned my attention back towards sensei.

Perhaps it was best that I told Tsuna that I was leaving the family. I told him before when I had been Yukai, but now I feel a bit reluctant to even leave. However, I know right now this is the best choice. I haven't completely gotten rid of my baggage and just like before it will get in the way. If I am truly going to be the Snow Guardian for him, then I must have no qualms about the mafia. I must clear away anything from the past that will hold me back.

Maybe I'm a fool for thinking about this or even going to try, but I just know I need to do this. It's only right for both of us and the family that I join without any doubts in my mind. I must agree and join fully instead of partly...I just hope he could understand that at least.

I don't know when and I don't know how, but I will come back to join, if they accept me back. By then, hopefully, I would be ready to join. I wouldn't question the way he does things anymore nor will I have any doubt in him. Yeah I would give my life for his in a heartbeat, but it's the mafia that stalls me. Even though I rather not say it, I am quite ashamed of the person I have become over the years...and this past year - especially this past year. Staying and hoping to be apart of something that the Lady Kaichou, who still dwells in my mind, has hated, _loathed_, to be exact. I can not give it my all when there's that one chance that I will turn my back on them ebcause of what I experienced. No Tsuna does not deserve this type of person in his famiglia.

When did I become such an indecisive person? Before I always knew what I wanted and went for it, but it seems since I came here I've been second guessing myself. Regretting every single move I make. How is it that such a place could do this to me? I was always solid with everything that I did. Yet it seems like that day Lady Kaichou had "died", my will had went with her. Why do these people have such of an effect on me? It should't have been like this. I let myself get too close and let my emotions out. Why is it so hard for me to pretend again when before it came naturally to me? Making everything a game, a facade, to get what I want...yet soon it became what they would want, what would be best for them. Such a fool I am.

* * *

My hand covered my mouth as I let out a small yawn. The bell for lunch had rang with Yamamato signaling that they were going up to the roof. I gave a curt nod, abandoning my desk immediately.

"Yuki-chan?" Kyoko called. I looked at her, painting on a small smile. The Hariyama twins were over at her desk along with Hana. "Do you want to come with us? We're showing Hime-san and Monta-san around the school." She made a small gesture to the two.

"Ah gomen Kyoko." I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly. " I have some things to do at the moment."

Her face turned serious for a moment before she nodded at me. Hana looked between us suspiciously and in return I grinned slightly. It was best not to involve another person in this mess.

"Your scar." Hariyama pointed out, turning his gaze to me. His sister smiled slightly while Hana and Kyoko looked at him in surprise.

"Eh this?" Absently I fingered the scar. "It was an accident from a while back."

"Ano," Kyoko cut it in, "where would you guys like to go? Tell me any place you would like to see."

I sent her a grateful smile before leaving the classroom and towards the roof. At least she was able to tell that I didn't want to talk about it. I could've hid it, but there was no point in that. After all, what if one day I just arrived with it if I didn't feel like hiding it? I rather not have all those questions being thrown at me.

I breathed through my nose, clenching my fists. Ah, the questions would annoy me, but being reminded of how I got it was a whole different matter. The scar itself was no problem but rather how I obtained it was. For something I didn't even participate in, for just being led along without consent, for being a fucking _shield _I received this scar. I had no qualms about receiving a scar for protecting someone, but just thrown along for a puppet to use and discard is something I have a problem with.

For a moment, I stopped taking in slow breaths. I shouldn't be angry when I meet them or else it will cause a lot more trouble for all of us. Besides, I think I made a big mess as it is and I don't want to throw any more gas into the flames.

After calming myself down, I walked up the stairs quickly hoping that I didn't miss anything important. When I reached the door I smoothed down my hair and skirt for some unknown reason before pushing it open.

"But the trials will only last a week right?"

"Ah, but there's the possibility that we could have more than one trial a day." I replied making my presence known. Tsuna let out a small scream jumping away from me, as Gokudera tensed up.

"Oh it's you." He sneered. I glared at him.

"Besides," I continued ignoring the darkening aura, "we need to be on guard no matter what. We never know when they'll appear."

"Yukiko's right to the extreme!" Ryohei agreed. Yamamato nodded as Gokudera huffed. A sigh escaped my lips as I crossed my arms. Not only that, but they can attack us as well.

I frowned slightly when hearing a small click, my hand twitching slightly. Immediately I grabbed my charm just as Gokudera, Yamamato, and Ryohei tackled Tsuna to the ground. I replaced his spot in a nano second, opening my fan up while hitting the base softly while my snow flames wisped out violently. Vibrations tingled throughout my arm as the bullet pierced the fan, my free hand whipping out at the contact. The needle embedded itself into the wall. I felt the others back me up, ready to fight.

"You pass." A childish voice stated as a small blue-haired baby stood up. I looked at her scars; could she be Lal Mirch? She jumped over us, landing hard into Tsuna's chest. "But you're the only one who failed. Pathetic. And you call yourself Vongola X, the successor to the rings?" She began to slap him back and forth rapidly. Oh yeah, that's definitely Lal Mirch.

"What do you think you're doing?"Gokudera exclaimed angrily.

"Huh? This feeling.." Tsuna mumbled dazed. His eyes widened in realization. "Could you be Lal?"

"Lal Mirch? This little kid?" Gokuidera asked incredulously. Lal faced him quickly before jumping off Tsuna. She placed a nice prompt kick on Gokudera's shin making the bomberdo a dance. I let out a small laugh recieving a glare from the smoker.

"Are you one of our opponents in the Arcobaleno Trials?" Tsuna cut in. "Was that the first trial?"

"No." Shivers went down my spine at the high pitched voice. It was the spawn of Satan himself; Reborn. "Lal will serve as an observer for the Arcobaleno Trials."

"Lal is only an observer?" Tsuna asked confused as the spawn jumped over to where they were.

"I'm only a failed Arcobaleno." Lal replied, taking her goggles off and placing them on top of her head. "I'm here to observe if you're worthy of being the Vongola boss and holding the Sky Ring. I've come to see if you can clear them. But is this pathetic wimp really the vongola X?"

tsuna gave a nervous laugh and I couldn't help but giggle slightly. They all turned to me quizically.

"Ah you're right he is rather a wimp, ne?" I smiled slightly at her blank look, ignoring the crestfallen face Tsuna had taken. "But when it comes down to it, Tsuna really becomes amazing." His eyes widen slightly as Lal smirked. Was that appreciation from Lal Mirch?

"Then who will we face in the first Arcobaleno Trial?" Gokudera cut in taking their attention away.

"That would be me, kora!" A voice yelled .I looked up to see a baby -kami-sama what's with all these kids?- being carried by a...is that a hawk?

"Colonnello you bastard!" Lal screamed out.

"Lal!"

I gulped slightly at the death glare she was giving him. How can this guy not be scared of her, but also returning it? Kami-sama another spawn has showed up.

Suddenly the hawk let go of Colonnello, letting him fall to where Lal Mirch was before. Then Lal pointed her arm-mounted gun at him which he returned with his anti-tank gun.

"Wh-What's this? They're fighting each other." Yamamato murmured in surprise.

I couldn't help but gape slightly when they both dropped their weapons and started to physically fight. Punch, block, kick, dodge, underhanded swing; I will never look at babies the same anymore.

Suddenly Lal tossed Colonnello over her shoulder. Instinctively I grabbed Tsuna by the arm pulling him towards me before the demon child could fly into him. A soft 'oof' came from both of us as an effect of me pulling to hard. I looked up and found myself staring at light brown eyes. My eyes widen when I realized how close we were to each other and immediately I let go of his arm and took a few steps back, my face heating up. I didn't dare look at him, focusing my attention on the two demon babies fighting.

A shiver went down my spine and slowly I turned to see Reborn staring at me with an evil gleam in his eye. Was it for pulling Tsuna out of the way? Damn it, I do something nice and this is what I get.

To my surprise, I saw Colonnello make Lal lose her balance, but then somehow she managed to gain her balance in the air and grabbed him by his arm. She twisted it behind his back.

"I taught you to never let your guard down in battle." She scolded and pushed him away from her. Colonnello smirked slightly, rotating the arm the she had grabbed.

"I thought you might've learned to act more ladylike, but I see you're still a tomboy, kora!" He rebuked with a playful cocky grin.

:"Bastard! Don't mess with me!" She shouted. Wait is she flustered?

"You here to observe the trials? Whatever the reason, I'm glad to see you again."

Is-Is she blushing? No, no it's Lal she can't possibly be blu- kami-sama she is! Who is the demon child that can make the Lal Mirch blush like a school girl?

"I didn't expect you to be in the first Arcobaleno Trial." She looked away from him. Ah that's right, back in the future Lal had almost died for him because of Ginger Bread. She tried so hard to kill that bastard for him. It even seemed like she had loved him, but could it be that her love has been from this far in the past? Sugoi Lal, you really are something else.

"I'm here as an Arcobaleno, to test your combat abilities, kora!" Colonnello yelled, taking me away from my train of thoughts and amazement.

"Combat abilities?" Tsuna cried out in surprise.

"We shouldn't fight here." I cut in. "Hibari wouldn't take it very nicely if we were to destroy his school."

"Huh? That would be bad!" Tsuna excalimed a bit scared. A soft sigh escaped my lips as I thought of the crazy teenager. He would kill all of us if his precious school was to be destroyed _again_.

"I'll be waiting and Mt. Namimori, kora!" Colonnello stated as his hawk grabbed him and took off. He looked down at Lal and asked, "Will you be coming too?"

"O-Of course! I'm an observer!" She retaliated a bit flustered. Her glare fell as she watched him fly off.

"Lal? Lal!"

"Th-There you have it! Come to Mount Namimori after school." She went back to herself, hardening her face. "That's where the first trial will take place!"

"Hey Tsuna," Reborn caught the brunette's attention. "You won't be able to defeat Colonnello easily since he's a combat expert and all. He defeated 1,375 enemy hitman, from another family in Italy, all by himself."

"1,375?" I mused lightly. "How'd you know that Reborn? I doubt that they would keep count."

"I, a member of the Italian Bird Society, did the counting. I guarantee it." There was a certain gleam in his eye as he spoke this. He turned to Tsuna with an evil smirk. "Lady Kaichou defeated 224 hitmen from a family in France by herself once. It was rumored there were no survivors."

I blanched openly almost losing my balance. How dare he bring that up! Satan is going to have one less child soon.

"Ah that's right." I composed myself, coughing slightly. "But you were wrong about there being no survivors." I frowned thinking back to why there were survivors at first. "She had made sure of that. The reason why they aren't here anymore is because Orphan never did like loose ends."

"So he's really one of the strongest...and Yukiko you managed to beat all those people, suge." Yamamato sent a forced smile away. I looked away clenching my hands.

"But we have to clear this trial." Tsuna stated.

"Don't worry, boss! When it comes to combat you ogt me!" Gokudera shouted determinedly.

"That's right Tsuna. Since according to the kid, these trials are also meant for us." Yamamato added in with a smile.

"Oh really? then let's overcome these trials together!" ryohei screamed out the last part.

"Ah, we have your back Tsuna." I smiled at him. "Don't worry about it."

"Arigatou mina." He smiled happily. My smile fell slightly and I took a step back away from anyone. I glanced over at them sadly before recomposing myself. I'll miss them when I leave; especially him.

Slowly I backed away from them as they began to converse. It was best that I leave now. What's the point in involving myself if I am to leave soon? Maybe I am a fool like Annerie had stated. I don't know what I want and when I do, I do the exact opposite. But it's not my fault their warmth is so tempting - addicting to someone like me.

No, I mustn't think this way. If I do then I'll have regrets. I don't want to leave with regrets; it'll make it that much harder for me. Kami-sama when did I become such a weak-minded girl? When did I become so afraid of someone?

_Because they'll accept you and you don't want to them to accept the you that you are now._

I turned away from them, biting the inside of my cheek. I opened the the door to the rooftop quietly before quickly escaping inside. Why did this place seem so suffocating to me now? Why is it harder for me to think when they are around? I was never this indecisive or doubtful before. I hardly questioned anything I've done before until I had met that old hag. Yes it did all start with her! Was this a plan of hers? Could it be that this was a trap and I fell right into it? But-But how would they fit into all of this? No-No this isn't right, I'm just questioning everything again once more. Kami-sama how'd I let it go this far? Why'd I let myself get so attached - better yet, when?

* * *

"Please don't have your lover quarrels right now." I mumbled rubbing my temple. Both Gokudera and Ryohei glared at me and a frustrated sigh escaped my lips. "It's annoying."

"Uresai baka-onna!" Gokudera screamed angrily causing my head to throb even more. I frowned and returned his glare.

"At least I know how to keep my voice down to a civilized level." I hissed heatedly.

"You're anything but civilized!"

"At least I'm not going to die from sucking those damn cancer sticks!"

"I'll die by protecting Jyuudaime! Less than I can say from a baka-onna who runs away from her problems!"

My eyes widen by a fraction and I took a step back. I stopped walking, watching him with wide eyes. That was low, really low, even for someone like him.

"Gokudera!" Tsuna said sharply as they all stopped.

"That was a bit harsh Gokudera." Yamamato said with a frown.

"Yeah Octopus-head!"

"I-I...that came out wrong!"

"Forget it." I mumbled pushing past them. I looked back at them, forcing on a smile. "The truth hurts, ne?"

"Demo Yukiko," Tsuna began but stopped when I shook my head. My forced smile became bigger as I pointed to it saying, "See no harm, no foul."

Before he could reply, Satan's spawns' voice carried through the empty area on the mountain saying, "You guys sure took your time."

I looked up the wall not even surprised by seeing Reborn sitting down under an umbrella with lemonade besides him. Lal Mirch was a few feet away from him.

"Why're you acting like you're at a resort?" Tsuna cried out. Reborn smiked, putting his arms behind his head.

"I'm not undergoing any trials."

A sigh escaped my lips and I rubbed my temples. Of course he would do this. He was the Devil's son. This is just a relaxing time for him as he watched his entertainment. Entertainment being us of course; what better than to watch your student and his subordinates get beat down by a five year old? Damn sadistic baby.

"Tsuna," I called softly to only get his attention. He looked over at me with wide brown eyes that managed to get my heartbeat to speed up a bit. I coughed slightly and looked away from him. I couldn't tell him without him staring at me with those eyes. "Let's talk after this, ne?"

"Daijabou?" He asked, his eyes showing concern when my traitorous eyes looked over to him. Immediately I looked away and nodded numbly.

I forced on a smile and said, "There's somethings you should know."

He frowned but nonetheless nodded before listening to what Ryohei and Gokudera were fighting about. A sigh escaped my lips and I rubbed the back of my neck. It was for the better for all of us if he knew the true reason to my leaving. The way I had left it before, was just a complete mess. I needed to clean it up and Kami-sama help me not to make things more worse than before.

* * *

**Hey mina thanks for reading this! Please tell me in the review and tell me how you guys like this chapter of** _Of Magic and Dances_**! Just wondering, but who are your guys favorite KHR! character(s)? And just so you guys know, I'll be redoing the chapters of this story. I don't know if I want to revise it or just start another story with the revised version...what do you guys think?**


	39. Chapter 37

**Welcome back! Hope you guys enjoy! Please don't forget to review! I know I took long on this update guys so please forgive me! Hopefully this chapter will be to your liking. It's late, I know it's late, I hate myself for having it so late, but now that I'm back and ready for action, hopefully I'll have the next chapter posted by this week or next week!**

** Life Is A Ray Of Sunshine: Haha sorry about that. And sorry that this was late. I was grounded.**

**ReaderWorm101: Well thank you. I hope this chapter is to your liking even if it was late...a month... =)**

**Lena-chii: it's okay, i've been lacking in not updating actually XD **

**For all those who reviewed, added this to your favorites and/or story alerts, I just want to say that I love you guys for sticking with me for so long! Even if it did take a while for the romance to bud, and for one of to **finally **realize what they feel, I owe you guys! **

**Disclaimer: Honestly I'm quiet glad I didn't create the genius work known as KHR because there is no way I would have came up with all those plots.**

* * *

It wasn't much. Watching the baby beating the crap out of Ryohei, Gokudera, and Tsuna when Colonello showed himself. It wasn't much. Seeing how frustrated they managed to get because of that missing piece. It wasn't much. Seeing how everything seemed to click for them when they realized that they had that piece with them the whole time but never noticing. It wasn't much because it's only the outside that can see this. No matter what happens, there'll never be moment when that last odd shaped piece is left because the puzzle was complete without it.

Years have gone by. Years that will never come back. Years for something so pure to go mad with craziness; just a snap of the fingers and they'll be gone in a blink. It doesn't matter how much one can cry about the loss time. It doesn't matter how much can yearn to gain something from the years to come. So much time, so many differences, so many complications, can one even fathom the thought of trying to push them down or regaining them? A fools dream indeed.

"Y-Yukiko."

I spun around to look at him, my hand leaving the words etched into the bark. Tsuna stared at me a bit nervously, his body fidgeting a bit. A soft dejected sigh escaped my lips as I forced a smile on. I turned back to the tree, my fingers delicately touching the carving.

"Do you remember this?"

"Hai! It was after you saved me from some bullies."

"Ne, we had a promise right?"

My fingertips curled, my stomach becoming full of regret at the promise. From the corner of my eye, Tsuna appeared next to me. I gave a slight shake of my head, too much time has passed.

"Yuki…" He trailed off unsure of what to say. I turned to him, the smile still on my face.

"Gomen, I couldn't keep our promise."

"I-It's not your fault!"

"Tsuna we're really different you know that." I whispered brokenly, letting my fingertips fall from the carving. "But you must know right, or at least understand why I need to leave."

We stared at each other, the wind dancing between us haughtily. His brown eyes glanced at the carving troubled. His hands forming into fists. Once more the wind blew, this time tauntingly to fill my imagination with everything that could be possibly said.

It was useless. Everything was useless. You are what you are. No one can change that. At least that's what I use to believe. Coming here I realized everything I would have thought was useless was everything I had truly given up on. Friendship, trust, faith, family, love. Instead I had only believed in the things that were truly useless. Anger, hatred, revenge, despair.

"Reborn told me." Tsuna finally said, his eyes changing from their troubled look. "Hearing it that way was really easy for me to believe." I smiled feeling a mixture or relief and sadness flow through me at him understanding. "But I refuse to believe it!"

My lips parted slightly in surprise. His eyes burned with determination, burning a hole through my soul. For a moment I didn't know if I was more surprised and secretly relieved at his answer.

"You don't need to leave! Stay here with us Yukiko! Help me to not be someone that you can't hate! Help me be someone that you can trust! Yuki wouldn't it be so much easier for you to stay here?"

I closed my eyes taking in a deep breath. My boy began to tremble. How could I respond to something to like that? To that desperation to have someone as horrible as me to stay with them. Tsuna when have you grown up so much? Were you always like this when we were younger?

"Tsuna," I open my eyes, shaking my head, "even though it may not seem like it. I have so much hate in my heart for the mafia. Begging me to stay, wouldn't that make you selfish?"

A pang went through my heart at his expression. Another sigh escaped my lips.

"Then again, me leaving would be just as selfish. We're different. You-You fight for your friends, people you love and care about. I fight for reasons that can only be beneficial to me. Even though you don't want to do this kind life, you still take part of it, defending everything until the end. While I manage to escape at the first sign possible to escape. I'm a coward Tsunayoshi. Once again I'm running away from this life. I'm a sel-"

"I don't believe you! The Yukiko I know is nothing like that!"

"Then what do you know? What can you understand?"

I gasped for air, Tsuna taking a step back, his eyes looking everywhere but me. After a moment, his brown eyes finally connected with my grey ones the determination still burning brightly. Why, why must he look at me with those yes? Can he even fathom the emotion called hatred? Does he even know what that emotion feels like?

"At the Ring Battle, you desperately fought for us. You almost died that day for someone like _me_. For someone that is the one thing that you hated! Even though I couldn't understand why you would do such things, especially when Akane and Hiro, you fought against them trying to protect us, it confused me even more. You even went to the Vendicare trying to protect us! You wanted to make up for the things you did when you were in that Organization. Even then when it came to us being in the future, you still gave it your all at the Millefiore!"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, why is it that you can always see past the bad in someone? In all of your opponents you have never truly hated them. You only fought to protect and prove them something. How is it that someone like you managed to get mixed up in this cruel world where everyone can look out only for themselves or their family, seeing nothing but the worst in someone?"

Tsuna's eyes widened slightly and he took a step forward, his hand reaching up. Our eyes never broke apart and through his eyes I managed to see how broken I was. I saw the girl that was confused, torn, and broken, yet why is it that he could see something so different?

"You're not a bad person Yuki. You never were."

"Baka!" I screamed at him, tears threatening to fall. I took a step back from him ignoring the hurt look that flashed across his face. "I can't completely belong to you in this form! I can't give myself whole to you and the family like this! Too many doubts can become very dangerous. Let me leave, let me become someone that can be useful and dependable to you and everyone else. These demons of mine, let me fight them on my own!"

"Why can't you just let me help you?" He screamed back taking us both by surprise. We both faltered a bit, the atmosphere changing between us.

"You don't need to go through this alone. I-I know I'm not that dependable, but you can still lean on me and everyone!"

"Tsunayoshi-baka," I whispered the tears finally falling down. "Baka, baka, baka, baka, baka! If I stay here, I know can fail many times and it'll be okay because you'll be there to catch me along with everyone else. I can't have that kind of safety because with the way I am now, I can't allow myself to truly be your Guardian! If I leave I'll –"

"Am I not that dependable?"

"Iie." I gasped for air, wiping away my tears. My eyes widen slightly at how close we were. Somehow we managed to get closer to each other. "Dame-Tsuna, I never did believe in that name because I knew you would one day surprise them. Because Tsuna you're so dependable I'm afraid to let you down because I doubt the way you do things a certain way. Leaving I'll become someone that can trust you fully."

"C-Can't you stay?"

"Tsuna," I placed both hands on his shoulder, finally giving him a real smile. "I'll come back."

"That's what you had said last time before the first time you left."

"I came back didn't I?"

"But you're leaving again."

"Tsuna, it's not like before. You have friends who care about you deeply. They're risking their lives for you because they believe in you. It's different this time because of them. Tsuna, let me become someone like that for you and for them."

"Why-Why can-"

"I'll come back and when I do, I'll be ready. My past won't be holding me down. I'll be free. I'll be yours to have."

"Y-Yukiko if y-y-ou say it like t-t-that people might get the w-w-wrong idea!" He stuttered his face becoming a bright red. I gave a soft giggle leaning up towards him. His eyes widened at how close we were, his face becoming redder if possible.

"Baka Tsuna, it's because of you I'm like this."

My eyes started to flutter close, my mind up about what I was going to do. My hands slithered behind his neck clasping together.

"W-W-W-W-What d-d-d-do y-"

Our lips finally touched and for a moment, just like as how it was described in those stupid doramas, shoujou managas, and romance books, it felt as if time had stopped. For once I wasn't really worried about something. It felt…refreshing to finally do something that has been plaguing my mind for the longest time. After an eternity, well actually a few seconds 'm just quoting a book here, I finally pulled away from him away of my burning face.

"It's because the Vongola's Tenth Boss managed to capture the heart of the heartless Lady Kaichou of Organization Orphan. Well that's what was in the Mafia Times."

"N-N-N-N-Nani?"

"Aishteru Tsuna."

* * *

**Hey mina thanks for reading this! Please tell me in the review and tell me how you guys like this chapter of** _Of Magic and Dances_**! Just wondering, but who are your guys favorite KHR! character(s)? And just so you guys know, I'll be redoing the chapters of this story. I decided I'll just go through the chapters and change them. Forgive me for such a late update and because of this I leave this present to you guys :), I'm cruel aren't I? Review and tell me your outcome about the sudden confession and kiss!**


	40. Author's Note

**Hey guys, yeah it's the dreaded author's note, don't hate me now!**

**After taking this long to update and think about what to do next, I felt a bit at a loss. It didn't help when someone close to me died, and basically I've been using that reason not to update. All these are excuses and I'm very sad to say, but I'll be ending Of Magic and Dances...**

**Just kidding~ ;) I'm such a cruel person aren't I?**

**No actually, I've been reading through the story and noticed how not having a beta reader had really killed me. As such, I will be going back to the first chapter and rewrite it from the beginning up to the current chapter. The specials I will post as their own individual stories. Sorry about all this trouble, but I don't know when I will update again, because now I'm too focused on going back and fixing all the mistakes I had and loop holes, making Yukiko more of a stronger character than the slight Mary-Sue she is. **

**Sorry for troubling you guys, but hopefully when I finally do update it, it'll be one you can like and won't be lacking at all. Thank you though for sticking with me, with all the faults I've had in the chapters. I know in the previous chapter I had mentioned it and I won't be starting the rewrite as a new story, but rather just stick with this and go through each and every single chapter. I won't promise you guys that I'll rewrite a chapter and update every week...I tend to procrastinate and lose motivation here and there. But trust I will not give up on this story.**

**Thanks for reading this guys! Thanks for all the support on reviews as well!**

**Until next time, when Tsuna gives Yukiko his answer to her confession!**

**Ciao~**

**- XxChocolateXxLoveXx**


End file.
